Sauvez-moi
by Jesson
Summary: Une adolescente à la recherche de sa famille arrive en ville et annonce aux habitants qu'ils sont sous le coup d'une nouvelle malédiction.. "SWAN-MILLS Family"
1. La fuite

**Avant de commencer, Merci à ma toute première Beta Nanaïs et celle qui ont pu me mettre un coup de pied au...**

**Merci à Zeb pour la correction et à CamilleGuimauve pour son avis.**

**J'ai commencée cette FF lors du Hiatus de décembre, donc elle débute juste après le 512 ^^**

**A savoir que les parties en Italique sont des flashBack ou des souvenirs. **

**Il y aura évidement du Swan Queen mais aussi, pour le besoin de l'histoire, d'autres personnages, certains inventés et d'autre déjà connue. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, à part certains personnage peut être ^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans le calme de sa chambre, entre un regard sur son écran et sur la porte de la pièce, une jeune adolescente suppliait son imprimante d'aller plus vite.

- Elizabeth s'écria une femme à l'autre bout de la maison.

- Oui mère, j'arrive, répondit la jeune adolescente aux cheveux sombres. Elle récupéra la dernière feuille sortie de l'imprimante qu'elle plia et qu'elle cacha dans sa poche. Elle éteignit ensuite l'ordinateur prenant bien soin de ne rien oublier.

Elle rejoignit ensuite celle qu'elle appelait mère dans le petit salon à peine éclairé.

- J'ai faim, s'exclama la femme plus âgée.

- Je vais chercher ton repas, ses mots sont presque murmurés et elle essaya de sortir de la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

- pas trop chaud, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

Après avoir acquiescé, dans la cuisine elle attrapa une assiette qu'elle remplit soigneusement avec le contenu de la casserole posé sur le feu. Elle servit un verre d'eau et coupa ensuite un morceau de pain qu'elle plaça sur un plateau.

La femme plus âgée s'apprêta à râler mais l'adolescente revint juste à temps. Elle ne se leva même pas, elle attrapa seulement la serviette qu'Elizabeth lui tendais et la déplia avant de prendre le plateau. Sans un regard pour la jeune fille, ni même un merci comme si tout cela était normal, elle commença à manger.

-Tu peux retourner à tes corvées, dit-elle en prenant une cuillère de son potage.

L'adolescente hésita un moment mais revint sur ses pas et pour paraitre la plus honnête possible posa enfin son regard sur elle.

-J'ai besoin de me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Sa mère l'examina silencieusement, cherchant le moindre signe d'un mensonge. Elle arracha un morceau de pain qu'elle dégusta toujours aussi calme, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille était totalement ignorée à présent, mais elle resta debout face à sa génitrice attendant que le combat mental de celle-ci prenne fin. C'est après une troisième cuillère de soupe qu'elle se décida enfin à lui répondre.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, avança-t-elle à moitié allongée sur son fauteuil.

-Je serais revenue avant, se risqua la plus jeune, j'en ai pour une heure tout au plus.

Encore une fois, le même schéma, de longues minutes interminables à attendre son consentement. Un long soupir, très bruyant pour lui signifier son agacement puis un regard très dur avant de reprendre la parole.

-Très bien, céda-t-elle, mais ne sois pas en retard, tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère.

Elizabeth baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer et de quitter le petit salon.

Sans perdre de temps elle attrapa sa veste et son sac et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-J'y vais, dit-elle simplement, et ne s'attendant pas à une réaction, sortit rapidement.

Au volant de la voiture, elle souffla puis démarra en jetant un coup d'œil aux fenêtres de la maison. Elle sortit de l'allée, essayant d'être le plus décontracté possible. Seulement, malgré elle, son regard se posait sur le rétroviseur intérieur toutes les deux minutes. L'adolescente se rappela mentalement à l'ordre plusieurs fois en voyant bien que le véhicule faisait quelques embardées. Elle passa devant la bibliothèque mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Sa nervosité était trahie par sa façon de conduire guettant la moindre chose anormale. Son état empira une fois les limites de la ville franchie et même la musique, dont le volume était excessivement fort, ne l'aidait pas se détendre.

Après juste quelques kilomètres, la voiture s'engagea sur un petit chemin à l'écart. Au sommet d'une colline, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda dans le vide avant de jeter son téléphone portable qui explosa au contact des rochers en contre-bas. Elle sortit du coffre un petit sac de voyage caché sous une vieille couverture et de sa poche les feuilles imprimées plus tôt avant de remonter en voiture. Dans la boite à gant elle prit une carte routière sur laquelle était entouré Boston. Elle démarra, regarda une dernière fois la carte complètement dépliée sur le siège passager puis roula en direction de la grande route.

Arrivée dans l'agglomération, Elizabeth, manqua de percuter une autre voiture n'étant pas habituée par la circulation des grandes villes. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et il lui était de plus en plus compliqué de voir si elle était suivie ou non. Si elle avait arrêté de surveiller ses rétroviseurs cela n'empêchait pas que l'adolescente n'était toujours pas tranquille. Elle chercha ensuite attentivement un endroit calme où s'arrêter.

Elle frappa à plusieurs portes, se rendit à plusieurs endroits mais tous les renseignements qu'elle avait en sa possession étaient erronés. Internet ne semblait pas être si juste qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sur un parking désert à peine éclairé et à l'écart des immeubles du centre, elle relit pour la quinzième fois l'adresse et le nom sur la feuille imprimée.

"Emma SWAN. 150 Huntington Ave, Boston, Massachusetts."

Elle soupira et tapa nerveusement sur le volant, elle allait devoir rapidement trouver quelque chose à faire.

-Où est ce que tu es, murmura-t-elle.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Si elle rentrait, elle devrait assumer ses actes et faire face à la colère de celle qui l'avait élevée. Cela serait une très mauvaise chose et elle n'avait pas besoin de forcer son imagination pour savoir le traitement qui l'attendrait une fois chez elle.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Elle frotta ses mains sur son jean, sa tête fortement pressée contre l'appuie tête.

-Concentre toi, se plaignit-elle, la solution doit être là quelque part.

Mais rien, le vide en plus du silence en ces heures tardives et la fatigue d'avoir conduit commençait à la faire somnoler. Elle ne lutta pas et se laissa glisser vers un sommeil incertain. Son esprit vagabonda entre ses souvenirs, avec entre autre, ceux de cette journée interminable. Ses leçons, ses corvées, les cris et les soupirs incessants de sa mère mais aussi le trajet jusqu'à Boston. Très vite d'autres images s'interposèrent. Des voix et des moments sans aucun rapport se mélangeaient et l'entrainaient encore plus vers un sommeil d'autant plus profond.

Son inconscient en profita pour lui envoyer d'autres souvenirs. La liste de chose que sa génitrice lui demandait de faire, ou le moment, où, à la bibliothèque elle avait mis un livre dans son sac pendant que la responsable avait le dos tourné. Il y avait aussi le visage d'une jeune femme blonde, son expression, son soupir quand elle entendait « Melle SWAN ». Le doux sourire d'une autre femme, brune cette fois, serrant un nourrisson dans ses bras. « Il était une fois » ensuite des cris et des pleurs et finalement le noir de sa chambre.

Et puis…

_Devant un feu de cheminée sur le grand tapis au milieu du salon, une fillette aux cheveux très foncés fit une moue adorable en tenant son doudou serrer tout contre elle._

_-Très bien, capitula un garçon plus vieux devant le regard suppliant de la petite, encore une fois._

_Pendant qu'il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait posé devant lui, la petite fille, tout sourire se laissa tomber à ses côtés._

_-Il était une fois, babilla la petite avant de sucer son pouce._

_Le plus vieux sourit, amusé par son engouement pour toutes ces histoires._

_-Oui, la flatta-t-il avant de commencer sa lecture, « Une jeune femme du nom d'Emma Swan s'apprêtait à passer encore un anniversaire toute seule. »_

_-Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry vint sonner à la porte._

_La fillette dit tout ça avec son doigt dans la bouche de sorte que si une personne ne connaissant pas l'histoire, l'écoutait, elle ne comprendrait surement pas grand-chose._

_Néanmoins elle restait si attendrissante attendant patiemment la suite de l'histoire._

_-C'est toi qui raconte, demanda le jeune homme avec un faux air sévère. _

_-On raconte tous les deux, répondit-elle remplie de joie._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre plus concentré sur le livre._

_« Emma hésita un moment mais finit par raccompagner le petit garçon chez lui »_

_-A Storybrooke, s'exclama-t-elle clairement cette fois._

Les phares d'une voiture qui passait, éclaira Elizabeth. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

-Storybrooke, chuchota-t-Elle.

Elle se redressa tout en attrapant la carte toujours dépliée, elle alluma le plafonnier avant de l'examiner scrupuleusement.

-Storybrooke, Storybrooke, répéta-t-elle, tel un mantra priant intérieurement de trouver rapidement cette ville.

L'adolescente regardait et regardait encore, enregistrant le moindre nom de ville du Maine mais rien.

-Evidement qu'elle n'y est pas, elle jeta la carte, c'est qu'une foutue histoire.

Elle frappa le volant plus violement cette fois, que faire à présent, les idées et l'argent finirait par lui manquer, sans parler de ce qui l'attendait si elle rentrait.

Puis sans réfléchir, elle démarra la voiture et sortit du parking, qu'avait-t-elle a perdre finalement ?

Direction le Maine sans idées précises, roulant vers l'inconnu, fuyant un passé compliqué et douloureux. La seule chose qu'il lui restait c'était cette voiture et ce n'était pas la fatigue qui lui ferait perdre tout espoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Elizabeth conduisait sans la moindre pause. Autour d'elle il n'y avait rien, la dernière ville qu'elle avait traversée lui semblait être à des kilomètres. Elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, un signe de vie, un petit village, un hôtel, peu importe pourvu qu'elle puisse se reposer. Malheureusement il n'y avait que des arbres et pas une seule autre voiture. Pour occuper ses pensées et se tenir éveillée elle mit le son de l'autoradio plus fort. De temps à autre elle chantait, cela la détendait en quelque sorte.

Un coup d'œil à l'heure, il ferait bientôt jour, elle augmenta encore un peu plus le volume de la musique et chanta de plus belle. Elle aperçut un panneau mais l'épuisement d'une nuit blanche affaiblit sa vision. Soudain, une douleur vive en-dessous de la poitrine lui coupa la respiration. Son corps se pencha sur le volant malgré elle, essayant tout de même de continuer à conduire. Elle releva les yeux juste à temps pour lire « Storybrooke » sur un panneau municipal avant de passer devant celui-ci. A cet instant précis une vive lumière blanche remplit l'habitacle. Elle ressentit de l'électricité passer à l'intérieur de son corps et cela n'était pas désagréable si ce n'est que l'autre douleur persistait.

La main sur la poitrine Elizabeth gémit de douleur, regarder la route devenait un peu trop compliqué alors elle s'arrêta sur la bordure d'un champ.

Au moment de traverser pour aller chercher son café chez Granny, Emma vit une voiture inconnue lui passer devant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Regina arriva de l'autre côté de la route, et l'interrogea du regard avant même d'arriver à sa hauteur.

-Qui est ce, finit-elle par demander alors que le véhicule s'était arrêté plus loin,

-Je suis comme vous, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée

-Il nous a pourtant assuré que personne ne refranchirait les limites de la ville, rétorqua la brune plutôt agacée.

Elles virent une jeune femme brune sortir de l'auto, celle-ci avait l'air plutôt perdue, fronçant les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle. Les deux femmes l'a rejoignirent et l'adolescente afficha une mine surprise au moment où son regard se posa sur elles.

-Bonjour, s'exclama la blonde se voulant la plus accueillante possible, je suis Emma Swan, la shérif de cette ville.

Mais aucune réponse de la plus jeune. Elle détailla chaque trait de la blonde et ensuite ce fut au tour de la brune. Son regard, son sourire et sa façon de se tenir frappa tout d'un coup l'adolescente.

_-Emma fit ensuite la connaissance de la deuxième maman d'Henry, lu le jeune homme en ramenant le livre sur ses genoux._

_-Regina, la gentille Reine, s'exclama la petite fille en se mettant à sautiller sur place, visiblement très excitée._

La mairesse tendit sa main à la plus jeune souhaitant, elle aussi, faire bonne figure.

-Et je suis Regina Mills, commença doucement la brune.

-La maire de la ville, termina Elizabeth.

La jeune fille semblait bouleversée et en même temps confuse, l'espace de quelques minutes plusieurs chose lui passèrent par la tête. Aux yeux des deux autres elle semblait ailleurs, absente, perdue dans ses pensées.

En réalité, tout le puzzle qu'elle essayait de mettre en place depuis toujours s'emboitait parfaitement maintenant. Son corps tout entier fût frappé de petites décharges électriques invisibles pour les autres. C'était comme dans sa voiture quand elle avait franchi le panneau de la ville la douleur dans la poitrine en moins.

-Elizab, Sara, hésita-t-elle ne sachant plus exactement qui elle était en réalité, Sara Elizabeth.

Elle pressa doucement la main de la mairesse alors qu'un sourire franc et sincère naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Et vous êtes mes parents, enfin, mes mamans, conclu-t-elle pleine d'espoir et sûre d'elle mais instantanément Regina lâcha brutalement sa main.


	2. Ecoutez-moi

_**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews si nombreuses! Wow ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde en privé. Mis à part ceux invité donc je vais le faire de suite :)**_

_**Lisa418**__** : Merci beaucoup, je sais pas si c'est du nouveau mais j'espère que la suite te plaira et pas que parce que c'est du SQ  
**__**Fanny**__** : La suite arrive maintenant ;) ta curiosité va être encore plus piqué... lol  
**__**Zayle**__** : Ca ne sera pas aléatoire, tous les mercredi (j'espère lol) j'ai de l'avance alors ca devrait le faire. Ravi que le début te plaise, faut voir si la suite aussi..**_

_**Merci à Faanny pour la correction et à Cam pour ton avis ^^**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient... sauf l'idée et certains perso.. N'oubliez pas, en italique c'est des Flash back ou des souvenirs...**_

* * *

_Emma arriva à l'hôpital, passa devant l'accueil et le bureau des infirmières. Sans demander quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit elle entra dans la salle d'examen où elle trouva Regina les yeux rouges et gonflés. _

_Apercevant la blonde, la brune renifla et se remit à pleurer. La plus grande se précipita vers elle et prit sa main entre les siennes._

_-Encore une fois, geignit la femme allongée, je suis tellement désolée._

_-Non, c'est pas de ta faute, tenta l'autre femme pour la rassurer._

_-J'ai encore tué notre bébé Emma !_

_-Non ce n'est pas, essaya encore la blonde mais la Reine pleura de plus belle alors son épouse l'attira tout contre elle et la berça légèrement._

_-Tu sais que ce n'est pas toi, et jamais je pourrais être en colère contre toi, on va encore essayer et on y arrivera._

_-Non, soupira la brune_

_La sauveuse s'écarta un peu pour voir les yeux de celle qui partageait sa vie._

_-C'était la dernière fois, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne, ça suffit, je suis trop fatiguée._

_Sa compagne ne dit rien mais la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible. _

_Elles restèrent une longue heure dans les bras l'une de l'autre essayant de se consoler, une nouvelle fois, de la disparition d'un enfant à venir._

_Depuis sa dernière fausse couche, Regina avait perdu une partie de sa joie de vivre si durement gagnée ces dernières années. Elle n'était pas redevenue la femme qu'elle était avant mais, se pensant être la cause de leurs pertes, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil. Les spécialistes leur avaient pourtant expliqués que les fœtus n'étaient pas assez forts et résistant pour s'accrocher à la vie. Chacun d'entre eux avaient répétés et répétés à la mairesse qu'en aucun cas elle pouvait en être la cause._

_Emma désespérait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui prouver que ce n'était ni sa magie ni ses actions dans le passé qui régissaient ce qu'elles traversaient dans le présent. Alors autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle passait des heures allongée contre sa femme, à lui caresser le dos, à la tenir tout contre elle en lui parlant. Toutefois rien n'y faisait, la plus âgée n'arrivait pas a reprendre le dessus._

_Un soir, la blonde se mit au lit, rejoignant la belle brune déjà allongée sur le côté, le regard dans le vide. _

_-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche avant de déposer un petit baiser dans le creux de son cou. _

_Normalement, c'était ce moment-là que choisissait la Mairesse pour se retourner et se laisser cajoler dans les bras de la plus grande. Sauf que là, rien._

_-Regina, dit Emma doucement en appuyant un peu plus sa main dans le bas du dos de sa femme, est ce que ça va?_

_-Je repensais à une chose qu'Henry m'a dit ce matin, répond-t-elle sans bouger._

_-Quoi donc?_

_Elle remonta sa main jusqu'au bras de sa femme qu'elle caressa tendrement attendant attentivement l'explication de celle-ci._

_-Que si la science pouvait nous fusionner comme une femme et un homme, son petit frère, un mélange de la sauveuse et de l'Evil Queen, serait sûrement l'être le plus puissant de tous les mondes._

_La brune avait énoncé les paroles de son fils en y mettant tout l'enthousiasme de celui-ci. Profitant d'un moment seul avec sa mère, pour lui remonter le moral, il avait dit ça inconscient du fait qu'elles pourraient peut-être le faire, d'une certaine façon. _

_La sauveuse rit imaginant l'engouement de son fils puis fut surprise de voir que Regina se retournait légèrement avec sur son visage un regard qu'elle connaît bien._

_-Madame le Maire veut fusionner? _

_Sa voix était un peu rauque, sortie de nulle part rêvant de voir sa compagne sourire à nouveau. _

_La plus petite se retourna complètement et passa ses mains sur la nuque de la shérif pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus. _

_-On pourrait y réfléchir. _

_Emma sourit, son épouse envisageait enfin de retenter l'aventure. Un sourire naquit aussi chez celle qui partageait sa vie, se callant un peu plus dans ses bras._

_A partir de ce soir-là tout changea une nouvelle fois. La joie semble être revenue au sein de leur foyer et de leur couple. La Reine riait à nouveau et ce magnifique son emplissait chaque pièce de la maison. _

_Puis un matin, Henry déjeunait la tête dans son livre, Regina dans son journal quand Emma descendit pour déjeuner. Elle se servit un bol de céréales et s'installa aux côtés de sa moitié. Cette dernière referma la gazette pour se consacrer à sa blonde. Un regard à son fils pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas attention à ce qu'elle allait dire._

_-Tu te souviens ce dont nous avons parlé, commença-t-elle._

_Emma l'interrogea du regard en mâchant bruyamment et l'autre femme tenta de lui faire comprendre simplement avec ses yeux._

_-Ah oui la fusion, ria-t-elle en jetant un œil à Henry mais le jeune homme ne broncha pas._

_La Reine sourit amusée par la blonde qui utilisait ce mot dès qu'elle avait envie d'un rapprochement plus charnel. _

_-Je souhaiterais l'aide de Gold, dit la mairesse très sérieusement. _

_La jeune femme blonde recracha le contenu entier de sa bouche sur la table. Cette fois leur enfant releva la tête._

_-Quoi, s'exclama Emma surprise avant de s'essuyer la bouche._

_L'autre femme fit une mine dégoûtée et lui tendit un chiffon pour tout laver. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et observa, dubitatif, le manège de ses mères. Celle qui l'avait adopté attendit qu'il retourne à son livre avant de reprendre en chuchotant._

_-La magie, il doit avoir une formule ou une potion, un charme de protection, quelque chose d'assez puissant pour qu'il ou elle survive à l'intérieur de moi._

_-Pas de magie, on peut le faire sans, on l'a déjà fait_

_Regina serra les dents, se leva et se réfugia près de l'évier. Elle n'était pas contrariée mais c'était le seul espoir qu'elle avait. Rejoint par la blonde elle refusa de se retourner._

_-Encore une fois, ce n'est pas toi, chérie, tu n'es pas en tort, c'est le destin, ça devait arriver._

_Elle passa doucement sa main dans le dos de la mairesse qui soupira ses deux mains plaquées contre le plan de travail._

_-Il pourrait s'assurer que notre enfant ait une chance de vivre, c'est juste une sécurité supplémentaire._

_-Très bien si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, on va faire tous les examens. Puis si et seulement si, on est compatible, après l'insémination de mes ovocytes, on lui demandera de veiller de très, très, très loin sur toi et notre enfant._

_Elle la sentit instantanément se détendre et fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de la plus petite en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
_

* * *

Installées à une des tables du café, Regina et Emma, l'une à côté de l'autre, restèrent sans voix aux histoires de l'étrangère. Assise en face d'elles, l'adolescente se sentit soudainement apaisée et en sécurité.

-Comment, hasarda la voix cassée de la reine.

-Comment ça, comment, bafouilla la sauveuse, deux femmes ne peuvent pas faire d'enfants, enfin, pas vous et moi.

-Vous avez essayé plusieurs fois mais les bébés n'étaient pas assez fort alors les médecins vous ont, vous avez… pris un peu de toi, dit-elle en regardant Emma « et un peu de toi » cette fois elle regarda Regina « un miracle plus tard et avec l'aide de Rumple, j'étais là »

- Rumple, s'étouffa presque la blonde d'un air un peu dégoûté.

-Pour la magie, affirma la plus jeune, il a veillé à ce que je reste en bonne santé dans ton ventre.

Ses derniers mots sont prononcés avec un sourire timide pour la mairesse.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles. Qu'une inconnue arrive en ville connaissant leurs moindres secrets était déjà grave en soi mais qu'elle insinue qu'Emma et Regina puisse être ses mères c'était…

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment et qui aurait pu nous jeter une telle malédiction.

L'adolescente commença alors un long récit, celui de sa vie. Celui dont elle recevait des souvenirs par petit bout jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle en fut persuadée. Elle leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Maléfique, et qu'alors que tout le monde la croyait morte, comme le Phénix elle avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres. Elle leur rappela que Regina, accompagnée de Hook, était descendue dans la grotte peu avant qu'elle ne se fasse « enlever » par l'équipe de Pan.

Ce souvenir en déclencha un autre chez la Reine, se souvenant que Greg et Tamara avaient arraché le Pirate des griffes de sa plus vieille amie. Des personnes extérieures à la ville l'avaient donc fait remonter à la surface du monde.

Après les avoir tous tués, la sorcière avait su être très patiente et s'était reconstruite tout en préparant sa vengeance, restant cachée aux yeux de tous.

Sa première tentative avait eu lieu alors que Sara n'allait avoir que 4 ans. Elle essaya encore d'autre fois mais échoua. La famille que la plus jeune leur décrivait, soudée, aimante et puissante, réussissait à déjouer ses plans, jusqu'au jour où elle lança la malédiction.

-J'ai jamais compris mes rêves, ni mes flash, et je n'ai jamais cru les histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants mais j'ai toujours espéré que tout ça était vrai, enchérit Elizabeth. « Les longues heures où j'étais enfermée dans, dans ma chambre, vos visages, vos voix, tout se mélangeait sans comprendre pourquoi. A présent je sais.

Elle les regarda avec un léger sourire. Depuis qu'elle avait franchit les limites de la ville l'intégralité de ses souvenirs étaient revenus mais continuaient à se mêler à ceux de la vie qu'elle pensait avoir hors de cette ville.

* * *

_Dans la voiture de la mairesse, la petite Sara regardait la neige tomber confortablement installée dans son siège. Ses pieds balançant dans le vide, la fillette s'émerveillait devant la tempête de flocon._

_-Maman, se réjouit-elle._

_-Quand on sera à la maison mon trésor, lui répondit la brune devinant ce que désirait sa fille._

_Henry assis aux côtés de sa petite sœur était amusé de voir ses réactions devant chaque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire._

_-Maintenannnnt, gémit Sara en gesticulant impatiente d'aller jouer dehors._

_-On attend maman et on rentre, il va falloir que tu sois patiente._

_La jeune femme regarda son fils dans le rétroviseur souhaitant un peu d'aide pour occuper sa fille._

_-On fera un énorme bonhomme de neige, avec un chapeau et mon écharpe, énonce-t-il avec sa voix de grand frère._

_Cela est très loin de la calmer et il s'en rendit compte bien vite, elle remua de plus en plus._

_-Peut-être que je peux sortir un peu avec elle, tenta le jeune homme_

_Sa mère finit par céder et aida la petite à sortir du véhicule. Elle lui ferma sa veste et réajusta son minuscule petit chapeau sur sa tête._

_-Pas de glissade ou d'ange de noël d'aucune sorte, la mit-elle en garde, si tu es trempée je te mettrais sur le toit de la voiture pour rentrer._

_La fillette éclata de rire, suivit par son frère, avant d'acquiescer frénétiquement d'un signe de la tête. Faible devant la bouille de son enfant, Regina tira sur le bonnet qui lui cacha les yeux._

_- Maman, râla la petite en rigolant, je ne vois plus rien maintenant. _

_-Oh bah mince alors, railla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_Puis elle se redressa et expliqua à Henry qu'elle allait voir ce qu'Emma fabriquait avant de disparaître dans l'immeuble._

_Son chapeau de travers Sara leva les yeux au ciel envoûtée par la neige qui continuait de tomber. Henry tenta de lui expliquer comment faire le corps du bonhomme mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle tendit les mains pour attraper les flocons qui disparaissaient au contact de ses gants. _

_Quand elle se décida enfin à faire attention à son frère, elle sourit impressionnée par le gros bloc de neige qu'il venait de faire. Ils entreprirent ensuite de lui faire une tête. Entre ses mains l'adolescent façonna une boule qu'il tendit à sa petite sœur._

_-Tu veux la faire ?_

_Pour toute réponse elle lui arracha des mains et tenta de la faire rouler par terre. Ce qui la fit s'éloigner de l'adolescent occupé à tasser ce qu'il avait déjà fait._

_-Bonjour Sara, dit une voix un peu à l'écart._

_La concernée leva les yeux et devant elle, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Celle-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_-N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. _

_La plus jeune jeta un œil à Henry qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une tierce personne. Tiraillée par l'envie d'appeler son frère elle resta là, silencieuse devant l'inconnue. _

_-Je suis une amie de ta maman, annonça l'adulte en lui serrant délicatement la main._

_Quelque chose dans son regard obtient l'attention de la petite fille. Le fait de parler de sa mère interpella l'enfant. Elle se sentit plus rassurée._

_-Sara_

_C'était la voix de l'adolescent qui avait enfin remarqué l'étrangère et tenta de s'approcher. D'un simple geste de la main la femme blonde le fit tomber sur le tas de neige sur lequel il travaillait plutôt. Il ne se releva, cloué au sol par les pouvoirs de la sorcière._

_-Nyny, s'exclama la fillette voulant se précipiter vers lui seulement la plus grande l'attrapa par le bras._

_-Il va bien, regarde-moi, ce que j'ai a te dire est plus important._

_Elle la tenait maintenant par les épaules et une nouvelle fois elle usa de son pouvoir de persuasion. Ce qui compliquait les choses c'est que maintenant la petite était terrifiée et ne pensait qu'à une chose, son aîné. _

_-Tu vas venir avec moi et je ne te ferais pas de mal._

_Le chouinement de la fillette lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Si finalement elle s'en débarrassait, cela serait une bonne chose de faite. Pas de contrainte et elle serait sûre de provoquer une souffrance éternelle à Regina._

_-Maman, geignit Sara ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. _

_Elle désirait juste que celle-ci apparaisse maintenant et l'éloigne de cette femme qui lui faisait peur. _

_Seulement ni la mairesse, ni la shérif ne sortirent et son frère était toujours un peu sonné au sol et sa voix ne parvenait pas jusqu'à l'enfant._

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

_Comme une évidence elle secoua la tête en signe de réponse positive._

_-Alors tu dois me suivre, dit-elle d'une voix neutre avant de reprendre en chuchotant à son oreille, si tu ne veux pas que je ne fasse de mal, à elle, ou, à ton frère._

_La fillette n'a pas le temps de lui donner de réponse puisque Regina sortit juste à temps du poste suivie de près par Emma._

_-Maléfique, s'exclama la brune._

_-Eloignez-vous d'elle, cria Emma derrière sa femme._

_-Sinon quoi, la voix grave de l'autre femme lui donna des frissons._

_Elle retenait toujours la petite et la présence de ses deux mères n'entachait en rien sa confiance._

_-Je le ferais moi-même, dit la mairesse en se reprenant avant de lever la main. Elle fût prise de court par la sorcière qui l'envoya valdinguer contre la voiture. _

_-Maman, Sara hurla terrifiée._

_Cette fois elle arriva a se dégager de l'emprise de Maléfique et se recula un peu. Celle-ci se prépare à réitérer son geste sur la blonde sauf que la force de sa magie se stoppa net à la hauteur de la fillette dans une lumière blanche. Elle lui fut renvoyée et ne s'y attendant pas elle se retrouva projetée plus loin quelque peu assommée._

_Sur ses petites jambes, Sara courut vers la mairesse toujours au sol l'arcade en sang. Elle se jeta, doucement, dans ses bras._

_-Je vais bien, essaya la brune._

_A nouveau une lumière accompagnée ce coup-ci de fumée blanche aveugla Emma et Henry. Une fois dissipée, Regina et la fillette avait disparu. Voyant cela la sorcière grogna « Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être avec elle » avant de disparaître à son tour laissant la sauveuse et son fils plantés là._

_-C'est Sara qui a fait ça, s'exclama l'adolescent _

_Emma ne répondit pas encore un peu sous le choc, n'étant pas totalement sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

* * *

Quoi répondre à cela?

Emma avait l'air songeuse, son visage était figé et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Dans sa tête toutes ces informations faisaient des grands loopings. Une autre malédiction, un autre enfant, avec Regina. Impossible! Elles se détestent, enfin elles se supportent pour le bien d'Henry. Pour être honnête c'est également parce que dans tout ce bordel de contes de fées et de magie, la brune semblait être la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Regina semblait pensive elle aussi. Contrairement à la blonde, elle tentait d'assimiler les faits calmement sans s'énerver. Elle observa celle qui prétendait être sa fille et discrètement elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Avoir porté un enfant ?

Bien sûr elle aimait Henry plus que n'importe quoi au monde mais elle devait bien avouer que l'idée d'avoir un autre bébé la troublait. Le sentir grandir en elle. Est-ce qu'il lui ressemblerait ? Elle détailla les traits de l'adolescente, elle avait ses yeux et ses cheveux foncés cependant était-ce suffisant pour penser qu'elles puissent être du même sang.

La plus jeune sentit son regard sur elle et lui sourit timidement. Un sourire très doux et authentique tel que la mairesse put y percevoir la sincérité de la jeune fille. De longues secondes silencieuses passèrent et toutes les deux partagèrent quelque chose de bizarre dans un simple regard.

-Mamans ?

Leurs fils de treize ans venait d'entrer dans le café et fut étonné de les voir ici avec une inconnue.

-Henry, s'exclama Elizabeth visiblement surprise, tu es, mais c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être là, être si jeune.

Emma préféra couper court avant que l'adolescente ne l'effraie. Elle l'envoya chercher son déjeuner et lui demanda de le manger au bar le temps qu'elles finissent de discuter lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Ce qu'il fit en râlant intérieurement d'être toujours mis à l'écart.

Pendant qu'Emma et Regina réfléchissaient à voix haute, l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux.

-Elizabeth, dit Emma tentant d'attirer son attention sans aucune réaction.

La shérif essaya encore sans succès, la plus jeune était hypnotisée par celui qu'elle pensait être son grand frère.

-Sara!

Cette fois c'est Regina qui lui parla en posant sa main sur la sienne. De cette façon elle arriva à avoir toute son attention. Cette dernière se retourna le regard blême et au bord des larmes mais elle se reprit très vite.

-Est-ce que ça va, lui demanda la Reine d'une voix bienveillante.

-Oui, je, c'est juste que, qu'il ne peut pas être si jeune, pas si j'ai 16 ans.

Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Henry avant de regarder ses deux supposées mères.

-C'est pas logique, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Elle attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant, rien n'avait de sens.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Neal pour faire son entrée ce qui fit soupirer Regina, bruyamment sans cacher le fait d'être irritée par sa présence. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers elles, souhaitant sûrement s'entretenir avec Emma. A leur table, avec un sourire niais il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune fille qui les accompagnaient, il se contenta de les saluer elle et la mairesse. Elizabeth se tendit en le voyant et fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire niais d'Emma pour le père d'Henry. Il demanda à la blonde s'ils pouvaient se voir ce soir, rien que tous les deux, sans Crochet, pour parler au calme. Il lui promit de lui faire un merveilleux repas en tout bien tout honneur.

L'adolescente compris tout d'un coup à quelle période elle se trouvait. En réalité ses mamans n'étaient pas encore ensemble et en plus de ça, Emma se trainait Crochet et Neal. Plus elle cogitait plus elle sentait sa respiration s'emballer puis à nouveau cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Fulgurante, au début elle posa sa main à l'endroit précis où la douleur c'était manifestée mais très vite celle-ci n'était plus supportable. La jeune fille s'agrippa discrètement à la table en gémissant.

-Serait-il possible que vous remettiez votre écœurante séance de drague à plus tard, nous avons à faire, demanda la brune.

Bealfire finit par rejoindre Henry au bar, Emma l'ayant regardé d'un air désolé. Néanmoins elle se sentit soulagée une fois que celui-ci fut parti. Elle allait parler mais l'adolescente le fait avant elle.

-Vous venez de vaincre Pan pas vrai, et toi, t'es encore aveuglée par le plaisir de plaire même si c'est à ces deux imbéciles ?

La blonde était choquée par les paroles et les mots utilisés par « sa fille » alors que Regina au contraire affichait un sourire satisfait. Enfin quelqu'un lui disait ses quatre vérités.

-Ca ne peut être que ça, la malédiction doit vous bloquer ici

Elle soupira en se tenant toujours là où la douleur persistait et essaya de mettre les choses au clair avant de reprendre.

-Est-ce que ça va, s'inquiéta Regina voyant le mal être de la jeune fille.

Seulement cela agaça Emma qui souhaitait avoir plus de preuves et s'interrogeait sur le bienfondé de toute cette histoire.

-Très bien, si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu dois pouvoir nous dire ce qui s'est passé après que nous ayons vaincu Pan.

-Techniquement c'est Rumple qui a vaincu Pan, rectifia la plus jeune.

Cette réponse ne suffisant pas à convaincre la blonde, elle reprit avec un peu plus de virulence.

-Henry et toi avaient quittés la ville et ils sont retournés dans la forêt, récita-t-elle visiblement exaspérée, Crochet est venu t'appeler au secours, blablablabla.

Elle soupira en se redressant tant bien que mal en se tenant.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être aussi bornée et te décider à m'écouter… à me faire confiance, termine-t-elle.

Cette dernière réplique jeta un froid. La shérif se sentit mal à l'aise même Regina baissa les yeux.

Finalement Sara tenta d'apaiser un peu la chose.

-Toutes les deux vous, vous vous aimez, vraiment, c'est, tu dois ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas Neal, ou le pirate, ni même Robin qui sont vos…C'est… C'est beaucoup plus fort ce qui vous attend.

-Robin ? Robin des bois, s'étonna la sauveuse.

-Longue histoire…

-J'ai tout mon temps, rétorqua la blonde

La reine commençait à perdre patience et voyait bien que la jeune inconnue souffrait. Le ton montait, elle s'énerva et cela n'arrangea rien bien au contraire. Elles n'avançaient plus, l'adolescente se sentait de plus en plus mal et Emma était de moins en moins réceptive.

-Bon ça suffit, implora-t-elle, on a besoin d'une pause, elle a besoin d'une pause.

La mairesse s'adressait à Emma en disant cela, tout en se levant elle passa ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

-Même les gens accusés de meurtre ont le droit à un meilleur traitement, finit-elle.

-On est chez Granny, y'a pire, soupira la Shérif

Le regard dur de Regina fit regretter ses paroles à la blonde encore assise.

-Je rigole, se défendit-elle avant de se lever à son tour, que proposez-vous Madame le Maire ?

Elizabeth rit, alors même avant d'être mariées, c'était sa mère brune qui commandait déjà ? Elle s'étira attendant le sort qu'on allait lui réserver. Pensant subitement au fait qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient encore parlé de ses « parents » en dehors de la ville. Si c'était le cas, elles voudraient sûrement les rassurer et là ce serait vraiment très mauvais pour elle.

-Je vais l'emmener chez moi, elle va se reposer, je suppose qu'après avoir conduit toute la nuit un peu de sommeil est nécessaire.

Les deux adultes réfléchirent, silencieusement cette fois, à la meilleure chose à faire. Elles finirent par se mettre à l'écart pour en parler.

Toutes les deux débâtèrent de ce qui est le mieux et Sara tentait d'écouter discrètement.

-Miss Swan vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de la faire dormir en cellule.

-Evidement que non, mais on ne sait rien d'elle et si elle était envoyée par, vous savez

La shérif venais de marquer un point et la brune soupira devant cette évidence.

-C'est pour cela que chez moi est la seule solution que nous ayons, elle va dormir et vous vous allez mener votre enquête

La blonde acquiesça et s'apprêta à avancer mais l'autre femme la retenait

-Discrètement, nous n'avons pas besoin que le reste de la ville se mêle de cette histoire pour le moment.


	3. Mauvaise idée

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça me touche énormément :) j'adore parler avec vous en mp ! **_

_**Je remercie également mes béta, que serait-je sans elles? je me le demande tous les jours !**_

_**Voici la suite, rien ne m'appartiens.. A part l'idée et certains perso.. blabla bonne lecture**_

* * *

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement laissant passer une l'adolescente qui venait apparemment de se changer. Elle portait maintenant une tenue plus décontractée pour dormir mais manifestement cela avait l'air de la rendre mal à l'aise. Elle tirait sans cesse sur son T-shirt en traversant le long couloir jusqu'à la pièce où la lumière était allumée. A l'intérieur Regina s'affairait autour du lit et ne l'a vis pas entrer.

-C'est étrange d'être ici, je me souviens de tout et pourtant une partie de moi me dit que je n'y suis jamais venue.

La voix de la jeune fille fit sursauter la brune. Elle se contenta de lui sourire ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

-C'était ma salle de jeux, parce que quand j'ai eu 3 ans je voulais absolument dormir près d'Henry, alors vous avez tout démangé de l'autre côté.

La mairesse était de plus en plus gênée par ce genre de souvenir, ne sachant pas comment réagir ni même quoi répondre à une personne qui était encore une inconnue ce matin. Elle resta bêtement plantée devant elle le visage crispé. Après un silence gênant elle se décala pour que l'ado puisse s'allonger.

-On dirait que tu ne souffres plus, supposa-t-elle en la regardant s'installer.

-Ça va mieux, oui, elle lui sourit puis tira la couverture sur elle.

La plus âgée ne pensait qu'à une chose sortir de cette chambre, elle n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Cette sensation bizarre dans le creux de son estomac la dérangeait.

-Maman, s'hasarda Sara stoppant net Regina dans son élan pour fuir, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

C'était le regard inquiet et sincère de l'ado qui décida la mairesse à rester. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuse fois pour son fils elle tenta de calmer ses craintes.

-Tout ira bien, nous allons trouver, sa voix était plus grave qu'à son habitude, son côté protecteur refaisait toujours ressortir certains aspects de sa personnalité, ici tu es en sécurité.

Elle replaça nerveusement la couverture sur la jeune inconnue et celle-ci lui sourit à nouveau.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée

Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa supposée mère. Il y avait ce mélange de malaise et de confiance entre elles mais la reine arrivait presque à passer outre à cet instant. Elle lui caressa la main en lui souriant franchement, elle se sentit comme connectée avec cette enfant présumée.

Elle s'apprêta à lui parler mais fut interrompu par Emma dans l'encadrement de la porte qui toussa pour signaler par sa présence. Toujours sur ses gardes, cela se voyait à ses regards et sa gestuelle. Elle a toujours eu ce don d'ériger des murs entre elle et ceux dont elle se méfiait.

Cela énerva Regina aujourd'hui. C'était une enfant, qui pourrait être la leur qui plus est, et qui avait besoin de leur aide pas n'importe qui.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid digne de la reine qu'elle était autrefois. La main de Sara se resserra un peu sur la sienne. Ayant assisté à leur discussion silencieuse elle tenta de rassurer sa maman brune.

-T'en fais pas, elle regarda la blonde, entre maman et moi ça a toujours été

Elle expira bruyamment ce qui tendit encore plus la blonde qui croisa les bras pour se donner contenance.

-Compliqué, interrogea la mairesse.

-Tendu, avoua-t-elle sans quitter la shérif du regard.

Celle-ci préféra aller dans le couloir. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire insulter de mauvaise mère surtout par une inconnue.

Dans la chambre d'amis la plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel. Cette Emma-là était encore plus butée que celle qu'elle avait connue.

- Allez dors un peu, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

Regina réajusta une dernière fois le couvre lit avant de se redresser.

-Je serais là à ton réveil.

La voix de la jeune femme était douce puis elle éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce.

Dans le couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec la blonde faisant les cent pas les mains dans les poches.

-La grotte est vide, s'exclama-t-elle sans préambule et elle vit la mairesse se tendre à cette nouvelle.

-et pour

Regina, inquiète, regarda la porte de la chambre seulement Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

-Elizabeth Kidsink, elle a grandi à New Bedford dans le Massachussetts, chez Agnès Steel, une mère d'accueil, et elle a fait la presque quasi-totalité de sa scolarité à la maison.

-Rien d'autre, murmura la Mairesse.

La sauveuse répondit, non, d'un simple signe de la tête.

La brune sembla soudainement songeuse et inquiète. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans ce couloir sombre. Trop de questions se posaient et se bousculaient dans leurs têtes.

-Vous ne la croyez quand même pas, demanda la blonde brisant le silence dans la pénombre, un enfant, vous et moi

- Maléfique a disparu, la magie est apparemment exposée en dehors de la ville, peu importe ce en quoi je crois, il faut que l'on sache.

Elle empêcha la shérif de répondre et conclut en s'approchant légèrement le regard un peu plus sévère.

-La dernière fois que nous avons refusé d'écouter un enfant, vous et moi savons bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle la contourna et descendit rejoindre leur fils. Emma resta plantée là, la tête baissée repensant à Henry et le fameux chausson aux pommes.

* * *

_Emma et Henry roulaient à vive allure dans la voiture jaune de celle-ci. Devant eux, rien d'autre qu'une longue route sans rien autour. La blonde jeta un œil à son fils qui lui, sourit, toujours aussi confiant. Or, elle, elle avait perdu espoir depuis quelques kilomètres. Quelle idée de partir sur un coup de tête comme ça, sans quoique ce soit pour se retourner, juste pour chercher une ville visible sur aucune carte. Mais cet homme au costume de pirate, l'avait troublée et il y avait beaucoup trop de preuves pour que cela ne soit pas vrai._

_En réalité il avait surtout convaincu le jeune homme et il en était maintenant sûr, sa mère allait pouvoir retrouver ses parents et une vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il guettait, le moindre signe, seulement rien ne vint. Le regard inquiet de la blonde ne le fit pas plier, il lui sourit simplement pour montrer que lui y croyait encore._

_C'est à cet instant, où aucun d'eux ne regardait la route, qu'une lumière éblouissante passa à travers les fenêtres de l'auto. Leurs regards se portèrent à l'extérieur, où de la fumée s'amassait, puis tous les deux ressentirent un léger coup d'électricité parcourir leur corps. Au dernier moment, un coup de volant fit déraper le véhicule le stoppant net avant de percuter un arbre._

_Un peu sonnés, ils se précipitèrent dehors laissant les portières ouvertes. Se rejoignant devant la voiture, Emma le prit dans ses bras et tous les deux observèrent l'étrange spectacle pourtant si familier. Attendant que l'épaisse fumée violette se dissipe tous les deux se tenaient droit comme des piquets redoutant ce qui pourrait bien apparaitre devant eux._

_Au moment où l'électricité s'était insinuée petit à petit à l'intérieur d'eux, mère et fils avaient retrouvés leurs mémoires. L'année qui venait de s'écouler ne s'était pas effacée mais tout ce qui faisait leur personnalité avait réintégré leur place. Ils espéraient que derrière ce brouillard aveuglant se trouvait leur famille et amis. Cela parût durer une éternité, chacun d'eux froncèrent les yeux, essayant de voir un signe de vie, mais rien. _

_Emma faisait tout son possible pour rester la plus optimiste possible. Si la ville était réapparût, si cette fumée était bien là, ses parents, sa vie, la vie qu'elle avait appris à aimer devrait être là aussi. Henry avança doucement défiant le danger, pressé de retrouver sa mère. La blonde resta en retrait piégée par sa peur de s'être précipitée pour rien._

_-Pourquoi c'est si long, demanda Henry_

_Il regarda de gauche à droite soupirant d'excitation or là où s'évaporait la fumée, il n'y avait que du vide._

_-Non, ils doivent être là, s'emporta le jeune garçon, la magie est là, ils doivent_

_-Henry_

_La main de la blonde sur son épaule l'arrêta mais ne l'apaisa pas. _

_-Non, tu es la sauveuse, alors ils doivent être_

_La jeune femme ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils ne parlait plus tout à coup leva la tête. Sa bouche forma un o. Même si cela n'était pas encore net une dizaine de personnes tétanisées apparurent sur la chaussée. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger._

_-Ils sont là, cria le jeune homme et se mit à courir._

_La sauveuse se précipita mais ralentit en arrivant devant Mary Margareth. Rien ne put décrire la joie sur leurs visages, même si sur celui de la blonde, il y avait toujours une légère pointe de gêne. Comme à son habitude Snow fit le premier pas en la prenant dans ses bras. David se joignit à elles les couvrant de ses bras protecteurs._

_Regina, un peu plus loin, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Leur retour l'avait épuisée et ce fût Henry qui l'aida à retrouver ses esprits. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort et le plus sincèrement possible contre lui. Doucement elle lui caressa l'arrière de la tête encore un peu sonnée._

_Dans les bras de ses parents Emma remarqua la présence de Mr Gold._

_-Vous_

_La famille Charming se sépara et Rumple sourit en lui faisant un signe de la tête._

_-Cela est une longue histoire, Emma_

_Il prononça son prénom comme au premier jour, avec un petit sourire. A ses côtés, Belle sourit ainsi que Neal qui n'hésita pas à s'approcher et à l'enlacer._

_-Je savais que crochet arriverai à te convaincre._

_-Crochet, s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant sur le sommet du crâne._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Snow les sourcils froncés. _

_Elle éclata de rire réalisant qu'il était attaché et enfermé dans son appartement à New York. _

* * *

_En rentrant de l'école, Henry avait retrouvé sa mère plantée devant le pirate bâillonné et ligoté sur une chaise. Elle lui expliqua qu'il avait essayé d'entrer par effraction dans leur appartement. Puis qu'il avait recommencé à lui parler de magie, de fée et de personnages de contes. Au début l'adolescent s'était moqué de cet homme au langage étrange seulement quand Emma lui avait retiré son bâillon ses paroles l'interpellèrent._

_-Swan, vos parents ont besoin de vous pour revenir, il vous suffit de croire en moi, tenta encore Killian._

_-Si vous recommencez, je vous le remets et j'appelle la police, menaça la blonde._

_-Henry, Regina a besoin de toi, si tu ne crois pas en elle, elle ne pourra pas les ramener._

_Emma replaça le tissu sur le bas de son visage, mal rasé, pour l'empêcher de continuer._

_-Attend, demanda son fils._

_Elle fronça les sourcils mais obéit, elle soupira et se recula attendant de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien dire d'autre._

_-Regina ?_

_-Tu te souviens, l'interrogea le plus vieux, elle t'aime, plus qu'elle n'aimera jamais personne._

_Le petite fit mine de réfléchir, baissant la tête, ce prénom hantait chacune de ses pensées à présent._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, grogna la blonde._

_-La vérité, seulement la vérité princesse et si vous n'étiez si butée vous auriez déjà retrouvé Mary Marga, il se stoppa, vos parents._

_-Ca suffit, j'en ai marre, râla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone._

_-Maman sers toi de ton superpouvoir, tu le sais bien quand je te mens, tu verras si lui aussi._

_-Henry, tu es un petit garçon, bien sûr que je le vois quand tu mens, tous les parents le sentent quand c'est le cas._

_Devant le regard insistant de son fils elle s'avança vers le pirate le téléphone en main. Sûr de ne rien voir, elle se figea quand elle vit que celui-ci était sérieux._

_-On doit y aller !_

_-Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il croit en son histoire que_

_-Man' qu'est-ce qu'on a perdre ?_

_Après un long débat elle accepta et plus tard ils quittèrent l'apparemment laissant Crochet, rageant, attaché sur sa chaise. Réduit au silence, on entendit vaguement, « SWAN » étouffé par le tissu pressé contre sa bouche._

* * *

_La Sauveuse rejoignit la mairesse et son fils. La brune semblait aller mieux mais resta extrême surprise quand l'autre femme la prit volontiers dans ses bras. Aucune d'elles ne parla. Au contact d'Emma, Regina rechargeait ses batteries. La magie ou peu importe ce que c'était, lui faisait du bien._

_Ils avaient attendu une année pour réussir à revenir à Storybrooke. Ils avaient réussi à faire revenir Rumple seulement même lui n'avait pas pu les faire voyager. Il en était persuadé seuls, ceux qui avaient joué un rôle dans la malédiction de Regina avaient ce pouvoir. Il avait fallu trouver un moyen de la faire revenir dans leur ville. Tout comme il avait fallu envoyer quelqu'un l'en convaincre._

_Aujourd'hui en était la preuve, une fois que la sauveuse avait franchit les limites de la ville, encore invisible, sa magie, encore incontrôlée, avait pour une raison inconnue alerté la Reine. Elle l'avait ressentit si profondément alors comme l'année d'avant tournée vers le ciel et soutenue par Rumple, elle usa de sa magie pour tous les transporter._

_-J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir, dit honnêtement la plus grande en se reculant._

_En guise de réponse la mairesse lui sourit. Celui-ci était franc. Il n'y avait jamais eu de faux semblant entre elles. Puis par gêne la brune détourna son regard vers son fils._

_Malgré leurs différents, leurs mésententes et toutes les histoires qu'il y avait pu avoir entre la mairesse et les parents de la shérif, une relation amicale les liait à présent. Pas une grande amitié à proprement parlé, mais quelque chose d'honnête et de sincère._

_-Merci_

_Regina fronça les sourcils attendant une explication._

_-Cette année avec Henry, de nous avoir tous sauvé, encore, et d'être revenue…_

_Leur fils affichait un regard niais. L'euphorie de leur retour et les retrouvailles avec sa mère, accompagné de la bonne entente des deux personnes qu'il aime le plus le remplissait de joie. Il se colla à Regina qui profita pleinement de l'étreinte du jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la blonde._

_Puis la vie avait repris son cours, entièrement une fois que Hook avait refait son apparition trois jours plus tard. _

_Sans discussion et dispute inutile, Henry dormait la moitié du temps chez Regina et l'autre moitié chez Emma. Quand il en avait envie il allait aussi chez Neal, passant également du temps avec Gold. Cela n'enchantait pas énormément la mairesse mais pour apaiser les anciennes tensions elle s'en accommoda. _

_La relation entre la Sauveuse et la Reine était évidemment meilleure maintenant. Elles ne passaient pas leur temps ensemble à rigoler comme de vieilles amies de toujours mais il leur arrivait de discuter, et pas seulement de leur fils. _

_Pour ce qui concernait la magie, Rumple avait, dans un premier temps, totalement fermé la ville au monde extérieur. Tous étaient d'accord, il leur faudrait trouver une solution ou faire un choix, vivre comme tout le monde ou retourner dans la forêt enchantée._

_Une bataille silencieuse avait aussi démarré entre Killian et Bae pour gagner l'attention et pourquoi pas le cœur d'Emma. Ils la suivaient partout, se chamaillant, la courtisant, tentant d'être le plus irréprochable possible. Néanmoins plus ils essayaient plus la jeune femme avait envie de fuir. Ce qui avait débuté à Neverland avait pris de trop grosses proportions maintenant et cela ne l'enchantait guère._

_La blonde avait pourtant mis les choses au clair avec chacun d'eux. Elle désirait s'occuper de son fils et uniquement de son fils. Dès qu'elle offrait un peu de son temps à l'un, l'autre agissait comme un ado jaloux et possessif réclamant une équité parfaite._

_Ce matin, comme tous les autres, la Sauveuse pensait avoir la paix chez Granny pour son café matinal. Elle s'installa silencieusement sur l'un des tabourets du bar attendant de pouvoir passer sa commande. Sans avoir le temps de boire la première gorgé Snow entra accompagnée de Neal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel même si à ce moment-là elle pensait pouvoir encore gérer. Sauf qu'avant même que la porte ait le temps de se refermer Killian apparait dans leurs dos. Elle soupira, tentant de se lever pour fuir mais trop tard._

_-Swan, l'interpella le pirate avec un sourire qu'il pensait ravageur._

_La brune sembla désolée de lui infliger la présence de ses deux prétendants. Son regard pour sa fille voulait dire, « Vraiment désolée ». Cela calma Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les deux autres qui commençait à se chamailler comme deux enfants se battant pour un jouer._

_-Je venais simplement boire un café avec la mère de mon fils, de quoi as-tu peur ?_

_-De rien mon cher Bealfire, je viens lui faire part d'une requête. _

_-Maintenant, parce que ça ne pouvez pas attendre, contesta Neal._

_Mère et fille échangèrent un regard désespéré puis Emma se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Snow les laissa seule pour aller dire bonjour à Granny toujours en cuisine._

_Comme à leurs habitudes les deux hommes tentèrent de rallier la blonde de leurs côtés. Pourtant celle-ci ne leur donnait jamais raison mais ils revenaient toujours avec des arguments les plus farfelus les uns que les autres._

_-Une femme a besoin d'un homme pour veiller sur elle, et je veillerais sur vous Swan, je suis le plus à même accomplir cette tâche._

_Un petit rire rauque se fit entendre dans le fond. Etonnés tous les trois se retournèrent et virent la présence de Regina. La mairesse rit sans même lever les yeux de son journal. _

_Après un moment de silence, le fils de Rumple et le Capitaine remirent ça. L'éternel débat ne volait pas haut, qui serait le meilleure époux et amant pour la sauveuse ?_

_-Nous sommes au 21__ème__siècle ici, une femme n'a pas besoin d'être mariée pour survivre et encore moins besoin d'un homme pour être combler, s'agaça la shérif._

_A nouveau la reine rit, cette fois pour la répartie de la mère de son fils. Elle releva la tête et un__sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque que son regard croisa celui d'Emma. Il y avait quelque chose entre elles, un respect, une confiance, une bonne entente qui grandissait au fil de leur côtoiement._

_Mary-Margareth l'avait remarqué. Elle les observa d'un peu plus loin quand sa fille rejoignit la mairesse à sa table. Celle-ci s'y installa sans attendre l'invitation de la brune alors que ses deux aspirants remarquèrent à peine son absence. Presque immédiatement la plus petite arrêta sa lecture pour lui donner toute son attention. Sous les yeux de Blanche Neige, elles échangèrent simplement quelques mots. Emma rit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains l'air désespérée. La reine semblait quant à elle amusée par le comportement de la blonde, elle gloussa avant de boire une gorgée._

_-Vraiment, je ne sais plus quoi faire, gémit la sauveuse, c'est plus vivable._

_-L'Evil Queen vous conseillerait de leur arracher le cœur et de vous servir d'eux quand bon vous semble, cela pourrait être très agréable, croyez moi._

_-Je ne voudrais pas me salir les mains, dit la shérif en les frottant sur son jeans._

_Ce geste fit sourire Regina, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre mais Emma la coupa. _

_-Et Regina, que me conseille-t-elle ?_

_La brune amena sa tasse à sa bouche une nouvelle fois mais avant de boire elle dit « -d'être radicale ». Emma resta perplexe attendant que la mairesse soit plus précise et celle-ci prit bien évidement son temps._

_-Vous les laissez prendre trop d'espace dans votre vie de ce fait trop d'espoir. Si vous êtes sûre de ne vouloir être avec aucun de ses deux…_

_Elle chercha ses mots mais comme aucun d'eux n'étaient gentil elle reprit simplement._

_-Montrez leur clairement, sortez, amusez-vous, montrez vous indifférente._

_Elle fixa la blonde s'assurant que celle-ci comprenait bien ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer._

_-Dans le cas contraire, choisissez que l'on passe à autre chose. Cela devient effectivement lassant de les entendre se battre et de clamer être l'heureux prince qui possèdera de votre cœur. Si au moins ils s'entretuaient cela aurait le mérite d'être distrayant._

_Emma resta muette assimilant ce que venais de lui dire l'autre femme. Elle avait raison, il était grand temps de faire quelque chose, mais quoi._

_A aucun moment l'une des deux femmes ne vit le regard de Blanche Neige sur elles. Celle-ci était soulagée de voir leur amitié évoluer dans le bon sens. Elle se sentit heureuse pour son ex belle-mère qui semblait enfin s'ouvrir à quelqu'un._

_Plus tard, lorsque la shérif s'apprêtait à partir elle aperçut Neal revenir vers le Granny's. Sans même réfléchir la jeune femme blonde se retourna et attrapa les mains de la mairesse, l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Une main placée derrière la nuque de la brune, les yeux clos, la blonde espérait que cela fasse partir un peu plus vite le fils de Gold. Pas une seconde elle s'imagina que l'autre femme puisse la repousser et effectivement celle-ci ne bougea pas._

_Ses lèvres fermement appuyées contre celle la mère de son fils, Regina était trop stupéfaite pour faire quoique ce soit._

_-mamans, s'exclama une voix derrière elles._

_-Henry, murmura la sauveuse, après s'être légèrement reculée elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de l'autre femme un peu choquée. _

_La Sauveuse n'avait apparemment pas vu que son fils accompagnait Neal. Elle fit volteface regardant le jeune homme sans savoir quoi dire. _

_-Hey !_

_Crispée et mal à l'aise elle sourit nerveusement. L'adolescent devrait se contenter de ça. _

_-Tu as oublié quelque chose à la maison, la voix douce de Regina interrompit ce moment de gêne._

_-Non, non c'est bon, je, est-ce que vous, il fronça les sourcils ne trouvant pas ses mots._

_Neal silencieux jusqu'alors observa longuement Emma avant de la questionner. _

_-La méchante reine, sérieusement, le ton de l'homme était un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement. _

_La brune en question leva les yeux au ciel elle aussi était agacée mais plus par ce surnom que certains utilisaient encore malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour eux._

_-C'est Regina, contra la shérif, oui, et puis, j'ai été clair avec toi, je n'ai pas d'explication à te fournir. _

_-Vous vous aimez, demanda leur fils autant surpris que choqué par ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire._

_-On s'apprécie, expliqua la mairesse, essayant de le rassurer, voyant bien sa mine perdue._

_Quand père et fils quittèrent le restaurant la blonde souffla un grand coup. _

_-Désolée, plaida-t-elle, je ne savais pas que Henry serait avec lui. _

_-Manifestement._

_-Mais merci d'avoir joué le jeu, c'est la seule chose qui m'est passée par la tête quand je l'ai vu._

_-Il semblerait qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vous passe par la tête miss Swan._

_L'ancienne méchante reine remit sa veste s'apprêtant à s'en aller. Emma essaya alors de se justifier. _

_-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de trouver un moyen radical pour les calmer._

_Regina passa son écharpe autour de son coup réajustant le col de son blazer d'un air renfrogné._

_-La seule chose que tu avais en tête, c'était que l'Evil-Queen serait sans doute assez terrifiante pour qu'aucun d'eux ne tente encore de t'approcher._

_Elle se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de la shérif qui souhaitait faire connaitre la vérité. La mairesse se méprenait sur son geste et plus grave sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elle._

_-En fait ce que je me suis dit, tenta-t-elle, c'est qu'une femme les marquerait assez. Le fait est que, que nous sommes amies et que cela rend notre rapprochement d'autant plus crédible._

_Ce dernier argument fit ralentir Regina qui finit par s'arrêter totalement. Emma la voyait comme son amie et se montrait attachée à ce lien._

_-Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça, c'était idiot, et puis ça ne me ressemble pas mais ils me poussent à bout._

_-Je sais, accorda la plus petite, seulement ton petit jeu pourrait entrainer des choses, as-tu pensé à Henry et aux questions qui vont traverser son esprit maintenant._

_Elle posa sa main sur la clenche de la porte avant de reprendre._

_-Je tacherais de trouver une explication plausible, mais ça, la reine fit référence au baiser, ne doit plus se reproduire._

_Elle s'en alla abandonnant la Sauveuse décontenancée._


	4. Si on jouait

_**Je n'ai pas répondu aux Reviews mais je tacherais de me rattraper cette semaine tout cas merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire, qu'ils aiment ou pas..**_

_**Ce chapitre là n'est vraiment pas mon préféré même si mes nombreuses bêta pensent le contraire lol A vous de me dire..**_

_**Je rappel encore une fois que les passages en Italique son des flashback et/ou de souvenirs, je comprend qu'avec ma super mise en page cela fasse brouillon mais on est douée.. ou pas ! lol**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient... enfin presque..**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Après avoir dormit plusieurs heures, Elizabeth se réveilla et mit quelques minutes pour se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La maison était silencieuse mais au lieu de descendre l'adolescente traversa le couloir. Elle posa sa main sur l'une des portes avant d'ouvrir celle juste à côté. La chambre d'Henry était comme dans ses souvenirs, enfin presque. Il y avait plus de jouets, son lit était plus petit mais tout respirait la présence de son frère. La jeune fille s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte submergée par toutes ses images. Elle et Henry enfants, jouant, rigolant, se chamaillant et se câlinant.

Le parquet grinça et la fit sursauter. La petite brune se retrouva en face de l'enfant Mills. Dès lors, impossible d'expliquer ce qu'elle trafiquait ou de même dire le moindre mot. La simple présence du garçonnet la laissait sans voix.

-Maman et Emma m'ont tout expliqué, annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien.

-Tu sais, personne ne me croyait au début

Quelque chose dans son regard, une intensité dans ses yeux gêna le pré-ado. Il jeta un œil à sa chambre et fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que j'ai étais un mauvais frère ?

Le terme mauvais réveilla la brune de sa transe. Elle sourit légèrement et se redressa contre la porte.

-En dehors des mamans, tu étais la personne dont j'étais le plus proche, toujours parfait, ma chambre était juste là, elle pointa du doigt la pièce tout à côté, on avait une petite porte communicante comme dans les châteaux.

A sa manière de raconter on pouvait voir, au fur et à mesure, naître l'enthousiasme sur son visage. Des souvenirs heureux lui traversèrent la tête oubliant presque la situation dans laquelle, elle se trouvait.

-C'est toi qui l'as faite pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparés. Même si tu étais plus grand, tu m'as toujours traité comme ton égal et avec tellement de douceur.

Le cœur de l'adolescente se serra, un instant elle eut du mal à continuer mais sans qu'Henry ne le remarque elle se reprit.

-Quand je faisais un cauchemar tu allumais une bougie en me répétant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, puis tu restais près de moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme comme grand père

-L'avait fait pour moi, conclut le garçonnet troublé d'entendre parler de lui de cette façon.

-Tu me racontais des histoires, tu jouais avec moi et je crois que la seule fois où je t'ai appelé Henry, dit-elle en se mettant à rigoler, c'est quand on s'est battu contre cet imbécile de drag

Elle se stoppa ne sachant pas si elle pouvait en dire autant.

-Tu étais la force et moi la magie, beaucoup nous craignaient, même nos amis, ces idiots trouvaient toujours le moyen de se faire capturer.

-La magie, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Elizabeth lui rappelait sa mère. Sa façon de se tenir, les intonations dans sa voix, sa confiance, donnait l'impression au jeune homme de voir Regina.

-Tu détestais ça, tout le monde était contre en fait, seulement cela s'est avéré être utile dans certains cas.

Tous les deux s'observèrent en silence. Lui pensa que si elle était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être, la magie n'avait rien fait pour empêcher maléfique de l'enlever. Quant à elle, toute son âme se souvenait des batailles qu'ils avaient menées ensemble.

-Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas, si je suis de retour pourquoi tout ne reprend pas ça place. Je suis plus âgée que toi et nos mères n'envisagent même pas la possibilité d'un petit câlin.

Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Cette fois elle ressemblait à Emma, perplexe et carrément perdue. C'était amusant, pouvait-elle vraiment ressembler autant à ses deux mamans.

-Je ne peux pas faire le tri dans ma mémoire, râla-t-elle, c'est désagréable, j'ai le souvenir d'avoir grandi ici et pourtant j'ai aussi vécu 16 ans là-bas avec, elle.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur avec les mains dans les poches digne de la shérif de Storybrooke.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé avec tes pouvoirs, demanda Henry, si tu te concentres tu devrais voir la vérité.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'en vraiment et s'ils fonctionnent.

Une discussion silencieuse s'installa entre les deux enfants et non sans soupirer la plus vieille se redressa à nouveau.

-Très bien, dit-elle en levant la paume de sa main sur le dessus, tu as envie d'une chose en particulier.

Pas de réponse, alors elle se concentra très fort en plissant les yeux. Même lui observa scrupuleusement la main d'Élizabeth. Ne sachant pas s'il voulait vraiment que quelque chose se passe ou apparaisse. En réalité une énorme part de lui croyait en cette jeune fille autant qu'il croyait que tous les habitants de la ville étaient des personnages de contes. Son passage à Neverland et sa mésaventure avec Peter Pan n'avait apparemment pas entaché son cœur de vrai croyant.

Il aurait donc une petite sœur, enfin dans le cas-là grande sœur. Il préféra ignorer, pour l'instant, la possibilité qu'Emma et Regina puissent être ensemble ou faire autre chose que de gentiment se chamailler.

Emportée par son désir d'utiliser la magie l'adolescente sentit ses pupilles se fermer et une forte sensation l'envahir. Au moment où elle pensait qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, Regina l'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux?

Quand Emma revint, elle apporta des beignets, des cafés et deux chocolats chauds pour les enfants. Toute la petite famille s'installa à la table de la salle à manger. La mairesse fit allusion à la magie qu'elle avait sentit chez l'ado en les surprenant dans le couloir. La blonde se tendit en entendant ça. Elle relâcha la pression quand l'inconnue leur jura de ne pas essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs avant qu'ils aient réussi à démêler tout ça.

Elizabeth raconta sa vie avant l'arrivée de ses premiers doutes. Son enfance enfermée dans une petite maison, dans des pièces avec très peu lumière et sans jamais voir personne. Recueillit un peu avant ses trois ans par Agnès, qu'elle appellera mère à sa demande. Sa chambre était à peine décorée, le papier peint était vieux et arraché à certains endroits. Son lit quant à lui était simplement un matelas posé à même le sol. Elle n'avait presque pas de jouet et à peine de quoi s'amuser. Une simple peluche qu'elle avait toujours eue avec elle d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait.

L'adolescente ne se rappelait pas avoir vu beaucoup de monde, à part peut-être son pédiatre. Jusqu'au jour, où, à une heure inhabituelle on frappa à la porte. Paniquée, la femme l'avait enfermée dans un petit placard près de la salle de bain. Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais pour la fillette qu'elle était ce fut un évènement marquant qui lui avait paru une éternité. Brutalement, Madame Steele, l'avait fait sortir et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre en l'agrippant par le bras. Elle y découvrit avec émerveillement une toute autre pièce. Digne d'une enfant de 7 ans cette fois. Avec un vrai lit, un bureau, une belle tapisserie, une étagère remplit de livres, des cadres photos et des peluches par ci par là. Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de tout détailler que sa mère se retourna vers elle avec ce regard dur et froid qu'elle connaissait que trop.

-Je vais les faire entrer, je t'interdis de l'ouvrir tu m'entends, elle resserra l'emprise sur le bras de la petite fille, tu es heureuse d'être là et tout se passe bien, compris ?

Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que les personnes derrière la porte étaient dans leur salon.

L'enfant se mit à son bureau, ouvrit sa boite de couleur et dessina sans un mot. Ignorant les discussions dans l'autre pièce, elle se contenta de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Même quand un monsieur d'un certain âge entra discrètement dans la chambre et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il jeta un œil à la propreté de la chambre avant de s'accroupir devant le bureau.

Quand il ressortit de la pièce il fit un signe de la tête à la femme assise auprès d'Agnès qui se leva en la remerciant de les avoir accueillis.

Une fois seule elle retrouva la petite ravie qu'encore une fois tout ce soit si bien passé. Elle informa sa fille adoptive, que pour cette nuit elle aurait le droit à cette chambre un peu plus longtemps mais que demain matin tout reprendrait sa place. Elle ne lui répondit même pas, elle prit un autre crayon de couleur et continua son dessin comme si tout était normal.

Toutes les visites des services sociaux ne se passèrent pas si bien. L'adolescente se souvenait, d'un jour, où, alerté, par plusieurs voisins s'inquiétant de ne jamais voir la petite sortir, les agents étaient revenus sur leurs pas.

-Heureusement pour mère, ils n'ont pas redemandé à me parler, je n'étais pas au meilleure de ma forme ce jour-là, elle baissa la tête et soupira, une fois partis elle m'a simplement dit qu'à partir de ce jour je devrais me rendre à des sorties extra-scolaires pour apprendre à vivre avec d'autres enfants.

Agnès n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer à sa fille comment se comporter durant ces sorties, Elizabeth imaginait sans mal ce qu'il lui arriverait si quelque chose tournait mal.

C'est comme ça qu'elle eut le droit de mettre pour la première fois les pieds à la bibliothèque.

-C'est là-bas que j'ai lu mon histoire, elle se pencha et sortit de son sac un gros livre, là-dedans.

Les trois comparses froncèrent les sourcils simultanément. La mairesse et la shérif se tordirent sur leurs sièges pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur la couverture.

« Once Upon A time, et sur la première page blanche, Princesse Sara »

Elizabeth l'avait repoussé une première fois n'étant pas inspiré par des histoires de ce style. Ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était découvrir le monde. Elle faisait tout le contraire de ce que prévoyaient les sorties. Elle s'ouvrait à l'univers des livres mais pas aux gens. Seulement voilà à chacune de ses visites le bouquin réapparaissait et dans n'importe quel étalage. Après l'avoir ignoré pendant des semaines, elle s'installa à une table avec celui-ci. Elle l'étudia sous toutes ses coutures, caressant le cuir de la couverture et les détails avec lesquels le titre y était gravé.

-Auguste t'avait montré comment faire, dit-elle en se tournant vers Henry, on l'a fait ensemble, pour que quand je saurais lire et que quand tu n'étais pas là, je puisse avoir mon histoire.

Elle lui passa le livre, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Sur les pages Emma et Regina y étaient représentées et le jeune homme reconnut l'instant pour y avoir assisté. C'était une de leurs nombreuses confrontations à l'arrivée de la blonde en ville.

-J'ai voulu t'aider ce qui m'a valu cette belle cicatrice, dit-elle en passant doucement ses doigts sur son ancienne blessure à l'intérieur de sa main gauche.

Elle avait une longue trace juste au milieu de celle-ci.

-Je ne voulais pas que les mamans te disputent alors je l'ai caché.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses mères

-C'était pas beau à voir, et puis vous avez voulu me soigner mais ça faisait partie de moi.

Leurs attentions retournèrent au livre qu'Henry feuilletait encore, arrivant dans la partie inconnue pour eux. Un dessin de lui et d'Élizabeth, enfin Sara adolescente. La reine et la sauveuse échangèrent plusieurs regards inquiets mais restèrent stupéfaites par tout ça. Sur le dessin lui tenait une épée et elle était entourée d'un léger nuage de fumée blanche. Tous les deux étaient dos contre dos se tenant fièrement.

Sara reprit son récit remarquant l'inquiétude de ses deux mamans.

Du moment où elle avait commencé à tourner les pages, les rêves, les cauchemars, certains détails, tout lui arrivait en plein visage et plus aucun doute alors. Elle avait une famille qui l'attendait ailleurs. Tout semblait étrange et quand elle avait voulu l'emprunter, la bibliothécaire lui avait simplement répondu que ce livre n'appartenait pas à la bibliothèque.

-L'histoire est inachevée, j'ai, Sara allait avoir 16 ans, sa voix se brisa, elle chercha ses mots puis reprit, or je me souviens des mois suivants. Des choses que j'aimerais oublier mais je ne peux pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère blonde et serra les dents.

-C'est avec toi que je parlais quand ça s'est produit, maléfique est apparue et sans pouvoir rien y faire je me suis retrouvée enchaînée dans une grotte. Pendant des jours j'ai tout tenté pour me libérer mais

Elle baisse la tête bouleversée et elle attendit avant de reprendre.

-La magie ne marchait pas, elle renifla, après tout s'embrouille, Agnès...

Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Regina posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescente espérant que cela l'aiderait. Elle regarda Henry inquiète par sa réaction et ses pensées. Celui-ci examinait l'ouvrage et n'avait pas l'air si perturbé que ça.

Emma c'était tout le contraire. L'histoire se répétait. Sauf que si la jeune fille disait vrai, ce qui leur arrivait, serait de sa faute. Elle aurait failli à son devoir de sauveuse.

* * *

_En arrivant au bureau du shérif, Regina surprit Emma et ses deux prétendants en pleine conversation. En réalité, elle entendit surtout Neal essayer de convaincre la blonde qu'une quelconque relation avec la Reine serait une mauvaise idée. Elle arriva à faire abstraction des commentaires salaces du capitaine et tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour entendre la répartie du Shérif. Comme elle n'entendait rien elle s'avança un peu et de ce fait maintenant elle avait aussi une meilleure vue. L'autre jeune femme était tout bonnement entrain de les ignorer et de ranger ses dossiers sur le bureau. _

_-Regina n'a pas d'amis, aucune personne ne lui fait confiance, tenta encore le fils du ténébreux._

_-Clochette lui fait confiance, et elles ont quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'est, ça ressemble à de l'amitié pour moi._

_La blonde attendit gentiment que celui-ci se décale pour la laisser passer. Elle alla vers le deuxième bureau où elle vérifia une autre pile de dossier._

_Killian préférait rester muet et voir Bae se dépatouiller avec la Shérif. Il n'aurait qu'à être là au bon moment pour la détendre au maximum. Il ne se faisait aucun souci car pour lui, toute cette histoire ne faisait que partie de l'imagination de l'autre homme._

_-Parce que tu crois qu'être du même côté lors d'une mission sauvetage sur une île maudite fait de vous des amies._

_-C'est la mère d'Henry, il y a forcément plus que de l'amitié entre nous._

_-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Emma, écoute moi, tu te sens perdue à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je comprends, il se planta à nouveau devant elle l'empêchant de passer, mais Regina_

_-Mais quoi Regina, bon sang !_

_La mairesse voulait une réaction de la blonde elle allait être gâtée cette fois. En un instant le visage de la sauveuse changea du tout au tout. C'était plus qu'un simple agacement cette fois._

_-Certains d'entre vous s'obstinent à ne voir qu'en elle la méchante, mais elle est n'est pas que ça, c'est une femme avant tout, intelligente, droite et vraiment très classe._

_Elle le poussa, un gros classeur dans les bras. Ranger l'aidait apparemment à contenir sa colère. _

_-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être attirée par elle ?_

_Neal ne répondit évidemment pas, son visage se contracta signe d'une grande réflexion intérieure._

_Sans réfléchir Regina fit son entrée et pour se donner plus de contenance elle attrapa un dossier en passant. Une fois que les trois autres l'eurent remarqué, elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire. _

_La jeune femme se dirigea vers la blonde et pausa les documents prit plutôt, sur la pile du bureau._

_-J'ai mis la main sur ce que tu cherchais, tu l'as oublié dans mon bureau_

_Etonnée, Emma la remercia silencieusement. Depuis leur discussion chez Granny, leur relation était quelque un peu tendue et plus officieuse. Pourtant la Mairesse la tutoyait à nouveau et lui rapportait un dossier qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé._

_Très rapidement, la brune se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Un deuxième suivit plus marqué pendant lequel elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre femme. Très vite leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent plus. La reine tentait de rendre celui-ci le plus crédible possible. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde qui encore plus décontenancée mit ses mains sur les hanches de la mairesse. _

_Crochet eu dût mal à tenir debout devant ce joli spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa bouche entre ouverte, trahissait son excitation évidente. Bealfire quant à lui semblait plus irrité, il retenait un soupir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Un gémissement, de la reine, imperceptible pour les deux hommes en provoqua un plus sonore chez la sauveuse. Celle-ci était prête à jurer d'avoir senti la langue de la mairesse frôler ses lèvres. _

_-Hey, dit doucement Regina après s'être légèrement écartée._

_-Hey, répondit la blonde un peu troublée. _

_Avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit Hook les ramena sur terre avec quelques commentaires salaces et déplacés pour faire illusion._

_-Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce genre de spectacle, annonça-t-il avant de reprendre plus sûre de lui, mesdames, si un soir vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie, je peux vous proposer mes services._

_-Sans façon, Emma et moi nous nous suffisons._

_La mairesse avait dit ça aussi calmement que possible alors qu'elle et la blonde était encore proche. Elles ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux et la shérif eu du mal à réprimer son sourire._

_-Alors tout est vrai, demanda la voix de Mary Margareth qui venait d'arriver sans que personne ne la remarque. _

_Elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais souhaitait connaître la vérité._

_-Oui, répondit simplement la sauveuse, même si vous, vous trouvez tout ça si surprenant._

_-Cela nous est tombé dessus, tenta la reine peu sûre de ses mots pour une fois. _

_Elle s'attendait à des cris, à de nombreuses questions ou des larmes, à tous mais pas au calme de Blanche. Son sourire était quelque peu crispé mais elle ne dit rien. _

_Neal quitta le poste niant toujours l'évidence. Il fût suivi par Killian qui lui était un bien meilleur acteur quand il s'agissait de cacher ses sentiments._

_Elles ne restèrent pas seules bien longtemps puisque David arriva à son tour pour prendre son poste. Il coupa malgré lui, et heureusement pour sa fille et la mairesse, une conversation redoutée qu'elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes à avoir. Snow par respect pour elles ne dit rien, elle sourit à son époux avant de lui proposer de prendre un café un peu plus loin. _

_Cela permit à Emma et à Regina de pouvoir parler sans personne dans leurs pieds. La blonde soupira se laissant tomber contre un bureau. _

_-Est-ce toujours une si bonne idée ?_

_Sans réponse la brune continua, cherchant à savoir si la mère de son fils était bien sûre d'elle._

_-Parce que je dirais que maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière_

_-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Killian, c'était excitant, plein d'aventure mais le moment est passé et Neal..._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent signe de son immense conflit intérieur. C'était compliqué de trouver les mots pour exprimer des choses qu'elle avait envie d'oublier. Neal arrivait douze ans trop tard, même si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, ce n'était plus de l'amour. _

_-Très bien, à quoi dois-je m'attendre, tu vas me sauter dessus à chaque fois que nous allons être en publique ?_

_Emma rit, l'idée paraissait dingue puis elle réalisa que tout le monde serait au courant avant même la fin de la journée. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Regina restait pour beaucoup l'Evil Queen, donc évidement que tout le monde allait en parler._

_- Nous allons devoir avoir une certaine proximité, oui, confirma la shérif en riant, incluant des dîners, des ballades et d'autres choses. Je vais te couvrir de fleurs parce qu'évidement la petite amie de la reine se doit d'être irréprochable._

_-Je pense pouvoir faire avec, surtout avec les cadeaux _

_Toutes les deux riaient maintenant, l'absurdité de la situation n'échappait à aucune d'elles._

_-Quand tu en auras marre ou quand je serais complètement ruinée, je te laisse la primeur de mettre fin à notre couple de la façon dont tu voudras._

_Détendues elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le rebord d'un bureau l'une en face de l'autre. Avec cette conversation on pouvait facilement s'imaginer qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et que leur amitié était tout à fait naturelle._

_-Cela nous promet un moment fabuleux, tu sais que j'aime marquer les esprits._


	5. Marraine la Fée

_**Pour commencer merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent, ainsi qu'a ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre ^^ J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde cette fois. Sinon merci encore ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de connaitre vos avis.  
**_

_**Merci à mes betas pour leurs soutiens constants :)  
**_

_**Puce**__** : Contente que ma Fiction te plaise et si tu aimes les Flash et ce que Raconte Sara tu vas être servie par la suite.  
**_

_**Comme toujours les parties en Italique concernent les Flashback et les souvenirs ;) Rien ne m'appartiens enfin si.. Certaines idées et perso :)  
**_

* * *

_Elles commencèrent en douceur, d'abord des balades main dans la main accompagnant leur fils à l'école. Des sourires et de légers contacts durant les repas chez Granny. Puis crescendo, un baiser en entrainant un autre, au coin de la rue, devant la mairie, en face du poste du shérif. _

_Leur petit jeu devint vite très réel aux yeux de la population. Il y avait pu y avoir une pointe de malaise entre elles au départ néanmoins au fil des jours, après de nombreux fous rires une fois seules, elles réussirent à être plus détendues. Tout leur vint assez naturellement et seules les réactions d'Henry leurs importaient._

_Le jeune homme lui, le vivait plutôt bien, il profitait du temps passé avec ses deux mères sans que celles-ci ne s'étripent. Il ne s'était jamais senti gêné de les voir proches ou plus tactiles. Il s'avérait que tous les trois passaient de réels bons moments en famille et dès que possible, l'adolescent leur laissait un peu d'intimité._

_En ce qui concernait le reste du monde, plus elles se sentaient observées, plus elles en jouaient. N'oubliant pas leurs rôles dans la société. Regina jetait toujours autant de regards noirs, pourquoi passer pour une gentille et perdre la peur des gens, cela ne serait plus si drôle. Depuis Neverland son statut avait déjà changé. Même si cela était agréable, elle en convenait, pour être une bonne chef de ville tout était plus simple ainsi. La reine ne pouvait empêcher son petit sourire diabolique d'apparaître quand son regard se posait sur Bae ou Hook. C'était vraiment plaisant d'avoir en sa possession l'objet du désir de tant de gens. Emma était la sauveuse après tout ce qui rendait les choses d'autant plus grisantes._

_Après avoir déposé Henry, c'était au tour de la blonde et de la brune de se séparer pour leur journée de travail. Aux yeux de tous Emma embrassa tendrement la mairesse avant de vouloir rentrer au poste retenue par la main de l'autre femme._

_-C'est tout, demanda la Reine faussement déçue puis elle l'attira contre elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. _

_La shérif comme à son habitude posa ses mains sur la taille de la brune savourant l'instant. _

_Leurs yeux clos aucune d'elles ne put apercevoir le monde qui s'agglutinait devant la vitrine de chez Granny pour les épier. Le baiser dura de longues minutes durant lesquels les mains de la sauveuse profitèrent affectueusement du corps de la reine la rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'elle. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent à peine avec une nouveauté depuis peu, brièvement leurs langues se rejoignirent. _

_Dans l'air frais du matin la présence de l'autre tenait chaud et échauffait les esprits. Si bien qu'une nouvelle fois leur biser devenait plus profond. La langue de la brune s'avança et rencontra instantanément celle de la blonde. Puis elles s'écartèrent et reprirent leur esprit encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Un sourire naquit sur la bouche d'Emma qui devint vite contagieux._

_- Ma Majesté voudrait-elle manger avec moi ce midi ?_

_-Votre majesté, je ne t'appartiens pas Miss Swan, se moqua la plus petite avant de lui faire un dernier petit baiser et de se décrocher d'elle, à mon bureau à 13h00 ne sois pas en retard._

_Elle s'éloigna d'un pas sûr en souriant. C'était agréable de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un encore plus si c'était un mauvais tour. Tout ça consolidait leur amitié naissante. _

* * *

Elizabeth ressentit très vite le besoin d'espace et sortit prendre l'air pour réfléchir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la plage, où elle se laissa tomber dans un soupir. Elle tourna les pages de son livre, encore et encore, imaginant trouver la bonne réponse à l'intérieur. Elle le connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur. Bien évidemment elle n'y trouva rien et dans un énième soupir elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Après une heure de déprime sur le sable, elle tenta de réfléchir rationnellement en marchant. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent au nouveau parc pour enfants, d'où provenait de nombreux rires. Elle y trouva Henry et August jouant aux apprentis chevaliers, avec de fausses épées en bois, entourés d'autres enfants qui les encourageaient. L'adolescente les observa à l'abri des regards. Les deux garçons rigolaient à gorge déployée une main dans le dos, insouciant préférant oublier la réalité de leur vie.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire la jeune fille ressentit à nouveau le même vertige qu'elle avait eu en voiture. Elle se retint à l'arbre devant elle sans les quitter des yeux. La magie en elle se servait de ses émotions et cela la fatiguait énormément. Cette force cumulée aux deux garçonnets jouant ensemble lui rappela de nouveaux souvenirs.

_-Allez Nyny encore une fois, s'il te plait, supplia Sara âgée 7 ans._

_Au parc accompagnée de son grand frère et d'August, la fillette aurait pu simplement s'amuser comme les autres enfants seulement non, elle souhaitait montrer ce dont elle était capable._

_L'adolescent regarda sa sœur et devant sa petite bouille adorable il finit, comme toujours, par craquer._

_-Très bien une dernière fois, mais après c'est fini, je ne sens déjà plus mon dos._

_Tout sourire elle se positionna droit devant et alors qu'il se mettait en garde avec son épée en bois, elle leva les mains en l'air._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr que vos mères apprécieraient ce genre d'exercice, se plaignit le petit Pinocchio._

_-Je dois être la plus forte pour quand elle reviendra, j'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement, annonça la petite brune._

_- Vas-y doucement cette fois, demanda Henry_

_Elle sourit et au moment où le jeune homme levait son épée vers elle, un nuage blanc entoura Sara la faisant disparaître puis réapparaître dans le dos de son ainé._

_-A chaque fois, soupira-t-il en se tournant._

_Elle rit en se repositionnant « Je suis magique » et d'un geste du poignet elle le repoussa brutalement. Il grimaça mais se releva assez vite. Il n'attaqua pas tout de suite, il commençait à connaître certaines de ses tactiques. Il le savait, même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser, ça allait faire mal._

_Ils s'étudièrent silencieusement, guettant le moment propice, même si la fillette était consciente d'avoir un énorme avantage. Une fois n'était pas coutume le jeune homme se fit surprendre, son corps se mit à léviter et, il soupira et resserra son emprise sur son arme. Pourtant ou plutôt malheureusement pour elle, il ne resta pas longtemps dans les airs. Il retomba un genou à terre avec un petit sourire vainqueur, c'était le moment ou jamais. Sara avait trop usé de ses pouvoirs. La voyant affaiblit il marcha calmement vers elle la pointant de son épée. Un peu agacée par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'énerva assez pour réussir à faire valdinguer l'arme à l'autre bout du parc. Elle leva alors les poings et s'approcha de lui. _

_-Laisse tomber petite sœur, tu es KO, se moqua le jeune homme._

_La colère monta à nouveau et sans réfléchir elle envoya Henry faire un vol plané._

_Un peu choqué son ami courut voir s'il allait bien. Celui-ci mit à présent plus de temps à se relever et jeta un œil à sa petite sœur toujours au même endroit. Comme à chaque fois, il avait réussi à la mettre assez en colère pour que ses pouvoirs soient assez puissants. Malgré la douleur il lui sourit pour la rassurer et pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. _

_Elle se sentit rassurée jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son frère et son ami se raidir._

_-Est-ce que se battre et utiliser la magie sans raison est quelque chose de bien ?_

_Au son de la voix derrière elle, elle aussi se figea avant d'oser enfin se retourner. Une bouille désolée plaquée sur son visage d'ange suffira peut-être à se faire pardonner._

_-Je ne suis pas certaine que vos mamans approuveraient, ajouta l'adulte._

_-Je voulais juste m'entrainer plus, tu sais à quel point j'ai peur qu'elle revienne me chercher, plaida la petite fille d'une manière plus que convaincante._

_-Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ton frère, qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu le blesses vraiment ou pire encore._

_Elle baissa la tête alors que dans son dos, courageux mais pas téméraires les deux jeunes hommes se sont bien vite éloignés._

_-Je suis désolée Clochette, ne dis rien à mes mamans, je serais sage à présent._

_D'un battement d'ailes rapide elle tourna autour d'elle._

_-Tu ne dois pas essayer de m'attendrir, je suis là pour veiller sur toi, si tu fais des bêtises tu dois apprendre à assumer tes actes._

_-Je le sais, elle baissa la tête, mais j'ai peur._

_La fée battit à nouveau des ailes et dans une lumière verte, la petite femme reprit taille humaine._

_-Peu importe où tu te trouves, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et j'apparaitrais mais en dehors de ton vrai entraînement, pas de magie, gronda Tinkerbell, maintenant suis moi, allons faire peur à ton grand frère._

Ce furent les cris d'Henry, suite à sa victoire, qui ramenèrent Elizabeth à la réalité. L'évidence la frappa, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée avant.

-Clochette, il faut que je la trouve, s'exclama-t-elle.

Au moment de rebrousser chemin, une lumière verte la stoppa dans son élan. Cette lumière remua dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à gérer son arrivée. L'adolescente se recula craignant de se prendre un coup par inadvertance.

Une fois stabilisée, la fée regarda autour d'elle essayant de comprendre comme elle avait fait pour arriver ici.

-Ah bah ça été plus rapide que ce que je pensais, se moqua la jeune fille.

Devant le regard inquiet de la plus âgé Elizabeth lui expliqua « je t'ai appelé »

-Et je suis venue, conclut l'être magique quelque peu sceptique, alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit en ville, tu es leur fille ?

L'autre acquiesça, même si elle en était persuadée cela lui fit quelque chose de voir que certaines choses se confirmaient.

-Je suis ta marraine, comprit Tinker remplie de joie d'apprendre qu'elle allait être de nouveau une fée mais réalisa soudainement quelque chose de moins réjouissant.

Déçue, elle soupira et l'adolescente remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si j'en crois ton histoire, je suis la plus pitoyable des marraines fées du monde, elle se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre.

Elizabeth essaya de la rassurer en s'asseyant au près d'elle.

-En fait personne n'a rien pu faire.

Cela ne suffit évidemment pas à la blonde qui la regarda le visage triste. L'adolescente posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Mis à part ça, tu étais fantastique, tu as toujours volé à mes côtés.

A cette nouvelle la blonde la dévisagea, alors dans le futur, elle pourra à nouveau voler. Tous ses essais jusqu'à présent s'étaient soldés par des échecs.

-Tu as toujours su être de bons conseils, me reprendre à l'ordre quand j'allais faire une bêtise ou me punir si c'était le cas.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, lui répondit la plus âgée surprise d'apprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir un côté autoritaire.

-Rappelle-moi de te le répéter la prochaine fois que tu voudras me dénoncer à maman.

L'ado rit puis répondit aux questions de la fée. Celle-ci fut ravie d'entendre que sa relation avec la reine était toujours en bons termes.

-Bon mon autre marraine a montré les crocs quand c'était nécessaire, se rappela la petite brune.

Clochette sourit puis soudain regarda Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu devrais me poser la question au lieu de torturer l'esprit comme cela, lui dit-elle.

La plus jeune se leva alors et commença une longue série d'aller-retour cherchant ses mots. En la suivant des yeux la blonde tenta elle aussi de mettre de l'ordre dans la tête de la jeune fille. Cela fut troublant d'entendre certaines des pensées de sa protégée, mais très vite elle réussit à n'entendre que ce qui l'intéressait. C'est comme si, le lien unique entre une Fée et sa protégée avait toujours existé entre elles.

-Sara, bafouilla l'adulte, je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir.

Elizabeth fut d'abord surprise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait par son, ce prénom. Puis elle fut un peu plus abattue quand elle comprit que l'autre femme ne pourrait pas l'aider.

-Même si c'était le cas, c'est complètement fou

-C'est tout ça qui est complètent dingue Tinke, contra la petite brune avant de reprendre plus calmement, et je ne peux pas rester gentiment là, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'un miracle se produise.

-Ils vont trouver une solution, ils le font toujours, il faut que tu sois confiante, ne perd pas espoir.

-Chaque minute ici, à attendre où à essayer de comprendre, je prends le risque qu'elle débarque et qu'elle réduise la ville à feu et à sang pour me récupérer

Elle arrêta de tourner en rond mais ses pensées se bousculèrent à nouveau, un long combat interne qu'elle n'essayait même plus de cacher. Elle fit à nouveau face à la fée l'air totalement décidée.

Toutes les deux parlèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot utilisant seulement la télépathie.

-Le ténébreux est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, pensa-t-elle.

-Regina ne te laissera jamais faire, répliqua clochette.

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres mais son regard était dur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour maman, elle comprendra, je fais ça pour eux, pour nous.

Tinker soupira, se leva et attrapa les deux mains de l'ado.

-Quelque chose me pousse te faire confiance, j'espère ne pas me tromper, indiqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

-La Fée clochette ne se trompe jamais, rétorqua Elizabeth, à voix haute cette fois et en souriant, après tout c'est toi qui m'as fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour mon grand amour.

Devant le froncement des sourcils de l'autre femme l'adolescente reprit en chuchotant « Longue histoire ».

L'adulte resserra ses mains toujours autour de celles de la plus jeune.

-Fais attention à toi, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai l'impression que je serais là si tu as besoin de moi, pensa la Fée, enfin si j'arrive à m'en aller d'ici.

Après avoir rit et après avoir expliqué à Clochette que le fait de croire plus en elle, l'aiderait à apparaitre et disparaitre à nouveau, les deux femmes se dirent au revoir. C'est la petite brune qui initia un câlin et serra les dents une fois dans les bras de sa marraine. Une personne qui la croit, pas besoin de chercher à prouver quoique ce soit. La force de leur lien faisant foi, la fée croyait en elle.

Dans le même nuage vert Tinke disparut sans qu'elle ni la brune ne remarque qu'un peu plus loin Henry avait assisté à la scène.

* * *

_Les semaines passaient à une vitesse incroyable. Aucun incident magique n'avait eu lieu ce qui permettait à la ville de vivre paisiblement et de retrouver une routine agréable._

_La relation entre Regina et Emma avait bien sûre fait parler mais par loyauté pour Snow et son époux personne ne fit de vague. L'ancienne méchante Reine semblait heureuse et épanouit et avait l'air d'avoir oublié ses anciennes envies de vengeance._

_Un soir, après le travail, Emma était entrée chez la fleuriste et pendant plusieurs minutes elle était restée bloquer devant toutes ces fleurs. Trop de couleurs et de mélange de bouquets, elle était totalement perdue. Elle avait gentiment refusée l'aide de la vendeuse pensant pouvoir se gérer seule. Celle-ci eu finalement pitié et s'avança pour quand même l'aider._

_-Chaque fleur à une signification, elle envoie un message précis, lui indiqua-t-elle._

_-Sérieusement, soupira la jeune femme blonde, qui sait ça?_

_-Et bien, je dirais, toutes les femmes._

_Emma se tendit en entendant cela et se redressa en réajustant sa nouvelle veste en cuir. Elle regarda la vendeuse perplexe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'habillait d'une façon un peu moins conventionnelle et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la signification de chacune de ces stupides fleurs qu'elle n'était pas une femme._

_-C'est un moyen simple et subtile de dévoiler ses pensées. _

_La sauveuse sourit mais intérieurement elle pensait que c'était encore une de ces chose terriblement gnian gnian._

_- Que voulez-vous dire en offrant vos fleurs?_

_- Et bien, dit la blonde en soufflant, simplement remercier une amie pour sa présence._

_La vendeuse sourit avant de se diriger vers l'autre côté du magasin. _

_-Vous voyez, ce n'est pas aussi fleur bleue que vous le pensiez._

_La shérif la regarda s'éloigner, étonnée et légèrement blasée d'être aussi transparente._

_Adossée contre un mur, le bouquet à la main, la blonde attendait patiemment. Pas très longtemps puisque Regina sortit très vite de la Mairie. Elle sursauta en entendant Emma l'interpeller. _

_-Emma mais qu'est-ce que, bredouille-t-elle._

_-Joyeux Anniversaire madame le Maire, s'exclama la sauveuse en lui tendant les fleurs._

_La brune resta silencieuse un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, elle les regarda un peu sur la défensive ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher derrière tout ça. Mais voyant la mine joyeuse de la blonde, elle réalisa très vite que ce geste était sincère. Elle les accepta et la remercia agréablement surprise de voir que pour Emma, ceci était naturel._

_-Je nous ai réservé une table pour ce soir_

_-Mais pourquoi, demanda la mairesse._

_-Parce que c'est ce que font les amis, Emma se reposa contre le mur avant de reprendre, et qu'on ne devrait jamais passer son anniversaire seule._

_L'ancienne comprit qu'elle faisait référence à sa vie passée et acquiesça. Toutes les deux se sourirent et Regina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle où la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle rebaissa la tête et parla plus doucement._

_-Tout le monde nous observe_

_La sauveuse tourna un peu la tête et aperçu Archie tenant Pongo et d'autres habitants faisant mine de regarder ailleurs._

_-Ils s'attendent tous à ce que je redevienne diabolique et t'arrache le cœur sur le trottoir de la mairie, se plaignit la mairesse un peu déçue._

_-Je crois qu'ils attendent que tu me remercies, contra la plus grande en rigolant._

_Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de Regina qui se pencha subitement vers Emma._

_-C'est vrai, donnons leurs ce qu'ils attendent, murmura-t-elle avant de poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre femme._

_Elles se sourirent à nouveau puis Emma l'embrassa à son tour. _

_Après les avoir observées à la dérobée, les habitants avaient fini par rentrer chez eux. Il fallait qu'ils le voient pour le croire et tous imaginaient déjà que la reine et la sauveuse venait de trouver leur true love._

_Aucune d'elles ne remarqua qu'elles étaient à présent seules. Regina avait passé ses bras au tour du cou de la blonde tenant tant bien que mal d'une main son joli bouquet. Emma quant à elle avait ses deux mains placées dans le bas du dos de la plus petite la maintenant plus près d'elle._

_Une fois séparées, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa soutenir le regard de l'autre._

_-Donc ça, la brune montra les fleurs, fait parti de mes nombreux privilèges de fausse petite amie?_

_La shérif secoua la tête de haute en bas avant de commencer à marcher._

_-Je suis impatiente de voir, ce que tu me réserves pour notre anniversaire à la fin du mois._

_La blonde ne répondit pas, se rappelant soudainement que cela faisait bientôt presque deux mois qu'elle et la brune jouaient au faux couple. _

_Elle attrapa les clés de la main de l'autre femme et lui ouvrit la portière devant le regard étonnée de celle-ci._

_-J'aime jouer avec le feu, se moqua la sauveuse._

_-Je vois, acquiesça la reine en s'installant._

_Emma s'installa à son tour, s'attacha puis avant de démarrer lança un regard à l'autre femme qui lui fit signe d'y aller._

_-Au fait tu savais que chaque fleur a une signification?_

_-Bien sûr, répondit la mairesse comme si cela été évident, d'ailleurs, comment suis-je censée prendre ce message, une façon détournée de me dire que vous me désirez, Miss Swan?_

_-Quoi, s'exclama la concernée._

_La seule chose qu'on entendit, à part le moteur, c'est le rire rauque de Regina qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter._

_Il arrivait aussi, de temps en temps, que toute la famille dine ensemble. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, leur année dans la forêt enchantée, pour les Charming il y a un moment que la reine n'était plus la méchante. Il y avait toujours un léger malaise néanmoins rien d'insurmontable. De plus, maintenant qu'elle et leur fille vivaient quelque chose il était impensable et inenvisageable de risquer de perdre une nouvelle fois Emma._

_Cette relation avait peut être perturbé Snow et David un moment se demandant si tout cela était réellement sain pour les deux. Seulement après avoir vu de leurs propres yeux le bonheur sur le visage de leur petite fille, ils avaient décidé silencieusement de ne rien dire et de voir ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer._

_Comme souvent, ce soir tous devaient se retrouver chez Granny. Sauf que p__our la première fois Regina était en retard mais cela n'empêchait pas que les autres passaient un excellent début de soirée. A leur table beaucoup d'éclats de rire, Henry avait beaucoup changé et son comportement de pré adolescent les amusait énormément. _

_Quand finalement la mairesse arriva, elle s'installa sur la banquette à côté de son fils. Elle s'excusa le plus sincèrement possible même si ses paroles jetèrent un petit froid. _

_-Désolée, je suis en retard. _

_Elle s'en aperçu immédiatement, au sourire crispé de Snow. Elle chercha du soutien au près d'Emma._

_-Désolée, murmura-t-elle._

_La blonde sourit, sans réellement comprendre le petit malaise. Elle s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pour la rassurer._

_-Hey, je suis là, râla Henry prit en sandwich entre ses deux mamans._

_Ce qui fit sourire ses grands-parents et même Regina_

_-On sait gamin_

_-Vous êtes pas obligées de vous toucher tout le temps, il bougea pour tenter de se créer un peu plus d'espace personnel, surtout quand je suis au milieu. _

_Le défiant Emma se recolla à lui souriant fièrement à la brune qui fit de même. _

_-On aime être proche, murmura-t-elle, on y peut rien si tu es entre nous. _

_Elle se pencha et embrassa la sauveuse sur les lèvres. Doucement puis la blonde intensifia le baiser ce qui coinça un peu plus son fils. Celui-ci n'arrivait même plus à se débattre. _

_Quand elles se séparèrent, il grogna une fois de plus de façon théâtrale. _

_-Je me demande si je ne préférai pas quand vous vous disputiez._

_Tout le monde rit même lui, quand même heureux d'avoir ses deux mamans près de lui et heureuses. Regina posa main sur son épaule qu'elle serra tendrement._

_Le reste de la soirée se déroula de la même ambiance. Chacun parlait de sa journée pendant que les autres l'écoutaient attentivement. Le plus jeune les fit sourire plus d'une fois. Racontant son année à New York avec toujours autant de vigueur même (si) cela faisait la centième fois. Il vivait dans un monde remplit de magie mais continuait d'agir comme un vrai adolescent passionné par les jeux vidéo._

_Il bailla une fois, puis une deuxième et peu à peu arrivant à la fin de la soirée, il perdit de son engouement. Les discussions des grands semblaient de moins en moins intéressantes et même le portable d'Emma ne réussit pas à le tenir éveillé._

_Finalement c'est Regina qui eut pitié de lui et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Quand elle le surprit à bailler une nouvelle fois, pendant le récit de Snow, elle se tourna vers la blonde._

_-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer._

_Elle ne dit rien mais elle aussi semblait un peu épuisée après cette longue journée._

_-Je vous raccompagne à la voiture, répondit la shérif en se levant._

_Dehors Henry ne prit pas la peine de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Emma, il ouvrit la portière arrière et c'est limite s'il ne se laissa pas tomber de tout son long sur la banquette arrière. Il grogna quelque chose d'à peine audible ce qui amusa ses deux mamans. La sauveuse referma la porte avant de se redresser vers la mairesse._

_-On a survécu, dit celle-ci sans grand enthousiasme. _

_-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, se moqua la blonde. _

_-Malgré notre cohabitation forcée dans la forêt enchantée, partager presque tous mes repas avec Blanche-Neige et son Charmant ne rend pas ma vie plus belle._

_Son ton fit sourire Emma qui rétorqua presque aussitôt_

_-Mais tu les partages avec Henry et avec moi ça devrait équilibrer la balance_

_C'est au tour de Regina de sourire un peu gênée sans pour autant acquiescer. _

_-Et puis c'est Mary Margaret et David ici si tu arrives à faire abstraction de la magie, je suis sûre que tu pourrais passer de réels bons moments._

_Avant de pouvoir répondre que c'était déjà le cas et ce malgré elle, elles entendirent un coup sur la vitre. C'était Henry qui baissa la vitre juste après à moitié endormi._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin? _

_-On y va, soupira-t-il, vous allez vous voir demain et vous aurez tous le temps de vous coller ou alors tu pourrais venir dormir _

_-Oui on y va mon chéri, Regina préféra le couper avant n'étant pas encore prête à aborder ce sujet, attache toi, j'arrive._

_Il ferma la vitre et Emma eu du mal à retenir son fou rire devant le malaise de la Reine._

_-Ce n'est pas drôle, râla celle-ci._

_-si quand même un peu, rit la blonde, c'est de son âge de parler de ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs quand aurais-je le privilège de monter dans ta chambre?_

_-Bonne nuit Emma, murmura l'autre femme._

_Celle-ci se retourna vers sa portière mais fut retenue par la Sherif qui lui prit la main._

_-Je plaisante, s'excusa-t-elle et en voyant la brune se détendre elle reprit de plus belle, je ne suis pas du genre pressée._

_La reine soupira en levant les yeux au ciel seulement la sauveuse ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Elle se pencha très lentement et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_-Bonne nuit, dit elle doucement avant de se redresser et de croiser le regard de Regina._

_La blonde avait encore du mal à savoir ce que pensait l'ancienne méchante Reine de ça._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu attends Casanova, vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser pour que notre fils puisse enfin allez dormir?_

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma pour se sentir rassurer, elle s'approcha un peu plus et délicatement déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune._

_Ce fut un des baisers le plus doux qu'elles avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Il était aussi très court mais fut suivi d'un autre un peu plus long. La mairesse posa une main dans le cou de la plus grande pour intensifier le moment. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent encore une fois avant que Regina ne passe son autre main autour de son cou. La sauveuse s'approcha un peu plus se collant à la brune, ses mains sur la taille de celle-ci._

_Leurs langues virent ensuite se rencontrer, à peine d'abord, timidement, n'étant pas sur du geste puis, enfin, avec plus de sensualité. _

_Elles jouaient leur rôle, de fausses amantes, à la perfection, quand Regina sentit la voiture collée contre son dos elle s'accrocha un peu plus à la blonde. Elle se laissa volontiers entrainer et porter par les soupires de la Reine._

_Elles s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes et quand elles se reculèrent enfin, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leur esprit. Finalement Emma se recula un peu plus et se pencha vers la vitre arrière et rit en voyant son fils endormi contre celle-ci. Regina avait déjà ouvert sa portière et s'était installée prête à partir. Elle jeta un œil à Emma qui attendait bêtement les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans._

_Elle démarra finalement et s'en alla sans un dernier regard à la shérif. Elle se concentra uniquement sur la route et si ses yeux se posèrent sur le rétroviseur intérieur c'est seulement pour y voir son fils endormi à l'arrière._

_La sauveuse resta plantée là, regardant la voiture s'éloigner avant de finalement rejoindre ses parents dans le restaurant._


	6. Savoir jouer la comédie

**_Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent sur leur temps pour me lire et à ceux qui me donne leur avis. _**

**_Merci à mes betas qui sont extraordinaire :)_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est peu plus long que les autres... rien ne m'appartient... ou presque ;)_**

* * *

_Regina fût souvent invitée chez les Charming. De temps à autre pour le déjeuner, pour un café ou pour __certains__ diners. Elle essayait d'y paraître toujours la plus détendue possible. Autant pour sa relation avec Emma, que pour Henry ou pour sa nouvelle "presque amitié'' avec Snow. _

_Celle-ci n'avait pas dit le moindre mot concernant le couple que formaient la Reine et sa fille. Même si elle s'inquiétait pour les deux jeunes femmes, les voir toujours heureuses et souriantes la rassurait énormément._

_Emma était épanouie mais lui en parlait très peu. Elle se contentait de répondre aux nombreuses questions de sa mère sans jamais trop __traîner__ dans les parages. Elle sentait les pièges arriver à des kilomètres et quelque fois la Princesse arrivait presque à l'avoir. _

_Ce que Blanche appréciait le plus dans tout ça, c'était les efforts que faisait Regina. Toujours polie, aimable, serviable presque__comme __s'il__ ne s'était jamais rien passé. Néanmoins la plus jeune n'était pas dupe et sentait bien sa gêne à certains moments et ses regards lorsqu'elle et son mari s'embrassaient. _

_Ce jour-là, un diner était prévu chez Mary Margaret et David. Quand Emma rentra du poste avec celui-ci, tous __les__ deux sourirent en voyant la bonne entente qu'ils y avaient entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies, mais elles partageaient __leur__passion__ pour la cuisine et dans ces moments-là elles étaient calmes. _

_-Je savais que les laisser regarder master chef allez leur monter à la tête, fit David en retirant sa veste. _

_Emma sourit en jetant un œil à son fils qui était comme toujours hypnotisé devant sa console avec Leroy affalé sur le canapé à côté de lui. Elle enleva sa veste à son tour et la posa négligemment sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. _

_Regina se tendit légèrement en sentant les mains de la blonde __passer__ autour de sa taille. Ce fût le doux sourire d'Emma qu'elle vit en tournant un peu la tête qui réussit à la détendre. La shérif resserra son étreinte tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la plus petite. Elle l'a regarda touiller sa sauce sans rien dire. Quant à la mairesse, elle se laissa aller contre son amie, profitant pleinement de cette marque d'affection. _

_Au premier abord personne ne faisait attention à elles, tous habitués à les voir ensemble maintenant. Ça aurait presque pu être une habitude pour elles deux aussi mais elles gardaient toujours en tête le rôle qu'elles devaient jouer._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda la sauveuse au bout de __quelques__ minutes de silence._

_Sans bouger ni même se retourner, concentrer sur sa sauce et essayant d'ignorer le pouce de l'autre femme qui lui __caressait__ le ventre la Reine répondit._

_-Poulet basquaise, figure toi que tes charmants parents n'en, n'ont jamais __goûté__._

_-Est-ce que tu vas me mettre sur le __bûché__, si je te dis que moi non plus ?_

_Enfin Regina tourna la tête vers elle le regard sérieux._

_-Non, avec toi je sais que tout est à refaire._

_Amusée, la blonde essaya de mieux voir ce qu'il y avait dans la casserole._

_-Tu me fais __goûter__, demanda-t-elle._

_Non sans un __soupir__, en jetant un œil à Snow toujours de l'autre côté de __l'îlot__ central, Regina s'exécuta. Elle s'écarta des bras de la plus grande et ramena la cuillère, __trempée__ dans le mélange avec un morceau de poivron, vers la bouche de celle-ci. _

_Blanche et David __échangèrent__ un regard moqueur puis la petite brune retira son tablier et tendit une pile d'assiette à son époux._

_Pendant ce temps, la sauveuse savoura cette petite bouchée qu'elle trouva plus que bonne. La mairesse attendit son aval même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que c'était un sujet qu'elle __maîtrisait__ parfaitement. Elle fût néanmoins emplit d'une immense fierté en la voyant se passer la langue sur les lèvres. _

_-J'en conclus que tu aimes, __sourit__ la brune en posant sa cuillère._

_La blonde acquiesça tout en essuyant le coin de sa bouche._

_-Et bien on peut dire que tu es avare en compliments, soupira l'ancienne reine._

_Avant qu'elle puisse continuer __à__ râler, Emma s'avança et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres._

_-Tout ce que tu prépares est toujours très bon, confit-elle sans se reculer._

_Satisfaite de la réponse de la mère de son fils et avec un sourire carnassier la brune l'embrassa à son tour. _

_La shérif la tenant par la taille __rit__ à son tour essayant de jouer le même jeu que la Mairesse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et sans avoir besoin de rien d'autre, toutes les deux s'avancèrent et s'embrassèrent. Du bout des lèvres puis comme une danse qu'elles connaissaient par cœur leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement. Pas de batailles inutiles pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus. C'est un baiser lent et doux durant lequel, leurs bouches se __caressaient__ tendrement et sensuellement. Emma raffermit sa __prise__ autour du corps de la plus petite ce qui fit doucement soupirer celle-ci._

_Quand elles se séparèrent en ouvrant les yeux, Regina __fut__ la première à remarquer qu'elles __étaient__ à présent __seules__ dans la petite cuisine ouverte sur le reste de l'appartement._

_-Si j'avais su qu'un baiser suffirait à me débarrasser de Blanche-Neige j'aurai patiemment __attendu__, se moqua-t-elle __provoquant__ le rire de la sauveuse._

_Elles se décalèrent un petit peu jusqu'à ce qu'Emma attrape la cuillère pour __goûter__ à nouveau. _

_-Je meurs de faim_

_Elle se pencha au-dessus de la casserole mais la Mairesse râla._

_-Tu peux patienter quelques minutes, nous allons bientôt passer à table._

_Elle n'écouta rien et plongea l'ustensile dans la sauce une première fois et au moment de le faire une seconde fois Regina __voulut__ lui reprendre. Cela provoqua un geste brusque __tâchant__ la tunique de la brune._

_La shérif pinça ses lèvres consciente de sa bêtise. _

_-Désolée, murmura-t-elle un peu gênée par sa maladresse._

_-Je suppose que __disparaître__ au milieu du salon de tes parents ne fera pas __bon__ effet._

_La Reine soupira en observant l'énorme __tâche__. _

_-Et que comme j'ai promis à notre fils de ne plus faire de magie, faire __apparaître__ des vêtements propres est également prohibé ?_

_-Tu peux aller dans ma chambre et voir si quelque chose te __plaît__, dit la blonde espérant que cela apaise son amie._

_Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se rendre, agacée, dans la dite chambre. Dans la pièce il faisait sombre, le lit était fait d'une drôle de façon. Elle la détailla un court instant puis __ouvrit__ le placard. _

_-Emma, râla-t-elle intérieurement, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte d'entrée signe de l'arrivée de __nouveaux__invités__. _

_Sans plus chercher, elle attrapa un chemisier accroché là, et l'enfila. Elle s'observa dans le grand miroir sur le côté en poussant de nouveaux __soupirs__. Agir comme une personne normal était totalement ridicule, un coup de main et elle serait __changée__ mais Henry le saurait et Emma également. Elle tourna les manches au maximum tout en laissant ouvert les boutons du col. Cela pourrait être pire._

_En sortant de la chambre de la sauveuse elle se retrouva en face de Ruby tout sourire._

_-Bonjour Regina, sourit celle-ci en la regardant de haut en bas._

_-Bonjour._

_Sa__ réponse fût courte, elle réajusta le vêtement faisant mine de rien. Heureusement pour elle son fils empêcha toute question inutile. _

_-Maman je t'ai gardé une place là, entre Emma et moi. _

_Elle tourna la tête pour le voir déjà à table en face de Leroy et des autres nains qui __venaient__ d'arriver._

_-Cette scène est surréaliste, s'exclama-t-elle provocant les rires de la louve, de Snow et d'Emma qui __passaient__ pour rejoindre la table._

_La méchante Reine allait __dîner__ avec Blanche Neige, le Prince Charmant et les 7 nains. L'ironie était complète. _

_-On s'habitude vite __aux grandes tablées__, tenta de la rassurer Ruby en partant s'installer._

_Une nouvelle fois Emma se colla dans le dos de la mairesse. _

_-Il faudra le refaire, dit-elle doucement._

_Ne comprenant pas la plus petite fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête._

_-Porter mes vêtements, lui indiqua la blonde, c'est Sexy, j'aime beaucoup._

_Elle resserra son emprise sous le regard surpris de l'autre femme._

_-Etonnant, je t'ai déjà vu porter les vêtements qu'Henry a pu m'emprunter dans le passé et cela n'a jamais eu __cet effet__ sur moi, contra la Reine._

_-C'est normal_

_Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils._

_-Et pourquoi cela ?_

_-Parce que je suis moi et que vous madame le maire vous êtes une femme Sexy._

_Elle avait dit cela au creux de l'oreille de la mairesse, __provoquant__ la chair de poule de celle-ci, alors que personne d'autre ne faisait attention à elles._

_Regina se tourna un peu plus captant le regard de la blonde qui semblait sincère. Elles s'observèrent un longue minute ignorant le bruit extérieur. _

_-A table, s'exclama Snow._

_Aucune d'elles ne bougea, l'ancienne Reine s'avança doucement et embrassa la plus grande. Sa bouche __s'ouvrit__ laissant passer sa langue qui rencontra celle de la Shérif. Une main dans les cheveux blonds et l'autre sur sa nuque, __ce__ baiser est plus passionné. Regina ramena sa main dans le cou puis sur la __joue__ d'Emma et à bout de souffle elle s'écarta. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre sur un ton hautain._

_-Tu n'avais pas faim._

_Elle s'en alla rejoindre leur fils alors que la sauveuse resta __plantée__ là, l'observant comme si de rien n'était. Elle rit se moquant d'elle-même avant de les rejoindre. _

* * *

Déterminée à comprendre ce qu'il se passait Elizabeth se mit en chemin mais avant d'arriver à la boutique de Gold « le poste » du Shérif la ralenti. Elle hésita et pourtant elle y entra s'attendant à tomber sur sa mère.

L'ado en fit rapidement le tour mais n'y trouva personne. Ce qui l'a frappa immédiatement c'est la décoration et la couleur des murs. Bouleversée un nouveau un souvenir lui revient.

* * *

_Un après-midi peu après avoir réussi à échapper à la première tentative d'enlèvement de __Maléfique__ la petite Sara __s'était__évanouie__ dans la nature. Henry ainsi qu'Emma fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble mais __aucun signe__ de la fillette. La jeune maman commença à paniquer imaginant le pire des __scénarios__ où sa fille, sans défense, était emmenée par cette sorcière. Néanmoins son fils la calma en l'informant que le doudou ainsi qu'une partie des affaires de la petite avaient également __disparu__. Heureusement il pensait savoir où elle se trouvait et il ne pouvait pas, avoir plus raison que ça en réalité. _

_La petite voiture jaune de la shérif fût à peine __garée__ près du port qu'ils __la__ virent, assise sur l'un des bancs face à la grande étendue d'eau. La blonde __voulut__ se précipiter vers elle mais Henry la retint._

_-Laisse-moi y aller, lui demanda-t-il et sans attendre la réponse il sortit de la voiture._

_Sa sœur était assise en tailleur sa peluche __serrée__ contre elle, ainsi que son livre et son petit sac posés à côté d'elle. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle __faisait__ tout ce qu'elle __pouvait__ pour ne pas pleurer. Quand celui qui était en général la personne chez qui elle se réfugiait après un cauchemar, s'assit à son tour, elle ne put retenir un sanglot. _

_-Nono avait trop peur, couina-t-elle._

_-J'aurai pu veiller sur lui aussi, lui dit-il d'une voix digne d'un grand frère. _

_Cette fois elle __pleura__ pour de bon en lui faisant signe que non avec la tête. _

_-il dit que si elle te jette encore un sort tu seras à nouveau bloqué._

_Elle avait raison il était incapable de défendre sa petite sœur face à la magie. Il prit le livre de la petite et tenta de lui rappeler leur histoire et qui sont ses mamans. Elle l'écouta attentivement en reniflant de temps à autre, seulement les propos que __tenait__ Henry ne l'apaisait pas totalement._

_-Il faut que j'aille avec elle, sinon elle vous fera du mal, contra-t-elle avec sa petite voix._

_Elle essuya ses yeux en voyant sa maman blonde venir s'agenouiller devant elle._

_-Est-ce que tu as __pensé__ à quel point on serait triste de ne plus t'avoir près de nous, l'interrogea-t-elle avec sa voix spéciale maman qu'elle __avait commencé__ a prendre depuis la naissance de sa fille, on ne pourrait jamais accepter ça._

_Elle lui caressa tendrement l'une de ses petites mains alors qu'Henry en __profitait__ pour les laisser seules en embarquant le sac de sa sœur._

_-Elle va encore faire du mal à maman et Nyny à cause de moi, gémit-elle._

_-Il y a des tas de __personnes magiques __autour de nous,__ chacune d'elle est prête__ à veiller ou à se battre pour toi et __pour__ monsieur Nono._

_Elle cajola aussi la peluche à présent essayant de détendre l'atmosphère tout en énumérant les membres de leur famille si spéciale. _

_C'était évident que tous se __batteraient__ pour la petite. Sara retrouva un semblant de sourire quand sa maman lui raconta ce dont, Ruby ou Regina, serait de capable si on __osait__ toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Elle __n'omit__ personne, __aucun__ de leurs __amis__, proches ou éloignés._

_-Je ne laisserais personne vous approcher ou vous blesser, puis elle ajouta, je suis la sauveuse, quoiqu'il arrive je te sauverais._

_Peu importe le côté fleur bleu du moment tout ce qu'elle __souhaitait__ c'est que sa petite fille __ait__ confiance en elle. _

_Quand elle lui sembla enfin __calmée__ Emma souleva la fillette, la serra dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers la voiture. La petite brune la serra fort, le plus fort qu'elle ne __l'avait__ jamais serré jusqu'à maintenant, preuve que ses peurs étaient bien réelles. Pour un peu plus de réconfort la blonde passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs._

_-Nono dit que je suis magique, sa voix était presque __enjouée__ ce qui fit sourire sa maman._

_-Tu es une petite fille pleine de surprise, acquiesça la shérif._

_Elle l'emmena au poste avec elle le temps de récupérer ses affaires. Durant le court voyage elle la sentit se détendre, rigolant à ses propres suppositions, s'imaginant être un super héros magique. Seulement une fois __arrivée__ Sara __s'était__ agrippée à elle à peine sortie de la voiture, refusant de la lâcher. _

_-Ma chérie, je pense que Nono a besoin de respirer, avait-elle tenté en essayant de la poser au sol mais elle sentit aussitôt ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle._

_Même si avec l'arrivé de Sara dans sa vie, la sauveuse avait réussi __à__ prendre plus confiance en elle ainsi qu'en son rôle de maman elle comptait sur Regina pour gérer ce genre de crise._

_Elle était une mère cool et drôle mais quand Sara avait besoin d'elle, l'ancienne Emma, celle qui flippait, réapparaissait et se mettait à douter. Bien évidement pour la petite brune tout ceci était imperceptible et elle avait une confiance aveugle en Emma._

_-Je reste là, je dois juste prendre mes affaires Sara, lui expliqua-t-elle._

_-Je veux rester avec toi, s'il te __plaît__, pleurnicha l'enfant dans son cou._

_Elle céda, et commença à rassembler des dossiers d'une main. Se sentant en sécurité la petite __relâcha__ son étreinte pour tenir au mieux son doudou. Celui-ci __finit__ par faire des bisous à la plus grande __guidé__ par la main libre de la fillette. En jouant avec Sara et en voulant faire vite Emma en oublia son arme. Elle essaya alors à nouveau de la poser sur l'un des bureaux de la grande salle et par miracle celle-ci ne se __plaignit__ pas trop._

_-Nono __veut__ aussi être shérif, annonça-t-elle gaiement._

_-Ah oui ?_

_L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de la tête l'imaginant déjà avec sa petite étoile._

_-Tu crois qu'il est prêt pour sa première mission, tenta la blonde en voyant ici l'occasion de pouvoir aller dans son bureau ranger son arme et attraper le classeur des comptes qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait._

_A nouveau d'un signe énergique de la tête Sara confirma que oui._

_-Très bien, alors Nono, elle s'adressa à la peluche, madame le maire m'a demandé de remplir un tas de __feuilles ennuyantes__ avec __plein__ de __chiffres__, bref, est ce que tu peux surveiller ce bureau pendant que je vais chercher tout ça._

_-Il dit qu'il est d'accord, dit la petite brune en souriant._

_-Je serais juste à côté, expliqua la blonde mais sa fille était déjà __occupée__ guetter le moindre recoin de la salle du haut de son bureau. _

_Tout se passa bien, fière de la mission qu'on lui avait confiée à travers son doudou, elle resta calme et concentrée. Cela __aurait__ pu durer or le temps pour la petite parut plus long et il n'en fallut pas plus à son imagination pour lui jouer des tours. __D'abord__ elle entendit des petits bruits et des pas comme une présence qui __la__firent__ un peu paniquer. _

_Dans son bureau la sauveuse referma son tiroir, où elle avait posé son pistolet ainsi que son insigne, à clé. Elle soupira en voyant la montagne de __papiers__ sur son bureau puis jeta un œil à Sara et en __la__ voyant assise tranquillement avec sa peluche, elle décida de débarrasser un peu. Elle empila rapidement deux, trois paquets de feuilles manquant presque de renverser son mug encore à moitié __rempli__ de café froid._

_Les pieds de la fillette arrêtèrent __net__ de se balancer quand celle-ci cru __entendre__ quelqu'un murmurer son prénom. Tétanisée, elle n'osa plus bouger et son regard alla d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. La shérif à fond dans son rangement ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Elle attrapa énergiquement l'énorme classeur des comptes, espérant enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici, sans se rend compte que celui-ci n'était pas fermé correctement. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire le __contenu__ de celui-ci tomba au sol._

_-Merde, s'exclama-t-elle s'agenouillant pour tout ramasser._

_La respiration de Sara s'accéléra persuadée d'une présence surnaturelle autour d'elle. Plus elle passait de temps seule plus cette illusion __s'accentuait__. Son regard ne __quittait__ plus la porte d'entrée étant persuadée d'entendre chuchoter._

_-Maman, tenta-t-elle toujours assise sur le bureau de la grande salle._

_-J'arrive, cria la concernée avant de se parler à elle-même, il faut juste que je ramasse ses satanés documents._

_Serrant sa peluche contre elle, elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et derrière ses paupières __closes__ une seule image, celle de Maléfique. Elle sursauta, cria en levant les mains, et lâcha Nono. Au même instant une explosion __retentit__. Le mur devant l'enfant fût couvert de suie noire avec __quelques briques déchiquetées__ par ci par là. L'un des bureaux qui était devant celui-ci, __était__ à présent renversé. _

_La shérif sortit de son bureau en trombe alertée __par__ le vacarme. _

_-Il y avait des bruits et Nono a __eut__ très peur, se lamenta la petite qui essaya de descendre de son trône de fortune._

_Au sol, elle __ramassa__ sa peluche avant de regarder le __mur__ la mine triste. _

_-C'est rien, je l'aimais pas non plus cette déco, la réconforta la blonde qui se mit à nouveau à sa hauteur, ça sera juste une ligne en plus dans l'immense classeur __bleu__._

_L'ironie de la blonde par rapport aux comptes de la ville échappa à la petite brune, elle était bien trop perdue et __affectée__ par tout ce qui lui arrivait_

_Elle leva les bras vers Emma voulant se réfugier dans les siens. La sauveuse __eut__ un mouvement de __recul__ avant de lui prendre les mains essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible._

_-Ma chérie, ne lève plus les mains, pour l'instant._

_Néanmoins la frimousse triste de sa fille la culpabilisa et comme la mère aimante qu'elle souhaitait vraiment être elle finit par la prendre dans ses bras et par la porter pour quitter le poste._

* * *

Quand ses pensées furent de retour dans le présent, l'adolescente sortit de son sac sa fameuse petite peluche. Du bout des doigts elle caressa la petite étoile qu'il avait épinglé sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

Plantée derrière elle, Emma toussa pour l'avertir de sa présence. Elles se défièrent du regard, la blonde étant toujours très méfiante, Elizabeth en était consciente et ne put faire autrement que de se montrer aussi froide qu'elle.

-Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai détruit ce mur, commença-t-elle, d'un simple geste de la main, à ce moment-là, j'étais persuadé que Maléfique pouvait apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand et m'emmener avec elle.

Essayant de garder au moins son air sur d'elle la brune gesticula devant la paroi mimant au mieux la scène.

-J'ai sursauté et pouf, elle simule ses gestes, il était en pièce, juste après ça tu as pu refaire toute la déco,

-J'ai toujours, tenta la blonde

-Détesté la peinture de cet endroit, rit l'ado, je sais, et tu as encore plus détesté devoir reprendre entièrement les comptes de maman.

A l'évocation des comptes pour l'entretien et les fournitures du poste que lui imposait la mairesse, la blonde ne put que soupirer en guise de confirmation.

-Ca fait bizarre de retrouver la couleur d'avant, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si

La fin de sa phrase resta bloquée dans sa gorge imaginant que peut être tout cela n'avait pas existé. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme troubla la sauveuse à son tour. Un blanc désagréable s'installa entre les deux, pendant lequel la brune dut serrer les dents pour se retenir de craquer.

Elle ramassa son sac et y rangea son doudou souhaitant quitter les lieux rapidement. Trouver Rumple était sa seule chance pour que tout ceci s'arrange. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en regardant le sol, croiser le regard de sa supposée mère à cet instant serait sans doute trop compliqué et engendrerait bien trop de maux.

Emma la laissa faire et quand elle crut que leur confrontation était terminée, elle soupira.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance, regretta la plus jeune, tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, elle n'avait même pas voulu la convaincre de quoique ce soit, pourtant elle avait des preuves pour le faire. C'était sa colère qui parlait pour elle, elle avait ce besoin constant de toucher la blonde.

Comme pour sauver Emma, Regina et Henry arrivèrent juste au bon moment. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'on lui reprochait une nouvelle fois d'être une mauvaise mère. Son regard ne peut se détacher de la jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-On dîne tous ensemble, demanda avec entrain le jeune garçon.

La mairesse et la shérif se sentirent prises au piège sans pouvoir faire autrement qu'accepter. Elles échangèrent un regard un peu gêné mais les enfants semblent comblés.

* * *

_Emma traversa la route et rejoignit Regina sur la place en face du Granny's._

_-Tout est en place Madame Le maire, dit-elle en souriant._

_-Très bien, merci Shérif_

_La brune avait les bras croisés comme pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu plus. _

_Elles s'observèrent en silence un court instant puis la reine s'avança vers la blonde._

_-Viens là, s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant et en attrapant le col de sa veste._

_Elle réajusta celle-ci le mieux possible sur l'autre jeune femme souhaitant protéger son cou. Sans oublier de râler parce que la sauveuse ne portait pas d'écharpe._

_-Tu es complètement folle, elle passa énergiquement ses mains sur les bras de la blonde, tu vas attraper froid comme ça._

_-L'avantage quand on a une petite amie, répliqua la plus grande en se collant d'avantage à elle, c'est qu'on a jamais froid._

_La mairesse tenta de réprimer son sourire mais __c'était__ plus fort qu'elle. Elle laissa aller l'autre femme contre elle en et caressa tendrement le dos de celle-ci. _

_Elles restèrent un petit moment comme cela profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Emma avait sa tête bien calée dans le cou de Regina et son souffle donnait des frissons à la jeune femme. Tout comme ses mains qui se __posèrent__ de chaque côté de ses hanches. _

_La sauveuse se redressa un peu et elles __s'embrassèrent __brièvement. Quand elle leva les yeux elle aperçut Neal arrivant près __d'elles__. _

_-Oh non, soupira-t-elle._

_La reine se retourna, remarqua que beaucoup de monde était arrivé puis elle le vit, le père de son fils les regardant l'air penaud. Elle prit la main de la blonde qu'elle tint fièrement. Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, __ravie__ de __marquer__ une nouvelle fois son territoire._

_Neal fit mine de ne rien voir et leur demanda s'il pouvait emmener Henry sur l'un des plus grands lacs de l'état pour un week end entre homme._

_-Vous voulez emmener mon fils hors de la ville, sur un lac gelé, pour pêcher, s'égosilla l'ancienne Reine. _

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre la shérif préféra lui dire qu'elles allaient en parler et prendre la décision ensemble. Lui évitant ainsi une énième confrontation et lui rappelant une nouvelle fois que c'était la voix de Regina qui aurait le plus de poids. Parce que __c'était__ elle qui l'avait élevé, qui c'était __levée__ pendant plus de 10 ans et que c'était elle sa mère. Cela devrait être un fait établi à présent. Sans discuter, il __repartit__ aussi vite qu'il était __venu__ se fondant dans la foule un peu plus loin. _

_La sauveuse alla leur chercher à boire chez Ruby et sa grand-mère qui pour l'occasion __avaient__ installé un petit stand de __boissons chaudes.__ La Mairesse la regarda s'éloigner et discuter avec les deux femmes. La brune fût rejoins par Henry et ses grand parents. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de __choses__ à raconter et plus loin __c'était__ Emma qui les __observait__ en attendant son tour. Elle sourit en voyant la reine __poser__ sa main sur le bras de l'ado le regard bienveillant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Ils se parlèrent comme ça, partageant un moment unique se moquant des gens autour. Cela __fit__ battre le cœur de la blonde un peu plus vite appréciant réellement de voir son fils et Regina enfin heureux. _

_-Tu l'aimes vraiment, questionna Neal qui venait d'arriver dans son dos._

_Elle tourna la tête un instant avant de reporter son regard sur l'autre femme, qui souriait à Snow maintenant. Elle ne répondit d'abord rien mais son esprit se concentra sur la brune. _

_-Oui, murmura elle de façon à peine audible mais assez pour qu'il l'entende, elle devait d'être ferme._

_Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son ex-petit ami essayant d'être __la__ plus __claire__ possible._

_-Désolée, j'ai vraiment été amoureuse de toi, plus que je n'aurai pu croire possible, tu as été mon grand amour, mais, mais j'ai grandi, j'ai, notre_

_-J'ai mis trop de temps_

_Emma baissa la tête réalisant __certaines choses__, elle qui pensait que Neal serait toujours l'unique et qu'un jour ils pourraient se retrouver même si elle en était loin. A présent, elle en était __sûre__ leur histoire était derrière eux. Il serait toujours une personne spéciale mais son amour avait totalement __disparu__. _

_La jeune femme rejoignit sa famille, non sans __regretter__ une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir __mit__ une veste plus épaisse. Elle offrit la boisson à Regina qui l'a remercia en souriant et en se callant dans ses bras. _

_Elles restèrent étrangement silencieuses attendant tranquillement et en dégustant leurs boissons chaudes. Henry était calme et discutait avec David aussi pipelette que lui. _

_-Tout va bien, s'inquiéta la plus petite._

_-Mmm, répondit la blonde encore un peu __attristée__ par sa conversation avec Neal._

_Regina qui les avait __vu__ du coin de l'œil n'insista pas mais se cala encore plus contre la blonde trop calme à son goût. Instinctivement la shérif caressa le bras de sa fausse petite amie ce qui __permit__ au deux femmes de se détendre._

_Au bout d'un moment, les boissons terminées depuis longtemps, Emma passa ses bras autour de la brune et la serra. Malgré ses talons la reine était encore un peu plus petite qu'elle et donc força sur sa pointe des pieds pour poser son front contre celui de la sauveuse. _

_-Maman, soupira Henry tout à côté, vous aller tout louper._

_Même si la nuit __tombait__ il pouvait encore les distinguer dans la pénombre. _

_-Mais non mon chéri, on regarde, on regarde, expliqua la brune sans un regard pour son fils _

_Elle vit que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et s'avança encore pour embrasser doucement sa joue. Cela provoqua le __soupir__ de la blonde et la mairesse sentit de suite l'étreinte se resserrer d'avantage sur elle. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, à la commissure de ses lèvres cette fois et Emma initia à son tour un réel baiser. Il n'était pas tendre ni affectueux mais beaucoup plus nécessiteux que les précédents durant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Les mains de Regina se placèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux comme pour se tenir à quelque chose. Pour une fois leurs langues se battaient pour la domination ce qui les __fit__ soupirer à tour de rôle._

_C'est quand la main de la brune se plaça tendrement sur la joue de la blonde qu'elles se calmèrent enfin. Elles se séparèrent une minute, se jaugèrent et Emma l'embrassa doucement. Ses bras se desserrèrent laissant place à ses mains pour câliner le dos de l'autre. __Ce__ baiser là dura plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps, il était lent et doux. Elles ne virent rien de ce qui se passait __autour__. Elles ne se séparèrent même pas quand la foule applaudit au moment où les lumières de Noel s'allumèrent enfin. Henry se retourna avec joie et leva les yeux au ciel en les apercevant avant de regarder les illuminations tout autour de lui. Personne ne prêta attention au couple étant tous en adoration devant le gigantesque sapin de Noel éclairé que la Mairie avait installé la semaine passée._

_La main de Regina passait du cou à la joue d'Emma accentuant la pression de leurs lèvres. Si elles __séparaient__ ce __n'était__ que pour mieux se retrouver et laisser à leurs langues un peu de répit. Le baiser était de plus en plus lent, devenant une douce torture pour les deux femmes. Quand elles furent de retour dans le même monde que tous les habitants la mairesse fut émerveillée par autant de couleur dans sa ville. _

_Elles s'avancèrent à la même hauteur que leur famille, Emma dans le dos de la brune la tenant par la taille. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la plus petite, fière du travail accompli depuis une semaine aidé par Marco et les nains. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Neal un peu plus loin au côté de Rumple et de Belle. Elle ne vit pas que celui de sa fausse petite amie croisait au même instant celui de Snow. Un court moment durant lequel la Reine se souvint de la conversation qu'__elles avaient __eu la vieille._

_Snow White avait rendu visite à la Reine à la marie en début de matinée. La plus âgée remarqua immédiatement le malaise de Mary Margareth qui jouait avec ses mains. _

_S'attendant à sa visite un jour ou l'autre et ne voulant pas porter atteinte à Emma, Regina resta la plus polie et aimable possible. La première femme s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau. _

_-Et bien je suppose que vous allez me faire une longue tirade pour m'exposer le pourquoi de je ne mérite pas votre fille. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ayez mis autant de temps pour venir me voir, dit la reine sans fausse joie, soit, je vous écoute._

_Or Blanche Neige l'observa en silence, le vouvoiement de la Reine ne l'a surpris pas. Son comportement fit __toutefois__ perdre patience à la Chef de la ville. Le visage de celle-ci passa d'une légère colère, à de l'agacement et à un peu de peur. _

_-C'est vous, j'en __étais__(je n'en étais ?) __pas sure avant mais, c'est vous, Regina_

_L'autre femme __rit__ sadiquement_

_-Bien évidement que c'est moi_

_-Non, je veux dire, la jeune femme de la prairie, celle qui est venu à mon secours._

_Le corps tout entier de la mairesse se raidit à la référence de ce souvenir. Ses dents se __serrèrent__ tout comme ses poings sur le bureau._

_« -Qu'est-ce que vous racontez » grinça-t-elle, tout dans sa façon d'être, fit ressortir la méchante qu'elle avait été. Elle se leva et se planta devant une des fenêtres et soupira. «Elle n'existe plus par votre faute »._

_-Vous agissez comme Regina __l'aurait__ fait, jusqu'à présent je ne vous __avais__ vu le faire qu'avec Henry mais vous avez ce regard avec Emma, c'est troublant._

_-Puisque nous avons ce que l'on peut appeler une relation, il clair que mon comportement est différent. Vous, mieux que quiconque devriez le savoir, clarifia la Mairesse avec son ton froid habituel tout en tentant d'oublier le faite qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'effectivement elle était plus gentille et douce avec la Shérif._

_-Je sais qu'Emma et vous __faites__ semblant._

_A ses mots la reine se figea. Elle se retourna essayant de discerner le vrai du faux pourtant il semblerait que la princesse disait vrai._

_-Evidement, lâche-t-elle à peine __déçue__._

_-Elle ne l'a dit qu'à moi. Je l'ai en quelque sorte piégé, avoua, Snow, c'était pour me rassurer, c'est ma fille je voulais être sûre qu'elle ne souffrirait pas à nouveau. J'ai promis de garder le secret, et je tiendrais parole, je ne dirais rien à personne._

_-Tout le monde connaît la valeur de vos promesses, regardez où nous en sommes grâce à vos promesses._

_Fière de sa répartie elle s'approcha à nouveau de sa proie prête à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Malheureusement pour elle Mary Margareth la devança._

_-Je me tairai, parce que je sais qu'il y a quelque de chose de plus fort qu'un simple mensonge._

_Cette fois la mairesse se __retint__ de faire un geste pour ne pas montrer son incompréhension._

_-Ce que vous pensez voir est de la comédie, si votre enfant chérie reste loin de ces deux imbéciles ce ne peut être que bénéfique pour l'éducation de mon fils._

_-Je vous ai vu bien avant ça Regina, dans des moments où personne n'y aurait prêté attention, elle marqua une pause et planta son regard dans celui de l'autre femme, je sais le reconnaitre quand je le vois_

_-Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez avoir vu, souffla la Chef de la ville de plus en plus exaspérée par cette conversation._

_-De l'amour, annonça Snow sans sourciller._

_Il lui avait fallu __quelques semaines __de réflexion et d'observation pour voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Emma faisait ressortit la jeune fille que Regina avait était, celle éperdument amoureuse de Daniel. La femme passionnée, douce, tendre et aimante arrivait presque __à__ prendre le dessus sur l'Evil Queen. Elle l'a connaissait pour l'avoir longtemps observée dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. _

_-Tout ceci est ridicule, nous étions encore ennemie il y a pas si longtemps_

_-Avec David ça n'a pas été le grand amour tout de suite, on a eu des __différents__ avant d'arriver à la même conclusion, __expliqua__ la plus jeune_

_Niant les propos de Mary Margareth, La Reine leva la main, sa colère se joignant à sa peur, elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle allait faire jusqu'à ce que sa belle-fille parle à nouveau._

_-Cette fois, je garderais votre secret, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, il y a trop de chose en jeu, elle lui sourit sincèrement, tout se passe pour une raison, peut-être que c'est là __où__ l'on __devait__ en arriver. _

_Son ancienne belle fille posa sa main sur la sienne et reprend tout aussi sincèrement._

_-Tu cours après ta fin heureuse depuis tellement __d'années__, elle est peut être juste à côté._

_Il aurait fallu lui répondre quelque chose, la Mairesse en était consciente mais aucun mot ne passa la frontière de ses lèvres. Totalement perdue et sonnée par les propos de Blanche neige elle choisit de la laisser continuer son long et interminable monologue._


	7. Révélations

**_Wow Merci pour les nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde._**

**_Bibou : Merci d'avoir pris le temps ;)_**

**_Fanny : Pas de problème de commente quand tu le veux, mais ca me fait plaisir que tu ai pu le faire cette fois :D j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi._**

**_Lisa : Mais préviens donc les girls lol fait donc ;) Snow comprend tout mais fais pas souvent les bons choix, moi je la vois comme ça_**

**_Etant en vacance la semaine dernière j'espère que vous m'en voulait pas trop de ne pas avoir eu de chapitre... sorry ! Dans tous les cas voici le suivant, faite moi savoir si ça vous plait... ou pas ! bonne lecture ! _**

**_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf certains perso et idées... etc _**

* * *

_Emma eu le droit aussi à une conversation, avec un Crochet sous les effets du rhum. Il avait failli lui rentrer dedans à la sortie du commissariat. _

_-Est ce que ca va, demanda-t-elle, le retenant à bout de bras, septique au vu de son état. _

_-Swan, il se redressa, j'ai besoin de parler à mon pote._

_L'air confus, il chercha le nom de son ami en question, il entra en pleine réflexion et cela fit presque rire la blonde._

_-David, essaya-t-elle pour l'aider._

_Le pirate acquiesça essayant de la contourner tout en prenant un air plus sérieux._

_-Une affaire de la plus haute importance, marmonna l'homme, sous entendu quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. _

_Le prince était ce qui se rapprocher le plus de ce que le capitaine pouvait appeler un ami. Il était souvent amené à passer du temps avec le pauvre Killian. Le plus souvent pour de fausses croisades, le pirate s'ennuyait sur terre. Il avait voulu partir plus d'une fois mais une chose le retenait et bien sûr David l'avait compris._

_-Très bien, mais il n'est pas ici, l'informa-t-elle, Mary Margareth avait besoin de lui cette après-midi._

_Hook serra les dents, il avait tant besoin de défis, de se rendre utile et de s'occuper l'esprit._

_-Toujours pas besoin de mon aide, questionna la sauveuse_

_-La reine ne risque pas de s'inquiéter et de vous attendre ?_

_-Si c'est pour le bien de la ville, je crois qu'elle comprendra, explique-t-elle en ouvrant la portière du passager de sa voiture._

_Il y grimpa sans réfléchir, la blonde fit de même et démarra la voiture._

_-Très bien, alors où allons-nous ?_

_La vérité le frappa de plein pot, aucune quête, rien qui nécessitait les services d'un shérif. Emma attendit plusieurs longues minutes se disant que l'alcool n'aidait pas à délier sa langue._

_Les mots ne venant pas elle prit sur elle. Elle se retint de soupirer comprenant tout d'un coup ce qui se passait. _

_-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sur cette l'île._

_-Un pirate a l'habitude de ce genre de choses, de nombreuses femmes sont attirées par mon corps et le danger que je représente, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, rétorqua-t-il._

_-J'aurai dû prendre en compte ton attirance pour moi mais, je n'étais pas moi-même._

_-Swan ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme a envie de vous mettre dans son lit qu'il s'agit de sentiments ou d'autres choses plus sérieuse._

_Cette fois elle soupira comment avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un qui nie à un tel point l'évidence._

_-Ce qui est réellement intéressant, ma belle, c'est de savoir si la reine est une affaire au lit._

_La blonde le dévisagea et voyant son sérieux elle leva les yeux au ciel._

_-et est ce que vous lui suffisait, parce qu'elle doit être du genre à en demander beaucoup. Dans l'autre monde elle avait la réputation de contenter bien des hommes._

_Il s'arrêta quelque instant et sortit son rhum. Il bût une longue gorgée faisant mine de réfléchir._

_-Oui c'est ça, si mes souvenirs sont bons, notre majesté est plutôt coquine. _

_Les mains de la shérif s'étaient progressivement refermées sur le volant et s'étaient mises à le serrer en l'entend parler de la sexualité de Regina. Ainsi le sous-entendu de Crochet quant à leur possible aventure était un peu trop._

_-Ça suffit, dehors!_

_-Voyons Swan_

_-J'en ai assez entendu, tu sors ou je te sors avec en prime une petite nuit en cellule pour ivresse sur la voie publique. _

_Le capitaine rit et ouvrit la portière. Avant de quitter l'habitacle, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la sauveuse. _

_-Vos échanges doivent être musclé, je paierai cher pour y participer. _

_Il avait, à peine eu le temps de descendre que la voiture démarra en trombe._

_Ce soir-là le repas en famille fût quelque peu tendu et silencieux. Henry le remarqua et voulut quitter la table au plus vite. Il pressentait une dispute et voulait absolument éviter une balle perdue. Quand la porte de sa chambre se referma une certaine pression redescendit. Emma aida à débarrasser toujours sans un mot. _

_Le malaise n'avait évidemment pas échappé à la mairesse même si elle n'avait rien dit. Après la vaisselle, elles retournèrent au salon où le silence devenait trop pesant. _

_-Je vais rentrer, annonça la blonde, la journée a été longue. _

_La mairesse acquiesça et la raccompagna gentiment à la porte._

_-on dirait effectivement. _

_Elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers et appela son fils. La porte s'ouvrit et presque aussitôt il apparût sur les marches. Le garçonnet souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et resta planté là voulant voir si là aussi, elles allaient être distantes. Or la mairesse fût plus maline que lui et sortit devant la porte, là où il ne pouvait les voir. La shérif, sans hésiter la prit dans ses bras, la serrant légèrement bien consciente que personne ne pouvaient les voir à cet instant. Elles se détendirent instantanément avant de se quitter avec un sourire sincère._

* * *

Emma, Regina, Henry et Sara se rendirent donc à l'appartement de Snow, non sans joie pour la brune mais la blonde avait sous-entendu que parler à ses parents de tout ça, serait une bonne chose. L'aide de deux personnes en plus ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée et puis techniquement il était temps qu'ils rencontrent leur petite fille. A cette idée un frisson parcourut le dos de la sauveuse.

A l'appartement, Regina s'était installé au bar de la cuisine et dégustait un verre de vin. Emma quant à elle avait commencé à préparer le repas. Elles ne se parlaient que très peu, même si la shérif tentait de faire bonne figure la reine voyait bien que celle-ci était tendu.

Leur histoire avec Henry était déjà bizarre quand on y pensait. Elles arrivaient à peine à s'entendre à ce sujet alors un nouvel enfant compliquait tout malgré elles. La shérif n'osait même pas penser à l'aspect technique de la choses. Dès que son esprit lui rappelait subitement qu'Elizabeth, enfin Sara, était le fruit de leur amour, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et préférait penser à autre chose. Avoir une relation charnelle avec Regina semblait être perturbant elle s'interdisait d'imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner.

Elle découpait scrupuleusement les légumes essayant justement de ne pas y penser. Il lui suffisait de penser à un détail, du style, qu'elles s'étaient mariées, pour que son imagination parte au quart de tour. Elle se demandait où, si elles portaient toutes les deux une robe et si elles avaient fait ça à la mairie de manière traditionnelle. Elle finit par voir Regina en robe plantée devant elle tout sourire, le visage détendu comme elle ne l'a jamais vu avant.

Des millions de questions traversèrent sa tête de sorte qu'elle faisait des choses sans s'en rendre compte.

-Oui, répondit la brune.

-Hein, bafouilla la shérif et instantanément elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la cuisine de l'appartement de ses parents.

-Oui je veux bien encore un peu de vin, précisa Regina en lui tendant son verre.

La sauveuse bloqua une minute, le visage pâle puis se rendit compte qu'elle tenait la bouteille dans sa main. Au lieu de servir l'autre femme elle posa la dite bouteille et fila s'appuyer contre l'évier tournant le dos à la mairesse. Cette fois ça allait trop loin, c'était n'importe quoi, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

-Emma, tout va bien, s'inquiéta la reine.

-Je crois que c'est le vin, mais ça va, mentit la sauveuse avant de se retourner avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais elle pensait tout le contraire, elle se sentait épuisée, fatiguée par tout ça. Maintenant elle était persuadée d'être mentalement dérangée. Elle divaguait sur un mariage qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, en plus de son dérapage avec Hook avec qui elle flirtait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans oublier Neal qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimé peu importe combien elle le détestait aussi.

« Toutes ses conneries de contes de fée et de magie sont en train de me rendre dingue, pensa-t-elle. »

-Je le trouve pourtant très bon, se moqua la brune en se servant.

Elle avait l'air de vivre ça avec un détachement incroyable. Elle ne disait rien et se montrait étrangement calme.

En réalité la reine ne pensait pas à ses supposés corps à corps avec Emma. C'était loin de lui poser problème puisqu'en fait toutes ses pensées étaient pour les enfants. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Si elle laissait l'idée d'être amoureuse d'Emma s'immiscer en elle, cela pourrait avoir de plus graves conséquences. Elle paniquerait, elle prendrait peur, repenserait à la douleur d'avoir perdu Daniel et ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin pour l'instant.

La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant c'était Henry et Sara. Le plus important était de démêler tout ça et c'était l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait et voulait gérer pour l'instant. S'il s'avérait que l'adolescente était sa fille, au même titre que le garçon, elle méritait toute son attention. Qu'elle mette également tout en œuvre pour briser cette nouvelle malédiction si étrange soit elle.

La Sauveuse se concentrant à nouveau sur son repas, la reine eut une fois de plus, tout le loisir de les observer du coin de l'œil.

Tous les deux étaient installés à la table, lui examinait encore le livre page par page voulant en savoir plus, tandis qu'elle, jouait simplement au jeu vidéo de son frère.

-Aaah, s'énerva l'adolescente en appuyant sur tous les boutons, il est casse pied celui-là !

Henry rit sans même lever les yeux du bouquin conscient qu'elle devait sûrement rencontrer des problèmes pour tuer le personnage le plus puissant du jeu.

-Dans le trois, tu appuies simplement sur ce bouton et il explose cet abru, raaahhh mais non, s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant un peu brutalement la console sur la table.

-Dans le quoi, l'interrogea le jeune homme surpris.

Fière de pouvoir rattraper le désastre de sa partie, elle étala son savoir sur le futur.

-Ils allaient sortir le quatre, le grand final, où il était entrainé malgré lui dans des terres inconnues, il allait enfin épouser la petite blonde sexy, rit-elle et elle se marra d'autant plus en voyant la mine déconfite du garçonnet, et oui tu m'as toujours laissé jouer à tes jeux, petite tête.

Ce qui le choquait c'est qu'Elizabeth lui parlait de jeux qui n'existaient pas encore alors que lui tenait seulement le boitier du premier jeu dans ses mains.

Les adultes leur demandèrent ensuite de débarrasser pour mettre la table. Un peu à l'écart, hésitant le jeune homme finit par se lancer.

-Tu dis que tu as été enlevée à 16 ans, c'est ça ?

-Oui je venais tous juste de les avoir, explique-t-elle.

-C'est étrange, le livre n'a pas de fin, il s'arrête juste avant ton anniversaire

L'adolescent a dit ça l'air Intrigue.

-Oh, ça, on avait moins de temps pour le mettre à jour c'est tout, éluda l'adolescente avant de vouloir rejoindre ses mères.

-C'est pas logique, contra Henry, c'est quelque chose d'important, j'aurais forcément voulu l'ajouter à l'histoire.

Elizabeth se figea, elle sentit sa poitrine se resserrer et n'osa pas le regarder.

-A moins que quelque chose m'en ait empêché, s'hasarda-t-il afin de connaître la vérité.

Le silence de sa supposée sœur le perturba encore plus.

Elle l'emmena un peu plus à l'écart mais ne le regarda toujours pas. Elle mit ses idées en ordre avant de commencer à parler sans savoir si cela était une bonne idée.

-Tu n'as pas pu mettre le livre à jour parce tu es mort avant mon anniversaire.

Elle soupira voulant éviter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de son frère et cela ne l'aida pas à se contenir. Lui non plus ne dit rien, néanmoins son front plissé témoigna de son inquiétude et de sa peur.

-C'est pour ça que rien n'est logique, parce que même si c'est une malédiction, tu ne peux pas être là.

Même si elle avait bien choisit les mots qu'elle employait avec la plus grande précaution, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. La mort d'Henry était le souvenir le plus douloureux de la vie qu'elle pensait avoir eu. Elle ressentait exactement les mêmes sentiments de tristesse dans son corps, qu'elle avait pût éprouver à ce moment-là.

Ce qu'elle avait pût endurer avec cette femme, sa soit disant mère adoptive, n'égalait pas ce sentiment. Le fait de le retrouver ici, encore si jeune, lui avait fait presque oublier la réalité.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de t'en parler, dit-elle prise d'un rire nerveux, j'ai vraiment merdé.

Pour seule réponse le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras de la brune. Elle osa enfin le regarder et à travers ses yeux elle vit celui avec qui elle avait grandi. C'était en lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer le protecteur avec elle, et ce peu importe son âge.

Elle arriva à se reprendre grâce à lui, à son tour elle posa sa main sur celle de son ainé qui arriva à lui communiquer la force dont elle besoin.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Regina qui s'était approchée.

La reine n'eut pas de réponse, interrompue par l'arrivée de Snow White et du Prince Charmant. Ce qui provoqua un élan d'enthousiasme chez l'adolescente qui se précipita sur eux.

-Grand-mère, se réjouit-elle en se calant dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec son grand père, que c'est bon de vous voir.

-C'est donc vrai, interrogea le prince en regardant sa fille et celle-ci confirma d'un simple signe de la tête.

Mary Margareth si douce et aimante soit elle étreignit l'adolescente. Dire qu'elle croyait tout ça possible serait mentir mais la vie lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas tout rejeter simplement par manque de preuves.

Elizabeth le savait et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était dirigée, sans hésiter, sur elle. Là, où, sa mère doutait toujours sa grand-mère faisait preuve de grande foi. C'était si bon d'être câlinée comme ça par une personne qu'on aime, elle fût persuadée que si elle fermait les yeux un instant, elle pourrait éprouver le sentiment que tout était comme avant.

Malheureusement, cela fût de courte durée et même si sa grand-mère lui portait un regard plein de tendresse ce fût désagréable de devoir s'éloigner d'elle. Dans ses souvenirs elle avait été élevée dans une famille aimante qui n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection pour le bien des enfants. Or là, tout était si frustrant, ses mères étaient tellement distantes, s'en était insupportable.

-William n'est pas avec vous, demanda-t-elle en se reculant un peu plus.

David et Mary se regardèrent surpris et Emma remarqua tout de suite le trouble de ses parents.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La princesse interrogea son époux du regard et quand celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord elle décida de leur expliquer.

-On voulait attendre avant d'en parler, mais je, on, on attend un bébé.

Immédiatement elle dévisagea Emma pour savoir si la nouvelle ne la blessait pas.

En fait pour la blonde c'était simplement une nouvelle de plus dans cette journée qui n'en finissait pas.

-De combien temps, questionna l'adolescente qui se recula un peu plus, un peu trop et percuta la chaise ainsi que la table derrière elle.

Cette question semblait perturber ses grands parents ayant du mal à lui donner une réponse exacte

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, rit nerveusement la femme enceinte, deux, un peu plus de deux mois je crois.

L'ado se retint à la table derrière elle et ce fût Regina, jusque-là silencieuse, qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Sara?

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son prénom et la fixa alors que son teint pâlissait.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Je suis censée naître deux ans après oncle Will, expliqua la plus jeune alors qu'elle sentait que sa respiration se coupait à nouveau. Elle chercha à prendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer, ce fût dur mais elle lutta.

-Techniquement c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas encore né si on revient à peine de Neverland, dit Henry peu sur de lui.

Les quatre adultes froncèrent les sourcils essayant chacun de se rappeler, il y a combien de temps précisément.

-Mais qu'est-ce que moi je fous là alors, répliqua la jeune femme brune s'énervant malgré elle engendrant une respiration longue et laborieuse.

La mairesse s'efforça de la calmer en lui caressant doucement le dos mais rien à faire, elle s'écarta même sans s'en rendre compte.

-Toi tu devrais être, s'emporta-t-elle vers son frère sans pouvoir finir sa phrase

Puis elle se tourna vers ses mères « Et vous, vous devriez, être entrain de vous chamailler ou de, de le faire un peu partout, parce que tout le monde le sait que vous n'arrivez pas à rester loin l'une de l'autre plus de 30 secondes».

Plus elle parlait, plus elle parlait fort et moins elle réfléchissait.

« et, et oncle Will, et moi on devrait être en train de se battre dans l'autre monde. Je devrais surement me donner deux fois plus pour lui sauver les fesses parce que tu n'es plus là pour défendre son côté gauche et que cet idiot n'y voit plus rien.»

Après avoir tout déballé elle se ressaisit légèrement mais elle en avait trop dit. Sa supposée maman brune la fit s'assoir et essaya de la calmer. Tout le monde finit autour de la table souhaitant plus des explications.

-Un peu avant ma naissance vous avez trouvé un moyen de voyager plus facilement, commença l'adolescente se sentant prise en otage devant les membres de sa famille, avec les années on a vécu en partie ici, mais aussi beaucoup dans la forêt ainsi que dans d'autres pays. Il y a eu une sorte de bataille où vous avez du secourir certains peuple.

Elle se tourna vers Regina, cherchant les bons mots pour tenter de s'expliquer.

-Ta malédiction a engendrée bien plus de chose que tu ne le pensais et quand vous êtes revenue la seconde fois pour retrouver Henry et maman, des portails se sont créés un peu partout.

La jeune fille soupira, comment leur expliquer les choses sans trop leur dire au risque que quelque chose tourne mal et surtout de les faire paniquer. En parlant elle les regarda les uns après les autres voulant mieux faire passer plusieurs évènements.

-Quand Henry en a eu l'âge il est partie quelque fois avec grand père puis oncle William aussi, indiqua-t-elle ensuite en jetant un œil à sa grand-mère qui instinctivement toucha son ventre, je suis la plus jeune à m'être battue pour la paix, tout le monde était contre mais il se trouve que j'étais une arme utile.

A chaque fin de phrase elle se sentait encore plus mal. Personne autour de cette table, aucun de leur regard n'arrivait à l'apaiser, même pas Henry, pour la première fois il était perdu tout autant que les autres.

-En réalité, la première fois je suis partie avec eux c'était sans que vous le sachiez, ce qui m'a valu une longue, très longue punition.

Elle sourit en racontant ce souvenir-là, se rappelant de sa maman brune lui faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais le droit de faire. Son rictus disparut quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à apprécier cette pensée.

-William a été blessé à l'œil alors qu'on tentait de faire sortir les autres des cachots où ils étaient emprisonnés. Ils arrivaient toujours à se faire capturer, soupira la petite brune en levant les yeux au ciel, mais on ne repartait jamais sans eux. Henry et moi on l'a surnommé le pirate parce que le bandeau lui va terriblement bien. Il est presque aussi pacifique que grand-mère et lorsqu'il entre dans un combat il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parlementer.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

-Il y a tant de choses à dire je ne sais pas si je peux ou doit tout dire.

-Cela est déjà un bon début, la rassura le prince assit en bout de table en face d'elle, il prit la main de Blanche en lui souriant.

Snow était tranquille et apaisée d'apprendre que son autre enfant serait une bonne personne tout comme sa fille. D'ailleurs, toutes les deux s'observèrent et même si la blonde était sur ses gardes avec toute cette histoire qu'elle trouvait irréaliste, elle semblait ravie d'entendre cela.

Henry, très silencieux, prit la main de sa sœur sur la table pour la soutenir mais aussi pour lui faire signe de continuer. L'ado soupira de plus belle mais Regina se pencha un peu vers elle s'impatientant. L'espace d'un instant Elizabeth eu la sensation de se retrouver devant sa mère un soir où elle avait fait le mur. Elle eut plus envie d'éclater de rire, parce qu'elle savait très bien que dans ces moment-là, la brune lui pardonnait tout. Or pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa mère à côté d'elle, elle lui ressemblait mais n'agissait pas comme tel.

-J'aurais aimé que malgré les attaques de Maléfique on reste une famille unie, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers la sauveuse et la reine, seulement après chacune d'entre elle, vous vous disputiez, toujours le soir dans votre chambre pensant que je n'entendrais rien, jusqu'au jour où, vous vous êtes séparées. Il a fallu une année mais vous avez finit par divorcer et ce même si grand-mère vous a répété que le grand amour ne divorce pas.

Gênées les deux adultes évitèrent le regard de l'autre. David fut étonné et se redressa sur sa chaise alors que Snow essayait de prendre la parole mais la mairesse la contra avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Oh non ne dites rien !

-Elle avait raison, plaida la plus jeune, vous n'arrêtez pas de faire le yoyo, un éternel, je t'aime moi non plus, une fois dans la forêt enchantée vous retombiez amoureuses seulement il fallait toujours rentrer, en fait il y avait toujours quelque chose pour vous empêcher de vous remettre ensemble.

Remarquant que son discours ne donnait pas une bonne image du couple de ses parents, du moins pas assez pour qu'elles aient subitement envie d'être ensemble elle reprit en s'adressant à la reine.

-Un jour tu m'as dit que quoi qu'il arrive, tu aimerais toujours maman, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous d'impossible à effacer, expliqua-t-elle puis se tourna vers la shérif, et toi, tu étais prête à donner plus d'une fois ta vie pour la sauver jusqu'à provoquer une bagarre avec les princes lui tournant trop autour.

Emma soupira, cela l'agaçait vraiment d'entendre ces histoires comme si tout cela était vrai. Elle n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'avoir loupé toutes ses choses, ni qu'on lui impose ses choses, elle souhaitait pour une fois être maître de sa vie.

Son comportement toucha sa fille présumé qui baissa la tête, blessée elle ne comprit pas comment tout pouvait être si différent que dans sa tête. Une nouvelle fois, c'était son grand frère qui fût le plus présent en cet instant. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main au contraire il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui donner le courage de conclure. Elle le regarda et il lui fait signe de continuer.

-Henry, hésita la plus jeune qui avait déjà les yeux remplis de larmes, est mort à cause de moi.

Elle s'arrêta une minute soufflant pour ne pas craquer.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne devrait pas être ici.., murmure-t-elle, parce que j'étais à son enterrement, j'étais là quand tu es mort, on ne pouvait plus, c'était trop tard, c'était

Elle perdit ses mots, les larmes l'empêchèrent de parler, elle espéra que Regina allait la consoler, que tous ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Seulement quand elle releva la tête, elle ne croisa que des regards apeurés et remplis de questions.

-Peut être que finalement, j'ai une imagination beaucoup trop débordante et qu'en lisant votre histoire, je me suis mise à croire que j'avais une vraie famille quelque part.

-Notre famille est habituée à vivre ce genre d'histoire, lui indiqua Mary Margaret, c'est ce qui me donne envie de croire en la tienne, tu as cru en nous beaucoup plus facilement qu'Emma.

Le soutien de Snow et la confiance qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Charmant l'aida à se reprendre un peu.

-J'avais le choix entre y croire ou finir ma vie enfermée avec mère, à croire que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas assez pour me garder et s'occuper de moi.

Pour la première fois Emma put comprendre l'adolescente et savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle avait pu en quelque sorte ressentir elle aussi et cela la troubla.

-Comment suis-je mort, demanda Henry.

Sa question sonna un peu tout le monde et en même temps les ramena à la réalité des choses.

-Henry je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne chose qu'on aborde ce sujet, la voix grave de Regina semblait sans appel, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, savoir cela ne nous fera pas avancer.

-Il reste à savoir comme ce livre a pu te parvenir, si notre magie est exposée hors de la ville cela peut être dangereux, dit le prince.

-Je suis d'accord, accorda la reine les bras croisés sur la table.

La petite brune l'imita, la mine déçue avec cette impression. Celle qu'ils partaient du principe que leur lien de sang n'était pas réel.

-Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne croit pas en toi, lui confia la mairesse pour la rassurer.

Elle demanda ensuite à Henry et à la sœur qu'il avait adopté en une journée sans se poser de question, de les laisser entre adultes. L'adolescente voulut rester mais elle comprit très vite qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Son frère l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle se laissa tomber bruyamment sur le lit.

* * *

_Après l'incident Hook, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient quelque peu éloignées. Bien évidement aucun habitant, et en particulier le Pirate et Neal ne s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. En publique, elles agissaient toujours de la même façon, étant juste moins tactiles. _

_Cela c'était fait naturellement, chacune ayant besoin d'espace pour réfléchir et se retrouver. Même si leur relation était montée de toute pièce, elle les avait quelque peu épuisées moralement. _

_Regina était minée par la visite de Snow dans son bureau et même si elle était très douée pour ranger cette discussion dans un petit coin de sa tête, elle était tout de même là. Alors sans en parler, ni sans, s'en rendre compte, elle invita moins souvent la blonde à la maison et celle-ci n'y allait presque plus d'elle-même. _

_Cela dura une semaine ou deux peut être plus. C'était sans compter sur l'enthousiasme de leurs amis qui eux n'étaient pas dans la confidence sur la magie pour les forcer à se voir._

_Doucement tout reprit sa place, la bonne humeur, la complicité, les rires et la proximité. Les discussions des jours précédents ne devaient pas entacher leur bonne entente. Henry avait l'air épanoui et la vie paraissait calme pour risquer de perdre tout ça à cause de petits détails. _

_Un soir Emma se rendit chez Regina. Elle sonna mais n'ayant aucune réponse elle entra. Elle la trouva la tête plongée dans ses dossiers sur la grande table de la salle à manger. _

_-Bonsoir madame le maire, dit-elle avec amusement. _

_-Emma, s'exclama la brune avec surprise en relevant la tête, on avait rendez-vous ce soir?_

_L'air paniquée elle commença à refermer les pochettes qui jonchaient la table._

_-Je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'ai même pas encore commencé le repas._

_-Hey relax, la sauveuse sourit, on n'avait pas rendez-vous, j'avais juste envie de passer, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces deux derniers jours alors._

_Quand même mal à l'aise la reine sourit à l'évocation de l'envie de la blonde de la voir. _

_-Tu sais quoi, travaille encore un peu, je m'occupe du dîner, on mangera tranquillement et comme ça ensuite on pourra parler un peu. _

_Néanmoins la brune l'observa un instant puis finit par capituler. Elle s'installa à nouveau devant ses dossiers ce qui plût à la sauveuse qui retira sa veste avec enthousiasme. Elle la posa négligemment sur l'une des chaises et fila gaiement en cuisine. _

_Elle prit pleinement possession de la pièce, sachant où presque tout se trouvait ayant passée des heures à observer la Mairesse à l'œuvre. Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une heure pour préparer quelque chose. Elle servi un verre à la brune qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir avant de se replonger dans son travail._

_Quand Regina commença à avoir mal au cou, elle retira ses lunettes et s'étira. Le silence de la maison l'intrigua, alors sur la pointe des pieds elle se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle y trouva la blonde appuyée contre le plan de travail, téléphone dans une main et une carotte qu'elle grignotait dans l'autre. Captivée par son jeu elle ne remarqua pas la présence de la reine._

_-Si c'est comme ça que tu cuisines, je crains que nous ne passions jamais à table, se moqua la plus petite._

_La sauveuse sursauta prise sur le fait. Elle se redressa une main sur la poitrine essayant de calmer les battements, beaucoup trop rapides, de son cœur. _

_-C'est une recette où les légumes cuisent durant de longue minutes, je ne vais pas les regarder faire, contra-t-elle ensuite en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans._

_La reine s'avança en accordant un point à la shérif dans une mimique plus qu'adorable. Elle se pencha vers la cocotte dans l'intention d'y jeter un œil. _

_-Et que mange-t-on, l'interrogea-t-elle avec une mine enfantine._

_Seulement Emma l'empêcha de soulever le couvercle juste à temps._

_-Ça sera près dans quelques instants, en attendant, elle l'aida à se retourner, dehors de ma cuisine._

_La brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais obéit tout de même._

_Elle prit l'initiative de débarrasser la table de sa paperasse et fut très vite rejoint par la blonde avec une bonne bouteille de vin. Emma__ remplit son verre, celui de la reine et les ramena près du canapé. _

_-Merci, Regina s'appuya légèrement contre l'arrière d'un des fauteuils et bût une petite gorgée. _

_En guise de repose la plus grande sourit avant de boire à son tour. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes savourant le calme et le frais de leur boisson. _

_Leurs verres vides, la blonde les récupéra et les déposa sur la table avant de rejoindre la mairesse encore contre le canapé. Celle-ci semblait épuisée alors instinctivement Emma s'approcha et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. _

_Elles ne s'en rendirent pas réellement compte mais cela durera un certain temps, profitant du calme, se relaxant l'une contre l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient clos et ils le restèrent quand les mains de la shérif remontèrent lentement le long du dos de la brune. Les caresses étaient affectueuses et si douces qu'elle se laissa porter tandis que ses bras comme à leur habitude finirent autour du cou de la blonde. C'est alors que les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur sa taille la rapprochant toujours plus. Se retrouvant prise en otage entre le siège et la sauveuse, la plus petite put à peine bouger. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le veuille vraiment mais tout cela en rajouta au sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait déjà. _

_La blonde avait ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle lui faisait du bien et si elle l'osait se l'avouer elle n'était pas prête à le dire à haute voix. C'était agréable de se sentir soutenue, d'avoir une personne qui avait envie d'être présente pour elle. Qu'on prenne soin d'elle était nouveau et elle savait qu'avec Emma tout était sincère. Elle avait sût trouver en la Sauveuse une véritable amie. De sorte que leur proximité ne la gênait pas. Pour la première fois elle se laissait un peu aller et sentait ses barrières tomber._

_La reine sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand le souffle chaud de l'autre femme lui chatouilla le cou. Elle passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres essayant désespérément de canaliser ce trouble. Seulement ses mains se perdirent déjà dans la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma qui intensifia ses caresses. _

_La sauveuse, guidée par ses envies, laissa trainer sa bouche sur la gorge de la mairesse. Ce ne furent pas les battements du cœur de celle-ci, qu'elle sentait s'accélérer, grâce à leur proximité, qui sembla l'arrêter. Elle l'effleura et portée par la prise des mains qui se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, elle finit par y déposer plusieurs baisers._

_-Miss Sw, commença la brune mais elle fut vite stoppée par un autre bisou. _

_La bouche de la plus grande avait quelque chose de bon et de frustrant à la fois. _

_-Emma, retenta-t-elle mais une nouvelle fois elle fut interrompue et toute la volonté du monde ne lui permettait pas de finir._

_Le parfum de Regina avait quelque chose d'enivrant tout comme ses petits soupirs incontrôlés. Tout cela monta un peu plus à la tête de la blonde._

_-Henry est avec Neal ce soir, soupira enfin la mairesse qui malgré elle, laissa sa tête aller en arrière. _

_Un ultime sous-entendu pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient seules et de ce fait qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de jouer la comédie._

_-Je sais, murmura la shérif en remontant son visage à la hauteur de l'autre femme. _

_Elle pose son front contre celui de la brune. L'une comme l'autre avaient les yeux fermés et aucune d'elle ne bougea. Les mains de la blonde avaient stoppé leur danse. Seules leurs respirations faisaient preuves de leurs présences. _

_Emma ouvrit les siens détaillant les moindres traits de sa nouvelle amie. Elle semblait plus sereine à présent. Se sentant observée ce fut au tour de celle-ci d'ouvrir les yeux croisant ceux de la sauveuse. _

_Au moment, où le regard de la plus grande dériva vers les lèvres de l'autre femme, les secondes semblèrent être des minutes pour la concernée. Heureusement pour son cœur quand la sauveuse s'approcha un peu plus, sa bouche finit contre sa joue. Un nouveau moment de tendresse, une chose pas si inhabituelle ces derniers temps mais tout de même étrange à vivre. Sans oublier l'absence évidente de témoin. _

_Regina câlina la nuque de la blonde, la sensation de détente l'empêcha d'agir rationnellement. Elle se répétait une sorte de mantra, « Emma est une amie et les amies peuvent partager des moments d'intimité. » Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sauveuse s'approchant à nouveau dangereusement de sa bouche. __L'envie irrépressible qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle l'embrasse, la figea totalement._

_-Emma, dit-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait avoir en cet instant._

_La shérif se recula à peine consciente de ce qui se passait et se rapprocha encore et l'effleura de ses lèvres, entrainée par les faits et gestes de son amie. Car oui elle avait de nouveau refermée ses yeux. La blonde posa sa main sur l'autre joue de la reine qu'elle caressa avec son pouce. Tout semblait parfait pourtant lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser Regina eu un petit mouvement de recul._

_-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop douloureux, gémit-elle avant de réussir à lui échapper._

_-Je suis désolée, essaya la sauveuse, je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi, je_

_-Tu devrais t'en aller, lâcha la brune sans même la regarder._

_-Regina, j'ai cru que, c'était une erreur, c'est pas grave._

_Elle s'avança mais l'autre fit un pas en arrière voulant éviter tout nouveau contact avec elle._

_-Hey, je suis désolée, tenta une nouvelle fois la sauveuse sans bouger._

_-Je l'entends bien, maintenant rentre chez toi_

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Emma hésita ne sachant pas si elle devait s'en aller ou essayer encore de s'expliquer. Elle connaissait la brune maintenant et si elles en restaient là, leur mauvaise entente risquait de durer plusieurs jours._

_-Emma ! Va-t'en s'il te plait, supplia la mairesse apparemment plus bouleversée que la shérif ne le pensait._

_La blonde prit sa veste sans même prendre le temps de la mettre et quitta le manoir laissant l'autre femme plantée au milieu du salon._


	8. Entre frère et soeur

_**Un grand merci à mes betas sans qui je m'en sortirai pas. Merci aussi aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leurs avis.**_

_**Nouveau chapitre, long, le plus long que je n'ai jamais publié, j'espère qui vous plaira.**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est certains personnages et l'idée ;)**_

* * *

Dans la cuisine, David se servit une tasse de café alors qu'Emma lui résumait tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Elizabeth.

-Rien avant son arrivée chez cette femme, demanda-t-il.

-Non c'est comme si avant ça elle n'avait pas existé, le plus étrange c'est que pour Agnès Steel il n'y a rien non plus.

-Comment ça, l'interrogea sa mère toujours assise à table pas très loin de Regina qui restait étrangement silencieuse.

-D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, elle n'existe que depuis 16 ans, rien avant pas d'acte de naissance, aucun signe de vie.

-Attendez, personne ne s'est jamais posé des questions, s'étonna Snow.

-Pas s'il s'agit de Maléfique , soupira la reine, elle n'aurait aucun mal à envouter tout le monde.

Le prince revint à table et fronça les sourcils au commentaire de la mairesse.

-En dehors de la ville ?

-Si c'est l'équipe qui s'est occupé de Pan qui lui fait quitter sa grotte, je suis prête à parier qu'elle peut faire ce qu'il lui plait.

Tous soupirèrent à leur manière. Ils étaient tous perdus rien n'était logique et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire.

La shérif perdit patience, elle se leva et se servit quelque chose de plus corsé à boire. Elle inquiéta Snow qui se tourna vers son mari qui lui fit signe de la laisser.

-Donc on part du principe qu'Elizabeth est notre fille, pas de doute pour personne, grogna-t-elle.

-C'est si inconcevable que ça de vous imaginer avec moi, demanda Regina un peu sur la défensive.

Devant le manque de réponse de la blonde elle soupira de rage et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah oui, la méchante reine, conclut-elle à la place de la sauveuse, c'est déjà horrible de partager Henry avec moi.

La blonde qui leur tourna le dos se retint de claquer son verre sur le bar. Au lieu de ça elle le posa doucement et lui parla calmement.

-Vous ne l'avez pas entendu, elle est le fruit du grand amour, entre toi et, moi, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Le visage de la mairesse se crispa légèrement.

-Il faut croire que dans une autre vie j'ai pu vous trouver un quelconque attrait ou même du charme mais moi aussi cela me surprend.

L'autre femme serra les dents et la dévisagea, son calme lui paraissait trop naturel.

-Vous voyez bien qu'on ne s'entend pas, on se supporte pour notre fils mais vous rêvez de vous débarrasser de moi, rappela la sauveuse.

-Seulement Henry a besoin de vous alors je m'efforce de faire avec, répondit-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'elle avait finit par se faire à sa présence et presque appris à l'apprécier, presque.

Snow et David restèrent en retrait durant cet échange. Il est vrai qu'il était compliqué d'entrevoir le moindre signe d'amour entre elles. Ils remarquèrent tout de même la tension qui émanait lors de leurs explications.

Leur fille rechercha leur soutien, en leur demandant comme elles pourraient faire un enfant ensemble dans ses conditions. Or quand elle vit Blanche neige ouvrir la bouche, elle savait qu'elle allait lui parler de sa propre expérience, alors elle lui fit signe de se taire. Evoquer leur passé devant la reine, lui dire qu'entre Charmant et elle ce n'était pas le coup de foudre au premier abord n'aiderait pas à les faire avancer bien au contraire.

Elle ragea en faisant les cents pas devant eux. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune femme blonde sentait un sentiment nouveau monter en elle.

- Emma, calme-toi chérie, demanda Blanche inquiète pour sa fille.

-J'en ai marre qu'on me vole ma vie et qu'on décide toujours pour moi, je veux être maître de ma vie, choisir qui j'aime, qui j'épouse, avoir une famille, des enfants, tout ça doit venir de moi et pas de stupides personnages de livre.

Aucun n'osa répondre quoique ce soit, conscient qu'elle avait raison. La reine baissa la tête sachant qu'elle était en partie responsable de la vie chaotique de la shérif. Pour être honnête, elle ne le vivait pas mieux. Savoir qu'elle avait goûté à la maternité la rendait toute chose et même si son bébé avait déjà 16 ans cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Et puis Henry, est ce que tu te rends compte que si elle dit la vérité, Henry n'est plus.

-Miss Swan, avant que nous ne démêlions le vrai du faux, il est inutile de nous inquiéter, en disant cela c'était elle même qu'elle tentait de rassurer, pour l'instant il est bel et bien avec nous et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de la brune convainquit en partie la blonde et elle se calma se sentant rassurée devant la foi de la reine.

-Il y a une chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé, lança le seul homme de la pièce, si Sara est là, où est Maléfique ?

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Henry, finit les jeux vidéo, l'adolescente était couchée sur le dos s'épuisant à chercher une preuve de qui elle était. Le jeune homme était à ses côté mais assis en tailleur, il contrait les idées complètement dingues de la brune.

-Pourquoi pas Clochette, lui demanda-t-il, elle t'a fait confiance tout à l'heure, elle est ta marraine vous avez un lien particulier.

Elizabeth se releva un peu surprise d'apprendre qu'il les avait surprises mais retomba aussitôt contre l'oreiller.

-Elle n'est pas assez puissante, soupira-t-elle, elle a simplement répondu à ses instincts de fée et puis celui qui souhaite vraiment la faire venir, peut y arriver, ça ne trompera personne.

Le garçon se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le mur en soufflant, déçu que son idée ne soit pas la bonne. Il réfléchit à nouveau, se concentrant sur le coin de tapisserie qui se décollait sur le mur en face. Puis d'un coup il se redressa comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

-La magie, s'exclama-t-il, si tu prouves que tu sais te servir de tes pouvoirs, ils n'auront plus aucun doute.

Elizabeth se releva à son tour désespérée et désemparée par le déroulement des choses.

-Je n'y arrive pas, mes sentiments freinent ma concentration, et je suis persuadé que ça leur donnerai encore plus une mauvaise image de moi. A l'heure qui l'est ils doivent sûrement s'imaginer que je suis Maléfique.

-J'ai du mal à me faire à tout ça mais je ne pense pas que cette sorcière se fasse passer pour une ado pour arriver à ses fins, expliqua la sauveuse appuyée contre le bar de la cuisine.

-Elle a raison, concéda la mairesse, nous devenons nous préparer à son arrivée cela risque d'être assez spectaculaire.

Le couple princier échangea un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers leur fille, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à leur ennemie de toujours.

-Mais n'ayez pas peur, c'est après moi qu'elle en a, souligna-t-elle en se levant avec son assiette dans les mains.

Elle débarrassait la table sous les yeux médusés de la famille Charming. Elle donnait l'air complètement détachée, Snow finit par faire de même alors que David et Emma, eux continuaient de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Il va nous falloir un plan, un bon plan, plusieurs bons plans, souffla la shérif à son père en lui prenant l'assiette qui lui tendait.

* * *

Dans l'autre pièce, frère et sœur étaient maintenant assis l'un en face de l'autre. Henry, planté devant la brune aux yeux fermés, attendait patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose de magique. Or les épaules de la jeune fille retombèrent et elle râla de toutes forces.

-Concentre toi, gronda son aîné, maman dit toujours qu'il faut se focaliser sur une chose précise.

-Je sais, grogna l'adolescente, c'est juste que

Elle souffla, prête à abandonner mais il lui prit la main demandant du regard d'essayer encore une fois. Sans le lâcher elle ferma les yeux et c'est sa rage pour la sorcière qui lui avait pris sa vie qui l'envahit.

Henry patienta en fronçant les sourcils voyant bien qu'à nouveau rien ne se passait. Il se pencha vers elle quand tout d'un coup, son corps fut pris d'un frison allant de sa main jusqu'au creux de son cou. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, ses yeux se fermèrent et les frissons se transformèrent en électricité désagréable. Des dizaines d'images commencèrent à défiler sous ses paupières et son corps tout entier se contracta. Quant à celle sensée être sa sœur, elle était tout aussi tendue et partageait les mêmes visions que lui.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dans le salon du manoir, autrefois trop calme, les cris et les lamentations d'une petite fille résonnèrent. Elle râlait et courait derrière son frère qui lui avait prit son doudou, le premier tour l'avait pourtant amusée mais maintenant elle gémissait, en colère contre lui._

_-Nyny, rend moi le, essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

_Henry s'était arrêté de marcher mais quand Sara tenta de se jeter sur sa peluche, l'adolescent leva le bras ce qui rendit sa manœuvre impossible. Elle fit plusieurs petits sauts malheureusement pour elle, il était trop grand et elle trop petite._

_-Maman oblige le à me le rendre, pleurnicha-t-elle _

_-Pas avant que tu m'aies dit où tu as caché mon jeu vidéo, dit-il calmement._

_Elle sauta à nouveau persuadée qu'elle pouvait y arriver alors que lui n'avait pas de gros efforts à faire._

_-Si tu rangeais un peu plus souvent ta chambre tu retrouverais tes affaires, lui fit remarquer Regina à peine concernée par les chamailleries de ses enfants._

_Avant que le jeune homme puisse répondre, Sara lui donne un __gros coup de pied dans la jambe. _

_-Aie, se plaignit-il sans pour autant baisser le bras._

_-On se calme, pas de boxe dans la maison, sourit Emma qui entra dans la pièce. _

_Elle ne les sépara pas, vraisemblablement pas plus alertée par leur mini-crise que par les cris juste avant. La jeune femme blonde rejoignit son épouse qui lui tendit sa tasse de café et toutes les deux les regardèrent se disputer._

_-Rend moi Nono, s'exclama la petite en le menaçant de ses deux poings, ou alors viens te battre dehors, tu me fais pas peur._

_-Mon jeu contre ta peluche, rétorqua-t-il._

_Pendant ce temps leurs deux mamans n'intervenaient pas dégustant calmement leur café à l'écart._

_-Alors nos enfants sont normaux, murmura Emma avant de boire une autre gorgée._

_Regina sourit à la réflexion de son épouse, amusée, elle acquiesçe légèrement. La relation basée sur une éternelle bonne entente, d'Henry et de Sara, avait été souvent sujette à des moqueries entre elles. Alors les rares fois où ils se chamaillaient, elles les laissent faire._

_-Tu as regardé dans ta chambre, questionna Emma consciente que cela risquait d'agacer encore plus son fils._

_Celui-ci lui accorda son attention en oubliant sa sœur, qui en profita pour grimper sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Le jeune homme tenta de se défendre d'être désordonné sachant pertinemment que contre ses deux mères, il n'avait aucune chance parce que concernant sa chambre elles avaient raison. __La petite fille comprit très vite que sa peluche était encore hors de sa portée mais d'un coup elle sauta sur le dos du plus grand s'agrippant à son cou._

_-Vengeanceeeeeee !_

_S'en suivit une petite bagarre entre les deux durant laquelle, il essaya tant bien que mal de faire en sorte qu'elle le lâche. _

_Ils finirent par tomber sur le canapé et Henry la chatouilla, la faisant rire et crier de plus belle._

_-Non, Nynyyyyy, arrête, rigola-t-elle en se débattant._

_Dans l'action aucun d'eux ne remarqua que les coussins du canapé allaient tomber jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne les stoppent net. Ils se penchèrent et au sol ils virent la console de jeu de l'ado._

_-M'opss, ria la petite brune tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère._

_Seulement le plus grand l'a retint et se remit à la chatouiller en criant à son tour « vengeance »._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_C'est une Sara beaucoup plus petite qui entra dans le salon suivie d'Emma la tête également pas très réveillée. Un biberon à la main l'enfant ne dit pas bonjour à sa maman brune qui buvait son café sur le canapé. Elle fila directement s'installer entre les jambes de son frère. Installé par terre, à côté de la table basse, il regardait la télévision essayant aussi de se réveiller. La brunette se colla à lui à l'aide de son petit bras alors que de son autre main elle buvait tranquillement son biberon la tête tournée en direction de la télé. Elle soupira d'aise luttant pour ne pas que ses yeux se ferment. Le jeune homme sourit. Il aimait sincèrement ce petit moment le matin quand sa sœur s'attachait à lui de toutes ses forces. La sauveuse s'installa aux côtés de sa femme en râlant. Un peu fatiguée elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune qui sourit à la ressemblance frappante avec sa fille._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Henry suivit d'une jeune fille de son âge, blonde plutôt mignonne, sortit de sa chambre essayant le plus possible d'être discret. C'est sans compter sur Sara plantée en haut des escaliers vêtue d'une drôle de façon. En effet, la plus jeune portait la veste en cuir rouge de sa maman blonde avec en dessous une des vestes de blaser grise de son autre maman._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ta chambre, demanda la plus jeune._

_-Même si cela ne te regarde pas, on a regardé un film après notre exposé et Ana s'est endormie._

_Elle les regarda scrupuleusement, examinant leur visage pour y déceler un quelconque mensonge._

_-Vous avez fait des bêtises de grands, questionna la petite fille avec un sérieux impressionnant, parce que maman t'a dit qu'on fait ça quand on est vraiment amoureux._

_-Sara, souffla le jeune homme, parle moins fort._

_Il essayait de faire descendre sa petite amie le plus discrètement possible mais la petite se mit devant les bras croisés le visage mécontent._

_-Je vais devoir faire un rapport, dit-elle en sortant son étoile de Shérif, fière elle leur montra, tu as enfreint l'une des règles de cette maison, en tant que Shérif et Maire de ses lieux, je dois_

_-Shérif et Maire, l'interrogea l'adolescent, tu ne peux pas être les deux._

_-Si je peux et tu vas être puni pour ton insolence, il y a des lois au-dessus de moi et ca va faire très mal._

_Henry se retint de rigoler à la référence de ses mamans et aussi parce qu'il adore voir à quel point sa petite veut ressembler aux deux._

_-Okay, dit-il, je vais moi-même aller parler aux hautes autorités et leur dire qu'Ana a dormi avec moi, ça te va ?_

_La brunette fit mine de réfléchir puis accepta en rangeant son étoile dans la petite poche de son jeans._

_-Cet incident sera quand même noté dans ton dossier et la prochaine fois je serais moins gentille, elle tira sur sa veste pour la remettre un peu en place, tu joueras avec moi tout à l'heure ?_

_Henry s'accroupit et la regarda tendrement avant de lui répondre_

_-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone lundi soir, demanda-t-il connaissant très bien la réponse, quand je rentrerais pour les vacances je serais tout à toi._

_Immédiatement sur le visage de Sara apparut l'une des plus mignonnes mimiques jamais vu. Ana avait depuis bien longtemps finit par craquer elle aussi pour le petit bébé de la maison._

_-Parfait, parce que cette après-midi nous avons un conseil d'administration annonce-t-elle avec un petit accent sortit de nulle part. _

_Elle tenta ensuite de descendre les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde car avec les talons, beaucoup trop grands de Regina au pied, la tâche était beaucoup plus compliquée._

_-T'es vraiment un numéro, plaisanta la jolie blonde, mais il a raison il faut que tu choisisses, tu ne peux pas être et Shérif et Maire._

_La petite brune se braqua un peu croisant les bras et l'adolescent senti la mini tornade arriver. Quand il s'agissait de ses mamans, Sara était sans appel. Néanmoins celle-ci resta calme et répliqua patiemment. _

_-Non je ne peux pas choisir parce que mes mamans sont parfaites, dit la petite tout sourire, et puis je suis leur bébé magique, je suis capable d'être tout ce que je veux._

_Henry se tendit légèrement au commentaire de sœur, elle-même comprit qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop vite et se couvrit la bouche._

_-Quoi, demanda la petite amie ne comprenant pas le regard que frère et sœur partageait._

_-Rien, c'est des histoires de petites filles, essaya le jeune homme voulant couper court._

_Sara prit la fuite trainant les talons provocant un vacarme d'enfer contre le sol et laissant Henry se débrouiller tout seul._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

A nouveau, un choc électrique parcourut la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme et s'intensifia au court des minutes suivantes. La magie de la blonde lui envoyait de nouvelles images de leur vie qu'elle pensait avoir eu. Certaines visions se brouillèrent, se mélangèrent, étaient inachevées et passèrent trop vite pour en comprendre toutes les nuances.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Henry rentra des cours trouvant sa maman blonde dans le salon tranquillement avec Sara apparemment toutes les deux assoupies sur le canapé. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit mais au moment de se pencher pour les couvrir, la petite ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit en voyant son frère et se mit à remuer._

_-Nyny, gazouilla-t-elle avec vivacité provocant le réveil en sursaut d'Emma qui ne comprit pas très bien où elle était._

_-Désolé, dit-il alors que la petite réclamait déjà ses bras._

_Il la souleva et la cala contre lui alors qu'elle s'agrippait joyeusement à lui._

_-Et moi alors, demanda tristement la sauveuse le visage dépité._

_Sara essaya de se racheter avec un énorme sourire et avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit une autre voix se fit entendre dans l'entrée._

_-Je peux prendre sa place, proposa Regina avec un air de défi en rentrant dans la pièce. _

_Elle retira son écharpe puis ses talons et avant qu'elle ne puisse les ranger, l'autre femme est déjà à genoux, sur le canapé, et tout sourire, à priori intéressée par cette proposition._

_La reine se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser et son épouse l'enlaça tendrement._

_-Sara ferme les yeux, elles vont se faire pleins de bisous dégoutants, se moqua Henry._

_Il se retourna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais la fillette rit et les observa par-dessus son épaule. Emma finit par attirer Regina avec elle, ce qui provoqua un petit cri aigu de celle-ci._

_-Emma, s'exclama-t-elle une fois que leurs corps entrèrent en contact avec les coussins_

_-Tu voulais prendre sa place, se défendit l'autre femme et posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres._

_C'est la Mairesse qui prolongea et intensifia le baiser, profitant du contact avec sa femme. _

_-Hey, protesta gentiment l'adolescent, on est là, un peu de tenue._

_-Mon chéri ne soit pas si prude, on est très sage là, dit la mairesse avec une touche d'espièglerie dans la voix._

_-On reparlera de tout ça quand tu embrasseras à nouveau goulument Ana sur le perron, se moqua, la shérif._

_Installées l'une contre l'autre, elles paraissent si bien, si amoureuses et cela réjouit la petite fille qui se mit à gigoter pour qu'Henry la lâche. Elle se précipita ensuite vers ses mamans, grimpa sur le canapé et se colla à elles, réclamant, elle aussi des bisous. Emma ne se gêna pas pour narguer son fils qui fit mine de bouder et rétorqua qu'évidement elles gagneraient toujours puisqu'il était seul contre deux._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Sara était devant la porte entrouverte de son grand frère et écoutait les explications entre les deux adolescents. Elle avait retiré les talons mais portait encore ses deux vestes. Henry et Ana semblaient se disputer et la fillette se sentit coupable._

_-Est-ce que tu comptais un jour me dire la vérité, demanda la blonde en se levant rapidement du lit._

_-Je, c'est pas important tout ça._

_-Pas important, ta famille sort d'un livre de contes Henry, bien sûr que c'est important, contra sa petite amie, je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien._

_-Tu n'es pas d'ici, il fallait que je sois sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance._

_-Et donc tu ne me fais pas confiance et quand je suis ici tout le monde joue la comédie, l'accusa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son sac et d'y mettre ses quelques affaires posées sur le bureau._

_-Attend, demanda le jeune homme en essayant de la retenir en lui prenant la main, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais rien te dire mais ça veut pas dire que tout le reste ne soit pas sincère._

_Elle s'arrête un instant, soupirant, craquant presque mais se défit de son emprise._

_-Je suis désolée, c'est un peu trop pour moi là._

_Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre, Sara eut juste le temps de se cacher. Henry quant à lui se laissa tomber sur son lit prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne les retira que quand il sentit sa petite sœur se planter devant lui l'air toute aussi triste._

_-C'est de ma faute si Ana est en colère._

_-Mais non, démentit le plus vieux en la prenant dans ses bras, j'aurais dû lui parler il y a un moment déjà._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Henry était dans le jardin entourée de ses amis magiques et non magiques, il y avait un léger fond musical et la nuit commençait à tomber. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire du jeune prince de Regina. Malgré l'organisation que ça demandait la reine avait finit par accepter, poussée un peu par Emma. Pour leur fils elles se devaient de ressembler à une famille comme les autres sans magie, sans attaque et sans drame._

_-Ma chérie arrête de l'espionner, dit gentiment la brune, installée sur le canapé tout en lisant un magazine. _

_Sa fille était accoudée depuis une heure à la fenêtre donnant au jardin. Pour la énième fois elle soupira mécontente de ne pas pouvoir être dehors elle aussi. Elle les observait encore quelques minutes et voir son ainé s'amuser sans penser à elle une seconde la rendit triste._

_-C'est injuste, grommela-t-elle ramenant son doudou contre elle sans même voir qu'Henry l'avait remarqué depuis plusieurs minutes mais faisait mine de ne rien voir._

_-Allez viens là, demanda doucement la mairesse en lui montrant la place vide à côté d'elle._

_Elle râla une fois de plus en s'asseyant sans grande joie._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder, essaya encore Regina._

_Seulement la seule chose qu'entendit la fillette c'était la porte d'entrée. Subitement elle éclata de rire sans raison en s'écroulant sur sa mère et sur le magazine de celle-ci._

_-On s'amuse ici aussi, dit l'adolescent un peu étonné avant de reprendre pour sa mère, on est à court de boisson._

_-Oui maman me raconte des histoires drôles, elle est vraiment très drôle, expliqua la plus jeune en se relevant à peine._

_Il fut surpris et regarda directement la mairesse, c'est vrai qu'elle peut-être marrante, des fois même drôle mais de là à s'en rouler par terre. _

_La fillette retenait tout, enregistrait tout et était capable de reproduire la moindre chose qu'on avait fait ou dit devant elle. Là c'était une mimique digne de la Shérif. Evidement tous les deux savaient bien pour qu'elle raison elle jouait la comédie. _

_-D'accord, il s'accouda au canapé, je voulais te demander de venir, je ne vais pas tarder à ouvrir mes cadeaux mais si tu t'amuses._

_Sara ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche réalisant qu'elle allait passer à côté de sa seule occasion d'aller dehors avec son frère._

_-Je veux venir, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever en furie, oubliant même sa peluche, maman est pas drôle, je m'ennuie._

_-He bien merci, se plaignit la concernée._

_L'ado rit attrapant au passage les deux bouteilles qu'il était venu chercher alors que Sara trépignait d'impatience. Un magnifique sourire s'installa sur son visage et ne le quitta pas de la soirée au moment où il l'a présenta à tout le monde « Hey tout le monde vous connaissez ma petite sœur, puis il se tourne vers sa sœur, va-y mange ce que tu veux » _

_A nouveau les gros yeux, elle se dirigea vers l'un des saladiers rempli de bonbon et ne savait pas par lequel commencer. Elle finit par venir se caler entre les jambes de son frère, assis à table, quand même un peu intimidée._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_L'adolescente attendait patiemment son frère chez Granny en jouant sur son téléphone mais il tardait à venir. En voyant Henry accompagné d'Emma, elle se leva subitement en attrapant sa veste._

_-Sara attend, tenta la plus âgée en se plantant devant elle._

_-J'ai rien à te dire, répliqua, l'adolescente avant de se tourner vers son ainé, quant à toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus la voir mais je ne peux pas compter sur toi non plus._

_Peu importe si tout le monde les regardait la jeune femme s'en moquait, elle comptait sur lui pour la maintenir le plus loin possible de sa mère. _

_-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il, écoute là au moins, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement,__tu es triste d'accord, tout le monde le sait, seulement leur séparation ne regarde qu'elles. _

_Granny sortit de sa cuisine interpellée par les cris._

_-Elle est partie, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est pas pour moi, j'en ai rien à cirer, par contre elle fait du mal à maman et ça.._

_-Chérie c'est plus compliqué que ça, essaya la blonde voulant calmer sa fille._

_-Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu ne te bats pas pour rester, tu fuis et tu nous abandonnes, c'est tout ce que je vois. _

_Elle regarda une dernière fois son frère pour lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait et sortit du restaurant à bout de nerf._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Sara, dans une jolie robe, alla ouvrir la porte en chantonnant. Ana lui sourit et se laissa attirer dans la maison qu'elle avait fuit deux jours auparavant. La fillette la conduisit dans le salon dans lequel se trouvait une couverture étendue au sol avec des peluches mais aussi une dinette et une petite pile livre._

_-Le thé est presque prêt, monsieur Nono va le prendre avec nous, expliqua la brunette en montrant sa place à la blonde._

_Elles s'installèrent en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre et la plus petite prit bien soin de lisser sa robe en passant ses mains dessus._

_-Est-ce que moi aussi j'ai un surnom, demanda l'adolescente._

_La fillette réfléchit et afficha un regard très sérieux avant de dire._

_-Ca aurait pu être Nana, commença-t-elle ce qui fit sourire la petite amie de son frère, mais je suis plus une petite fille maintenant, alors je vais trouver autre chose._

_-Oh, mais ça me plait bien Nana, dit-elle un peu déçue, ça m'aurait donné l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours._

_Elles tombèrent donc d'accord et la brunette saisit la petite théière en plastique et servit trois tasses. Elle en posa une devant sa peluche puis tendit l'autre à Ana avant de prendre la dernière pour elle._

_-Alors, de quoi allons-nous parler, demanda l'autre enjouée de partager un petit moment avec elle, des potins au sujet des garçons de ta classe, la femme mystérieuse dont Nono est amoureux ?_

_La petite rit, même si elle voulait jouer la fille grande et sérieuse, elle appréciait Ana et le fait qu'elle la connaisse s'y bien, lui permettant d'être au fond la petite fille qu'elle était._

_-D'habitude, Nyny me lit des histoires mais il est partie avec maman et grand père._

_Elle attrapa le plus gros livre en-dessous de la pile et hésita à lui tendre._

_-D'accord, voyons voir ça, dit la blonde en ouvrant le livre et fronça les sourcils comprenant de quel livre il s'agissait. Elle commença à le feuilleter oubliant presque la petite._

_Sara quant à elle sembla satisfaite de sa mission et tapa sur la patte de son doudou, signe de la réussite de celle-ci._

_Elle finit par lire une grande partie du livre attirée par l'histoire de cette famille atypique. Elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée d'Henry surprit de la trouver ici alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses appels ni même à ses textos._

_-Ana, je ne savais pas que tu devais passer._

_-Je l'ai invité à prendre le thé, expliqua la brune en se levant suivie de très près par la blonde qui laissa le livre de la fillette sur la couverture._

_Une nouvelle fois la plus jeune s'éclipsa discrètement laissant son frère et sa petite amie un peu gênés sans savoir quoi se dire._

_-Je vais y aller, dit-elle puis elle ramassa son sac à main et passa devant lui sans qu'il ne la retienne._

_Prit au dépourvu, il hésita un moment puis finit par la rattraper et par la retenir par la main._

_-Attend, se risqua-t-il en la faisant se retourner._

_Il se rapprocha doucement l'air penaud, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire puisque à priori elle en avait envie autant que lui._

_-Je suis désolé, soupira le jeune homme puis ils retombèrent dans un silence agréable profitant de la présence de l'autre. _

_Seulement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et Ana s'écarta un peu._

_-J'ai lu une partie du livre de Sara et je sais pas si je pourrais, si je serais à la hauteur, tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi._

_Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde et comprenne bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

_-Je vais aller passer le reste des vacances à Providence, le temps de me faire à tout ça, expliqua-t-elle, et de retour sur le campus on pourra parler plus calmement._

_-Ça sonne plus comme une rupture, lâcha le jeune homme déçu, j'ai aucune envie que tu partes._

_Très lentement il se rapprocha d'elle en passant ses mains sur la taille de la blonde._

_-Je t'aime, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de se coller un peu plus à elle._

_Regina sortit de son bureau et trouva sa fille en train d'espionner ce qui se passait dans le salon. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'abaissa à la hauteur de sa fille._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille._

_Celle-ci sursauta mais sourit avant de lui expliquer._

_-Nyny est amoureux, dit-elle_

_Au vu de son fils embrassant sa petite amie au milieu du salon, la reine acquiesça._

_-Oui on dirait ma chérie._

_Elle le savait déjà à la façon dont Henry lui parlait d'Ana, dont il la regardait et sa façon de sourire bêtement._

_-Dit moi, tu ne devais pas inviter une copine pour jouer, l'interrogea-t-elle._

_Sara ne lui répondit pas mais grâce à son sourire, la plus grande comprit très vite le petit jeu de sa fille._

_-T'es une petite entremetteuse, s'exclama la mairesse amusée, seulement la fillette la regarda perplexe ne connaissant vraisemblablement pas ce mot. _

_Alors que dans l'autre pièce les yeux encore clos Ana soupirait contre son incapacité à refuser quoique ce soit à Henry._

_-Je t'aime aussi mais_

_-Non pas de mais, la coupa le jeune homme, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer ma vraie vie, tu verras que même si cela parait énorme, on peut vivre avec_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire non._

_-D'accord, t'as gagné, mais je reste chez Granny, elle rit réalisant que sa chambre se trouvait être dans l'auberge du chaperon rouge et de sa grand-mère, c'est moins risqué._

_-Risqué pourquoi, demanda-t-il innocemment, oh parce que là-bas personne ne pourra nous surprendre. _

_-Qui a dit que tu étais invité_

_Tous les deux rirent avant de se séparer du moins jusqu'à ce soir. _

_L'adolescent ne resta cependant pas seul très vite rejoint par Regina et Sara mais aussi par Emma rentrant du poste._

_-C'est Ana que je viens de voir sortir d'ici, les interrogea-t-elle voulant savoir en réalité si elle pouvait se réjouir pour son fils et le regard rayonnant de celui-ci répondit à sa question._

_-Maman a dit que j'étais une entremerdeuse, c'est la voix de Sara qui les obligea à se reconcentrer sur elle._

_-Tu vois c'est pour ça qu'on a dit pas de gros mots devant ta sœur, railla la sauveuse en se marrant._

_-Ma chérie, c'est entre « Metteuse » expliqua la mairesse se retenant elle aussi de se moquer._

_Henry se jeta sur Sara la couvrant de bisous et de câlins, la faisant éclater de rire._

_-Merci, merci, si tu savais comme je t'aime, cria-t-il en la soulevant et la serrant de plus belle contre lui, merci, merci_

_En la reposant il lui proposa d'aller en ville et de lui payer la plus grosse glace qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce qui intéressa durement la fillette._

_-Avec de la chantilly ?_

_-Avec tout ce que tu veux, confirma Henry._

_La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle voulait puis en fit la liste tout excitée._

_-De la vanille avec du coulis de chocolat, des morceaux de bananes, de fraises et pleins de pépites de toutes les couleurs._

_-Et nous est ce qu'on peut venir, tenta la blonde._

_-Non c'est que pour Nyny et les entreMenteuse._

_Cette fois ce fut plus fort qu'elle Regina rit devant la moue adorable de sa fille essayant de paraitre si grande._

_-C'est dommage, dit la reine, je vous aurais tous invités à diner, mais bon, tant pis._

_Emma mima exagérément son air déçu pour faire culpabiliser sa fille. Sara attira Henry un peu à l'écart comme pour débattre et lui joua évidement le jeu._

_-Bon d'accord vous pouvez venir, dit-elle sur jouant l'air blasé puis mit son manteau digne d'une princesse. _

_Elle prit les devants pour sortir mais avant même d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte elle avait fait la liste de celle qu'elle allait pouvoir manger._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_La maison du maire n'était plus aussi calme qu'auparavant. Depuis la naissance de Sara elle était encore plus vivante surtout maintenant que l'enfant essayait de se faire entendre. Comme tous les matins de la semaine Henry, en retard, sortit de la salle à manger à la hâte. Il attrapa son sac, prêt à partir quand derrière lui les gazouillis de sa sœur le stoppèrent net. Elle fonça vers lui tant bien que mal en manquant presque de tomber._

_-bah bah bah bah, dit- elle en le percutant. _

_-Hey, elle marche, s'exclama l'adolescent en se baissant à sa hauteur._

_La fillette sourit comme si elle avait compris le pourquoi de l'excitation de son frère avant de se jeter dans ses bras._

_-Ca fait quelques jours qu'elle essayait, expliqua Regina qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte au côté d'Emma._

_La blonde fût amusée par la réaction de son fils. Elle-même avait été toute aussi surprise quand la veille sa fille s'était levée à l'aide de la table basse et s'était finalement mise à marcher. Sans se tenir, sans l'aide de personne et sans tomber, Sara avait marché vers la blonde et la brune tranquillement installées sur le canapé._

_Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, il se recula de quelques pas et lui demanda de venir vers lui. En rigolant elle s'exécuta en donnant toujours un peu plus de voix, elle se précipita avec joie en ouvrant grand ses bras pour plonger dans les siens. _

_-Tu vas encore être en retard, le sermonna sa mère brune mais il ne l'écouta pas continuant à jouer avec sa petite sœur._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_La tête dans son téléphone Sara arrivait à éviter les gens qu'elle croisait et à répondre à Henry qui lui parlait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de chez Granny._

_-C'est agréable de parler avec toi, râla-t-il en soupirant un peu._

_Elle acquiesça sans même lever les yeux de son écran alors qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il a dit._

_-Donc toi et machin c'est sérieux, je veux dire, vous avez_

_-Ouais, ouais, confirma l'adolescente de quinze ans en ne l'écoutant toujours pas._

_-Sara, s'exclama le plus grand en lui attrapant le téléphone, tu m'écoutes, ca deviens lourd là._

_Elle ne chercha même pas à lui reprendre l'appareil étant bien plus petite que lui. Elle soupira en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans avant de recommencer à marcher._

_-Donc entre toi et _

_-Mike, soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois avant d'avoir l'air dégoutée, non, mais t'es pas sérieux, jamais de la vie, il porte mes livres ça s'arrête là, en fait c'est déjà trop, il va falloir que je lui dise d'arrêter._

_Henry rit face au comportement de sa sœur. Tous les garçons du lycée se chamaillaient pour elle et elle en jouait. Aucun d'eux ne gagnait rien de plus qu'avoir le droit de la raccompagner à la maison_

_-Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-elle, mais j'ai autre chose à penser qu'à jouer les Casanova._

_Elle fit référence à son entrainement et il le savait, elle se sentait investie d'une mission. Il s'imaginait que c'était sa relation et le lien qu'elle avait avec Emma qui lui faisait penser ça._

_Comme à chaque fois en ville, ils croisèrent des d'amis de la brune, principalement des adolescents désirant un peu plus d'elle. Elle leur sourit, les salua, prévoyait d'aller à leurs fêtes mais elle n'était pas réceptive à leur charme et à leurs tentatives de drague. _

_-J'ai le temps pour ça, Ma' avait déjà 28 ans quand elle a rencontré maman, déstresse grand frère._

_Il sourit, malgré le divorce de leurs mères, Sara continuait de prendre leur amour pour modèle._

_Vint ensuite le tour de la plus jeune de questionner son frère au sujet de sa relation avec Ana. Sujet délicat comme toujours puisqu'entre eux rien n'allait, bien qu'amoureux ils n'arrivaient pas à rester ensemble._

_-Je crois qu'elle ne s'habituera jamais au côté magique de ma vie, expliqua Henry._

_-Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que vous êtes ensemble maintenant_

_-Elle a peur pour moi, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je ne peux pas non plus m'installer entièrement à Boston. _

_Ils marchèrent en silence réfléchissant tous les deux à la situation comme s'il pouvait y avoir une solution miracle._

_-Je pense que tu devrais, lâcha Sara, je pense que si elle est ta fin heureuse, tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche, au diable le monde enchanté._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Dans son lit bébé Sara ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer et pour la 3__ème__fois en une heure Henry mit son jeu vidéo en pause pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Regina lui avait promis qu'elle n'en n'aurait que pour une heure, maximum deux, à la mairie seulement cela faisait déjà quasiment trois. Il se pencha sur le berceau, lui donna sa sucette et lui parla doucement mais ses pleures redoublèrent. L'adolescent descendit alors avec elle pour lui faire son biberon, pensant qu'elle avait faim._

_Pendant son repas elle fut calme, elle avait ses yeux grands ouverts et le regardait intensément. Puis les yeux du nourrisson commencèrent à se fermer, alors doucement il la posa délicatement dans son transat pour débarrasser et nettoyer__le biberon. Seulement à peine retournait elle recommença à chouiner recrachant sa sucette. Il abandonna la vaisselle et l'emmena au salon en la berçant. Il remarqua très vite que la petite luttait pour ne pas s'endormir comme si quelque chose la maintenait éveillée. Heureusement pour elle Henry se souvint que sa mère lui racontait des histoires pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'endormir quand il était plus petit._

_-Tu veux une histoire, murmura l'adolescent et pour toute réponse le nourrisson pencha un peu la tête sur le côté à nouveau les yeux grands ouverts._

_Il caressa sa minuscule main du bout des doigts avant de se lancer._

_-Alors, par où commencer, il était une fois une jeune femme du nom d'Emma qui s'apprêtait à passer encore un anniversaire toute seule. Après avoir soufflé sa bougie, un jeune garçon de 10 ans sonna à sa porte…_

_Il continua durant plusieurs minutes à retracer les péripéties de leur famille tout en observant le bébé qui s'endormait bercé par sa voix grave. Il n'était pas arrivé bien loin dans son histoire, Regina essayait tout juste d'empêcher l'élection d'Emma au poste de Shérif, pourtant le seul bruit qu'on entendait c'était la respiration lente et détendue de Sara._

___****__**xxxxxxxxxx**_

La magie qui passait entre les mains d'Henry et d'Elizabeth s'intensifia, ce qui crispa d'autant plus leurs corps. C'était une scène incroyable qui se déroulait dans cette minuscule chambre, où une aura blanche entourait les deux adolescents.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_-Henry, cria la jeune femme brune avant de lui jeter une épée._

_Encerclés par des soldats, le concerné, William, son jeune oncle, et Sara tentèrent de s'en tirer sans trop de casse. Henry était véritablement plus âgé avec les cheveux très courts et il était maintenant aussi très grand. _

_Son oncle avait l'air à peine majeur mais abordait une taille d'adulte. Il avait des cheveux clairs et son bandeau pour protéger son œil lui donnait un air de guerrier. _

_Sara semblait plus jeune et plus petite. Ses cheveux noir foncés au-dessus des épaules, elle avait une carrure athlétique et des bras musclés. _

_Le plus âgé attrapa son arme mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir sa sœur du danger derrière elle, néanmoins il arriva à contrer l'attaque juste à temps. Une fois dégagés, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dos à dos, face à leurs ennemis._

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours les derniers au front, râla gentiment leur oncle._

_Mais le temps n'était pas à la discussion puisque leurs adversaires attaquèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt coriaces obligeant le trio à se séparer pour ne pas être pris au piège. _

_Dans le feu de l'action, l'adolescente s'énerva et à l'aide de sa main elle envoya valdinguer un de ses assaillant avant d'en frapper un autre avec son épée._

_-Sara, on avait dit pas de magie, Henry la reprit à l'ordre en repoussant un garde._

_Le bruit du choc de leurs armes couvrit le soupir de la brune qui évita un autre coup avant de répondre._

_-On leur a jamais dit qu'on s'attaquait pas aux filles ?_

_-Si, mais dans leur monde les filles n'ont pas tes pouvoirs ni tes muscles, rit Will._

_Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes mais ils arrivèrent à bout des légionnaires. Aucuns des deux hommes n'oseraient l'avouer mais c'était essentiellement grâce à la magie de Sara. En effet à chaque fois que celle-ci commençait à l'utiliser ce qui restait des troupes prenait peur et s'enfuyait._

_-Quelle bande de froussards, ricana le fils de Charmant et de Blanche neige._

_-Ils ont investi un château, détrôné le roi de son siège mais quand il faut se battre, ils jouent les trouillards, s'agaça la seule fille du groupe._

_Henry se retint de rigoler devant l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Elle avait beau ressembler à Emma dans son comportement, dans sa façon de se battre, mais aussi pour son côté téméraire, physiquement elle avait tout de la méchante reine._

_-Allons délivrer nos amis, dit-il._

_Une fois dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse, ils se rendirent directement dans les cachots où trois autres de leurs amis étaient enfermés. William les libéra._

_Un homme d'une assez grosse corpulence se dirigea directement vers Sara l'air penaud._

_-Princesse, je vous demande pardon, ils nous ont attaqué dans la forêt, tout est de ma faute, plaida-t-il._

_L'homme était à peine plus grand qu'elle, le visage tout rond et les oreilles exagérément décollées. Le suivant était un soldat portant les armoiries du roi de ce royaume, dépourvu d'arme et blessé au bras. Le dernier à sortir était tout aussi surprenant que le premier de par sa taille. Il était beaucoup plus grand que l'ainé du trio mais aussi très maigre._

_-On sait Oliver, déclara la brune en souriant au premier sorti toujours planté devant elle, et c'est toujours Sara._

_-Oui princesse._

_La réaction de leur ami, amusa et n'étonna personne car tout le monde savait que celui-ci vouait un véritable culte à la jeune fille brune. Fille de « L'Evil Queen » et de la sauveuse se battant comme une guerrière magique, il la voyait comme l'incarnation suprême du renouveau._

_Très accroché à la soit disant mission qu'Emma lui avait donné. Il devait prendre soin de sa fille, et puis il y avait le regard persuasif et inquiet de Regina. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que si Sara était blessée, il lui arriverait bien pire. Conscient qu'il n'avait pas la forme ni même la force de veiller sur elle, il restait en arrière mais savait être près d'elle depuis leur rencontre dans l'autre monde. _

_Lenny, le plus grand, était plus calme et réservé. Le comportement de son acolyte l'agaçait car son dévouement pour la princesse était trop dangereux pour le groupe. Lui avait des allures de maitre d'hôtel et n'avait pas l'âme d'un soldat. Seulement avec l'anarchie des dernières années, ainsi que son amitié avec Roland et son attachement pour Henry, il ne laisserait sa place dans cette croisade à personne._

_-Ils ont des troupes aux abords du bois, expliqua Roland en enfilant une partie de son armure._

_Le fils du célèbre Robin des bois avait été le premier à s'engager dans cette bataille souhaitant que les bons soient protégés et vengés. _

_Alexandre, Le roi, ainsi que sa cour et les villageois avaient vécu une attaque sanglante d'anarchistes mais aussi de chercheurs d'Or venus d'ailleurs, ayant pour eux, l'aide d'une magie assez noire._

_-Oui on a vu ça, dit Henry, mais on a récupéré le château._

_-Il faut qu'on nettoie tout le domaine, s'emporta un peu son oncle, qu'on leur rende un endroit où ils seront en sécurité._

_-Tu as raison, concéda le plus vieux, il faut que certains d'entre nous reste ici pendant que le restant rejoignent les autres au village pour la dernière offensive._

_Tout le monde se jaugea voulant rejoindre ceux encore en vie, prêt à se battre contre les brigands retranchés à l'extrême nord. Oliver et Lenny se mirent d'eux même à l'écart sachant bien que si une attaque avait lieu, ils ne pourraient pas vraiment les aider._

_-Je viens avec vous, décida Sara relevant son épée prête à en découdre._

_-Non, refusa clairement son frère, tu restes, tu seras bien plus utile au cas où ils décident de revenir._

_-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres mon commandant, j'agis seule._

_-On a déjà vu ce que ça donne quand tu agis seule, tu restes ici et ce n'est pas une question._

_-Henry, ils ne reviendront jamais et tu le sais, cesse d'agir comme mon frère bordel, je pourrais repousser tous ses imbéciles toute seule si tu me laissais faire. _

_-Je vais rester, les coupa Roland voulant mettre fin au débat sans fin._

_Sans le dire mais grâce à un signe de la tête elle arriva à lui dire « Tu vois »._

_-Ton bras ça ira, demanda tout de même le plus âgé et devant l'acquiescement du jeune homme habillé en soldat, le trio se remit en route._

_Sur le chemin tous étaient bien silencieux et Sara rejoignit le côté de son grand frère voulant s'assurer que celui-ci n'était pas trop en colère contre elle. Comme il ne réagissait pas elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule imaginant déjà les réprimandes du plus grand._

_-Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi, même si tu mets et remets la magie sur le tapis, râla Henry._

_-Est-ce que tu aurais aussi peur si j'étais un mec, demanda-t-elle, est ce que tu as aussi peur pour moi que pour le pirate ?_

_Elle dit la fin de sa phrase exprès plus fort pour que William l'entende._

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bougonna l'autre adolescent._

_-J'y peux rien si ton bandeau sur l'œil te donne des airs de pirate, Will le pirate !_

_Il ragea un peu plus se qui provoqua l'hilarité des deux autres._

_-Elle a raison, confirma Henry_

_-Puis vois le bon côté, ça a un côté sexy, les femmes vont toutes tomber dans ton lit._

_Cette image plût un peu plus à leur oncle se demandant si une petite barbe ne l'aiderait pas encore plus._

_La jeune femme apprécia ce moment de détente et remarqua le regard de son ainé. Une discussion muette se passa entre eux, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que leurs mères tendaient l'oreille. William ne fût pas surpris en voyant, celui qu'il considérait plus comme un frère que comme un neveu, la prendre dans ses bras tout en continuant de marcher._

_Au camp, ils retrouvèrent August, sain et sauf accompagné de Nicolas et de Mulan. Le petit garçon qui était autrefois de bois avait pour mission, accompagné du prince Nicolas, de jouer les éclaireurs et d'ensuite de veiller sur les rescapés. _

_Le trio ne fut pas étonné de voir Mulan à leurs côtés mais cela leur indiquèrent juste qu'il y avait eu des problèmes._

_-Je savais pas qu'on pouvait ramener notre baby-sitter, se moqua Will, en s'approchant._

_Nicolas soupira et jeta un regard furieux à la guerrière. _

_Le fils de Philipe et d'Aurore ne supportait pas d'être autant couvé comme ça. Mulan les suivait toujours et sortait de nulle part dès que la bagarre commençait et que le jeune prince était menacé. Même après plusieurs disputes elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter. Pour l'affection qu'elle avait pour ses parents elle s'était promis de toujours veiller sur lui. _

_Les villageois qui avaient survécu à ces semaines de jeun et de tortures les rejoignirent sur la place._

_-Vous êtes tous inconscients, dit calmement Mulan, vous êtes, pour la plupart, trop jeunes, vos parents sont morts d'inquiétude._

_-L'âge n'entre pas en compte quand il s'agit de justice et de vies innocentes, c'est un devoir, contra le « pirate », d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas plus âgés que nous quand ils ont combattus pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste._

_Evidement tous étaient d'accord avec lui mais personne ne dit rien._

_-Personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait mieux vous comprendre mais vous n'avez pas à le faire seuls._

_Le commandant Edward les rejoignit à son tour le bras en écharpe encore un peu sonné. Le bras droit du Roi était l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir fuit comme les autres. Connut pour sa prestance et son aisance lors des combats mais aussi pour ses armes, les plus tranchantes de tous les mondes. __Il avait longtemps été surnommé Edward aux mains d'argent auquel il ne fallait pas se frotter._

_Ils échangèrent leurs points de vue et décidèrent de choisir le plan le plus sûr mais d'en prévoir un de secours. Ils connaissaient maintenant assez bien leurs adversaires, pour libérer totalement les terres du Roi._

_-On peut compter sur toi, demanda Henry à Mulan muette jusqu'à maintenant._

_Elle acquiesça simplement d'un signe de la tête._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Emporté dans un nuage de fumée blanche Henry, Sara, William et tous les autres atterrirent dans la forêt enchantée devant une foule de gens.__Leurs parents, leurs amis, le roi ainsi que sa fille étaient présents les attendant. _

_Le seul à s'avancer fût le commandant de l'armée droit et fier et d'un signe de la tête il fit comprendre au roi que leur royaume était enfin libre. A cet instant précis la foule se mit à les applaudir. Le trio plus à l'écart sourit néanmoins gêné par ce genre de reconnaissance, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. _

_Henry repéra directement Ana auprès de ses mères, le regard très inquiet._

_-Tu savais qu'elle devait venir, demanda la brune._

_Il répondit que non d'un signe de la tête, étonné de voir la jeune femme dans la forêt enchantée, surtout après leur dernière dispute. Elle avait été claire, tout ça lui faisait terriblement peur, malgré toutes ses années, elle n'aimait pas la magie, les batailles, les méchants et tout le reste._

_Ce qui rendit Sara particulièrement heureuse ce fût Emma et Regina se tenant par le bras, heureuses de voir leurs enfants sains et saufs._

_-Profite en, dit son frère, tu sais qu'ici elles sont toujours plus proches._

_Seulement l'adolescente ne répondit pas, elle n'eut pas le temps, car en effet le roi voulait s'entretenir avec eux._

_Les trois comparses ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler durant le discours de remerciement. Ils le firent simplement avec discrétion, comme à leur habitude, pour que personne ne comprenne._

_-Quel âge elle a déjà, demanda Will avec un léger rictus. _

_Leurs regards se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes aux côtés du souverain, silencieuses et admiratives, elles ne remarquèrent rien. _

_-Trop classe pour toi pirate, se moqua la brune, elle ne se laissera jamais avoir._

_-Je ne suis pourtant pas un brigand, rétorqua-t-il en rigolant._

_-Elle a raison, trop rêveuse, expliqua Henry, elle doit attendre le prince charmant._

_-Mais je suis un prince, contra l'adolescent en jetant un œil à la brune ._

_-Oui mais ne dégaine pas ton épée tout de suite, rit le plus vieux._

_Sara se retint d'exploser de rire quand les yeux de la princesse Eleanor se posa sur elle. Celle-ci la réprimanda en fronçant les sourcils et de suite la jeune femme arrêta de parler et se tint droite comme un piquet. Sa réaction donna le sourire à la princesse blonde de quoi déstabiliser Sara. Seulement l'autre s'était déjà retournée vers son père._

_Le roi Alexandre se tourna enfin vers eux et les remercia le plus sincèrement possible s'adressant également à leurs parents toujours sur le côté. David retint un peu Mary Margareth qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, c'était de voir si son bébé allait bien et pesta contre la longueur du discours. _

_Une fois finit, chaque famille put enfin se retrouver convenablement, chacun eu le droit à un accueil chaleureux, même Nicolas toujours suivis de près par Mulan. Snow examina tendrement le visage de son fils puis du bout des doigts caressa le bandeau qui cachait son œil blessé. Malgré son âge Henry eut lui aussi le droit à son câlin par Regina qui coinça Sara entre eux sous le rire d'Emma qui caressa les cheveux de son fils._

_-Une minute de plus et elle se chargeait d'expédier notre cher Alexandre dans un univers parallèle, se moqua la sauveuse._

_-Quel besoin de parler autant, son royaume est libre non, rétorqua la brune fatiguée d'avoir dû attendre si longtemps leur retour. Puis elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes profitant du plaisir de sentir les bras de Sara la serrer si fort. _

_Henry lui s'était déjà dégagé de son emprise et se tournait vers Ana restée à l'écart tout ce temps. Sa sœur, la tête blottie contre sa mère, observait discrètement leur interaction, espérant pour lui que cela se déroulerait bien. Elle n'entendit rien mais très vite sa presque belle-sœur passa ses bras autour du cou du grand brun et se laissa aller contre lui._

_-Et moi alors, chuchota Emma en s'approchant de sa fille, pas de câlin ?_

_L'adolescente ne se retourna pas, néanmoins passa une main dans son dos pour lui dire de s'approcher afin de faire un câlin groupé._

_L'adulte s'exécuta sur le champ ravie de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec les deux femmes de sa vie._

_-Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble, demanda Sara avec une petite voix timide._

_La mairesse et la shérif se contentèrent d'échanger un regard incertain sans pour autant répondre à leur fille. Elles pensèrent qu'en resserrant leur étreinte celle-ci n'insisterait pas. Aucune des trois, ne remarqua qu'à côté d'elles le seul homme de la famille et sa petite amie s'embrassaient avec passion._

_Une fois rentrés à Storybrooke les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. La vie reprit doucement son court et le seizième anniversaire de Sara approchait de plus en plus. Cela n'empêchait pas les attaques sur la ville qui comme toujours faisait front contre les gens de l'extérieur. _

_Elles craignaient toujours les attaques de Maléfique et restèrent sur le pied de guerre surtout que cela fait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée._

_Un matin Regina descendit de sa chambre alertée par la voix de sa fille qui résonnait dans toute la maison. Elle était encore entrain de se chamailler avec son autre mère qui refusait de l'écouter. _

_La blonde, clé en main, tentait tant bien que mal de lui échapper mais l'ado la suivait en la suppliant._

_-Maman, râla la jeune femme brune, met toi à ma place, je t'en prie._

_-Sara, je t'ai déjà répondu, pour la troisième fois, tu es punie donc pas de sortie._

_Cette réponse eut le don de rendre la plus jeune encore plus irritable et de la faire rager. Elle fit les cents pas devant la blonde essayant de garder son calme._

_-Très bien, imagine toi à ma place une seule seconde, tu sais que cette soirée est importante et tout ce qu'elle engendrera pour moi, c'est la dernière journée alors je pourrais être punie demain, tu peux me rajouter trois semaines si tu veux, mais laisse-moi y aller, juste ce soir plaida-t-elle._

_La sauveuse soupira et quand elle leva les yeux, ils croisèrent ceux de la mairesse debout dans l'entrée. Elle crut y lire la demande muette d'être un peu plus souple avec leur fille et elle y pensa vraiment. Elle savait bien qu'elle le devait seulement elle refusa une nouvelle fois. Avant que l'adolescente puisse dire quoique ce soit elle expliqua sa position._

_-Tu sais que si tu es punie, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et si j'accepte cette sortie ça sera la porte ouverte à toute sorte d'infraction. _

_Le téléphone portable de l'ado vibra coupant le sermon de la shérif qui soupira une nouvelle fois._

_-Encore un exemple, tu étais privée de sortie et de toute sorte de technologie et pourtant tu passes ta journée à discuter par texto, dit Emma sérieusement en jetant un œil à son ex-femme qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs._

_-Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, contra la plus jeune, elle m'a demandé de te le rendre mais tu me comprends pas_

_-Tu as 15 ans Sara, s'exclama la sauveuse plus durement, tu as tout le temps pour sortir, t'amuser seulement ce soir tu restes à la maison._

_Elle s'attendit à une réplique sanglante de la petite brune or celle-ci resta parfaitement silencieuse la défiant du regard. Elle réajusta sa veste et fit signe à Regina qu'il était temps de partir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au conseil._

_-J'irais quand même, défia une nouvelle fois la plus jeune_

_Emma ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et c'est presque à la porte qu'elle lui répondit._

_-Parfait, à toi de t'arranger avec ta conscience, expliqua la blonde en quittant la maison._

_Exaspérée l'ado se jeta sur le canapé aux côté de son frère à moitié affalé. Elle attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaîne ce qui le fit réagir._

_-J'étais en train de regarder, protesta-t-il._

_-Tu as une télé chez toi il me semble, s'enflamma sa sœur._

_Surpris par le ton qu'elle employait, il se redressa un peu vexé, ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement._

_-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa-t-elle, excuse-moi. _

_Ils restèrent silencieux un moment le temps que la pression redescende et qu'elle se calme un peu. Henry était presque repartit dans son programme télé quand elle engagea à nouveau la conversation._

_-Elle t'a appelé récemment ?_

_Il répondit négativement d'un signe de la tête en se tournant vers elle._

_-Je pense que cette fois c'est fini, confia le jeune homme, tous les projets d'appart, de mariage je peux les oublier, je peux revendre tous nos meubles, elle ne viendra jamais vivre ici._

_La brune posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son frère imaginant très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La relation de celui-ci avec Ana avait toujours été si compliquée._

_-Pour quelqu'un de pas très à l'aise avec la magie et avec notre monde, se retrouver séquestré par Cruella et ses sbires, c'est sûr ça ne doit pas l'encourager des masses, concéda-t-elle._

_Il baissa la tête retenant un soupir avant de se reprendre._

_-Tu as raison, commença l'ainé, si elle est ma fin heureuse je dois faire un choix, c'est à moi de faire des concessions._

_Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait, et acquiesça. Ce malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il allait terriblement lui manquer s'il décidait d'aller réellement s'installer à Boston. _

_-J'aimerai faire pareil, se plaignit sa sœur, mais si j'vais pas au cinéma ce soir, maman n'aura plus jamais…_

_-Je vais t'y emmener_

_-Quoi mais maman, hésita Sara_

_Henry se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever._

_-Je m'occuperai de maman, j'aurais les bons mots._

_Avant même la fin de sa phrase elle lui sauta dessus pour le remercier puis elle fila se préparer._

_Une fois garé devant le cinéma, elle l'embrassa sur la joue à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il le fit sourire. _

_-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de recommencer._

_-Tu vas être en retard, dit-il amusé, file !_

_Ils échangèrent un regard, Henry remplissait son rôle de grand frère à la perfection. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis elle sortit de la voiture. _

_Elle se fondit dans le monde de la rue alors qu'Henry attendait de pouvoir s'insérer dans la circulation plutôt dense à cette heure de la journée. L'adolescente n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était encore là. II était arrêté au feu rouge un peu plus loin. Elle vit le feu passer au vert. Elle détourna le regard vers la personne qui l'accompagnait et lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme vacarme de tôle froissée résonne au coin de la rue._

___**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Le lien magique qui unissait Elizabeth et Henry se coupa soudainement et la dernière image que vit celui-ci, c'était ce que Sara avait vu en regardant de nouveau au coin de la rue. La voiture d'Henry défoncée et écrasée contre les bâtiments d'en face.

Le jeune homme se sentit épuisé, remplit de tous ses souvenirs qu'il ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors. Elizabeth ne le regarda pas, elle se tint la poitrine tentant de respirer normalement alors que de nombreuses larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.


	9. De toutes mes forces

_**Pour commencer un grand merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé ce chapitre :)**_  
_**Merci également à mes bétas sans qui ce chapitre ne serait sans doute toujours pas publié..**_  
_**Faanny merci d'avoir pris sur ton temps perso pour la correction**_

_**Lisa418 : Pk William te fait rire? Moi je trouve que c'est dans la continuité du simple et pas trop prince comme Snow et David l'ont fait pour "Emma".. et non les adultes ne voient rien, ils sont dans la cuisine, eux.**_

* * *

Elizabeth profita du fait que Regina soit encore endormie à poings fermés pour quitter le manoir. Elle avait cogité une grande partie de la nuit et Rumple était la solution. Il était une des personnes les plus puissantes de Storybrooke, peu importe comment mais il trouverait forcément quoi faire.

Elle marchait dans les rues encore désertes se laissant guider par ses pieds. Quand elle leva les yeux son regard se posa sur le clocher de la ville. L'évidence la frappa, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle sourit à la nouvelle qu'elle venait de découvrir puis se remit en route.

Elle poussa la porte sans réfléchir et la petite clochette, comme à son habitude, au-dessus de celle-ci, carillonna de toutes ses forces.

- Mlle Mills, dit-il sans même se retourner, je m'attendais à votre visite.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la boutique. Elle se planta là, droite comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches arrières de son Jeans. On pourrait presque voir Emma plus jeune en cet instant, en faisant bien sûr abstraction de sa couleur de cheveux.

L'homme sourit, quand en se retournant, il aperçut la même marque d'incompréhension que la blonde sur son visage.

-Les gens parlent ma chère, expliqua l'antiquaire en s'appuyant sur son comptoir.

-Les gens ou votre pouvoir de prémonition, contra l'adolescente en croisant ses bras et en faisant plusieurs pas vers lui, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

L'air de ressemblance avec la shérif de la ville avait disparu, Gold avait à présent devant lui la copie conforme de la mairesse. Il sourit à nouveau mais s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Et que gagnerais-je à faire cela ?

-Votre avenir, je suis prête à parier que votre pouvoir ne va pas aussi loin que vous aimeriez.

Il ne répondit pas étudiant les traits de la jeune femme, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Belle va-t-elle un jour enfanter ? Bealfire restera-t-il en vie assez longtemps pour voir Henry aller à l'université ? Je suis certaine que c'est le genre d'information que vous voudriez avoir.

-Sachez ma chère, que j'ai, par le passé, déjà commis cette erreur et que je ne tombe jamais deux fois dans le même piège.

Il faisait évidement référence à la fois où, pendant la guerre des ogres, une prophétesse lui avez prédit la naissance d'un fils. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique sans prêter attention à cette inconnue.

-Je vais donc repousser votre offre.

Avant même de pouvoir passer la porte il se retrouva figé sur place et en tournant la tête vers la brune il vit sa main levée dans sa direction.

-Vous êtes puissant seulement il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas encore, mon cher, grogna-t-elle dans une mimique digne de sa mère brune, je le suis encore plus.

Il lutta un petit temps mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de ce sort.

-J'ai besoin de vous et vous allez m'aider, annonça-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

* * *

_Le lendemain de leur petite altercation, Emma décida sur un coup de tête d'aller à la mairie. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Regina, qu'elle s'explique et que tout soit clair au plus vite. Comme elle s'y attendait l'accueil fût loin d'être chaleureux. La mairesse était froide et distante. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son dossier quand la shérif se présenta et la salua. La blonde eu l'impression d'être retournée en arrière. _

_-Regina il faut qu'on parle, commença la blonde. _

_-Je vous écoute, de quoi devons-nous parler miss Swan?_

_La mairesse continua d'écrire sans lui montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt. Ce qui n'était pas pour encourager Emma. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée d'avoir cette conversation avec la brune, celle-ci était de mauvaise humeur et la traitait comme la vulgaire shérif de sa ville. Pourtant il fallait le faire, maintenant, avant que cela prenne des proportions démesurées._

_-De ce qui s'est passé hier soir, quand j'ai, j'ai vraiment, on était, bafouilla-t-elle incapable de trouver les bons mots. _

_-Manifestement ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important, vous me faites perdre mon temps, j'ai beaucoup de travail cela n'a pas du vous échapper hier soir, alors vous comprendrez que je ne vous raccompagne pas._

_Sa façon de parler était désagréable, sèche et le fait qu'elle refusait ne serait ce même de la regarder commença sérieusement à agacer l'autre femme. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses jambes rencontrent le bureau sur lequel elle se pencha. Elle plaqua ses mains sur les documents de la mairesse l'empêchant de travailler. Espérant que comme ça, elle aurait un peu plus d'attention._

_-Est-ce qu'on est amie, l'interrogea la blonde mais sans attendre une quelconque réponse elle reprit avec plus de vigueur, qu'importe ce qu'on est mais pense à Henry, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment, parce que ses deux mamans ne se battent plus pour lui. Il a enfin l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille avec qui il vit de merveilleux moment. Il faut que pour lui on passe au-dessus de ça._

_Parler de leur fils était vraiment un coup bas et elle en était totalement consciente. Ce qu'elle savait également c'est que c'était l'unique corde sensible de la brune. D'ailleurs celle-ci releva enfin les yeux avec le plus de confiance possible. Un petit sourire qui la fit paraître tellement sûre d'elle alors qu'au fond elle préférerait éviter le sujet._

_-Qu'est ce qui est douloureux Regina ?_

_La voix d'Emma fût plus tendre et pleine de sincérité. L'évocation de ses paroles de la veille figea la reine qui se sentit perdre son assurance. Son sourire s'effaça, la sauveuse l'avait donc parfaitement entendu et avait assisté à son seul moment de faiblesse._

_-C'est de me retenir à ne pas utiliser la magie sur vous et de ne pas vous mettre à la porte. C'est de devoir supporter vos incessantes attaques d'affections, vos caresses, vos baisers, lui cracha la mairesse en pleins visage utilisant tout ce qu'il lui restait de force pour lui montrer que tout ceci ne la touchait pas._

_Déstabilisée, la sauveuse se recula un peu examinant les traits de la brune._

_-Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire quand tu m'enlaçais dans la rue, de me retenir, m'embrasser, Henry n'est pas le seul à changer, admet le._

_-Il faut croire que je suis une très bonne comédienne Miss Swan, répondit la mairesse en reprenant un peu d'assurance._

_La sauveuse allait s'énerver quand elle comprit que c'était justement ce que cherchait la reine._

_Elle soupira puis contourna le bureau._

_-Bon sang Regina, la supplia-t-elle en attrapant le fauteuil de la brune qu'elle fit tourner pour lui faire face, arrête de te cacher derrière ce stupide masque de méchante reine._

_Elle s'abaissa un peu et lui prit la main avec le plus de sincérité possible._

_-Je crois en toi, elle attendit que le regard de la brune se détache de leurs mains et se pose à nouveau sur elle pour continuer, alors, crois en moi._

_La blonde avait réussi à l'ébranler et l'autre femme s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Rien, même pas la légère pression qu'exerçait la main de la sauveuse ne la réconforta. Elle sentit ses armes tomber l'une après l'autre la laissant sans défense. Elle se perdit dans les yeux d'Emma sachant pertinemment que c'était trop tard._

_La sensation de lourdeur sur son cœur la ramena à ce sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Personne d'autre qu'Henry n'avait réussi à effacer la reine et à l'atteindre aussi profondément._

_-Tu ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle la voix cassée puis elle se leva de son siège tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et la shérif, ce que tu as ressentie, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est une faiblesse._

_-Je sais que tu as peur, et alors ? Je ne suis pas un exemple de maîtrise de soi. _

_Emma se redressa et passa ses mains moites sur son jeans._

_-Tu as un passé compliqué et difficile, poursuivit elle en se plantant devant elle, moi aussi, on est deux beaux gâchis mais tu sais quoi, je me suis rarement sentie comme ça, quoi que ce soit je ne peux pas le laisser passer comme ça._

_-Moi je peux, contra la mairesse avec conviction, en fait je l'ai déjà fait._

_Les deux femmes se jaugèrent en silence. Emma vit bien que Regina était sincère mais aussi bien décidée à camper sur ses positions. Elle la regarda avec incompréhension, elle qui pensait qu'avec elle, la brune était différente. _

_Durant plusieurs minutes tout se passa dans les faits et gestes des deux femmes. Chacune attendaient la réaction de l'autre. Chaque instant qui passait était insupportable pour la reine qui souhaitait qu'Emma s'en aille._

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, hésita la sauveuse._

_-C'est ce que je suis shérif, maintenant pourriez-vous me laisser, la ville ne vous paie pas pour discuter._

_A nouveau ce ton supérieur qui marquait un peu plus l'entêtement et la distance que prenait la reine. _

_-Très bien votre majesté, s'énerva la plus grande en se dirigeant vers la porte et avant de la franchir, sans même se retourner, elle conclue par "je te laisse la joie d'annoncer notre rupture à tout le monde". _

* * *

Elizabeth avait fini par relâcher Gold, qui un peu étourdi, n'avait rien rétorqué. Silencieux il s'était assis sur la banquette de la boutique. L'adolescente attendit de longues minutes avant que celui-ci ne parle.

-Comment?

-Comment suis-je devenue si puissante, répéta Elizabeth.

Elle marcha dans le magasin toujours aussi sur d'elle examinant certains objet.

-Je suis le fruit de l'amour vrai, l'Evil Queen, la Sauveuse, énuméra-t-elle, et j'ai également eu un bon mentor.

-Moi, devina le ténébreux.

-Sans parler de tous les êtres magiques autour de moi.

Elle retourna près de lui croisant toujours les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu voulais que je sois plus puissante que vous tous réunis, tu as vu des choses, mais tu n'as jamais voulu me dire quoi.

-Si nous en sommes là, je suppose que mes leçons n'ont servi à rien.

La jeune femme brune soupira, exaspérée, elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux que tu seras comme elle, la ressemblance physique ne crée qu'une légère illusion.

Il réussit à la toucher, comme dans ses souvenirs Rumple avait su voir son envie d'être aussi forte que Regina.

-Maléfique a eu des années pour se préparer, elle nous a testé encore et encore, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Souhaitant en finir au plus vite elle lui raconta les nombreuses tentatives infructueuses de la sorcière. Il l'écouta attentivement tout en réfléchissant.

Puis elle fit référence à une chose à laquelle lui-même n'avait pas pensé, pire même il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Le ténébreux fût déstabilisé en le réalisant.

-Le temps va bientôt se remettre à tourner, nous devons nous préparer au pire.

L'adolescente le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa boutique cherchant à voir le vieux clocher.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?

Toujours confus il ne lui répondit pas. Comme cela avait il put lui échapper ? Il gambergea en retournant à l'arrière de sa boutique.

-Personne ne voyage dans le temps, grogna-t-il.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe, est ce que tu connais beaucoup de malédictions qui arrêtent le temps et remontent celui-ci pour y bloquer une personne ?

Elle entra dans la pièce le trouvant entrain de fouiller dans ses livres.

* * *

_Chez Granny la mairesse prit son déjeuner seule pour la première depuis des semaines. Elle préférait ruminer dans son manoir seulement elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de rentrer et de se faire à manger. Ici elle était plus proche de la mairie et malgré le va et vient des clients elle restait enfermée dans ses pensées. _

_-La dernière fois que j'ai vu la reine avec cette mine-là, j'ai perdu mes ailes._

_Le commentaire de Clochette la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua de manger. La fée vit bien le désespoir et le teint maussade de son amie. _

_-Oh non je vais reperdre mes ailes c'est ça ?_

_Paniquée, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de celle de Regina. Son affolement fit sourire la reine pour la première fois depuis la veille. Elle s'essuya lentement la bouche s'amusant de voir la peur grandir dans l'œil de Tink. _

_-Si cette fois tu restes en dehors de tout ça, il n'y aucun risque, l'embêta la brune en remettant la dite serviette sur ses genoux._

_La jeune femme blonde soupira et leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Je suis faite pour ça, aider les autres, exaucer leurs souhaits, tout ça, énonça-t-elle avec peu de conviction._

_A force d'insister, elle trouva les bons mots et la mairesse se mit à parler. Avec la blonde parler de ses états d'âmes était un peu plus facile et puis elle en avait tellement besoin._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, gronda la fée tout en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, il y avait bien trop de tension entre vous deux pour que votre plan fonctionne sans encombre._

_Surprise Regina ne put s'empêcher de se moquer « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. »_

_-Quoi tu ne l'avais pas senti, demanda la blonde étonnée._

_Ce commentaire refroidit à nouveau l'autre femme qui baissa les yeux. Elle se mit à regretter encore plus d'avoir acceptée d'aider la sauveuse._

_-Tu vois le résultat, on ne joue pas avec des choses aussi puissantes, réprimanda la blonde_

_-Je sais, accorda la reine en lâchant un petit soupir, c'est pour ça que j'y ai mis un terme._

_-Regina, tu es amoureuse, je le ressens et je pensais que tu l'avais accepté en te voyant roucouler avec elle._

_-Tu n'es pas ma bonne fée, se vexa la brune en voyant que celle-ci pouvait encore lire aussi bien en elle, alors dispense moi tes précieuses conseils._

_La blonde l'examina un instant, même si la mairesse mettait tout en œuvre pour se faire passer pour la méchante sans cœur, elle ne put pas ignorer ce qui émanait d'elle. Elle ne reniait pas ses sentiments pour la blonde au contraire ils avaient pris pleinement possession de la reine. _

_-C'est différent cette fois, tu ne peux pas renier cet amour, c'est juste, impossible._

_La mairesse se sentit troublée et affectée, elle savait pertinemment que personne au monde ne lui donnerait raison. Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, alors pourquoi Clochette ne l'acceptait pas et ne la laissait pas tranquille._

_-Ton cœur ne le supportera pas, tu dois lui donner la chance de retrouver sa couleur, tu as le droit d'aimer à nouveau, d'être enfin toi, Regina. _

_Remarquant que son discourt la bouleversait vraiment, la blonde se calma et se rapprocha un peu d'elle parce que la rendre triste était l'une des dernières choses qu'elle souhaitait. Son rôle était de rendre heureux les gens pas de leur faire du mal. Un peu tendue l'autre femme se laissa porter par la présence d'une personne qu'elle avait appris à apprécier._

* * *

Elizabeth se rendit ensuite chez Granny imaginant déjà le petit déjeuner royal qu'elle allait pouvoir avoir. Elle entra dans le petit restaurant, elle se stoppa net en apercevant Emma, Regina et Henry installés à la première table.

Si le jeune homme et la blonde se retournèrent pour lui montrer qu'ils l'attendaient, Regina avait les bras croisés, le regard fermé. Pour l'adolescente cela voulait dire des ennuis pas loin. Elle soupira et s'avança jusqu'à la place vide aux côtés de la brune.

-Imagine ma réaction en trouvant ton lit vide, dit celle-ci d'un ton glacial, connaissant l'appétit d'Henry et ayant aperçu celui d'Emma, je me suis dit que tu passerais forcément par ici.

C'était comme si elle se trouvait en face de sa mère, elle envisagea de nier être comme son autre mère mais un regard vers elle, elle comprit que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise, ton super pouvoir fonctionne évidement quand il veut.

La sauveuse se sentit agressée et elle l'était vraiment. La plus jeune s'agaça vraiment d'avoir à faire à elle et à son soi disant don quand celle-ci ne l'utilisait pas pour sa propre fille.

-Bon où est passée mon autre marraine, je meurs de faim, annonça-t-elle en essayant de voir dans la cuisine.

-Ruby ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, expliqua son Henry.

-Sérieux, s'exclama l'ado, elle est dans son trip, j'ai besoin d'indépendance ou plutôt migraine du lendemain ?

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la Shérif. Sa mère blonde n'était vraiment pas la même. Ou alors si justement, tout ce que Sara détestait, était devant Elizabeth en cet instant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où tu-étais ?

-Oh tu sais, la routine habituelle, j'ai torturé deux, trois passants, jeté quelque sort, lancé une malédiction, énonça la plus jeune avec un air de défi pour la blonde.

Le corps tout entier de la concernée se tendit. Elle s'empressa de regarder Regina qui abordait un léger sourire sadique. Il glaça un peu plus le sang de l'autre femme qui comprit sa bêtise en entendant son fils se marrer.

-Oh maman, ria-t-il, c'est exactement toi, elle est parfaite.

-Dans deux minutes tu vas leur demander si tu peux me garder ?

Les deux enfants rirent ensemble et devant l'inertie d'Emma, la reine en rajouta juste un peu.

-Je préfère tout de même commencer la journée en écrasant, lentement, très lentement, un cœur.

-Jamais eut ce plaisir, avoua Elizabeth, mais je ne perds pas espoir et puis il est encore tôt.

La sauveuse soupira exagérément, lasse de toutes ces plaisanteries ce qui les fit rire de plus belle. On vint leur servir leur boisson et chacun bu au moins une gorgé, lui donnant l'occasion de se détendre.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, commença l'ado en jetant un coup d'œil à Henry, et de régler une affaire importante.

-Tu devais attendre qu'on trouve une explication à tout ça, lui rappela la Mairesse.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas bêtement attendre ici sans rien faire.

-Et qu'as tu à faire ?

Regina avait un don naturel pour lui parler. L'adolescente ne se braquait pas inutilement et lui répondait sans créer de problème.

-Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance.

Elle regarda encore son frère, lui savait bien ce qu'elle était partie faire, cependant il resta silencieux préférant qu'Elizabeth se débrouille. Si ses mamans apprenaient qu'il était au courant de quoique ce soit ça, ça compliquerait tout. Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Rumple de l'aider.

-Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait vous mettre en danger, conclut-elle.

Après une discussion silencieuse entre les deux femmes, elles décidèrent de ne pas insister, histoire de ne pas trop la braquer. Il leur fallait cependant parler d'un sujet plutôt délicat.

-Nous avons besoin que tu nous parles d'Agnès, se risqua Emma.

-Pourquoi, vous, vous l'avez pas appelé, hein ?

L'adolescente paniqua subitement et se tourna vers la Mairesse.

-Maman, vous ne l'avez pas fait, parce qu'elle va

-Calme-toi, dit la plus âgée en posant sa main sur son bras, nous avons encore rien fait.

-Pourquoi pas encore, vous me croyez toujours pas ?

-Au regard de la loi, tu es mineure et elle est ta responsable légale, répliqua la Sauveuse.

-Joue pas à la Shérif avec moi.

La plus jeune commençait à être de plus en plus agressive et, ce, malgré la présence de Regina. Henry allait parler pour la calmer mais sa mère brune lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

-Si les choses se passent mal avec elle, on peut, peut être

Emma essaya d'être la plus douce et calme possible connaissant bien la difficulté de parler de ce genre de chose.

-Quoi, tu vas me trouver une famille qui m'accueillera et apprendra à m'aimer ?

-Arrête de jouer l'adolescente rebelle ça devient fatiguant, gronda Emma.

Elizabeth se tût, pas vraiment étonnée par la répartie de l'autre femme. Sa mère, celle qu'elle avait connue en grandissant, qui avait eu le rôle de la maman gentille savait très bien se mettre en colère quand cela était nécessaire.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre, j'étais seule, j'avais peur et la seule chose que je me demandais c'était pourquoi est-ce que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée.

-Moi aussi, rétorqua la blonde puis reprit d'une voix plus douce, j'étais persuadée que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer.

Pour le première fois depuis son arrivée en ville, la jeune inconnue l'écouta sans ressentir le besoin de lui répondre ou de l'agresser.

-Qui que tu sois, on veut juste t'aider, je ne prétends pas te connaître ni être une spécialiste des familles d'accueils mais j'ai eu ma part de représentant légal complètement dingue, ou violent.

Elle observa Emma et finit par leur raconter le peu de chose qu'elle savait. Sa mère d'accueil sortait très peu, voir plus du tout avec les années. Personne à part les services sociaux ne venait à la maison. La plupart du temps elle semblait sans vie, assise à longueur de journée sur le canapé du salon. La pièce la moins éclairée de la maison. Les rares fois où elle parlait c'était pour crier ou agresser Elizabeth.

-Elle était comme possédée, dit la plus jeune, et avec les années j'ai l'impression que ses forces vitales la quittait de plus en plus, c'est possible ça ?

Elle se tourna vers Regina souhaitant avoir conformation.

* * *

_Regina passa une autre soirée seule et avait une nouvelle fois ramené du travail à la maison. Tranquillement installée sur le canapé du salon une pochette dans les mains et les jambes légèrement surélevées, elle tentait de lier travail et détente. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être elle y arrivait très bien. Elle avait eu envie d'un verre de vin blanc bien frais mais ne se sentant pas vraiment dans son assiette, elle avait préféré y renoncer. _

_Même si elle le voulait vraiment, il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur ces satanés nouveaux contrats. Elle força durant une bonne heure mais rien a faire sa concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous._

_La jeune femme brune fit un tour dans la cuisine où elle but un verre d'eau appuyée contre l'évier. Elle ferma les yeux à peine quelques minutes et son esprit lui montra l'image d'Emma. La blonde était simplement assise à la table de la cuisine, lui souriant sincèrement. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux courts d'Henry avant de retourner aux devoirs de celui-ci. _

_Quand elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Regina, c'est le visage de Daniel que la Mairesse vit. Le jeune homme lui sourit, heureux d'être près du garçonnet, une main sur son épaule. La respiration de la brune se bloqua. Elle sentit une autre présence et son regard se tourna de lui-même sur le côté de la pièce. Encore une fois Emma, debout dans sa veste en cuir rouge, le teint blême des cernes sous les yeux. On aurait dit un mort vivant qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. _

_-L'amour est une faiblesse Regina._

_La shérif avait dit ça si doucement qu'elle crut mal entendre. Elle jeta un œil à la table où Henry était seul à présent. Daniel avait pris la place d'Emma une nouvelle fois mais tout comme la blonde, il ressemblait plus à un mort. Il caressa tendrement la joue de la brune sans un sourire. _

_Elle se perdit dans ses yeux légèrement injectés de sang. _

_Il disparut lentement et à table, son fils lui aussi s'était volatilisé, ses livres d'école toujours ouverts et sa chaise au milieu de la pièce._

_-Henry, murmura-t-elle avant de l'apercevoir assis sur le plan de travail, Henry mon chéri._

_-Je ne suis pas une faiblesse maman._

_Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui mais comme auparavant il s'éclipsa._

_Son verre se brisa mais Regina ne broncha pas. Quand elle eut reprit totalement ses esprits elle ramassa le verre avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir, repensant sans cesse à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. _

_Si elle repoussait autant les gens ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne les aimait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait juste peur de ne pas supporter de les perdre. _

_Henry avait fait tant de choses pour elle et elle n'était plus celle qui décimait des populations, ni celle qui voulait se venger. Seulement qu'adviendrait-il si on lui prenait encore une personne cher à son cœur. _

_En se réveillant le lendemain, elle avait décidé de faire comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé. Clochette lui avait parlé de son âme sœur et elle avait réussi à le rejeter et à vivre sans lui. Elle pourrait le faire avec Emma, loin d'elle, Regina était persuadée que la Sauveuse, vivrait sûrement plus longtemps._

_Elle s'était installée à la table de la salle à manger pour travailler, hors de question de se rendre à la mairie aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire sans être déranger. _

_Avec l'état d'esprit de la Reine qu'elle avait pu être autrefois, elle arrivait parfaitement à ses fins. La journée passa rapidement et la brune la trouva même agréable. Aucune pensée parasitaire n'était venue entacher celle-ci. _

_Quand enfin elle se posa quelques minutes dans son fauteuil Regina sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée. Elle fut rassurée en voyant son fils entrer dans le salon son sac à dos sur les épaules._

_-Henry, tu ne devais pas passer le reste de la semaine chez Neal?_

_-J'avais envie de venir dormir ici ce soir, expliqua-t-il en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de sa mère, Emma travaille ce soir alors comme ça tu ne seras pas seule._

_Regina sourit et tenta d'ignorer l'évocation de la blonde et le fait qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer leur soi disant rupture. Elle trouva son garçon adorable de se faire du souci pour elle et en même temps c'était agréable de sentir son cœur se resserrer pour autre chose._

_-Je suis une adulte, je peux rester une soirée toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant._

_En vérité, les soirs où Henry était chez son père, elle était souvent seule même si lui pensait qu'elle profitait de ces moments pour être avec Emma._

_-Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été rien que tous les deux, comme avant, riposta le presque adolescent sachant bien que sa mère ne trouverait rien à redire à ça._

_Elle soupira heureuse qu'il souhaitait encore passer du temps avec elle et le remercia mentalement de lui faire oublier un temps, le reste de ses soucis._

_-Très bien, je vais préparer le dîner alors_

_Elle ne se fit pas prier pour se débarrasser de ses dossiers et courir en cuisine._

_Le jeune homme contrairement à son habitude la rejoignit. Il la regarda faire, silencieux et quand elle le remarqua, elle ne put retenir son sourire. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail ce qui amusa la Mairesse se rappelant que petit, déjà, il la regardait faire. Perché sur son tabouret il lui posait des tas de questions, lui racontait sa journée, lui récitait ses leçons ou l'aidait simplement. Tout cela c'était bien avant qu'ils s'éloignent et qu'Henry grandisse. Elle lui tendit alors de quoi éplucher les légumes ce qui provoqua les rires de l'ado._

_Ils mangèrent ensuite. Le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de lui parler de ses cours et des soirées avec son père. Elle, elle l'écoutait attentivement profitant du calme et de leur bonne entente._

_Tout ce passa parfaitement bien, elle en oublia l'extérieur, presque la magie et tout le reste. La mairesse l'envoya faire ses devoirs le temps de débarrasser. Elle se remit au travail mais à table cette fois, étant persuadée que sur le canapé elle finirait par s'endormir. _

_Très vite elle fût rejointe par Henry, déjà en pyjama, il s'installa en face d'elle._

_-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, demanda-t-il._

_-Bien sur mon chéri, dit-elle en posant son stylo pour l'encourager à parler._

_-Emma te rend heureuse pas vrai ?_

_C'était le moment ou jamais de lui annoncer leur rupture ou essayer de lui expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé entre elles._

_-Henry, Emma et moi c'est compliqué, hésita la mairesse._

_-Je vous ai entendu vous disputer à ton bureau, je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble._

_Il avait effectivement tout entendu, y compris qu'avec le temps leurs sentiments avaient évolués. Inquiet pour sa mère le jeune homme avait eu envie d'être là pour elle. _

_-On ne voulait pas te blesser, tenta la reine prise au dépourvu._

_-Je sais, mais maman et toi vous compliquez toujours tout, c'est votre truc à vous ça._

_L'adolescent avait vraiment changé, il ne se fâchait plus pour un mensonge d'autant plus que celui n'était pas n'importe lequel._

_-Tu m'as adopté parce que je te faisais du bien, l'interrogea le garçon en prenant un air sérieux._

_Elle acquiesça en s'apprêtant à lui expliquer les choses seulement Henry avait une idée bien précise en tête._

_-Si elle te fait du bien tu devrais lui donner une chance alors_

_-C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira la reine lasse de devoir encore se justifier._

_-C'est compliqué parce que tu rends tout ça compliqué, contra son fils, tu dois la laisser entrer dans ta vie comme tu l'as fait pour moi._

_-Elle a débarqué ici en t'emmenant loin de moi en m'imposant Blanche Neige et un père pour toi, que je le veuille ou non elle est déjà dans ma vie._

_C'est au tour de l'ado de soupirer et de croiser les bras sur la table en signe de mécontentement. Quoi qu'il dise Regina aurait quelque chose à répondre sensé ou pas. Il bougonna un peu plus, souhaitant sincèrement que ses deux mères soient enfin heureuses. Que tous soient heureux._

_-Tu vas vraiment repousser toutes les personnes qui te voient telle que tu es, parce qu'avec elle tu aurais enfin pu être heureuse et garder ton sourire._

_Quand il vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler au bord des yeux de la brune il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement se demandant s'il avait bien fait de lui parler. Il fut rassuré quand il la sentit se détendre._

_-Henry, chuchota-t-elle pas très sure de ce qu'elle allait dire._

_-Il faut bien que quelqu'un arrive à prendre soin de toi, parce que je serais bientôt un homme et si je pars à l'université, je ne veux pas que tu sois seule._

_Elle renifla légèrement et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux courts de son petit prince._

_-Alors tu vas m'obliger à me marier pour mon propre bien. _

_Sa voix était cassée même si elle souhaitait alléger l'atmosphère. Elle essaya d'ignorer l'évocation malencontreuse de son passé. Heureusement le jeune garçon connaissait assez la brune et comprit que le ton qu'elle employait était loin d'être agressif. _

_Il s'écarta un peu de ses bras et se mit à plaisanter._

_-Tu as encore l'âge d'avoir un autre enfant, dit-il puis il se moqua en se mettant à observer scrupuleusement son visage, tu as quel âge déjà ?_

_Il éclata de rire s'attendant à des représailles mais la reine le retint et le chatouilla légèrement. Il ne se débattit même pas appréciant leur proximité de l'instant._

_-Je peux encore te punir si tu te moques de moi, elle dit tout cela en câlinant les joues potelées du garçon. Pour le coup vraiment pas crédible dans le rôle de la maman stricte. _

_Ils partagèrent un regard rempli d'amour puis retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans plus discuter ils finirent devant la télévision avec un énorme saladier de Pop-Corn. Oubliés les contrats de la mairie, ce soir ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son fils avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre._

_Confortablement installée, les jambes appuyées sur la table basse, la mairesse était concentrée sur le film. Elle prenait de temps à autre quelques grains de Pop-Corn alors que son fils les attrapaient par grosses poignées, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. _

_Le petit prince rigola durant tout le film, encore trop jeune pour comprendre le message de celui-ci. Il ne voyait que les bêtises des personnages. _

_Regina quant à elle se concentrait un peu plus sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Bien évidement elle souriait quand cela était vraiment drôle mais le reste du temps elle paraissait si concentrée._

_Elle, qui durant les soirées où Henry réclamait une soirée télé s'occupait toujours pour ne pas être obligée de la regarder. Elle s'installait tout de même avec lui au salon mais lisait ou travaillait, l'autorisant à peine à dépasser le couvre-feu. Sans oublier que les sucreries de toutes sortes étaient évidement prohibées. _

_Tout cela avait commencé à changer depuis l'arrivée de la sauveuse. La brune avait tout de même tenté d'échapper à ce genre de soirée mais la blonde réussissait à la faire craquer des fois même avant le début de la projection. Dès lors, elle se retrouvait toujours à côté d'elle et les deux femmes simulaient une certaine proximité. Il était important de continuer à se faire passer pour un couple même aux yeux de leur fils. La mairesse avait fini par apprécier certains programmes télévisuels allant jusqu'à attendre ses moments. Le fait d'être dans les bras d'Emma n'a bien sûr rien avoir._

_Sans s'en rendre compte elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Henry et se laissa transporter par l'histoire. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que l'héroïne la touchait vraiment. Elle avait impression que la jeune femme à l'écran se sentait exactement comme elle. Le saladier vide, très vite l'adolescent s'en débarrassa pour laisser un peu plus de place à Regina. _

_Elle borda ensuite son fils qui lui sourit tendrement, visiblement un peu fatigué. Elle eut tout le mal du monde à quitter la chambre se sentant si bien avec son petit garçon._

* * *

La tension à la table de la Mairesse était redescendue. Ruby y était pour beaucoup. La louve était arrivée, un peu plus tard, les coupant dans leur discussion. Elizabeth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus comme pour sa grand-mère la veille. La plus grande l'avait gentiment accueillie dans ses bras sans dire quoique ce soit. Comme l'avait dit Rumple, les gens parlaient et bien sûr celle-ci avait vite été mise au courant.

Elle s'était ensuite invitée à leur table aux côtés de l'adolescente qui se sentait encore un peu plus de la famille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux bêtises de la serveuse.

Tout se passait agréablement, jusqu'à ce que le vieil horloger de la ville se mette à sonner. Absolument personne dans le restaurant ni prêta attention, personne sauf l'adolescente. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise mais réussit juste assez en donnant le change. Un énième sourire à sa marraine suffit. La louve posa affectueusement sa main sur elle en souriant à son tour. Elle appréciait les histoires que la plus jeune lui racontait, imaginant la femme qu'elle allait devenir.

Puis tout le Granny's se mit à trembler. Comme un petit tremblement de terre où seulement quelques assiettes et verres se brisèrent. Tout le monde s'observa. Regina et Emma regardèrent au même moment leurs enfants. Aucune d'elles ne vit que la respiration de Sara s'était bloquée.

L'adolescente attendait patiemment le regard fixé sur la porte sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Elle se retint avec du mal de se tenir les côtes où la douleur de son arrivée avait refait surface.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Leroy criant et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

-Nous somme attaqués ! Nous sommes attaqués !

La foule sortit du café s'agglutinant dans la rue. En se levant pour sortir à son tour Elizabeth ressentit une vive douleur.

-Non pas eux, pas déjà, gémit elle en soufflant.

Seule Emma l'avait entendu mais fut prise dans le monde qui sortait devant restaurant.

* * *

_Emma souffla profondément avant de frapper à la porte du manoir puis elle entra sachant bien que la mairesse l'attendait. Elle l'a trouva assise au salon où seule la lumière de la télé éclairait la pièce. La brune ne se leva pas immédiatement en l'entendant arrivée et la sauveuse hésita un petit moment mais s'avança finalement en serrant les clés de sa voiture dans sa main._

_-Est ce que ta patrouille s'est bien passée, demanda la reine._

_-Le calme plat Madame Le maire, mais j'aurais pu vous le dire au téléphone._

_ Regina aurait dû se douter que la Shérif ne serait pas d'humeur à papoter._

_-Henry est rentré ce soir, reprit la mairesse._

_-Oui je suis au courant, elle joua avec ses clés espérant que la fin de leur conversation arriverait vite._

_La journée avait été longue et en plus de ça cette nuit, la sauveuse était de garde. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment vivre une autre confrontation aujourd'hui. _

_Sans réfléchir la brune se leva et s'approcha d'elle sentant son cœur s'emballer._

_-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de venir_

_Le peu de courage qui l'habitait était entrain de la quitter tout comme les mots qu'elle voulait tant lui dire. _

_La blonde soupira d'épuisement, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches se retenant de râler. Elle rêvait d'une nuit de sommeil loin du caractère, qui soufflait le chaud et le froid, de la reine. Moralement elle était incapable de parler de leur relation et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle se recula légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à l'autre femme. _

_-Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle pour la retenir, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu es plus importante qu'une simple employée._

_-Mais pas assez pour m'accorder ta confiance, contra Emma visiblement plus blessée que ne le pensait la brune._

_La sauveuse se dégagea encore un peu plus._

_-Est-ce que tu peux essayer de comprendre ce que tout cela pourrait engendrer pour moi, dit la brune en la retenant par la main, tout ce que j'ai fait, celle que je suis devenue à cause de l'amour._

_Malgré elle, Emma fut touchée et s'arrêta au contact de sa main._

_-Mais tout est différent, on est différente, je suis différente, souligna la sauveuse._

_-Pas totalement, tu fais ressortir une partie de moi que j'ai eut tellement de mal à faire disparaître._

_La blonde eu un petit sourire, elle n'essayait plus de se sauver. En fait elle se rapprocha de la mairesse espérant que leur proximité subite ne la fasse pas paniquer à nouveau._

_-Le plus frustrant c'est que je sais que je vais finir par me laisser aller._

_Il était difficile de décrypter ce que ressentait la reine à cet instant précis.__ La shérif finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Regina ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer également. Une seule phrase trottait dans sa tête. _

_« Laisse toi aller pour une fois » l'avais imploré son amie Tink. _

_Heureusement pour elle, la blonde ressentait son besoin de tendresse et sa main dans le bas de son dos les rapprocha davantage. Elle lui laissa tout le temps dont elle avait besoin et l'étreignit juste assez fort pour que la brune se sente bien et apaisée. _

_Cela fonctionna puisque la reine se détendit. Elle essaya de se convaincre intérieurement que lâcher prise ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Elle eut des frissons en sentant le souffle chaud de la sauveuse dans son cou._

_-Ai confiance en moi, lui demanda Emma en décalant un peu sa tête pour capter son regard._

_Elle fut surprise de voir dans les yeux de la brune une chose qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Lentement elle s'approcha des lèvres de l'autre femme et l'embrassa tendrement une première fois. Leurs bouches se touchèrent à peine et se séparèrent avant de se retrouver un peu plus longtemps. Toutes les deux se laissèrent guider par les soupirs de l'autre. Le contact de leurs langues rendit le baiser un brin plus passionné. _

_Elles se séparèrent sans quitter les bras de l'autre. Même si Regina semblait être encore un peu sur la réserve c'est elle qui initia un petit bisou. Aucune ne remarqua la présence d'Henry tout sourire qui s'en fut sans un bruit imaginant sûrement qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Emma l'enlaça à nouveau et cette fois la brune la serra plus fort._

_-Je dois retourner au poste, gémit doucement la shérif, les yeux encore fermés, blottie dans les bras de la reine de la forêt enchantée. _

_Néanmoins ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea._

* * *

La route un peu plus loin était déformée et juste à côté se trouvait quatre hommes armés. Très vite toute la ville se retrouva dans cette rue et les entoura. Leurs accoutrements ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à leur provenance. Ils venaient de la forêt enchantée. Le seul homme qui portait un casque le retira laissant apparaître une longue chevelure noire. Il était en réalité une femme.

-Mulan, murmura Emma en s'approchant d'elle.

La concernée sourit en remarquant la sauveuse ainsi que Mary Margareth qui venait d'arriver avec David. Elle rangea son épée incitant le reste du groupe à faire de même. Ce qu'ils firent rassurés de voir qu'ils avaient atterrit en terrain plus ou moins neutre.

L'un d'eux avait en main un arc et une flèche prêt à s'en servir. Il dévisageait la foule ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il resta sur la défensive jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Neal.

Clochette rejoignit Regina se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le bras de l'homme à l'arc.

-Regina, dit-elle le plus discrètement possible.

-Oui j'ai vu, répondit sèchement la Mairesse les yeux rivés sur le tatouage du brun.

Le fils du ténébreux c'était avancé jusqu'à son ami, inquiet de le voir ici.

-Robin, qu'est ce qui passe, comment, pourquoi êtes-vous ?

-Robin, Robin des bois, s'exclama Henry lui aussi debout au milieu de la foule.

Sur le côté personne ne fit plus attention à Elizabeth se tenant toujours la poitrine. La pauvre adolescente avait l'air paniqué. Sa respiration était plus que laborieuse mais elle serra les dents pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Vous êtes en danger, expliqua l'homme des bois.

-De nombreux portails se sont ouverts un peu partout, laissant passer d'autres créatures magiques et démoniaques, continua la guerrière, et ils arrivent ici.

A l'annonce des portails Emma se retourna et chercha Elizabeth, elle savait que cela allait arriver. Quand elle la trouva elle vit son regard, son teint livide et elle eut tout juste le temps de la retenir avant que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse.

Au contact des bras de la Sauveuse, un fort courant électrique parcourut le corps de l'adolescente. Sans rien maîtriser, sa force s'échappait d'elle et fût renvoyée à la Blonde. La Shérif se tendit et la même force électrique la frappa si bien qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir la plus jeune.


	10. Plus qu'un Lien

**_Tout d'abord désolée pour mon retard ! Pour me faire pardonner...ou pas, ce chapitre est plus long (beaucoup plus long) que les autres... Je souhaite qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents._**

**_Comme toujours merci pour les review, ça motive vous n'avez pas idée ! J'ai un rêve fou.. atteindre 100 review après ce chapitre qui porte un titre qui me tient à cœur, qui parle d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur._**

**_Merci aux lecteurs silencieux ;) aux follows et aux Favs. _**

**_Merci à mes bétas (distributeurs de force et d'amour mwah) !_**

* * *

La sauveuse ferma les yeux derrière lesquels défilèrent des tas d'images qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait son esprit se concentra uniquement sur ces visions. Celles-ci ne l'empêchèrent pas de tenir fermement Elizabeth, toujours dans ses bras.

Elle ne vit rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Ni l'inquiétude de Regina plus loin. Ni celle d'Henry qui cherchait à les rejoindre bloqué par les gens autour de lui.

**_XXXXX_**

_En arrivant chez Snow et David, William se stoppa net sur le pas de la porte en remarquant la présence de sa sœur._

_-Sara, fuis c'est un piège, s'exclama-t-il en tenant la porte mais il était trop tard l'adolescente était déjà là._

_-William, s'offusqua Blanche Neige choquée par le comportement de son fils._

_-Oui je sais, je vais dans ma chambre, râla-t-il en s'éloignant._

_Sa nièce s'apprêtait à s'en aller elle aussi mais elle fût retenu par sa maman blonde qui la supplia de l'écouter. Après le fiasco de chez Granny il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle._

_-S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer._

_Sa grand-mère insista elle aussi, fermant la porte l'empêchant de quitter l'appartement._

_-Ecoute la, c'est ta mère, dit-elle doucement faisant soupirer la plus jeune._

_-Très bien, tu as 10 minutes._

_Elle marcha jusqu'à la grand table où elle s'assit sans grande joie. Emma s'installa en bout de table juste à côté d'elle. _

_-Tu sais que maman et moi avons des problèmes depuis longtemps et si nous avons pris cette décision ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne t'aime pas._

_-Je sais tout ça, mais vous êtes le grand amour, une icône presqu'aussi importante que grand-mère et grand père, vous ne pouvez pas divorcer._

_Mary-Margareth lutta pour dire quelque chose et ne pas interférer dans la discussion entre mère et fille. Néanmoins elle savait très bien qu'entre la blonde et la brune tout pouvait partir très vite et qu'elles avaient très souvent besoin d'un conciliateur._

_-Elle marque un point, si je peux me permettre, dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, le véritable amour ne divorce pas._

_Au vu du regard noir de sa fille elle se releva et partit plus loin sans un mot de plus._

_-Elle a raison, dit la plus petite le regard triste qui fendit le cœur de la blonde comme toujours sensible aux sentiments de son enfant._

_Elle se rapprocha de sa fille et lui prit les mains cherchant à capter son regard._

_-J'aimerai toujours maman, plus que personne ne pourra jamais l'imaginer, plus qu'elle ne le saura jamais, expliqua-t-elle calmement, mais notre vie, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, il y a des hauts, des bas et les gens qui s'aiment ne finissent pas toujours ensemble._

_L'adolescente baissa la tête sachant bien qu'elle avait raison. Toutefois elle n'arrivait pas l'accepter. Elle se retint de pleurer en serrant les dents._

_-C'est ma faute, si je n' étais pas là, vous n'auriez pas si peur et vous ne disputeriez pas si souvent._

_-Bien sûr que non, on te voulait plus que tout, tu es notre petit bonheur, la rassura la plus âgée, et puis tu sais sans toi, Maléfique aurait trouvé un autre moyen de nous pourrir la vie._

_Tous ses mots ne réconfortèrent pas ni même ne soulagèrent la brune. Comme depuis toujours elle avait besoin de preuve. Elle avait assisté a tellement de disputes dont elle savait être la cause._

_-J'ai vraiment pas assuré, je suis égale à moi-même, mais nos problèmes de couple ne regardent que nous, insista la Sauveuse, et ça nous empêchera pas d'être toujours présentes pour toi, ça ne viendra pas entacher nos rôles de mères._

_-Très bien, souffla l'ado avant de se lever et de vouloir partir._

_Elle ouvrit la porte sous le regard médusé de la Shérif qui comprit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours et que rien n'était réglé._

_-Sara je, tenta-t-elle._

_-Ouais, ça va t'inquiète _

_L'adolescente quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus complètement déçue et anéantie par le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher leur divorce. Elles qui étaient son modèle de l'amour parfait._

**_XXXXX_**

_La maison de la Mairesse était plongée dans le noir depuis plusieurs heures et tout le monde dormait profondément. Regina était allongée sur le côté faisant face à Emma couchée sur le dos. La brune avait sa main posée sur la blonde, qui avait posé la sienne sur celle de sa femme. Tout était calme, sans bruit, jusqu'à ce que des cris se fassent entendre dans la chambre d'à côté._

_La shérif se réveilla en sursaut essayant de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle retira délicatement la main de son épouse et se leva. Dans le couloir elle alluma la lumière avant de pousser la porte d'où provenaient les cris. _

_Dans la pièce elle se pencha sur le berceau de sa fille qui s'était déjà un peu calmée. _

_-Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça, tu vas réveiller tout le monde._

_Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer et fit quelques pas. Comme toujours en voyant la blonde Sara était d'un calme surprenant. Elle se contentait de la regarder les yeux grands ouverts sans broncher. La sauveuse s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule de la pièce. Elle était épuisée mais il était hors de question qu'elle dorme alors que le nourrisson non. Cette dernière avait l'air apaisé par le son de la voix de la blonde._

_-Tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver, fit la Sauveuse en lui caressant délicatement ses petites mains, la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue au monde. _

_Comme le bébé ne râlait toujours pas elle continua de parler sans même sans s'en rendre compte._

_-Tu sais Henry était aussi très beau et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ton frère, elle rit en la ramenant encore un peu plus près d'elle, mais toi t'es un vrai petit canon, la perfection. Le parfait mélange entre maman et moi et tu sais j'espère vraiment que tu prendras plus d'elle que de moi. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureuse et que tu ais tout ce que tu mérites._

_Elle embrassa son front._

_-Je serais toujours là pour toi._

**_XXXXX_**

_Dans la chambre de la petite fille Emma se baissa une énième fois pour ramasser encore un autre jouet. D'une oreille elle surveillait toujours les bruits provenant de la salle de bain. _

_-Savon, Savon, Savon, chanta avec joie la petite fille debout sur un marchepied devant l'évier, frotte, frotte, frotte !_

_-Ma chérie, n'inonde pas toute la salle de bain, ferme l'eau quand tu savonnes tes mains, s'exclama la blonde de l'autre pièce._

_Presque immédiatement le silence, on n'entendit plus l'eau couler, Sara était une petite fille obéissante. La sauveuse sourit et laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras dans le coffre à jouet. Elle ramassa le pull de la fillette qu'elle plia rapidement avant de le poser sur le meuble et de fermer la porte de l'armoire. Elle reboucha les feutres restés ouverts._

_-Je ne t'entends plus, héla-t-elle_

_-De l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, il faut tout enlever, de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau, Reprit l'enfant en ouvrant l'eau à nouveau._

_Rassurée, sa mère continua le ménage de la chambre en chantonnant elle aussi la comptine jusqu'à ce que Sara débarque les mains en l'air._

_-Mains toutes propres, mains toutes propres, mains toutes propres, s'égosilla-t-elle._

_La jeune maman se pencha et examina scrupuleusement sa fille._

_-Tu as voulu prendre un bain, lui demanda-t-elle en lui tirant sur son haut de pyjama mouillé._

_La plus petite aurait préféré que sa maman ne le remarque pas, elle qui voulait tellement être grande. La shérif regarda tout de même ses mains et la félicita, ce qui lui redonna le sourire._

_-Bon allez, au lit, il est tard._

_Emma la souleva et en jouant à la faire voler dans toute la pièce, elle l'emmena dans son lit._

_-Mais maman n'est même pas encore rentrée, râla la plus jeune en se mettant à genoux sur le matelas._

_-Je sais, mais il est vraiment très tard, expliqua Emma, elle viendra t'embrasser en rentrant._

_-Dans ce cas je vais l'attendre avec toi, elle se leva à présent et se colla contre sa mère en levant les yeux vers elle, s'il te plait._

_La plus vieille soupira et lutta intérieurement pour ne pas craquer. Elle serra la petite contre elle avant de s'assoir sur le lit._

_-Désolée ma chérie, mais non, maman sera très fatiguée et puis toi tu as besoin de dormir._

_-Mais, tenta l'enfant._

_-Je sais, contra la blonde en l'aidant à se coucher et en lui donnant son doudou, mais je serais juste à côté._

_Elle était consciente que le moment du couché était dur pour Sara, qu'elle avait une peur bleue de se retrouver seule dans le noir. _

_-Je te promets qu'au moindre bruit, j'arrive tout de suite et puis adjoint Nono veille sur toi._

_Elle lui caressa la joue et la sensation de bien-être lui fit fermer les yeux. La Sauveuse se pencha et lui embrassa le front avant de murmurer un petit « Je t'aime »._

_Elle éteignit la lumière et avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir le seuil de la porte sa fille lui répondit._

_-Moi, encore plus._

_Cela fit sourire sa mère s'exclamant « Moi, Beaucoup plus » avant de tirer la porte sans la fermer._

**_XXXXX_**

_Sara était assise sagement sur le grand canapé du salon regardant droit devant elle. Emma l'observait à la dérobée dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_-Tu es sûre qu'elle est prête pour ça, demanda-t-elle._

_-Emma, soupira Regina pas loin derrière elle, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons travailler. On ne peut pas toujours l'emmener avec nous et puis elle a besoin de grandir de son côté._

_La blonde ne se retourna pas, elle-même plus stressée que sa fille._

_-Quand même une nounou magique, c'est, c'est peut-être un peu trop, grommela-t-elle._

_-Oui mais c'est la meilleure, contra la Mairesse en se rapprochant de sa femme, elle sera en sécurité avec elle._

_Elle aussi jeta un œil à son bébé, toujours aussi calme ses mains le long du corps et ses pieds se balançant dans le vide._

_-Arrête de stresser, elle va finir par le sentir, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son bras, tout va bien se passer._

_La sonnette fit sursauter la blonde et sourire la brune qui alla ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait une femme brune, très jolie, vêtue sobrement, les cheveux attachés. En voyant la Reine, elle sourit chaleureusement et s'avança gracieusement quand la maîtresse de maison l'invita à entrer. La sauveuse la salua à son tour et toutes les trois se rendirent dans le petit salon où Sara les attendaient. _

_-Sara ma chérie, voici Mary, annonça sa maman brune._

_Sans joie, la fillette se laissa glisser du canapé et tendit sa main._

_-Bonjour. _

_La jeune femme serra délicatement sa main en lui souriant._

_-Bonjour, Sara, je suis ravie d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer._

_L'enfant se recula rapidement pour se remettre à sa place sans le moindre mot, ni même un regard à ses mamans._

_-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, continua la nounou, voyons voir._

_Elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit des tas de choses pour le moins étranges et de tailles disproportionnées. Sara la regarda faire les yeux grands ouverts complètement choquée par cette femme. Elle ne fut pas très bavarde durant le reste de la rencontre. Poliment elle lui dit au revoir avant de se retirer dans sa chambre._

_Regina ferma la porte partagée par la réaction de sa fille. Emma revint de la cuisine déterminée à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. _

_-Tu as vu ça tête, je te l'avais dit, elle est terrifiée on ne peut pas la laisser avec elle._

_-Tu as sans doute raison, accorda la brune d'une petite voix._

_-J'ai raison, bien sure que j'ai, non attend, tu peux répéter ça ?_

_Le sourire de la blonde fit craquer son épouse qui lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour la faire taire._

_-On va pas avoir le choix Emma, tout le monde est occupé durant la journée, ce n'est plus un bébé qui passe son temps à dormir, il faut s'occuper d'elle maintenant, jouer avec elle et Mary fera ça parfaitement bien._

_La sauveuse ne répondit pas sachant bien qu'elle avait raison._

_-Elle va pas arrêter de nous aimer pour ça, conclut la plus petite._

_Elles ne virent pas que Sara était en haut des escaliers et les écoutait sa petite tête entre les barreaux. Elle semblait inquiète et déçue en même temps._

_-Quant à toi, je refuse de te retrouver avec la nounou sur le canapé._

_-Oh mais avec moi aucun risque, tu sais bien que j'aime les femmes autoritaires avec du pouvoir et sombre, Reine, garce, tout ça, rappela la blonde en retournant dans la cuisine._

_La Reine en question la suivit un sourire carnassier plaqué sur son visage._

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma était à son bureau au poste, où elle travaillait depuis environ une heure. Elle se leva en attrapant sa tasse alors que sur un bureau à côté Sara se levait à son tour en lâchant son crayon de couleur. Elle prit son gobelet Roi Lion et celui en plastique de Nono sagement assis sur la chaise près d'elle. La blonde se servit un café alors que sa fille remplissait son verre et celui de sa peluche, d'eau._

_Elle regarda sa mère boire une gorgée et fit de même. Elle se tenait exactement comme la Shérif une main sur la hanche et l'observait._

_-Encore une heure et on pourra aller déjeuner, annonça la plus grande._

_L'autre acquiesça en jetant un œil à son doudou qui portait fièrement son étoile d'adjoint._

_-Il meurt de faim ce glouton, confia l'enfant._

_-Alors au boulot, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail, dit sérieusement sa mère en retournant à sa place._

_La fillette fit de même en remettant sa boisson à Nono et sans même observer sa maman elle soupira comme elle. La blonde reprit son stylo tout comme Sara son crayon de couleur fière de travailler avec sa maman et son meilleur ami. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Sara venait d'avoir 14 ans et elle avait toujours ses beaux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle était une très bonne élève sage et sociable._

_Ce jour-là à la fin des cours et comme tous les jours elle sortit accompagnée par une petite foule d'amis qui riaient à ses blagues. Elle ne vit pas Emma absorbée par sa mini notoriété pourtant cette dernière était juste devant le portail appuyée contre sa voiture._

_-Hey l'intello, l'interpella-t-elle en se redressant._

_Au son de sa voix la brune se retourna immédiatement et abandonna ses amis pour rejoindre sa mère._

_-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui, rappela la plus jeune en s'approchant._

_-Oui mais j'ai fait mon possible pour me libérer, sourit-elle fièrement en croisant les bras._

_-Génial !_

_La pré-adolescente remonta son sac sur son épaule en tenant fermement le livre de son histoire qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle était en quelque sorte persuadée que si on l'attaquait elle trouverait le moyen de se libérer à l'intérieur. La ressemblance avec son frère était frappante._

_Une fois en voiture, alors qu'elle s'attachait, la brune eut une idée en entendant le bruit du moteur._

_-Dis, tu m'apprendras à conduire bientôt ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, accepta sans mal la Sauveuse._

_-Mais pas comme Henry hein !_

_-Non pas comme Henry, il conduit comme un grand père, jamais aucun risque, se moqua sa mère qui regarda sa montre, qu'est-ce que ce tu en dis de commencer maintenant ? _

_-Sérieux ?_

_-Bah j'ai rien à faire, alors si..._

_La plus jeune laissa éclater sa joie en criant et gesticulant ce qui effraya quelque peu la blonde._

_-Mais pas un mot à maman, elle me tuera si elle apprend que je t'ai laissé conduire ma voiture._

_La jeune fille rit en imaginant, sans problème, l'état d'hystérie dans lequel entrerait sa maman brune. Emma démarra et roula jusqu'à un endroit plus reculé pour éviter tout accident._

_Une fois au volant la plus jeune fût remplie d'une immense fierté elle était carrément dingue de cette voiture et la Shérif le savait. Un peu plus jeune elle lui avait promis que ce serait elle qui lui apprendrait la conduite et Sara n'espérait qu'une chose que cela se fasse sur la voiture jaune._

_-Tu relâches doucement la pédale d'embrayage, expliqua la plus grande._

_L'autre s'exécuta et le véhicule commença à bouger lentement._

_-Ouai, parfait, la félicita celle qui jouait le rôle de copilote._

_L'adolescente se redressa touchée dans son amour propre, elle aimait entendre que sa maman blonde était fière d'elle._

_-Voilà continue tout droit, jusqu'au bout du chemin, puis braque, oui maintenant._

_La voiture tourna à une petite vitesse cependant rien ne pouvait entacher l'euphorie que ressentait la brune._

**_XXXXX_**

_A la fin de la première journée avec sa nounou, Mary Poppins, la fillette attendait ses mamans assise sur les escaliers s'imaginant que ce qu'elle allait leur dire suffirait à les faire changer d'avis._

_-Je la déteste, annonça-t-elle sans leur laisser le temps de retirer leur veste._

_Les adultes soupirèrent et demandèrent à leur fille de venir au salon._

_-C'est le premier jour, laisse-lui le temps de te séduire._

_-Non, refusa catégoriquement la petite, elle fait de la magie tout le temps et partout, je déteste ça, elle chante, elle est bizarre avec moi, elle, je déteste ça._

_Elles savaient bien que depuis l'attaque de Maléfique Sara avait du mal avec tout ce qui était magique et qui n'était pas ses mères._

_-Crier ne t'apportera rien jeune fille, la reprit la brune, Mary est une personne gentille, elle ne te veut pas de mal, alors tu as plutôt intérêt de l'être toi aussi._

_La mairesse semblait sans appel et la sauveuse savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se mêler de la discussion en cet instant. _

_-Mais elle me fait peur, pleura la petite._

_La shérif s'installa près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter. _

_**XXXXX**_

_Après être rentrée de la forêt enchantée suite à la bataille pour rendre son Royaume au Roi Alexandre, sa fille Eleanor vint vivre à Storybrooke. _

_-Alors princesse, tu vas rester dans le monde des humains, l'interrogea Sara en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le banc du parc._

_La jeune fille était du genre solitaire surtout dans ce monde encore inconnu pour elle. La brune l'avait repérée alors qu'elle était installée à la table du pique-nique familiale. _

_-Le monde des humains ?_

_-Oui enfin, je me comprends, à Storybrooke, précisa la plus grande. _

_La blonde ferma son livre voulant se montrer plus accessible à cette inconnue qui avait surement sauvez sa vie il y a quelques semaines de ça._

_-Heu oui, mon père m'a autorisé à étudier chez vous, jusqu'à mon seizième anniversaire._

_-Parfait, tu vas voir les châteaux tout ça c'est top mais la vie ici, c'est carrément mieux._

_Son altesse l'étudia scrupuleusement, se répétant certaines de ses expressions. Elle désirait s'adapter le plus rapidement possible à leur façon de vivre._

_Elles discutèrent un long moment et quand Sara se releva elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses mamans et grand parents plus loin. Leurs regards se détournèrent tous en même temps prit sur le fait. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils mais les oublia quand Eleanor lui demanda si elles pouvaient se retrouver au lycée. _

_Elle la rassura quant à la grandeur de l'établissement et sur ses autres peur alors que la blonde lui demandait dans un ultime sourire de l'appeler Ellie. La plus âgée lui fit tout de même une révérence en lui prenant la main. A ce contact, l'héritière au trône sembla un peu gênée et baissa les yeux. La brune le remarqua et la lâcha immédiatement et la salua de manière moins traditionnelle. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Toute la petite famille déjeunait dans la cuisine, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, Henry et__Emma étant en vacances. En silence chacun d'eux émergaient à leur rythme. Sara buvait tranquillement son biberon les yeux grands ouverts, elle observait le monde sans chouiner. _

_-Emma tu peux m'attraper le saladier sur l'étagère du haut, demanda Regina en essuyant la table, je vais en avoir besoin._

_La blonde sourit se sentant un peu utile, elle acquiesça et n'eut pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. _

_-maaa maaaa, gazouilla le bébé toujours dans sa chaise haute._

_-Nann, râla la blonde, maman, pas Emma._

_-Maaaa maaa, répondit-t-elle tout naturellement en jouant avec son biberon._

_-Génial, il manquait plus qu'elle, on est a deux doigts du Miss Swan._

_Sara commençait à donner des surnoms à tout et à tout le monde et Emma y avait échappé jusque-là. Regina avait le droit à un presque maman selon l'humeur et Henry un joli « hiiii hiiii ». La sauveuse voulait éviter ça, et puis se faire appeler Emma par ses enfants ne l'enchantait pas._

_-Il faut toujours que tu abuses, comptes pas sur moi pour t'appeler maman, même devant notre fille._

_D'un coup du haut de sa chaise haute cette dernière s'excita et brailla « Ma-ma-ma » pour tout le quartier. Elle souhaitait attirer l'attention de sa maman blonde qui l'ignora royalement._

_-Ça lui passera, bientôt elle te saoulera à t'appeler toutes les deux minutes et tu prieras pour qu'elle oublie ton statut._

_La shérif partit bouder au salon, alors que son épouse soupirait devant le côté puéril de sa femme. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sara déboula dans le salon comme une fusée directement vers ses jouets._

_-Tu peux la surveiller, j'aimerai prendre un long bain, demanda la brune qui suivait leur fille._

_Devant l'air de chien battu de sa femme la Sauveuse accepta non sans soupirer._

_-Merci_

_Elle lui fit un bisou suggestif pour la remercier et avant que cette dernière ne puisse ouvrir les yeux elle avait disparu._

_Emma jeta un œil à sa fille qui à son tour l'ignora mais inconsciemment. Elle zappa, lasse, elle s'ennuyait, Henry l'avait laissé tomber pour sortir avec ses amis. Affalée sur le canapé les pieds sur la table basse, elle changea une fois de plus de chaîne. Elle tomba sur la centième rediffusion du dessin animé préféré de sa fille. Elle se redressa attendant la réaction de celle-ci. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, elle se retourna directement en reconnaissant la voix de son Héros. Elle bloqua devant le téléviseur durant de longues minutes sans bouger. _

_Son attitude amusait la blonde qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Encore plus quand la petite passa devant la télé et grimpa avec du mal sur le canapé. Une fois stabilisée elle se dirigea vers sa maman à quatre pattes._

_-ma-ma, essaya-t-elle souhaitant qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras, ma-ma-ma, mo-moman._

_-Ah bah tiens subitement je t'intéresse, rit l'adulte en l'aidant à monter sur elle. _

_Elle se cala, dos contre la plus grande, la tête sur sa poitrine, hypnotisée par le dessin animé. Elle se dandina et gazouilla sur le rythme de la musique. _

_-Nono, articula-t-elle en pointant la télé en voyant le lionceau qui chantait._

_La mairesse redescendit complètement apaisée et ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés. _

_-Encore Le Roi Lion, tu en as de la chance, ironisa la brune._

_-Nono, chuuuut, râla la petite accrochée à la Sauveuse._

_-Je crois que tu déranges, se moqua à son tour l'autre femme en lui faisant signe de s'en aller voulant profiter encore un peu de ce moment de tendresse._

**_XXXXX_**

_Dans le parc éclairé par les lampadaires de la route, Eleanor se balançait doucement regardant de temps à autre autour d'elle ayant peur de se faire surprendre. Perdue dans ses pensées elle bondit presque en entendant du bruit derrière elle._

_-Désolée, plaida l'adolescente qui venait de la surprendre, je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

_Ellie lui sourit et se rassit sur la balançoire sans la quitter des yeux._

_-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, si Sacha se réveille et qu'elle s'aperçoit de mon absence, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille rentrer au royaume._

_-J'arrive pas à croire que tu as une nourrice presque aussi jeune que toi, ricana l'autre._

_La blonde rit aussi au commentaire de Sara debout devant elle les mains dans les poches._

_-C'est parce que le Roi pense qu'une jeune nounou comprendra mieux mes états d'âme._

_La plus grande s'était avancée en écoutant son amie et avoua que la raison invoquée par Alexandre semblait tenir la route._

_-Et toi, La Reine ne vas pas te chercher partout, s'inquiéta la princesse._

_-T'en fais pas pour ça, elles ne se rendront même pas compte que je suis sortie._

_La jeune femme toujours assise attrapa la veste en cuir de la brune et la força à se baisser. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit Ellie rapprocha son visage de celui de son amie._

_-J'avais vraiment envie de te voir, murmura-t-elle._

_Elles s'embrassèrent un court instant. Elles ne se reculèrent pas totalement puisque la jeune princesse l'embrassa encore en passant ses bras au tour de son cou. Toujours sur la balançoire elle se grandit au maximum pour se tenir au plus près d'elle._

_-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs, demanda la brune, j'ai la voiture de ma mère._

_Elle précisa ce détail en souriant et son amie comprit sur le champ où elle voulait en venir._

_-La voiture, en regardant plus loin elle vit la voiture jaune d'Emma, mais dans votre monde tu es trop jeune pour conduire._

_-Relax, ma mère m'a appris à conduire il y a très longtemps et puis c'est la shérif on ne risque rien._

_Eleanor se leva quand même très inquiète mais ne lâcha pas la plus grande._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ?_

_-On va aller dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et on_

_-Vous n'allez aller nulle part, s'exclama une voix derrière elles qui les fit se séparer. _

_Emma et Regina étaient plantées là abasourdies par le comportement de leur fille mais aussi par ses propos._

**_XXXXX_**

_La petite fillette escalada l'un des tabourets de la cuisine et s'y installa l'air très sérieuse. Regina et Emma en face d'elle s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour l'écouter._

_-Comment on fait les bébés, demanda la plus jeune._

_-Okay, je m'en vais, fit Henry en embarquant son bol avec lui._

_Aucun son ne put franchir les lèvres de ses deux mamans. Elles se regardèrent, espérant l'une comme l'autre que ce soit l'autre qui parle._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demandes ça ma chérie, essaya la brune._

_-A l'école les copains de tonton William, ils ont dit que pour faire les bébés il fallait une maman et un papa. Ils se sont tous moqués de moi quand je leur ai dit que c'était pas vrai._

_Une fois de plus un silence quoiqu'un peu moins gêné._

_-Et bien, oui ils ont raison, lâcha finalement la Reine. _

_-Mais moi j'ai pas de papa, dit-elle sûre d'elle._

_Les deux adultes surent que c'était le moment d'expliquer certaines chose à leur filles même si celle-ci était un peu jeune pour tout comprendre. Avec des mots simples, elles lui expliquèrent comme elle fut conçue. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Toutes les nuits Sara pleurait en pensant au lendemain et à l'arrivée de Mary. Emma était celle qui la consolait le plus souhaitant lui montrer qu'elles l'aimaient. Elle lui lu plusieurs fois le roman qui racontait l'histoire de sa nounou pour qu'elle comprenne quelle femme gentille elle était. Cependant la fillette en avait toujours peur et essayait de convaincre celle-ci de ne plus la laisser seule avec elle. _

_-Elle me regarde toujours bizarrement, souleva-t-elle, puis maintenant elle ne chante plus, elle fait que de m'observer tout le temps._

_La sauveuse se disputait souvent avec son épouse qui s'agaçait du comportement de la blonde. Selon elle Emma couvait beaucoup trop Sara._

_-Non, non, C'est une enfant, c'est normal qu'elle ait peur, entendit la fillette de sa chambre qu'elle n'osait pas quitter, mais tu ne dois pas toujours faire ce qu'elle te demande._

_-Bon sang Regina, elle est terrifiée ça fait des jours qu'elle ne dort pas._

_-Nous sommes les adultes c'est à elle de s'adapter pas à nous, je sais qu'elle est malheureuse et cela me fend le cœur mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

_La blonde demanda quand même à Mary d'utiliser le moins possible la magie devant sa fille._

_La petite comprit vite que c'était à elle de se cacher pour éviter sa nounou. Elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre dès sa maman fut partie. Elle poussa sa petite commode contre sa porte et s'installa sur son lit en tenant Nono dans ses bras. Elle resta un moment comme ça et ne vit pas une seule fois celle qui hantait ses nuit comme ses jours. _

_Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, la poignée de la porte commença à bouger et à faire du bruit. La fillette entendit ensuite la porte de la chambre de son frère à côté et son regard se porta sur la petite porte qui menait à cette pièce. Le plus rapidement possible elle se leva et tira son coffre à jouer devant celle-là, pensant être à l'abri. Le parquet de la maison craqua. _

_Sara regarda autour d'elle ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre qu'elle essaya d'escalader mais voyant le vide et la chute qui l'attendait elle rebroussa chemin. Sur sa table de chevet elle aperçut la bougie qu'Henry allumait lors de ses cauchemars. Elle fit apparaitre une boîte d'allumettes espérant que l'objet ferait aussi disparaitre ses peurs. Dans l'excitation du moment et les coups sur sa porte le cierge tomba, propageant la flamme sur le tapis. La petite ne sachant pas quoi faire resta plantée là. Heureusement Emma défonça la porte juste à temps pour le feu n'aille pas trop loin._

_-Sara, cria-t-elle en éteignant les flammes, tu ne m'entendais pas t'appeler ?_

**_XXXXX_**

_Alors qu'Emma était devant la télé, la petite hésitait à l'interrompre dans son seul après-midi de congés de la semaine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se planta devant la blonde presque endormie._

_-Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme tu aimes Nyny ?_

_La sauveuse la fit monter sur ses genoux pour lui parler et lui faire comprendre certaines choses._

_-Je vous aime tous les deux d'un amour inconditionnel, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par sa fille._

_-Mais moi je ne suis pas, j'ai pas été_

_Elle baissa la tête avant d'oser montrer le ventre de plus âgée._

_-Là, peut être que tu ne m'aimes pas tout pareil._

_-Je vais te confier un secret, dit-elle l'autre en la tenant fermement, parce que tu n'as pas été là, je pense t'aimer encore plus._

_La fillette se laissa tomber des genoux de sa mère en soupirant._

_-Je ne comprends pas, t'es pas ma maman, ici, elle montra ses bras pour parler du sang qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, on n'est pas pareil._

_La shérif baissa la tête encaissant les paroles de sa fille et la façon dont elle les disait. Sa respiration fut plus pénible._

_-Je suis ta maman, je, on t'a, on t'a expliqué, qu'une partie de moi, une toute petite partie à,_

_La blonde souffla n'arrivant pas à retrouver les mots que Regina avait utilisée pour expliquer qui elle était._

_-Peu importe le sang qui coule dans mes veines ou dans les tiennes, tenta-t-elle encore sachant pertinemment que c'était biologiquement son sang qui coulait dans celles de la fillette, le plus important c'est ce qu'on ressent ici._

_Elle montra à sa fille son cœur en posant sa main à l'endroit où il se trouvait._

_Les jours passèrent et Sara avait l'air de croire tout ce que lui racontait la blonde. Puis un soir en quittant l'école, elle était étrangement silencieuse. Regina qui l'avait récupérée essayait tant bien que mal de la faire parler pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, elle ne répondit qu'à peine à ses interrogations._

_A la maison, elle se dirigea directement vers Emma assise sur le canapé les jambes étendues sur la table basse. Elle grimpa et s'installa auprès d'elle. Regina la regarda faire sachant pertinemment qu'il se passait quelque chose. Son regard croisa celui de son épouse qui elle aussi l'avait remarqué._

_-Je peux te parler, demanda la petite voix de la fillette, rien que nous._

_Sans dire quoi que ce soit Regina fila dans la cuisine. Ces derniers temps sa fille demandait beaucoup d'attention de la part d'Emma._

_-A l'école, j'ai entendu Mady et Charlotte parler d'une chose qu'elles ont fait, tu sais elles se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont tout bébés._

_La shérif fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre où la petite voulait en venir._

_-Du coup, elles agissent comme des sœurs, continua la brune, elles se séparent jamais, elles sont voisines c'est comme-ci elles vivent ensemble et_

_-Où est ce que tu veux en venir, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait?_

_Sara se réinstalla un peu plus droite contre le canapé._

_-Elles ont fait un pacte du sang, un petit trou ici et ici, explique-t-elle en lui montrant le bout de chacun de ses index avant de les coller ensemble, puis elles les ont mélangés pour n'en faire plus qu'un, elles sont devenues des sœurs de sang._

_Elle se tourna vers sa maman pour savoir si elle l'avait suivi jusque-là._

_-Si toi et moi on fait pareil, je deviendrais ta fille de sang et tu seras ma vraie maman. _

_Elle avait dit ça très vite de peur qu'Emma ait le temps de réfléchir au point de dire non. _

_Elle lui prit la main qu'elle caressa tendrement cherchant les bons monts pour ne pas blesser son enfant._

_-Sara, je t'ai déjà expliqué, même si tu étais dans le ventre de maman, tu as _

_La plus jeune retira brusquement sa main_

_-Tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas être ma vraie maman, tu m'aimes pas comme Nyny._

_-Si, bien sûr que si, tenta la blonde en s'approchant d'elle, tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit, peu importe le sang, ce n'est pas ça que j'aime, c'est toi ma chérie, tu es ma fille autant qu'Henry est mon fils, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie._

_Les larmes de Sara avaient commencé à couler et ce qu'Emma essayait de faire ne fonctionna pas du tout._

_-S'il faut qu'on le fasse pour que mes mots aient plus d'impact dans ton cœur alors on va le faire, parce que, que tu puisses penser une seule seconde que je ne t'aime pas, me brise le cœur._

_Elle avait dit ses mots en se penchant un peu plus vers la fillette ne savant plus quoi dire ou faire._

_Regina avait voulu organiser une cérémonie très officielle pour faire plaisir à leur fille mais celle-ci avait refusé. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus intime, en réalité elle voulait que ce moment ne soit que pour elle et Emma. Seulement elle avait peur que sa maman brune le prenne mal ou qu'elle pense qu'elle l'aimait moins. _

_Un soir alors que la brune était allongée dans le lit de la fillette, Sara dans ses bras sur le point de s'endormir. La mairesse lui demanda si elle était contente que la date approche. C'est ce moment-là que choisit sa fille pour confier ses craintes. Elle fût soulager que sa maman la comprenne. Cette dernière lui expliqua tout de même une chose, qu'étant une personne importante politiquement parlant elle pourrait être une sorte de témoin de leur pacte. La reine était vraiment fière de sa fille et voulait tellement être présente lors de ce moment. Sara fit mine d'y réfléchir mais s'endormit avant même de donner sa réponse._

_Le jour J, Regina n'était pas là, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce que voulait la plus jeune ne nécessitait pas de témoin. Elle voulait une preuve sincère que sa maman blonde l'aimait et la voyait comme sa fille. Elle désirait par-dessus tout avoir le même sang qu'elle et la présence de la brune gênerait ce moment intime._

_Assise en face de sa maman, la petite fixait l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main. Elle n'assumait absolument pas la peur d'avoir mal au moment où ce petit truc traverserait sa peau. Ce qui la motiva ce furent les yeux de la blonde qu'elle croisa en levant les yeux. Elle souffla un bon coup et se piqua doucement en fermant un œil craignant le pire. Emma fit pareil et apporta la pointe de son index, en sang, contre celui de sa fille._

_Elle réalisa que ce moment signifiait beaucoup pour elle aussi. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, comme le jour où elle l'avait prise pour la première fois dans ses bras._

_-Ma maman pour toujours, dit calmement la petite._

_-Ma fille pour toujours, ajouta Emma sincèrement touchée et bouleversée par son enfant, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose d'autre Sara s'était jetée dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces._

**_XXXXX_**

_-Tu es punie, s'exclama la Reine à l'adolescente._

_-S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, dit la blonde, on ne savait même pas où tu étais, si Maléfique t'avait enlevée comment on aurait pu le savoir._

_-Tu es punie, dit encore une fois la brune._

_Emma s'arrêta et la regarda._

_-Je vais m'en charger chérie, calme toi._

_La brune la dévisagea, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que sa fille ait fait le mur pour aller fricoter dans une voiture._

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser faire, elle mérite d'être._

_-Punie, se moqua l'adolescente._

_Regina quitta la pièce se retenant d'exposer alors que Sara elle ne retenait pas ses rires._

_-Fugue, vol de voiture, conduite avant d'avoir atteint l'âge autorisé, je continue ou est-ce que tu préfères rire bêtement encore un moment, l'interrogea sa maman blonde._

_Sara se tut attendant la sentence, Emma avait l'air remontée._

_-On reparlera d'Eleanor et du risque que tu lui as fait courir en plein milieu de la nuit demain, commença la plus âgée, interdiction de sortir, de regarder la télé, d'aller sur l'ordinateur ou de toucher ton téléphone._

_-Combien de temps, s'inquiéta l'ado résignée._

_-Aussi longtemps qu'il me faudra pour oublier l'image de ma fille et de sa petite amie faisant des galipettes dans ma voiture. _

_-Mais on avait encore eu le temps de rien faire, essaya la brune._

_-Bonne nuit Sara, dit calmement sa mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour retrouver son ex-femme._

_Leur fille entendit leur dispute et leurs cris. Regina reprochait à la Shérif d'avoir appris à sa fille à conduire._

_-Elle a quinze ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'on la retrouve je ne sais où ?_

_-Relax, elle a fait ce que tous les adolescents font, elle voulait juste un peu s'amuser._

_Sara restait en bas des marches les écoutant se rejeter la faute de ses bêtises._

_-Ne me demande pas de me calmer quand tu fais n'importes quoi avec notre fille, soit tu lui laisses tout passer soit tu es trop dure, tu n'es pas sa meilleure amie, tu es sa mère, tu m'entends tu es sa mère._

_L'adolescente se décida à monter quand elle entendit une dernière fois la reine crier, plus fort cette fois._

_-Rentre chez toi, je veux plus te voir ici._

_-Quoi, demanda la blonde surprise._

_-Non, ne me touche pas, Suivi d'un long silence et puis : « pas ce soir, j'en peux plus, va-t'en ! »_

_La plus jeune vit sa mère passer en trombe et claquer la porte._

**_XXXXX _**

_-Tu as menti, cria Sara en pleurs dans l'entrée du Manoir._

_-Non, je t'ai dit que tu pourrais venir avec moi quand il y aurait aucun risque mais là ça pourrait être dangereux._

_-Tu mens encore, hurla la petite fille à nouveau avant de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse._

_-Sara, essaya la blonde._

_Regina l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha de monter._

_-Elle va se calmer, file, ils ont besoin de toi._

_Elle écouta sa femme et partit rejoindre son père le cœur lourd. Sara était vraiment difficile ses derniers temps. Elle réclamait sans cesse l'attention de la blonde, se braquant si cette dernière la contredisait et cherchant constamment une preuve de son amour._

_En rentrant, elle déposa une boite trouée dans l'entrée où elle vit sa fille, dans le petit salon. Elle était assise au piano et jouait plusieurs notes en boucle sans grande envie._

_La sauveuse retira sa veste, prit la boîte avec elle et s'accroupit devant la plus jeune._

_-Hey, tu t'améliores, t'es une sorte de petit Mozart, rigola la blonde pour prendre la température. _

_Seulement elle se détourna d'elle, fit exprès de l'ignorer et appuya exprès sur toutes les touches du piano pour la contredire._

_-Je t'aime Sara, dit sincèrement sa maman blonde._

_-Non c'est pas vrai, soupira déçue la petite fille qui quitta le piano pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé._

_-Si c'est vrai, il pleuvait, c'était dangereux et tu le sais, gronda sa maman, arrête de bouder et écoute moi._

_La brune croisa les bras refusant de l'écouter ni même de la croire._

_-Très bien soupira la blonde agacée, comme tu veux, j'avais besoin de toi pour régler un problème mais si tu veux jouer la petite fille pourrie gâtée_

_Elle se baissa pour récupérer le carton et se dirigea vers la porte._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda la fillette en se levant._

_-Ca, rien, ca ne t'intéresse pas._

_-si, attend, supplia la petite, reviens._

_Ravie que sa tactique fonctionne la Sauveuse ne se fit pas prier pour s'assoir, elle aussi sur le canapé, et pour ouvrir le carton. Instantanément une petite tête pleine de poils noirs sortie sa tête._

_-Tu voulais m'acheter avec un chat ?_

_Emma regarda sa femme qui venait arriver et les observait en silence. Elle ne semblait pas contrariée par la présence de l'animal. _

_-Non bien sûr que non, je sais bien que tu es plus maline que ça, indiqua la blonde, ses frères et sœurs l'ont abandonné, la pauvre elle était trop petite pour s'enfuir avant que la pluie n'atteigne sa cachette._

_Elle le caressa doucement l'air triste pour elle._

_-J'ai voulu l'apporter au refuge mais il était déjà fermé, alors on va la garder ici cette nuit._

_Sara ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille s'étant rapprochée de l'animal et le câlina à son tour._

_-On peut la garder ici pour toujours, proposa-t-elle, elle est orpheline, si tu la ramènes là-bas il n'y aura peut-être jamais personne qui voudra l'adopter._

_Elle toucha la corde sensible d'Emma, elle qui souhaitait que sa fille s'en occupe juste pour la nuit. Elle refusa néanmoins de prendre la décision laissant Regina accepter sans émettre aucune objection. Sachant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de faire la liste complète des consignes qu'elle allait devoir suivre._

_-Bon et alors comment tu veux l'appeler, demanda sa maman blonde, pourquoi pas Nala._

_-Nonnnnn, rétorqua la petite, Nala c'est une maman, elle c'est un bébé._

_Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina._

_-Kiara, dit-elle ravie d'appeler son chat comme la fille du Roi Lion._

_Emma sourit quelque peu interloquée par la logique de sa fille qu'elle regarda quitter le salon en parlant à sa nouvelle amie. Elle croisa le regard de Regina encore dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_-Ca ne marchera pas toujours, la mit en garde la Mairesse._

_-Je sais, soupira la blonde se laissant aller contre le canapé._

**_XXXXX_**

_Après l'épisode siège de la chambre et maison qui a failli prendre feu, Sara fut tenue de rester dans le salon durant l'absence de ses mamans. Elle y dessinait la plupart du temps comme aujourd'hui. Accompagnée de son fidèle Nono, sagement assis sur la petite table comme s'il observait son art, elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Elle faisait face à la porte de sorte de pouvoir voir le danger s'il arrivait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mary se joigne à elle. En chantant, d'une voix des plus gracieuses, elle traversa la pièce l'ignorant d'abord puis elle s'installa à ses côté. _

_-Tiens, tu ne joues pas dans ta chambre aujourd'hui ?_

_La fillette ne la regarda pas mais jeta un œil à sa peluche avant de faire non de la tête._

_-Je suis punie, je dois rester ici et regarder la télé, murmura-t-elle._

_-Une petite fille si gentille que toi, punie, non je n'y crois pas._

_La plus jeune la dévisagea étonnée, sa nounou n'était donc pas au courant pour ses bêtises._

_-J'ai joué avec des allumettes, expliqua-t-elle en omettant pourquoi elle l'avait fait._

_-Parce que tu avais peur, tous les enfants ont peur et font des bêtises._

_-Je n'ai pas peur._

_Mentir était son seul moyen de défense, elle pensait que se montrer forte ferait d'elle quelqu'un de fort. La jeune femme n'insista pas puisque de toute manière la fillette ne souhaitait plus lui répondre à présent._

_Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine la laissant à son dessin. Sara n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits étranges venant de la pièce d'à côté. Tout comme sa maman blonde elle était très douée pour espionner sans se faire remarquer. Cependant ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter puis reculer. Paniquée, elle courut dans l'entrée, attrapa le combiné du téléphone et s'enferma dans un des placards de l'entrée. _

_-Sara, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler sur cette ligne que si_

_-Maman, c'est Mary elle est maléfique, s'exclama la petite en lui coupant la parole, elle fait des potions dans la cuisine, viens me chercher s'il te plait, j'ai peur maman._

_La petite brune avait parlé très vite et Regina n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris._

_-Sara, soupira la Mairesse en posant son stylo, tu as une imagination beaucoup trop_

_-Mais je l'ai vu, gémit-elle, dans la cuisine à l'instant, je ne mens pas, tu vas venir, hein, tu viens ou je peux venir avec la magie._

_Une nouvelle fois l'enfant avait tout déballé sans faire de pause et en articulant à peine._

_-Pas de magie, refusa la Reine, tu ne la maitrises pas, dieu sait où tu pourrais atterrir, écoute, je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, alors tu vas être une grande fille et attendre bien sagement ce soir._

_-Mais maman_

_-J'ai dit non, la voix de Regina était froide et sans appel, à ce soir ma chérie._

_Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la petite de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Celle-ci essaya d'avoir Emma qui ne décrocha même pas son portable. Effrayée mais aussi peinée de ne pas avoir le soutien de ses mamans, la fillette resta un long moment enfermée dans la minuscule pièce. Elle pleura et une fois complètement épuisée elle retourna au salon où elle trouva Mary assise tenant son doudou dans ses mains._

_-Je me demandais où tu étais passée, dit la plus âgée._

_Sara récupéra son doudou qu'elle lui tendit, elle la regarda dans les yeux un peu irrités par ses pleurs._

_-Pourquoi ce gros chagrin ?_

_Devant le silence de la brune, la nounou se leva et proposa d'appeler une de ses mamans._

_-Non, répondit doucement la plus jeune, elles se moquent de ce que je ressens, je dois être une grande fille maintenant._

_Elle sécha elle-même ses dernières larmes avant de prendre un crayon et coloria comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne vit pas le sourire diabolique qui se dessina sur le visage de sa nounou. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Sara s'assit sur son lit alors qu'Emma se mettait à genoux devant elle. Elle lui défit les lacets de ses chaussures alors que la fillette l'observait discrètement._

_-Est-ce que je suis jolie, demanda l'enfant après un long moment de silence._

_La sauveuse releva la tête surprise par cette question, elle regarda autour d'elle._

_-Est-ce que c'est maman qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?_

_La plus jeune fit non de la tête._

_-Si je réponds que oui, elle ne va pas subitement me tomber dessus ?_

_A nouveau Sara répondit que non en rigolant. De temps en temps Regina râlait gentiment, disant être jalouse du lien qu'il y avait entre le Shérif et leur fille. Evidement cela restait un jeu innocent._

_-Alors oui tu es jolie ma chérie, la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu._

_La petite sourit ravie de recevoir de tel compliment de sa maman, même s'ils avaient été demandé au départ. La blonde lui câlina tendrement la joue en riant à son tour._

_-Tu ressembles tellement à maman, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire._

_Sans qu'Emma comprenne pourquoi Sara baissa les yeux l'air déçue. Elle se mit a renifler. Quand la plus grande s'en aperçut elle se baissa un peu plus pour voir son visage et vit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer._

_-Bah qu'est ce qui se passe, lui demanda-t-elle mais la plus jeune ne répondit pas._

_Elle la força à la regarder puis mit ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles avant d'essuyer tendrement ses larmes._

_-On ne pleure pas sans raisons, lui dit-elle, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

_Comme plus tôt elle fit signe que non._

_-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle la voix un peu cassée. _

_-Très bien, répondit sa mère quand même un peu perplexe._

_Elle l'aida à se lever et alla prend un de ses pyjamas dans l'armoire. La fillette voulut enlever sa robe mais n'arrivant pas à atteindre la fermeture à l'arrière elle soupira bruyamment._

_-Attend, dit la blonde en s'agenouillant devant elle à nouveau._

_Elle souleva sa longue chevelure ondulée et tira sur le zip. Une fois fait elle relâcha doucement les cheveux de sa fille qu'elle recoiffa. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont poussé, dit-elle surprise en souriant, va bientôt falloir les couper un peu._

_-Non, cria l'enfant en repoussant sa main, c'est la seule chose comme toi._

_Ses yeux étaient à nouveau au bord des larmes qu'elle n'arriva pas à retenir bien longtemps._

_-Oh Sara, ma chérie, non ne pleure pas._

_Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre elle s'approcha à nouveau de sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras._

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma entra dans la chambre réveillant en sursaut son épouse. L'air complètement paniquée elle grimpa sur le lit portant la petite fille groggy. _

_-Regina, réveille-toi, Sara est bouillante, dit-elle complètement paniquée._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, marmonna la mairesse en se réveillant._

_Elle posa sa main sur le front de la fillette qui gémit faiblement._

_-Elle doit avoir attrapé froid, grimaça-t-elle, il faut juste surveiller, si._

_-Tu es sûre, s'inquiéta la blonde._

_-Oui, va la garder près de nous et si ça ne va pas on l'emmènera à l'hôpital demain matin. _

_Plus tard dans la nuit, l'enfant pleurnicha ce qui réveilla sa maman brune dans les bras de laquelle elle avait fini par se rendormir._

_-Ca va pas mon bébé, demanda-t-elle sans attendre une réelle réponse elle toucha à nouveau son front qui était toujours aussi chaud._

_-Emma, dit-elle une première fois avant de la secouer légèrement, Emma, on doit aller à l'hôpital._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la blonde se lève et file préparer les affaires de sa fille. Elle s'interdit de paniquer faisant le plus vite possible._

_Elles partirent sans même prévenir Henry, essayant de ne pas imaginer le pire pour leur enfant. En réalité il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise grippe qui la mit Ko un long moment._

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma aidait Sara à faire ses devoirs. Cette année, la plus jeune, était en plein apprentissage de la lecture et des sons. Même si elle montrait de réelles capacités pour les cours, l'heure des devoirs était toujours un peu difficile, la fillette ayant toujours du mal à se concentrer sur une chose à la fois._

_Quand Regina rentra, elles étaient toujours à la table de la salle de la salle à manger._

_-Bonsoir mon ange, dit-elle spontanément après avoir posé sa veste._

_-Bonsoir, répondit la blonde en souriant._

_-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, fit la Reine le plus sérieusement possible en embrassant sa fille._

_A la tête de sa femme elle ne put retenir de rire en ouvrant un de ses boutons de son blazer qu'elle retira avec énormément d'élégance._

_-Ça fonctionne toujours, même après tout ce temps, se moqua-t-elle._

_La plus grande soupira en se levant de sa chaise pour partir dans la cuisine souhaitant faire croire qu'elle avait de la peine._

_-Je plaisantais, râla la Mairesse._

_-C'était pas très très drôle maman, fit la petite sans lever les yeux de son cahier et en continuant d'écrire._

_Sa mère partit également ignorant la réflexion de sa fille et se lova dans le dos de la Sauveuse._

_-Arrête de bouder, je préfère quand tu me résistes, rigola-t-elle._

_-Je préfère quand tu ne rentres pas si tard._

_De là où était Sara, elle avait vu sur tout la scène et elle sourit, elle adorait quand ses mamans se chamaillaient sachant bien qu'elles s'aimaient plus que tout._

_-Emma, c'est la période qui veut ça, je_

_-Tu étais encore avec lui, questionna la blonde connaissant déjà la réponse._

_La brune défit son étreinte et se servit un verre de vin pour éviter de dire des choses qui pourraient envenimer la situation._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore jalouse de lui, pitié, il est garde forestier, je mérite bien mieux que ça, dit-elle d'un air hautain._

_-Tu as passé ses 15 derniers jours avec lui pour la sauvegarde de la forêt quelle noble cause et la petite femme aimante que je suis ne peut même rien dire._

_-Emma, répéta la plus petite en s'approchant à nouveau pour lui faire face, arrête, c'est idiot, tu sais bien que tu ne risques rien._

_Elle l'embrassa, une fois puis une autre avant de se reculer un peu et de se mordre la lèvre de manière très sexy._

_Dans la salle à manger, la fillette sut que c'était le moment idéal, qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Sans bouger de sa place et d'un signe de la main elle fit tourner les pages de son manuel scolaire. Elle recopia rapidement les réponses de l'exercice qui lui manquaient avant de tout remettre à ta place à l'aide de la magie et d'attendre patiemment que ses mamans reviennent._

_-Il a ce stupide tatouage d'âme sœur, j'y peux rien, avoua une nouvelle fois la Sauveuse en tenant son épouse par la taille, tu veux que je parle plus de ce que je ressens, bah je le fais, je le déteste._

_La Reine fût parcourut d'un frisson, ravie de ressentir autant l'amour de sa femme en cet instant puis son visage s'adoucit devant ses craintes._

_-Tu as une chose plus importante qu'un simple tatouage._

_-Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle intriguée en la serrant plus fort._

_-Et bien déjà tu as ça, elle entrelaça leurs doigts montrant leurs alliances, je suis ta femme, pas la sienne. _

_Elle dirigea ensuite la main de la plus grande vers sa poitrine et la posa sur son cœur en la dévorant des yeux. Emma n'attendit pas une autre explication elle l'embrassa à son tour. Qui d'autre qu'elle avait le pouvoir de toucher au cœur de l'ancienne méchante Reine ? Qui d'autre qu'elle et ses enfants avait le droit d'être dans le cœur de Regina ?_

_Avant de rejoindre leur fille, la mairesse ne pût s'empêcher de rajouter une chose._

_-Une seule personne fait l'amour à la Reine dans la forêt._

_Elle quitta la pièce avec un énorme sourire suivie d'Emma tout aussi ravise de se remémorer ce souvenir._

**_XXXXX_**

_Dans une gigantesque prairie déserte de la forêt enchantée, Sara et Emma s'entrainaient à l'épée. Emma était comme toujours affublée d'un de ses nombreux jeans et débardeur. La brune, jeune adolescente, arborait le même style vestimentaire. La ressemblance avec la blonde allant jusqu'à la même queue de cheval désordonnée._

_Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles se battaient essayant d'améliorer la technique de la plus jeune._

_-Sara concentre toi, s'exclama la blonde._

_-Je suis concentrée !_

_-Non tu ne l'es pas, t'es ailleurs, tu fais n'importe quoi, rétorqua sa mère en se remettant en place, ce n'est pas un jeu Sara._

_-Ouai je sais, je sais._

_-J'ai pas l'impression, cet entraînement là est presque aussi important que celui de la magie. Si elle tu gères, les armes._

_La sauveuse se stoppa et leva son épée et asséna un coup à sa file._

_-C'est loin d'être le cas, cria-t-elle, un jour tu auras besoin de tes facultés physiques, je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour te sauver._

_L'adolescente réussit heureusement à contrer ses coups avant de se replacer._

_-Arrête de jouer à la sauveuse, râla la plus petite._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix c'est comme ça que tout le monde me voit._

_-Tu n'as qu'à être ce que tu veux être, personne devrait choisir pour toi, contra sa fille en évitant encore un coup d'épée._

_La blonde sourit, le caractère de sa fille l'étonnant toujours, elle lui accorda une pause de courte durée._

_-Allez l'intello, on reprend, je veux que tu maitrises ce mouvement._

_L'adolescente soupira discrètement avant de lever son arme pour se défendre. Emma commença à lui asséner plusieurs coups sans grande force histoire de la laisser se mettre dedans. Ensuite un coup à droite qu'elle contra sans problème. Elle enchaîna directement et Sara réussi à gérer, seulement comme toujours au même moment sa mère compliqua le mouvement. La brune trébucha sans tomber et réussi tà bloquer la blonde avec sa magie._

_La main levée en direction de la plus grande, le visage crispé par la peur, la plus jeune fut obligée de reconnaître son échec. Elle se leva et se recula libérant sa génitrice d'un signe du poignet. Dans sa lancée la Shérif faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. En se redressant elle n'eut pas un regard pour sa fille, elle retourna à son cheval, où elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau. L'adulte avait compris ce qui venait de se passer et elle préféra arrêter là pour le moment._

_-Non attend, demanda timidement son enfant, laisse-moi encore une chance, je vais y arriver._

_-Je ne pense pas, tout ceci est un jeu pour toi, tu n'es pas faite pour les armes, il vaut mieux laisse tomber._

_-Maman, essaya encore la plus jeune._

_-J'ai dit non, s'énerva la blonde, tu n'écoutes pas, on ne reviendra pas ici tant que tu n'en n'auras pas envie et que tu seras prête à faire ce que je te dis._

_Elle monta à cheval et attrapa les rênes, et se mit déjà en route._

_-Allez, on rentre, dit-elle d'un ton froid._

_Sara la suivit sans oser répondre quoique ce soit. Son cheval resta à l'arrière et dans sa tête elle jura plusieurs fois. Elle savait bien qu'elle utilisait la magie bien trop facilement._

_Le début du trajet se passa sans un mot mais à mi-parcours Emma aperçut un convoi inhabituel se dirigeant vers elles. Il s'agissait de soldats aux armures et aux armoiries inconnues qui fonçaient à toute vitesse sans vouloir les éviter._

_-Sara reste derrière moi, dit-elle à la brune ce qui fit lever la tête de la concernée._

_Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de demander une explication que le son du galop et la vision de la troupe arrivant répondit à sa question. _

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, mère et fille se retrouvèrent encerclées et tenues en joue._

_-Descendez de vos montures, ordonna celui qui semblait être leur commandant._

_Certains soldats étaient déjà descendus de leur chevaux et les obligèrent à le faire. Tant qu'elle put Emma tenta de se mettre devant sa fille._

_-La Sauveuse et sa jeune progéniture seules sans défense au milieu de nulle part, on peut dire que je suis en veine aujourd'hui._

_L'homme parlait de manière réjouie puis se laissa glisser de son destrier extrêmement fier de sa prise. Il contourna la Shérif et s'approcha de la plus jeune qui ne broncha malgré l'intrusion dans son espace._

_-Les chevaliers vont adorer prendre soin de toi, reprit-il et son regard la dégoûta._

_Un coup d'œil vers sa mère et elle comprit qu'elle ne devait surtout pas lui répondre._

_-Que voulez-vous, questionna la blonde, désirant détourner son attention de sa fille._

_-Cela pourrait être dangereux de voyager seules en ces temps de guerre, sans notre chère Evil Queen, il sourit odieusement à la plus jeune avant de faire face à la shérif, enfin, je doute qu'elle vous soit d'une grande aide, j'ai entendu dire que maintenant elle a perdu toutes forces et son meilleur côté, si diabolique. Quel gâchis, la vie de famille, sans doute._

_Il devint de plus en plus dur pour l'ado de se retenir alors que le self contrôle de sa mère la bluffait._

_-Vous devez-vous sentir vraiment mal d'avoir changé, en un agneau sans défense l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde._

_Au lieu de lui répondre elle se concentra sur la plus jeune. La concernée avait toujours tendance à s'emporter quand on touchait à sa maman brune, elle partait au quart de tour encore plus depuis le divorce. _

_-Elle est loin d'être un agneau, soupira la sauveuse, elle est du genre insupportable, d'après vous pourquoi je me suis barrée de la maison ?_

_Sara se tendit en l'entendant parler comme ça, elle ne comprit pas à quel jeu elle jouait._

_-Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a mis dans les pattes une fille incapable, elle ne sait même pas tenir une épée correctement. _

_L'homme lui-même fut surpris par les propos de la plus grande et fronça les sourcils. _

_-Il n'y a rien, qu'elle ne fasse correctement._

_Elle insista sur ses derniers propos en regardant à nouveau la brune. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et savoir ce qu'elle avait a faire._

_Elle leva la main d'un coup faisant voler le commandant un peu plus loin. Immédiatement Emma se tourna, attrapa son épée attachée à son cheval et repoussa les gardes qui se précipitèrent vers elle. L'adolescente en écarta elle aussi, grâce à la magie, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à s'armer. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose empêcher ces idiots d'approcher sa mère._

_Leur chef c'était quant à lui relevé et sortit une boite dans laquelle se trouvait une petite pierre rouge étincelante. Quand il l'ouvrit sa lumière se propagea dans toute la prairie. _

_Sara et Emma s'étaient retrouvées l'une à côté de l'autre et au moment où la plus jeune levait la main plus rien ne se passa. Sa magie avait totalement disparu, elle réessaya, mais toujours rien. Elle paniqua mais la blonde lui remit son épée espérant pouvoir atteindre celle de sa fille rapidement. Mère et fille réussirent à se défendre, la jeune femme arriva à contrer leurs attaques. Malheureusement elle ne parvint pas à retenir le commandant qui la fit tomber à terre avant d'assener un coup de lame dans le ventre de la Shérif. _

_-Maman, hurla la brune en voyant sa mère s'écrouler sous ses yeux._

_Une fois debout, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces l'homme qui venait de blesser peut-être mortellement la blonde. Elle voulut utiliser la magie, seulement elle n'avait que son arme et savait son combat perdu d'avance. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces pour l'assommer. _

_Elle réussit à atteindre sa mère couverte de sang mais consciente. Elle l'aida à monter sur un des chevaux avant d'y grimper, juste derrière et de partir au galop. Sans un regard aux chevaliers un peu sonnés et à ceux encore inconscient. L'adolescente eut beaucoup de mal à tenir les rênes ainsi qu'a compresser fermement la blessure d'Emma. Elle ne les aurait lâchés pour rien au monde. Elle sentit sa main être inondée de son sang et le corps lourd de la sauveuse glisser de plus en plus._

_A la vue du château elle se mit à crier, même si elle était trop loin, elle savait que Leroy la verrait, il devait la voir. Elle aperçut rapidement les portes s'ouvrirent et elle fonça d'autant plus vite. Elle traversa la cours du château à toute vitesse, où David, Snow suivit de Regina arrivèrent en courant._

_-On a été attaqué, dit-elle à bout de souffle comme si elle avait elle-même couru jusque-là, j'ai rien pu faire._

_Son grand père attrapa Emma et la porta jusqu'au centre de la cour suivi de près par l'adolescente refusant de l'abandonner. Couverte de son sang elle se planta derrière Regina agenouillée devant son ex-femme. La mairesse l'examina scrupuleusement avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur la plaie, vraiment pas jolie à voir. Elle avait l'air paniquée, d'autant plus quand elle croisa le regard la blonde somnolente, cela l'effraya. _

_-Il faut la monter dans la chambre, dit cette dernière._

_David la souleva à nouveau et monta les quelques marches. _

_-Il faut que tu la soignes maman, s'il te plait, soigne là, supplia la plus jeune en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

_-Snow, occupe-toi d'elle, exigea la brune sans un regard pour sa fille._

_-Maman, guéris là, s'exclama l'adolescente retenue par les bras de sa grand-mère._

**_XXXXX_**

_Sara descendit dans la cuisine, heureuse d'avoir réussi à s'habiller toute seule avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Henry avait commencé à déjeuner sans elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, souriante elle se présenta devant Emma._

_-Wow, s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant vers elle, tu n'étais pas si grande en te couchant hier soir, on dirait une vraie jeune fille._

_Autant que cela fût possible le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit et elle s'installa à table. Elle hésita un instant ne sachant pas si colorier était pour les bébés ou pas mais elle ne résista pas longtemps. _

_La sauveuse quant à elle avait remarqué l'absence de son doudou et paria avec elle-même de l'heure où il allait réapparaitre._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?_

_La brune ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre en criant presque._

_-Des Oeufmlette !_

_-Sara, c'est omelette._

_La concernée releva la tête et fit signe que oui de la tête alors que la blonde sortait une poêle pour la préparer._

_-Mais je veux des œufs aussi, conclut la petite. _

_Henry et sa mère partagèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne tente de lui expliquer._

_-Ma puce, une omelette c'est des œufs qu'on bat très fort avant de les faire cuire._

_Elle ne comprit pas et à nouveau elle hocha la tête mais la blonde ne fût pas convaincue qu'elle ait vraiment capté ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle se retourna et sa fille répondit « Je veux les deux »._

_-C'est pas gagné, se moqua son grand frère et la fillette, en le remarquant, lui balança son crayon. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Regina rentra de la Mairie très tard et monta directement dans sa chambre où elle trouva sa femme allongé encore toute habillée en train de bouquiner. Elle retira ses talons qu'elle laissa tomber près de la grande commode et rejoignit Emma près du lit qui s'était assise. Sans parler elle s'installa sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre femme._

_-Dure journée, demanda la shérif connaissant déjà la réponse._

_Elle cajola le dos de la Mairesse qui se laissa complètement aller avant de l'embrasser recherchant un moyen de se ressourcer. Elle posa ensuite son front contre celui de son épouse et sans ouvrir les yeux murmura « Je t'aime ». La blonde soupira et l'embrassa à son tour._

_-Tu me manques tellement, dit la Reine ensuite consciente de trop travailler ses derniers temps, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut qu'on, il me faut des vacances._

_Elle éclata de rire réalisant l'absurdité de ses propos mais la sauveuse l'attira contre elle sachant bien qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre._

_-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille, et vous aussi vous me manquez madame le maire._

_-Non, non pas de madame le maire pitié, juste Regina, juste moi ce soir, supplia la chef de la ville._

_-Je t'aime, répéta sa femme et à ses mots elle la serra plus fort en soupirant._

_Elles profitèrent du calme de leur chambre, alors que les mains de la plus grande se baladèrent sagement sur le corps de la brune et sur la jupe un peu trop courte de celle-ci._

_-Regina on est pas seule, dit-elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il y a une espionne juste derrière toi._

_Plantée derrière la mairesse, Sara la tête un peu endormie, serrait Nono dans ses bras._

_-Maman aussi a fait un cauchemar, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en arrêtant de sucer son pouce._

_Les deux mamans échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise sachant bien ce qui allait se passer malgré la fatigue de Regina. Cela faisait des jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées. Les trouvant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la conclusion fut vite tirée pour la fillette qui ne prêta pas attention au fait que ses mamans soient encore habillées._

_-Viens par-là ma chérie, lui fit signe la plus petite._

_L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, elle grimpa sur le lit aux côté de la blonde et tendit sa peluche à sa maman brune._

_-Quand je fais des cauchemars Nono est toujours là pour me réconforter et me faire rire._

_-Merci, accepta sa maman en la prenant également sur ses genoux sans être descendu de ceux d'Emma. _

_Un câlin s'improvisa entre elles._

_-Je peux dormir avec vous ce soir, Nono a toujours peur dans la noir, il m'empêche de dormir._

_La petite mettait toujours ses peurs sur le dos de cette pauvre peluche. Regina attendit l'accord de la blonde qui accepta d'un simple signe de la tête. Toute la petite famille se coucha dans le grand lit du couple. Sara trouva rapidement sa place entre ses deux mamans et tant bien que mal elle trouva le moyen de toucher les deux pour se réconforter et s'endormit très rapidement._

_La sauveuse se cala sur le côté tout comme la Mairesse qui lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la petite._

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Eleanor un peu gênée depuis la dernière fois._

_-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement._

_Au son de la voix, Sara, affalée sur le canapé se redressa d'un bon._

_-Ellie, qu'est-ce que_

_Trop surprise elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et la Sauveuse lui expliqua alors que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de venir._

_-Mais je suis punie, je n'ai pas le droit de_

_-Je vous laisse une heure, annonça la blonde en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, oh et vous restez au salon._

_Pour les deux adolescentes l'heure passa trop vite et même s'il le fallait elles eurent beaucoup de mal à se quitter. Sur le pas de la porte, elles trainèrent au lieu de se dire au revoir. Si bien que la jeune princesse s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes en béton qui se trouvait sur le porche. Elle rit avec plaisir à la centième blague de l'autre adolescente._

_-Il faut que j'y aille, si on veut se revoir, il ne faut pas abuser de la gentillesse de tes mamans, dit-elle._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Sara en s'approchant d'elle et envahissant son espace._

_Aucune d'elles n'avaient aperçu Emma à l'une des petites fenêtres du couloir._

_-Arrête un peu de l'espionner, si elle te voit, je ne prendrais pas ta défense, râla Regina en passant derrière elle, vient plutôt m'aider en cuisine._

_La mairesse s'en alla sans même attendre la moindre réponse sachant bien que son ex-femme n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Comme si sa fille pouvait l'entendre elle lui donna des conseils._

_-Oui voilà, murmura la blonde, coince là et ne bouge plus, il faut que ce soit elle qui fasse le dernier pas._

_Dehors, les deux plus jeunes se souriaient bêtement, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'arrivait à bouger pour partir. Ellie se redressa un peu et s'approcha lentement de la brune un peu plus grande qu'elle. Elle voulut lui souhaiter une bonne soirée mais Sara était plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Sans réfléchir elle s'avança un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très timide mais aussi très doux. L'autre jeune femme ne bougea pas laissant la princesse venir à elle. Vite, le baiser devint plus marqué, plus intense, la blonde passa même ses bras autour de cou de sa petite amie. De ce fait elle la rapprocha un peu plus, se collant entièrement à elle. L'autre adolescente choisit ce moment pour enfin poser ses mains sur elle._

_-Ca c'est ma fille, se réjouit la blonde dans le couloir._

_-Emma, soupira l'autre femme à l'autre bout de la maison._

_Quand elles se séparèrent, Eleanor sourit en voyant que sa petite amie gardait ses yeux fermés et qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_-A lundi, souffla-t-elle en se décalant._

_Elle s'éloigna et à l'intérieur de la maison la Shérif n'avait toujours pas quitté son poste d'observation. _

_-Si elle se retourne, commença la blonde._

_-Si elle se retourne, elle m'aime, finit la brune à l'extérieur._

_L'adolescente attendit et perdit presque espoir quand juste avant de franchir le portail Ellie se retourna à moitié et lui sourit timidement._

_Emma retourna en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine extrême fière. Elle se planta derrière la Mairesse voulant tout lui raconter._

_-Je ne veux rien savoir, annonça celle-ci, c'est son jardin secret, elle m'en parlera, quand et si elle le veut. _

_-Mais je n'allais rien te dire, mentit la Sauveuse en regardant au tour d'elle._

_La plus petite leva les yeux au ciel et coupa le feu en dessous de la casserole avant de faire face à son ex épouse._

_-Prétentieuse, lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras, tu es fière de toi, parce que notre fille a pris ton côté beau parleur._

_-Moi, mais pas du tout, tu sais bien que pour moi les gestes comptent plus que les mots._

_-Voyez-vous ça, se moqua la reine, et quel genre de gestes ?_

_La shérif fit un pas vers la brune tout en gardant une distance respectable. Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle caressa doucement avec son pouce. Son ancienne épouse la regarda faire perplexe et la blonde s'avança un peu plus._

_-Des choses simples, comme, être plus présente, commença-t-elle en faisant un autre pas entrant dans son espace personnel, tous les jours, quand tu as besoin de moi, tout faire pour me faire pardonner et te prouver que j'ai vraiment très envie de rentrer à la maison._

_Elle dit ces derniers mots en se collant à celle qui fût sa femme. La brune frissonna en sentant le souffle de la blonde dans son cou puis ses mains sur ses hanches. Emma la regarda ensuite pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sincère._

_-Tu as vraiment des talents de grande oratrice, s'amusa la mairesse tentant de ne pas être troublée._

_-Peut-être mais je suis sincère, contra calmement l'autre femme._

_Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute la sincérité qui en découlait. Gênée, elle baissa finalement la tête et Regina l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle la caressa doucement en la regardant avant de s'approcher lentement et de l'embrasser. La sauveuse fût surprise mais l'embrassa en retour. Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, elles savourèrent le moment même s'il fût court. _

_La main de la Mairesse était descendue jusque dans le cou de la plus grande l'obligeant à rester près d'elle. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau faisant glisser sa main vers sa nuque rendant plus intense son geste. Cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Emma remonta ses caresses sur les flancs du corps de la brune laissant trainer ses pouces. _

_Regina se recula et pris le plat comme si de rien était et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce._

_-Si elle se retourne, elle m'aime encore, murmura la blonde pour elle-même._

_La brune passa la porte mais était encore dans sa ligne de mire quand elle se retourna et sourit à la plus grande._

_-Tu viens, demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître totalement._

_Une joie intense envahit la femme restée dans la cuisine qui n'entendit pas sa fille arriver._

_-Ça c'est ma mère, s'exclama-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de sa maman._

_-Tu m'as entendu, réalisa celle-ci craignant la réaction de Sara._

_- La discrétion, ce n'est pas de famille !_

_Un léger blanc s'installa entre les deux femmes pendant lequel aucune d'elle n'osa parler._

_-Donc, Ellie ?_

_-Ouai, confirma la plus jeune comprenant ce que sa mère lui demandait._

_-Bien joué !_

_-J'ai eu un bon prof, 16 ans de cours intensifs, expliqua la petite brune._

_Elles se sourirent fière d'elles puis à nouveau le silence, vite rompu par la Reine les attendant dans la salle à manger._

_-Bon les Casanova, le repas va refroidir, les appela-t-elles déjà assise à sa place au bout de la table. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Regina entra dans sa chambre interpellée par le jeu très sonore d'Emma et de Sara. La sauveuse était en effet sur leur lit avec leur fille de presque un an. _

_-Tu sais faire grrrrraaaawwww, demanda la blonde en riant. _

_Pour toute réponse l'enfant se dandina à quatre pattes en équilibre sur le matelas._

_-Raaaaawwwrrrrrrr, essaya encore la plus vieille dans la même position qu'elle._

_-mmmmmmmmmmm, babilla la fillette. _

_-Rawwwwrrrrr comme le lion Nono ma puce._

_Elle prit la peluche de la petite et imita encore une fois l'animal._

_Sara s'avança jusqu'à sa mère réclamant son jouet que la sauveuse lui laissa évidement. _

_La mairesse ne put s'empêcher de rire appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, d'où, elle les observait._

_-Je me demande laquelle de vous deux est l'enfant, rigola-t-elle._

_-Les enfants ne dorment pas dans le lit de la reine, rétorqua la blonde sans même la regarder._

_-Il serait temps que tu regagnes ta chambre alors, se moqua la brune._

_Mais Emma ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention et attrapa, doucement, son bébé. _

_-Raaawwrrr, Sara, Raaawwwrrr _

_-mmmm mmmm mmm, gazouilla le bébé_

_La shérif rit en la soulevant et en imitant une fois de plus le rugissement du lion. Elle fit semblant de lui dévorer le ventre ce qui produit le plus beau son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. La petite éclata de rire à en lâcher sa peluche. La blonde stoppa et donc sa fille aussi. Elle recommença et Sara en fit tout autant sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Complètement gaga de tout ce que le bambin pouvait faire, la Sauveuse devint accroc à cette nouvelle chose. Elle lui embrassa ensuite les joues toutes rosies d'avoir rit et la câlina autant que possible._

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma buvait son café dans la cuisine vérifiant l'heure. Elle attendait Regina pour partir. Sara entra et se servit un jus de fruit en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail en face de sa mère._

_-Tu as encore dormi ici, demanda-t-elle l'air de rien._

_La blonde acquiesça consciente que mentir à la plus jeune servirait à rien. Elle passait de plus en plus de nuits au manoir, il était évident qu'entre Regina et elle c'était reparti pour un tour._

_-Cool, répondit l'adolescente comme si elle se sentait concernée par les énièmes retrouvailles de ses mamans._

_La sauveuse se leva et posa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'adossa à son tour aux côté de la plus jeune._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander et que tu ne fais pas, l'interrogea-t-elle._

_-Rien du tout, mentit sa fille._

_-Rien, allez, tu mens mieux que ça d'habitude._

_La brune soupira, ce qui aurait pu donner l'impression que sa mère l'agaçait mais au contraire elle essayait de se donner du courage. La plus grande rit en croisant les bras._

_-Est-ce que je peux aller au cinéma avec Ellie?_

_Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose dans ce goût là, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir répondre non et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter la tornade Mills._

_-Sara, tu es punie, dit-elle doucement, la semaine dernière c'était une exception pour bonne conduite et je_

_-Elle s'en va après demain, indiqua l'adolescente l'air triste, si je ne sors pas aujourd'hui je ne la verrait sans doute plus avant des mois._

_Cela fendit le cœur de la blonde, son enfant était réellement amoureuse et elle aurait voulu la laisser sortir. Cependant elle était aussi une adolescente qui faisait que ce qui lui plaisait, qui désobéissait et qui passait son temps à se mettre en danger. Si fillette elle avait peur de tout, aujourd'hui elle se prenait pour un être invincible. Elle se devait, alors, d'être stricte avec elle, pour son propre bien._

_-Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais tu ne sortiras pas aujourd'hui._

_Elles commencèrent à se chamailler dans toute la maison et en particulier dans le salon pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Leurs cris firent descendre Regina un peu plus vite. Elle assista à la scène, muette mais inquiète._

_-J'irais quand même, défia la plus jeune_

_-Parfait, à toi de t'arranger avec ta conscience, s'exclama sa maman blonde en quittant la maison avec son ex-femme._

_La plus jeune se laissa tomber, en soupirant, sur le canapé aux côté de son frère._

_-Je vais t'y emmener, il est hors de question que toi aussi tu passes à côté de ton grand amour, dit le jeune homme._

_-Quoi mais maman, hésita Sara._

_Henry se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever._

_-Je m'occuperai de maman, j'aurais les bons mots et si elle doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ça sera à moi._

_Avant même la fin de sa phrase elle lui sauta dessus pour le remercier puis elle monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse._

_Plus tard, dans la voiture, devant le cinéma, la plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la joue._

_-Tu vas être en retard, dit-il amusé, file !_

_Elle ouvrit la portière et jeta à dernier coup d'œil vers lui._

_-Je t'aime Nyny._

_-Moi aussi petite sœur._

_Il sourit puis elle aussi, __elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture. _

_Henry attendait de pouvoir s'insérer dans la circulation plutôt dense à cette heure de la journée. L'adolescente n'y prêta pas attention trop occupée à sourire bêtement à la princesse Eleanor._

_Elle s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et celle-ci posa gentiment son bras sur le sien pour l'en empêcher._

_-Ton frère est encore là, dit-elle un peu gênée. _

_II était arrêté au feu rouge un peu plus loin et quand elle vit le feu passer au vert elle s'approcha à nouveau d'Ellie._

_-Voilà il est parti maintenant, viens par ici._

_Elle rit en se collant à l'autre adolescente quand elle entendit un énorme vacarme de tôle froissée qui fit sursauter toute la foule._

_C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout prenait plus de temps, elle se tourna vers le coin de la rue. La voiture de son modèle était défoncée et enfoncée dans un des bâtiments de l'autre côté de la route._

_-Henry, bafouilla-t-elle._

_Terrifiée elle se mit à courir en direction de l'accident, évitant tous les passants. Elle contourna la voiture qui était en cause et arriva à la portière passager de celle de son ainé._

_-Henry, s'exclama la plus jeune en panique, Henry répond moi._

_Elle le chercha dans tout le véhicule, ne le voyant pas elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais des adultes l'en empêchèrent, la faisant se reculer. _

_Elle fût rejointe par Ellie qui la retint de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de s'approcher une fois de plus._

_-C'est Henry, gémit-elle, c'est Henry._

_Son regard ne se détacha pas de l'auto complètement détruite et tout se brouilla dans sa tête._

_Les voix autour, les cris, les images et le déroulement des évènements. Des gens crièrent des choses incompréhensibles. Ils parlèrent de mort, d'alcool, de vitesse et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'autre conducteur. Puis son frère fût sorti, retenu par deux hommes. Le sang, le sang était la seule chose sur laquelle l'esprit de la brune bloqua._

**_XXXXX_**

_L'adolescente ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Allongée dans l'ancien lit d'Henry et complètement emmitouflée dans une des vestes préférés du jeune homme. Elle aperçut son reflet dans l'un des nombreux cadres encore présent dans la chambre. Son teint était blanc et ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré._

_Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans cette immense maison. Elle pensait être seule mais en arrivant en bas des escaliers elle vit sa mère blonde devant la fenêtre du salon._

_-Où est maman ?_

_La sauveuse se retourna et elle avait, elle aussi, mauvaise mine. Elle croisa les bras comme pour se réchauffer. Elle portait toujours la robe noire qu'elle avait mis ce matin et la couleur de celle-ci faisait encore plus ressortir la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage._

_-Elle est toujours dans son caveau, répondit-elle la bouche sèche de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des heures._

_La plus jeune rejoignit sa mère devant la fenêtre, où, elles restèrent un moment silencieuses._

_-Je sais que tu me détestes, fit la brune les larmes aux yeux._

_-Quoi, s'exclama l'autre étant sûre d'avoir mal entendu._

_-J'ai tué Henry, pleurnicha-t-elle, c'est ma faute._

_Emma la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle la serra le plus fort possible._

_-Non ma chérie, non, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir ou te détester, je t'aime._

_Elle posa sa main sur la tête de la plus petite pour intensifier l'étreinte. Celle-ci se calma profitant du moment seul avec sa mère à se faire câliner souhaitant tout oublier._

_-C'est ma faute, soupira la plus âgée._

_-Comment cela peut être ta faute, demanda la plus jeune ne comprenant pas comment sa maman pouvait se sentir coupable._

_-C'est moi qui aurait du t'emmener au cinéma, si je n'avais pas joué les mères autoritaires, il n'aurait pas été sur cette route et.._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, contra l'ado, c'était qu'un stupide accident._

_Elles échangèrent un regard, toutes les deux étaient tellement tristes et refusaient que l'une ou l'autre pense devoir porter le chapeau._

_-C'est touchant, admira une voix dans leur dos qui les fit bondir et se séparer._

_La Sauveuse se mit instinctivement devant sa fille pour la protéger._

_-Non pas maintenant, angoissa la blonde sachant pertinemment que seule elle ne pourrait jamais gagner contre Maléfique._

_-Je suis venue pour vous présenter mes condoléances, expliqua la sorcière dans un grand sourire._

_-Allez-vous en, hurla Sara. _

_-Oh mais non je viens seulement d'arriver._

_L'adolescente essaya d'avança, de lever la main mais l'autre femme la contra d'une main et de l'autre envoya Emma voler violement contre le mur derrière elle._

_-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, se réjouit-elle._

_D'un autre coup de poignet elle fit disparaître la fille de Regina et toujours en souriant elle disparut à son tour._

_-Regina, gémit la Shérif en tentant de se lever, espérant pouvoir aider sa fille._

**_XXXXX_**

Quand la magie quitta le corps d'Emma elle rouvrit les yeux et ils se posèrent instinctivement sur l'adolescente inconsciente toujours dans ses bras. La sauveuse sentit quelqu'un dans son dos, c'était David qui s'était précipité en voyant que sa fille allait elle aussi tomber.

-C'est bon, je la tiens, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Elizabeth, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

* * *

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**_

_**Juste un dernier mot pour vous avertir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine, ou si je risque de prendre une semaine de plus comme cette fois. Je ferais au mieux.**_

_**Non non je ne vais pas vous suppliez de reviewer cela dit, je pourrais atteindre les 100 reviews là, bah quoi c'est presque deux chapitres :p je rigole.**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ! ;)**_


	11. Rien n'est jamais aussi facile

_**Je n'ai jamais était aussi heureuse que durant cette semaine, vous avez fait exploser les chiffres, entre review, follow et favs... (sans parler des review twitter et des follows) ça me touche énormément, merci à tous ! **_

_**Je suis contente que le chapitre 10 vous plaise autant, j'espère être à la hauteur avec la suite. **_

**_Je remercie encore et toujours mes bétas (Cam pour ta correction en si peu de temps), et cette semaine je remercie un peu plus _****_"_****_Gottevil_****_"_****_ pour sa pub sur sa propre fiction, venant d'un auteur comme lui c'est juste le plus beau compliment du monde, si vous ne le lisez pas déjà foncez ! _**

**_Un jour de retard, c'est moins grave qu'une semaine non? Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Sara fût rapidement prise en charge par l'équipe médicale du Dr Whale. Ce dernier empêcha Regina et Emma d'entrer dans la salle d'osculation en leur précisant que seul un membre de la famille pouvait passer cette porte.

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous, peut contacter ses parents, demanda-t-il, si jamais son cas nécessite des examens plus importants je vais avoir besoin de leur accord.

La mairesse ne sut pas quoi répondre mais fut surprise par la réponde de la Sauveuse.

-Ils sont prévenus, ils ne devraient pas tarder, annonça la blonde.

Le docteur acquiesça et finit par enfin rejoindre son équipe et l'adolescente toujours inconsciente. Avec une lampe, il l'examina et, en lui touchant le bras, un Flash le frappa.

_Sara, fillette, allongée à l'hôpital et lui en train de reproduire le même geste._

_-Je doute que ce soit quelque chose de très grave, dit-il à Emma et à Regina de l'autre côté du lit, juste une bonne grippe._

Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, les sourcils froncés son regard passa de la jeune fille aux deux femmes attendant dans le couloir.

-Ne me dite pas que vous avez appelé cette femme, grogna la brune.

-Evidement que non, mais il avait besoin d'entendre ça pour s'occuper d'elle, répondit la blonde sans quitter l'ado des yeux.

Intérieurement la blonde faisait tout pour balayer ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette rue, ce qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque vision. Elle fit tout pour arrêter de se dire qu'elle était la famille de cette jeune fille. Elle refusait de penser à cela maintenant.

**_XXXXX_**

_Le vrai rapprochement entre Regina et Emma se fit très lentement même si en public elles se montraient toujours plus proches, une fois seules, la blonde essayait d'y aller doucement ne voulant pas effrayer l'autre femme. Il y avait des gestes tendres, des caresses, des regards témoignant de ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir mais tout cela restait très timide._

_Le soir quand la sauveuse la rejoignait, elle et son fils, elle se calait tendrement contre la mairesse en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle en profitait pour récupérer de sa journée, où l'ennuie avait eu raison de sa bonne humeur. _

_Pas de tension dans la pénombre du salon, la brune s'autorisait beaucoup plus de chose. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira encore plus près d'elle, voulant sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle trouvait cet instant agréable et sentant les mains de l'autre sur elle, elle n'arrivait presque plus à se concentrer sur la télévision._

_Henry à côté d'elles ne bougea pas et attendit le moment propice pour les laisser seules. Il arriva plus vite que prévu, puisque sa mère finit par tourner la tête pour permettre à la blonde de s'aventurer un peu avant que celle-ci ne l'embrasse il se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit._

_-Bon, je vais me coucher, dit-il en se précipitant vers les escaliers._

_-Bonne nuit gamin, répondit la shérif sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux._

_Outrée, l'autre femme se décala aussitôt _

_-Emma, réprimanda la brune, je refuse que notre fils se sente de trop, ou exclu à cause de ce qu'il se passe entre nous._

_Un blanc d'à peine quelques secondes s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Henry ne prenne la parole._

_-En fait je suis fatigué, avoua-t-il, et puis je suis assez grand pour comprendre que vous avez besoin d'un moment en tête à tête._

_Une fois son fils à l'étage, la brune se redressa, droit comme un piquet sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télé. Emma comprit très vite qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver la Reine, qu'elle ferait mieux de rester un peu éloignée et d'attendre qu'elle se détende à nouveau. _

_Les minutes paraissaient longues et interminables pour la blonde qui ne savait pas réellement si la brune allait revenir vers elle ce soir. Le silence devint pesant et la sauveuse envisagea de couper cours à la soirée quand la main de Regina saisie tendrement la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Un léger rictus se dessina au coin de se lèvre mais très discret craignant de fâcher à nouveau celle qui était devenue sa petite amie. _

_Très vite elles se rapprochèrent à nouveau, la brune soupira d'aise sentant une partie de la tension accumulée au court de la journée quitter son corps. Sentant encore une fois le souffle chaud de l'autre femme, la mairesse avança doucement son visage humidifiant délicatement ses lèvres. Ce petit geste n'échappa pas à la sauveuse qui, sans réfléchir, l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Le baiser fût doux, tendre et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs respirations s'emballèrent les obligeant à trop vite se séparer. Séparation qui rajouta encore un peu plus de désir et d'envie. Regina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres voulant savourer un peu plus le gout de la blonde. Quant Emma la vit faire, elle déposa d'autres baiser plus chaste sur sa bouche si douce._

_Puis la Reine détendit ses jambes sur le canapé s'appuyant un peu plus sur la shérif qui la serra de ses bras. A nouveau le silence mais beaucoup plus agréable, toutes les deux le regard posé sur le poste de télévision sans vraiment suivre ce qui s'y passe. La tête sur la poitrine d'Emma, la deuxième femme se relaxa un peu plus et commença à parler sans s'en rendre compte. Auprès de la blonde elle se sentait en sécurité et cette dernière avait réussi l'exploit de faire parler Regina. _

_-C'était quelqu'un de très doux qui s'énervait que très rarement, explique-t-elle en serrant la main de la blonde, droit, attaché à ses valeurs et aux traditions. _

_La shérif comprit vite de qui elle était en train de parler. Son passé était quelque chose de tabou et de fragile mais il lui arrivait de l'évoquer, sans trop s'y attarder. Pour l'aider à continuer, elle resta silencieuse et elle lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce._

_-Jamais personne avant ça, à part mon père, ne m'avait traité avec autant de gentillesse et de douceur. Tout le monde étaient effrayés par ma mère et de ce fait, ils restaient tous loin de moi. Mais pas lui._

_Sa voix ne se brisa pas comme à son habitude, elle était calme quoique un peu plus basse avec une légère touche de grave. Cette tranquillité en cet instant intrigua même la sauveuse. La reine avait déjà fait preuve de colère, de tristesse ou même de force quand il s'agissait de Daniel or cette fois elle semblait si calme._

_-Il m'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de chez moi et d'elle. C'était tellement agréable, tendre, elle s'interrompt une minute avant de reprendre un peu plus gênée, et passionnée._

_Son regard jusqu'alors perdu dans le vide se tourna vers Emma. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à peine que la brune détourna le regard. La sauveuse reprit alors ses douces caresses tout en resserrant son étreinte. Regina s'enfonça un peu plus contre elle, sa tête se cala un peu plus haut que sa poitrine._

_-Perdre Daniel a fait de moi ce que je suis mais ça a été le pire moment de toute ma vie._

_-Mais en adoptant Henry tu as ré ouvert ton cœur malgré le risque de souffrir à nouveau, essaya la blonde voyant que la mairesse se cherchait des excuses._

_-Parce qu'ici il n'y avait pas de magie, enfin très peu, murmura-t-elle, je pouvais le protéger de tout, du moins c'est ce que je pensais._

_La plus grande voulut trouver les mots seulement à part lui répéter qu'elle a été une bonne mère et qu'elle réussit toujours à sauver leur fils. Peu importe le nombre de situations irréalistes dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés. Rien d'assez fort ne lui vint. _

_Avant de laisser le silence envahir la pièce elle enlaça entièrement leurs doigts et, sure d'elle, elle lui dit « tu n'es plus seule maintenant ». Ces paroles mirent encore un peu plus la brune devant le fait accompli, Emma, elle, elle croyait en cette chose qu'il y avait entre elles. Elle avait l'air de l'accepter pleinement, sans avoir un seul doute, elle ne semblait même pas avoir peur, elle voulait juste être là près d'elle._

_La voyant perdue dans ses pensées la shérif tenta de la rassurer ou du moins lui montrer qu'elle ne vivait pas ça toute seule. Elle se laissa, elle aussi, aller un peu plus dans le canapé posant ses jambes, beaucoup plus doucement qu'elle a pu le faire auparavant, sur la table basse, voulant éviter les réprimandes de la brune. Avec sa main libre elle lui caresse le bras, du haut de l'épaule jusqu'au coude, très, très lentement. La tête tournée, le front collé contre la joue de la mairesse elle soupira légèrement d'aise. La sauveuse arriva a mettre ses propres questions de côté pour le bien être de la plus petite. _

_Les soupirs de la blonde donnèrent à Regina des frissons de sorte qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de fermer les yeux et de profiter pleinement de ces douces caresses. Elle se détendit tant qu'elle faillit s'endormir, sans défenses contre Emma, la seule, sans compter Henry, à ce jour qui avait le pouvoir de lui donner la force de laisser tomber certaines de ses barrières._

_Ce soir-là, quand elle se coucha elle repensa à Daniel et à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans les écuries. Il lui avait demandé d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer. Même si Emma et lui étaient différents, la jeune femme blonde lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donner. Elle était douce, tendre, drôle et aussi terriblement agaçante. _

_La brune se laissa tomber contre ses coussins en soupirant, voilà que la Shérif envahissait toutes ses pensées maintenant. Elle lutta un peu se forçant à penser à l'unique homme qu'elle avait aimé, elle voulait repenser à ses lèvres, à ses bras et à la force avec laquelle il l'étreignait. Néanmoins son esprit lui joua des tours lui montrant de plus en plus le visage de la sauveuse._

_Rien ne réussit à stopper son envie d'être près de la blonde, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus quand elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt la voir. Ce qui fut un peu plus compliqué c'est de partager son cœur entre Emma et son premier amour. D'autant plus que contrairement à Daniel, la jeune femme était bien vivante. C'est elle qui lui disait bonjour en souriant en arrivant au manoir le matin, qui la câlinait, qui l'écoutait attentivement, qui essayait de la rassurer et qui l'embrassait chaque jour un peu plus passionnément. _

**_XXXXX_**

_En sautillant, essayant d'enfiler son jeans, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, Emma alla ouvrir la porte ce matin. Heureusement elle réussit à être un minimum présentable avant de voir que derrière celle-ci se trouvait Regina. Très rapidement elle retira la brosse à dent et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main._

_-Je suis si en retard que ça ?_

_Ravi de l'effet qu'elle produisait, la Reine eut un petit rictus avant de passer devant la blonde et d'entrer._

_-C'est moi qui suis en avance, expliqua la brune en regardant Emma disparaitre dans sa chambre, et au lieu d'attendre bêtement chez Granny, je me suis dit que pour une fois cela pourrait être à moi de venir te chercher._

_A ses mots la sauveuse passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte ce qui amusa la mairesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle appréciait de la surprendre et son visage en était toujours le parfait témoignage._

_-Je suis pleine de surprises, soupira-t-elle avant de s'aventurer à son tour dans l'autre pièce. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un peu de désordre, tel que des vêtements ci et là, ainsi que des chaussures dépareillées devant son immense miroir. _

_-J'en ai pour une minute, lui indiqua la plus grande._

_Regina acquiesça puis se tourna vers le lit défait, elle poussa les vêtements avant de s'y installer. De là, elle pouvait l'observer discrètement pendant qu'elle se préparait. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite c'est qu'Emma pouvait la voir faire dans le miroir. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle mit son collier et que les yeux de la mairesse croisèrent les siens. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, elle soutenu son regard assumant son geste. Au bout d'un moment la shérif retrouva ses esprits et se mit à chercher ses bottes. La voyant tourner sur elle plusieurs fois la Reine eu pitié et lui montra la seconde botte sous la chaise près de la fenêtre. _

_La blonde se jeta ensuite sur son lit, aux côtés de l'autre femme, sans même prendre la peine de pousser ses affaires. Elle enfila ses chaussures et pendant tout ce temps la brune ne dit rien. _

_-Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-elle en se redressant._

_-Bien sûr, répondit Regina qui arborait un air sûr d'elle alors qu'à l'intérieur elle se sentait nerveuse. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et embrassa Emma quand cette dernière lui sourit rassurée. _

_La shérif fut surprise par cet élan de tendresse si soudain mais répondit rapidement aux lèvres de sa bien-aimée. La concernée se laissa aller refusant de réfléchir et intensifia le baiser. Sa langue caressa à peine la lèvre supérieure de la blonde que celle-ci gémit doucement. Elle se recula ressentant le besoin de la voir. Ce qu'elle vit lui plu, d'autant plus qu'Emma avait les yeux fermés et savourait le gout de la brune sur sa bouche. C'était si grisant et elle adorait voir la sauveuse dans cet état. Elle se décala sur le lit s'approchant de l'autre femme et l'embrassa à nouveau passant sa main derrière la nuque de la plus grande pour garder le pouvoir. _

_Très vite, plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré Emma posa ses mains sur elle. Elle l'a senti perde toute contenance, après tout Regina était dans sa chambre sur son lit et pour la première fois elle initiait un baiser. Cette fois c'était plusieurs longs et aventureux baisers. _

_Pendant un moment la blonde pensa être bloquée dans un de ses rêves du moment. Celui où la mairesse lui donnait un peu plus que sa bouche. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer ses rêves par "c'est normal Regina est une femme très attirante après tout" et qu'à force d'être collée à ses lèvres en public c'était une réaction normale. Ce qu'elle espérait le plus, c'est que tout ceci soit normal. Elle ressentait certaines choses pour la mère de son fils alors la désirer un peu ne devait pas la faire flipper. _

_Seulement là, c'était la réalité, et c'était encore meilleur que dans son sommeil où toutes les autres fois où elle avait pu y penser. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était mise à penser mais la main de la reine qui lui caressait la nuque lui donna des frissons qui la ramenèrent à nouveau dans sa chambre. _

_Et puis la mairesse finit par s'écarter, le regard si sérieux._

_-On va finir par être en retard, dit-elle la voix un peu grave. _

_La sauveuse ne bougea pas ne sachant pas si elle devait la laisser se lever ou l'embrasser encore. _

_Son regard combla la reine qui se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Emma mit un moment avant de réagir puis finit par se lever et quitter l'appartement. _

_Elles mirent un temps à être à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Finit la période où tout semblait plus facile et naturel maintenant ce n'était plus un jeu. Ce qui compliquait un peu plus les choses, c'était la peur de la sauveuse, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Elle refusait de faire peur à Regina, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur et fasse marche arrière._

**_XXXXX_**

_En montant dans sa voiture la Sauveuse soupira en voyant l'heure. Elle hésita un moment, regarda son téléphone mais n'ayant pas d'appels, ni de messages, elle démarra direction la maison du Maire._

_En arrivant elle entra sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Regina était là, seule, en tenu plus décontractée, terminant sa salade avec un bon verre de vin. _

_-Shérif, s'étonna-t-elle._

_Emma baissa la tête et se gratta l'arrière de celle-ci, sachant pertinemment que la brune devait lui en vouloir._

_-Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup ?_

_-Eh bien, je suppose que les gens de la ville ont tout autant besoin de toi que moi et que malheureusement je vais devoir apprendre à te partag, à faire avec, se reprit la brune en débarrassant la table._

_Cela n'échappa à la blonde qui sourit fièrement en retirant sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle gémit de douleur en se tenant le cou faisant se retourner l'autre femme._

_-Je crois que je suis trop vieille pour grimper aux arbres, la blonde se moqua d'elle-même, mais sauver les chats me change des personnages de contes._

_La brune pendant que la Sauveuse racontait n'importe quoi avait sorti une poche de glace. Sans parler, elle la fit s'assoir et l'appliqua sur son épaule et dans son cou. La plus grande releva un peu la tête cherchant à croiser son regard._

_Regina paraissait si calme et si sûre d'elle. Ses mains étaient autour du cou de l'autre jeune femme et elle avait l'air renfermée dans ses pensées._

_-Est ce que tu prends soin de tout tes employés comme ça, blagua la Shérif pour attirer son attention._

_La brune daigna enfin la regarder retrouvant un peu ses esprits. _

_-Non ma chère, seulement les plus casse pied, qui me posent des lapins, répondit-elle froidement._

_Touchée, il y avait plus aucuns doutes, elle lui en voulait et elle allait surement lui faire comprendre de différentes manières. Pour essayer de se faire pardonner la blonde l'attrapa tendrement par la taille et l'obligea à s'approcher un peu plus._

_-Je suis désolée, dit-elle le plus sincèrement possible._

_-Je sais, admit Regina en s'avançant encore._

_Elle l'observa un instant puis lui donna un long baiser et à la fin de celui-ci, elle répéta son geste plus longuement. La sauveuse l'accueillit entre ses jambes ce qui lui permit de se coller à elle et de l'embrasser encore et encore. _

_Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs bouchent se séparèrent de moins en moins. Pas de bataille pour prendre le dessus ce fut juste une longue danse, douce et agréable. Puis la plus petite se recula._

_-Bon, ça suffit, annonça-t-elle en retirant la poche de glace._

_Emma la regarda la ranger, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, se demandant si elle parlait de la glace ou du baiser. _

_-Il est un peu tard pour sortir dîner, mais je peux te proposer autre chose, s'exclama-t-elle._

_-Est-ce normal d'avoir peur, ironisa la Reine en croisant les bras._

_La blonde soupira et ce qui fit rire la brune, elle adorait la chercher, la taquiner et la voir réagir était un réel plaisir. Tout en se moquant elle lui prit la main, l'emmena au salon et s'installa sur le canapé. _

_-Je crains que tu me proposes n'importe quoi pour te faire pardonner, elle la fit s'installer à son tour, Je préfère prendre les commandes._

_La fin de soirée se passa dans la même ambiance. Echange de baisers, de caresses, la brune prenait plaisir à chercher Emma, tant physiquement que mentalement. Leurs esprits s'échauffèrent progressivement, elles se découvraient tous les jours un peu plus. Un baiser entrainant une caresse la Mairesse se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassait d'une façon de plus en plus intense ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête voulant la maintenir plus longtemps contre elle. Ce n'est que sentir celle de sa petite amie descendre dangereusement vers ses fesses qui l'a calma._

_-Regina, essaya la Shérif, on devrait peut être calmer les choses._

_-Pourquoi, gémit-elle sa bouche collée contre sa gorge._

_Emma se mordilla la lèvre luttant pour ne pas craquer et réussir à parler. Elle remonta ses mains sur les hanches de la brune._

_-On ne doit pas allez trop vite tu te souviens._

_La reine se décolla d'elle et la regarda les sourcils froncés ne la comprenant pas. La sauveuse la recoiffa légèrement avant de s'expliquer._

_-Je veux pas te faire peur, c'est mieux si_

_Vexée, Regina se leva remettant ses habits correctement._

_-ai-je l'air d'avoir besoin que tu me protèges, elle était froide à présent et elle lui tournait le dos, soit tu en as envie soit non._

_-Non attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta la blonde en se levant ce qui la fit s'éloigner._

_-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi._

_A nouveau, à la première contrariété, Regina faisait dix pas en arrière, la repoussant une fois encore. Elle hésita à essayer encore mais la brune était sans appel et ne se retourna pas._

_Une nouvelle fois, c'est la Shérif qui fit le premier pas, elle se rendit au bureau de la Mairesse. Elle longea l'allée de jolies fleurs que la ville venait de faire planter préparant ses excuses. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, la brune lui prêta à peine attention._

_-Vas-tu venir ramper dans mon bureau à chaque fois que les choses vont mal tourner entre nous ?_

_-Non, répondit honnêtement la concernée._

_Ceci la fit tout de suite réagir et elle la dévisagea d'un regard noir._

_-Mais je sais que je t'ai blessé et je tiens à m'excuser._

_C'est alors que la brune remarqua les fleurs qu'Emma avait en main._

_-Est-ce les fleurs des allées de la marie, elle croisa les bras sur le bureau._

_Elle venait de poser une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse les ayant elle-même choisit elle reconnut tout de suite._

_-Non, mentit la blonde sans oser les lui donner._

_A la place elle lui montra le repas, elle lui demanda de manger avec elle et de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Non sans un soupir, elle accepta en contournant son bureau et en s'installant sur la plus grande table de la pièce. Elles mangèrent d'abord sans rien dire, et la sauveuse finit par avoir le courage de se lancer._

_Elle admit vouloir effectivement la protéger mais aussi se protéger._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_

_La blonde se redressa et souffla un bon coup._

_-J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas prête mais peut être que c'est moi. _

_La reine accusa le coup, elle but une gorgée faisant mine de réfléchir._

_-Ne te moque pas de moi, la mise en garde la plus grande, je sais que c'est idiot._

_-Dommage, il a des millions de choses qui me viennent en tête, rétorqua la brune en souriant._

_L'autre femme leva les yeux au ciel en posant son assiette en carton sur la table mais n'eut pas le temps de râler._

_-Mais je suis d'accord, peut être que nous ne sommes pas prêtes, ou que l'on va trop vite, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si on découvrait tout ça pour la première fois._

_-Ça fait peur, acquiesça sa petite amie, mais c'était bien, c'était vraiment bien._

_La Mairesse sourit, ravit de savoir qu'elle avait apprécié elle aussi, mais très vite son masque de garce refit surface._

_-Mais cela n'arrivera plus, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix grave, avant un long, très long moment._

_Emma voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais comme toujours la brune avait le dessus, il fallait qu'elle agisse de façon plus subtile. _

_A la fin du repas, juste avant de partir elle se colla dans le dos de la plus petite, qui se laissa faire malgré la mise en garde._

_-Je peux venir ce soir ?_

_Sa voix était la plus innocente possible et la réponse de l'autre femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête et sourit en sentant ses lèvres s'écraser contre sa joue._

_Emma était presque à la porte quand elle se retourna et elle la vit sentir les fleurs et les garder près de son bureau._

_Le soir même, elles se retrouvèrent dans la même position que les jours précédents. La shérif confortablement installée sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table basse, sa petite amie dans ses bras. Elles étaient sages un temps puis, elles s'embrassèrent avant que Regina ne se détache d'elle._

_-Ca va là, tu ne te sens pas trop pressée, dit-elle un large sourire plaqué sur son visage._

_Elle reçut une tape sur le bras et ne put retenir son rire._

**_XXXXX_**

Regina fixait Elizabeth allongée sur son lit d'hôpital toujours inconsciente. Elle et Emma n'était toujours pas autorisées à rentrer dans la chambre, alors la brune ne quitta pas la vitre des yeux.

-C'est quoi votre histoire avec Robin, demanda la blonde assise derrière elle.

D'après ce qu'elle avait vu grâce à la magie de l'adolescente elle savait très bien qu'entre cet homme et Regina,il y avait quelque chose.

-Regina, se répéta-t-elle l'obligeant à sortit de ses pensées.

-Quoi, soupira cette dernière.

-Robin et vous?

La question la surpris et la fit se retourner.

-C'est une très longue histoire, qui ne nous aidera pas avancer.

-Oh allez, on a tout notre temps et puis ça m'intéresse moi.

La Reine râla et s'assit à ses côtés. Emma dut attendre un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Il y a très longtemps, avant que Tink ne perde ses ailes et sa magie, la poussière de fée avait révélé qu'il était mon âme sœur.

-Rien que ça, et je suppose que vous et lui, ça n'a pas fonctionné si vous ne l'avez pas emmené à Storybrooke.

Elle fit abstraction du terme âme sœur, elle savait déjà que Regina se moquait de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Je n'ai pas, je ne suis jamais allé le voir, j'ai rejeté cette idée me concentrant uniquement sur ma vengeance.

Leur conversation tourna court l'une comme l'autre n'étaient pas à l'aise, n'arrivant pas à faire face à tout ça. La mairesse était inquiète pour sa supposée fille et la Sauveuse était perdue, entre ce qu'elle savait comme juste et ce qu'elle avait vu grâce à la magie.

_**XXXXX**_

_Il leurs fallut plusieurs soirées à s'endormir devant la télévision avant que Regina propose à Emma de rester dormir au manoir. Elles dormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, respectant les besoins et les envies de l' shérif lui avait demandé de faire apparaitre sa brosse à dent au réveil et quelques affaires pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de repasser chez ses parents avant d'aller au travail. Seulement la brune n'avait pas vraiment été pour, déjà pour l'utilisation de magie, et pour ce que ça pourrait signifier dans leur relation._

_Mais une nuit, sans rien préméditer, elles firent l'amour intensément, sans presque aucun bruit et sans aucune peur. Elles étaient monté se coucher et elles avaient discuté un long moment. La sauveuse s'était penchée pour l'embrasser et pour la première fois, elle se laissa aller un peu plus loin. Sa main partit à la découverte de sa peau laissée nue par sa nuisette. La Reine l'avait quant à elle un peu retenue quand elle l'avait senti se reculer l'embrassant à son tour, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur l'une de ses cuisses. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles comprennent qu'elles en avaient toutes deux très envies. _

_La blonde était légèrement au-dessus de la Mairesse et leur corps bougeaient dans un rythme lent. Leur respirations étaient saccadées certains gestes un peu brouillons mais l'essentiel était là. Le désir, le besoin d'être avec l'autre de la sentir contre soi, vivre ce moment avec elle est rien qu'avec elle, comme dans une bulle que personne ne pourrait percer._

_La plus grande posa son front contre celui de la mairesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder, elle l'a trouvait tellement belle et encore plus en cet instant. Les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, la rendirent dingue et elle ne put retenir ses gémissements. Sa petite amie était dans le même état et l'embrassa pour s'empêcher d'être trop sonore. _

_Elles atteignirent le summum du plaisir en même temps, leurs fronts encore collés, elles tentèrent de retrouver une respiration normale._

_-C'était, commença la blonde_

_-Oui, continua l'autre femme, c'était parfait. _

_Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et Regina la retint encore quand elle voulut lui laisser plus de place. Elle ne souhaitait pas se sentir seule, malgré sa présence, elle voulait vivre ce moment un peu plus longtemps._

_Quand le réveil du téléphone portable d'Emma sonna le lendemain matin elle était abandonnée dans le lit de la Mairesse. Elle s'étira en poussant un énorme soupir. Du côté de la brune sa main heurta un morceau de papier._

_« Désolée de te forcer à te réveiller seule, mais le Maire d'une ville ne peut pas s'autoriser une grâce matinée. La shérif ne devrait pas non plus, mais je t'apprends rien. »_

_La blonde soupira, Regina ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'elle fasse une remarque._

_« J'aurais aimé être là pour t'entendre bougonner jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ton premier café, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis peinée mais je dois y aller._

_Ah oui j'oubliais, regarde dans la salle de bain avant de descendre._

_A plus tard, _

_Regina ». _

_En entrant dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. A côté de la trousse de toilette de sa compagne, la sienne. _

_Dans la même journée, au poste, elle fut surprise de voir Regina arriver dans un de ses plus beaux tailleurs._

_-Je ne savais pas qu'on devait se voir, s'exclama la blonde._

_-On ne devait pas mais n'ayant pas de rendez-vous, je viens voir si tout se passe bien._

_Elle contourna le bureau et s'assit sur le rebord de celui-ci._

_-Tout va bien Madame le Maire, pas le moindre accident, pas la moindre affaire, rien._

_-Parfait Shérif, cela vous laissera le temps de compléter vos dossiers._

_Elles restèrent un moment à s'observer, sans bouger puis la brune sourit, provoquant le rire de la plus grande. Elle l'embrassa lentement et chastement du bout des lèvres. Seulement elles furent rapidement interrompues pas David et Leroy. Complètement pris dans leur discussion ils ne les virent pas tout de suite mais se stoppèrent directement à cette vision. _

_-Désolé de vous interrompre, dit le Prince un peu gêné, mais nous avons un problème. _

_C'est comme ça que Charmant et sa fille se retrouvèrent à patrouiller dans la forêt la moitié de l'après-midi. Tout cela à cause de rumeur, les habitants avait aperçu des phénomènes étranges, des lumières étincelantes apparaissant ici et là et disparaissant tout aussi vite._

_-Alors toi et Regina, demanda-t-il de façon la plus innocente possible._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, continuant à marcher elle le dévisagea._

_-Bien que je n'aie pas envie d'en parler avec toi, oui nous sommes ensembles, réellement ensembles. _

_-Bien, bien, dit-il._

_-Quoi ?_

_Ils marchèrent tout en scrutant chaque coin._

_-Rien, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse._

_-Mais ?_

_-Fais juste attention à toi._

_Emma s'arrêta et soupira, ça la touchait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Ils se sourirent puis il lui accorda que rien n'allait se passer et que les habitants avaient sans doute une imagination beaucoup trop débordante. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à la magie et on pourrait croire que cela leur manque. Il l'envoya rejoindre Regina en lui faisant promettre de venir diner un de ces soirs._

_Plus aucuns accidents n'eurent lieu les semaines suivantes, et toutes les deux continuèrent à vivre leur histoire d'amour comme un couple normal. La blonde était de plus en plus présente au manoir, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry qui appréciait vraiment d'avoir une vraie famille._

_Quand Regina sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Emma encore entièrement habillée, des papiers éparpillé sur son lit. Elle se retint de soupirer en remarquant les bottes de la blonde au milieu de la pièce, au lieu de ça, d'un signe de la main elle les rangea un peu plus loin contre le mur. De son côté du lit à elle, elle leva à nouveau sa main et les documents de la blonde se classèrent tout seule. La sauveuse daigna enfin lever la tête vers la brune qui défit en partie le lit._

_-Désolée, je m'étale, dit la blonde en posant les dernières feuilles sur la pile faite par la Mairesse._

_-Juste un peu, râla cette dernière._

_Elle retira sa robe de chambre la laissant dans une petite nuisette en satin puis s'allongea sous les Shérif rit avant de se pencher vers la plus petite et de l'embrasser tendrement. _

_-Je vais aller le finir en bas, annonça-t-elle en faisant référence à son rapport interminable._

_-Non, reste, la Reine la retint par le bras et l'embrassa à son tour. _

_Ce baiser était plus long et plus marqué, la brune ne la lâcha pas au contraire elle l'attira encore plus vers elle._

_-Je dois finir mon rapp_

_-Je te ferai un mot, la coupa la Mairesse, la méchante Reine ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux._

_Elle l'embrassa passionnément souhaitant qu'elle abandonne son travail, ce qu'elle fit sans se plaindre. Elle adorait la nuisette de sa petite amie, et elle savait lui montrer. Ses gémissements la firent sourire et elle ne put retenir un commentaire._

_-Elle ne me fait plus peur ta Reine, elle perd totalement pied._

_Première erreur, Regina retourna la situation et se retrouva sur la blonde en lui tenant les mains. Elle jeta un œil au dossier qui se retrouvait éparpillé sur le sol, puis sure d'elle elle s'allongea de tout son long sur sa petite amie._

_-Je ne perds pas pied Sauveuse, jamais, c'est ce que je te laisse croire, mais ça n'arrivera jamais._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, grogna l'autre._

_-Tu devrais pourtant, elle s'avança dangereusement de ses lèvres qu'elle frôla._

_Emma en profita pour la faire basculer au pied du lit prenant le dessus à son tour._

_-J'ai plus de force que toi, elle lui dit ça à l'oreille la maintenant totalement avec un peu de vitalité._

_La mairesse se retint de lui rappeler que c'était elle la plus forte au lieu de ça elle regarda autour d'elle._

_-Tu mets vraiment le désordre partout où tu vas, regarde l'état de ma chambre._

_Seulement elle n'arriva pas à garder son sérieux et sa moue fit craquer Emma qui l'embrassa._

**_XXXXX_**

Le Dr Whale sortit de la chambre où se trouvait Elizabeth, l'air rassuré.

-Elle est stable et sous respirateur, je ne sais pas qui elle est, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je vais devoir faire plus d'examens quand elle sera réveillée.

Les deux femmes se levèrent inquiètes, il les rassura avant de les laisser les autorisant à aller la voir.

_Dans la chambre, Regina prit place dans la chaise près du lit, mais Emma resta debout un peu trop stressée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma passa à la Mairie en début de matinée pour ramener les comptes de l'année, enfin clos, à Regina. Cette dernière sourit, ravis de voir que son petit jeu de la veille pour motiver la blonde avait fonctionné. Le chantage était une chose qui marchait toujours._

_-Madame le Maire, dit-elle de façon très sérieuse._

_-Merci Shérif, j'aime quand les choses sont vite et biens faites._

_Elles se dévisagèrent, ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait baissé les yeux. Il était important de montrer à l'autre sa force. La sauveuse allait repartir mais Regina la retint en l'interpellant._

_Elle la rejoignit au centre de la pièce et lui demanda si elle était obligée de partir tout de suite. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras._

_-On a l'air de deux adolescentes, dit Regina._

_Doucement elle l'entraina près de la grande sur laquelle elle grimpa et l'attira entre ses jambes._

_-Agissons comme-ci alors, expliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou_

_Elles s'embrassèrent, et très vite la sauveuse laissa trainer chastement ses mains sur tout son corps. Celles de l'autre femme étaient passées en-dessous de la veste en cuir de la blonde et tentaient de remonter doucement son haut._

_Le portable de la Shérif se mit à vibrer puis à sonner mais cela ne les interrompit pas, cette dernière essaya de le sortir de sa poche mais la Reine l'en empêcha. Il s'arrêta mais à peine finit c'est celui du bureau qui se mit à sonner et encore une fois aucune d'elles ne bougea._

_-Ca pourrait être important, soupira la blonde sentant sa main sur la peau nue de son dos._

_Le téléphone de Régina sonna aussi, puis à nouveau celui d'Emma qui cette fois décrocha sans se reculer. _

_-Allo, elle embrassa la brune tout en parlant, oui dans son bureau, quel tremblement de terre, on a rien sentit ici._

_La mairesse tenta d'ouvrir le pantalon de l'autre mais fut stoppée par la concernée qui se recula l'air inquiète._

_-Il faut qu'on aille chez Granny, explique-t-elle après avoir raccroché._

_Henry venait de l'avertir qu'un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu dans le centre-ville et que des étrangers étaient apparus dans une faille temporelle accompagnés d'une lumière étincelante._

_Le tremblement de terre en question avait déformé la route et toute la ville s'agglutinait autour des nouveaux arrivants._

_La mairesse et la Shérif se faufilèrent entre chacun d'eux, rejoignant Tink qui venait elle aussi arriver._

_-Emma, s'exclama la guerrière en enlevant son casque et libéra sa longue chevelure._

_Elle rangea son épée, obligeant les autres à faire de même._

_-Mulan, murmura la concernée et sourit en s'approchant d'elle. _

_Les deux femmes furent vite rejointes par Mary Margareth, la plus âgée étant ravie de la voir à Storybrooke._

_Henry quant à lui observa les autres hommes et reconnu directement Robin des bois et son arc légendaire. La fée elle aussi l'avait remarqué, lui qui discutait gentiment avec Neal, son tatouage bien en vue, elle ne pouvait pas le manquer._

_-Le lion de l'amour vrai, dit-elle sans prêter attention autour d'elle._

_La reine aussi l'avait remarqué et pour se donner contenance elle évita le regard de sa petite amie qui avait très bien entendu son amie._

_Elle détailla l'homme, sa coiffure bizarre, son sourire, sa stature, elle avait l'air réellement intéressée et intriguée._

_-Regina, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, demanda la blonde._

_Mais la Mairesse ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était éloignée déjà pour aller se présenter. Emma __regarda Clochette puis Regina et Clochette à nouveau. Elle n'existait plus la brune l'avait oublié en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle souriait à cet homme intensément et même si la Sauveuse s'approcha elle aussi, elle n'eut aucune réaction._

_Ils expliquèrent leurs venues et ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversés. Plus rien ne tournait correctement, la magie était instable et tout monde arrivait à en tirer parti. Les châteaux étaient assiégés et pillés, les gens venaient de partout, de mondes différents et partaient quand bon leur semblait._

_Plus tard, Emma dans la cuisine essaya de préparer le repas espérant que cela puisse calmer sa sensation d'énervement. Seulement elle pestait plus qu'elle ne cuisinait._

_-Amour vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel, râla-t-elle sans élégance, un arc, moi aussi si on me donne un arc avec des flèches magiques, je peux faire pareil, ma mère fait pareil sans magie. Un aveugle pourrait faire pareil !_

_Elle claqua la porte d'un placard un peu fort avant de faire couler l'eau dans la casserole. Heureusement qu'elle était seule parce qu'elle offrait un spectacle des plus comiques._

_-Un tatouage, moi aussi j'en ai un, râla la blonde en fermant l'eau._

_Puis elle regarda son poignet, complètement désespérée, et parla au dessin sur ce dernier. _

_-Tu ne pouvais pas être un lion toi aussi !_

_Réellement agacée elle posa la casserole un peu fort sur le bruleur sans même l'allumer. _

_Elle pesta un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée et vit apparaitre son fils suivit de près par Regina. Le jeune homme sentit rapidement le malaise et prétexta des devoirs pour aller s'installer devant sa console._

_-Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais, s'étonna la brune toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, je t'ai cherché chez Granny mais tu as littéralement disparu._

_Ignorant la mairesse, la blonde jouait avec son téléphone, essayant le plus possible de se contenir._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda la plus petite en s'approchant intriguée par le silence de sa compagne._

_-Rien, je cuisine, éluda la Sauveuse sans pour autant lever les yeux de son écran._

_La brune alluma le feu en dessous de la casserole, avant de lui prendre son portable et de le poser sur le plan de travail._

_-Parle, exigea-t-elle en la forçant à la regarder, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_-Tu es sure, non parce que moi je n'ai pas de tatouage de l'amour vrai, je ne mérite peut être pas ton attention._

_Elle se défit du piège dans lequel elle avait l'impression d'être et traversa la cuisine rapidement en serrant les dents._

_-C'est donc ça, tu es jalouse, sourit la Reine._

_Fière, elle rejoignit la blonde sans pouvoir garder son sérieux._

_-Non, marmonna l'autre femme, dépitée._

_Elle baissa les yeux, sachant bien qu'elle était démasquée, son comportement avait joué contre elle._

_-Tu avais ce regard, tellement intense, c'était, elle chercha les bons mots, je n'existais même plus._

_Regina sourit, attendrie, elle l'embrassa la prenant complètement par surprise. La blonde se détendit profitant de ce contact doux et délicat. En s'écartant légèrement, à l'expression de sa petite amie, la brune vit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu plus pour être totalement rassurée._

_-J'ai peut-être fais ça pour te tester._

_Instantanément, cette confession fit réagir la Sauveuse. Elle ne la laissa pas parler et même si elle n'assumait pas totalement, elle s'expliqua._

_-J'avais besoin, envie, de savoir, de voir si tu pouvais être un peu jalouse, mais je me fou de lui._

_Emma se laissa aller contre la Mairesse._

_-Je comprendrai si ça te perturber de le voir ici._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire._

_-Il est censé être ton âme sœur, je ne sais pas, moi ça me ferait sans doute quelque chose de le voir._

_Elle resserra son étreinte et ne vit pas l'inquiétude naitre sur le visage de sa petite amie._

**_XXXXX_**

_La mairesse attendait la blonde sur le canapé, il était déjà 20h00 et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand elle rentra enfin, elle était d'une humeur grognon et elles ne trainèrent pas pour monter. Emma se laissa tomber sur lit en soupirant bruyamment. _

_-Enfin, gémit-elle la tête dans le coussin, je vais dormir pendant deux jours, ne me réveille pas._

_Regina sourit et lui caressa le dos avant de se coller un peu plus à elle. Elle déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur son épaule et elle aurait aimé que la blonde réagisse mais cette dernière avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose c'est de dormir, elle avait fait deux longues gardes et avait enchainé la journée pour remplacer David et maintenant elle était juste à bout. _

_La brune continua de la câliner, en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure. Elle sentit la respiration de sa compagne se faire plus lente._

_-J'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un d'intéressant cette après-midi, murmura-t-elle, Robin veut s'occuper de la forêt._

_-Génial, marmonna la Shérif sans enthousiasme._

_Depuis la dernière fois, Emma se montrait la plus détachée possible et cachait le mieux possible ce qu'elle ressentait._

_-Je vais être amenée à le voir assez souvent, figure toi qu'elle est en mauvais état._

_Par manque de réaction elle enchaina rapidement._

_-Je te dis ça pour que tu ne sois pas prise au dépourvu._

_-D'accord_

_Regina finit par se pencher et embrassa sa joue. Elle se colla un peu plus à son corps._

_-Tu m'as manqué, la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant, avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave. _

_La blonde tourna la tête pour lui faire face les yeux toujours clos._

_-Toi aussi, tu me manques toujours._

_Encore une fois c'est la brune qui initia un baiser puis lui caressa tendrement le visage. Elle resta silencieuse un moment la pensant assoupie elle parla sans attendre de réelle réponse._

_-J'aimerai tellement que tu me parle, elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses ?_

_-Tu le sais déjà, dit l'autre presque endormie, ronronnant sous ces attentions._

_La brune se redressa en soupirant légèrement, elle ne la quitta pas du regard, hésita un moment mais finit par craquer. Elle leva la main avec concentration et de la fumée violette s'échappa de ses doigts, s'insinuant en Emma par tous les pores._

_-Le savoir est une chose mais l'entendre en est une autre, dit-elle clairement._

_Il se passa à peine quelques secondes avant que la blonde ouvre un œil. Devant la mine inquiète de sa compagne elle ouvrit le deuxième et se redressa à son tour. Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres avant d'ajouter. « -Je préfère les gestes que les mots ». Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois puis une autre en prenant lentement le dessus. La brune était à présent sur le dos, la Sauveuse quittant sa bouche pour son cou d'une façon plus que lente, une douce torture pour l'autre femme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en retenant un premier gémissement._

_-Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

_-Plus maintenant, rétorqua la Shérif en collant son corps au sien._

_Ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de la mairesse et lui donna des frissons._

_-Je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'il va te voir plus que moi, s'exclama celle au-dessus d'elle._

_A ces mots Regina se mordit la lèvre, ravit d'entendre cet aveux même si c'est elle qui l'avait provoqué. Elle câlina sa nuque souhaitant l'écouter encore, apprendre à quel point elle la désirait, elle et rien qu'elle._

_-Pourquoi, gémit elle sentant les dents de la Sauveuse mordre sa clavicule._

_La plus grande prit d'assaut ses lèvres à nouveau, se faisant à peine plus brutale. Elle attrapa ses mains et les retins de chaque côté de sa tête._

_-C'est avec moi que tu es, où est-ce avec lui que tu veux être, est ce qu'il te rendrait aussi heureuse que moi ?_

_Elle ne sût qui lui répondre complètement prise par son plaisir._

_-Parce que moi je ne partirai jamais, je resterai là à supporter ton incessante soif de pouvoir._

_-Je ne suis pas comme ça, contra la brune._

_Emma posa son front contre le sien en rigolant et libéra une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur sa joue._

_-Je sais, continua-t-elle à rire, je sais qui tu es, et cette idiot de Robin n'y arrivera jamais à la voir, tu es avec moi maintenant, sa chance a tourné._

_Elle lâcha sa seconde main et resserra son étreinte en l'embrassant. Ses mains recommençant à se balader sur le corps de la plus petite qui s'agrippa à elle. Leurs langues se trouvèrent de façon très intense de même que les caresses qui se faisaient plus aventureuses._

_Un autre baiser et tout redevint plus lent et tendre, à nouveau dans son cou, Emma lui murmura certaines choses dont une qui figea immédiatement la Reine._

_-Je t'aime_

_Elle avait dit ça, perdue dans ses gestes, d'une façon des plus sincères enivrée par le parfum de l'autre ainsi que ses gémissements._

_Le cœur de Regina rata un battement et un court moment elle n'arriva plus à bouger ni même à penser. Sans même réfléchir elle défit son sort qui venait de prendre une toute autre dimension. Les lèvres de la Shérif ralentirent rapidement, elle devait à nouveau ressentir sa fatigue, et l'adrénaline de l'instant avait totalement disparaître. Tout son poids s'étala progressivement sur l'autre femme qui comprit évidement ce qui était en train de se passer._

_-Tu devrais dormir, tu es épuisée, admit-elle d'une voix posée._

_Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais cette dernière se décala un peu et rapidement elle la sentit s'endormir._

_Pour la Mairesse se fût tout autre chose, elle se mit à regretter son geste et cela l'empêcha de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. _

_Le lendemain matin, Emma la retrouva dans la cuisine et se colla dans son dos, l'enlaçant et posant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou sans l'embrasser._

_-Pourquoi tu t'es levée, bougonna-t-elle dans un sourire, je préfère me réveiller autrement qu'en te cherchant désespérément dans le lit._

_Pour appuyer ses dires elle laissa trainer sa bouche sur toute la longueur de sa gorge. La brune ne broncha pas, même si ses yeux s'étaient fermés elle n'arriva pas à profiter de ses attentions. Elle serra les dents et se détacha de sa petite amie avant de mettre plus d'espace entre elles._

_-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle à voix basse, regrettant déjà de l'avoir fait._

_-Ça c'est pas une bonne phrase, c'est généralement suivit d'une mauvaise nouvelle._

_La brune la supplia du regard et sans discuter la Shérif s'assit pour l'écouter._

_Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle hésita un peu faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle finit par se planter devant la blonde jouant avec ses mains avant et finalement eu le courage de se lancer._

_-Hier soir, je voulais te parler, j'avais envie que tu me dises ce que tu ressens vraiment, et que tu arrêtes de jouer les dures mais, elle souffla imaginant les pires réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir, alors avec l'aide de la magie, un tout petit peu, je t'ai fait parler._

_Devant le manque de réaction de sa compagne, elle enchaina._

_-C'était agréable tu m'as tout de suite montré que tu me voulais, c'était parfait, elle marqua à nouveau une pause, seulement tu as finis par dire quelque chose, et je, tu m'as dit je t'aime pour la première fois et je n'ai même pas pu en profiter vraiment._

_Elle fit encore quelque pas rejoignant le plan de travail._

_-C'est toi qui aurais dut me le dire, pas la magie, peut-être même que tu ne voulais pas me le dire. _

_A présent elle s'approcha de la blonde, souhaitant réellement rattraper sa bourde._

_-Je regrette vraiment, c'était puéril et idiot._

_Avec l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chacun de ses mots, elle s'arrêta et attendit sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot ni même un regard._

_La journée fût longue pour la plus petite qui n'eut ni message, ni coup de téléphone, ni visite, de la shérif. Elle voulut l'appeler, la chercher mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait exagérément coupable. Cela n'était plus dans ses habitudes et elle le gérait très mal. _

_La sauveuse revint au manoir en début de soirée. Elle avait trainé avec Ruby un long moment, puis chez ses parents. Elle avait eu envie de rentrer pour expliquer son comportement, elle regrettait d'être partit si vite sans faire face au problème._

_Regina se leva et l'attendit au milieu du salon alors qu'elle s'avançait en regardant le sol. La plus petite n'osa pas parler, ni bouger, elle avait changé, finis la méchante Reine en face de la Shérif. Cela l'énerva mais elle préféra y faire abstraction pour l'instant._

_-N'utilise plus la magie sur moi._

_La voix de sa petite amie la fit sortir de ses pensées et son regard la détendit d'un coup._

_Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en posant son front contre le sien._

_-Je suis prête à accepter beaucoup de choses, mais je veux être maitre de mes sentiments et de mes faits et gestes. _

_Elle lui demanda de la prendre comme elle était, et que si quelque chose n'allait pas la magie ne réglerait rien bien au contraire._

_-Je peux me jeter le même sort, si tu veux, proposa, la plus petite sans oser lever les yeux._

_-Oh non merci, tu dis déjà assez ce que tu penses, je préfère garder une part de mystère._

_La brune sourit et se laissa embrasser et comme toujours dans les bras de sa petite amie, elle s'abandonna totalement._

_-Emma je_

_Elle fut rapidement coupée par les lèvres de la blonde qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'avouer ses sentiments maintenant._

_Ce fut un accident parmi d'autres, et comme un couple presque normal elles arrivèrent à le régler où du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient._

_Les jours passèrent et les questions de la Mairesse, la hanta de plus en plus. Elle s'enferma avec elles malgré elle. La shérif ne put faire autrement que d'essayer de vivre avec, la brune la rassurait et elle se laissait avoir. A chaque promesse, elle tombait encore plus amoureuse, croyant à son amour éternel et à sa fin heureuse. _

_Seulement rien ne dure, particulièrement les faux semblants, alors qu'elles allaient fêter leur première année ensemble, Emma quitta Regina. Certaines des peurs de la Mairesse avaient réussi à pourrir leur quotidien et avaient contaminé la sauveuse. Cette dernière avait fini par s'imaginer que sa compagne regrettait d'être avec elle. Elles se chamaillaient de plus en plus, se reprochant des choses sans importance et l'amitié entre Regina et Robin n'arrangeait rien._

_Même si cela n'était pas difficile à deviner aucun habitant ne sut pourquoi, leur rupture resta un moment rien qu'à elles. Ce fut compliqué, étrange et peut être inexpliqué mais ce fut rapide et vital pour la shérif. _

_Le mois qui suivit, elles s'évitèrent utilisant, amis, famille pour transmettre les messages professionnels. Elles savaient être cordiales en public, et s'observaient à la dérobé mais toutes les excuses était bonnes pour ne pas se 'au jour, ou elles se retrouvèrent aspirées par l'un des nombreux portails imprévisibles. _

_Dans un autre monde encore inconnu, la blonde fût la première à reprendre connaissance, elle bougea cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. _

_-Génial, râla la Sauveuse en s'apercevant de la présence de la brune allongée à côté d'elle. _

_L'autre femme ne dit rien et se redressa à son rythme après s'être étirée et avoir grimacé, gênée par ses courbatures._

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre entièrement SWANQUEEN vous a plu._****_. Encore une fois je ne sait pas si je posterai mercredi prochain ou plus tard. Je ferais au mieux. A bientôt :)_**


	12. A bout de souffle

**_Alors oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard.. vraiment désolée ! Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews.. je ferais mieux pour ce chapitre. _**

**_J'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et ce jusqu'à fin octobre, donc je préfère vous prévenir que pour les prochains chapitres, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de retard également..._**

**_Merci à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis. Merci à mes bétas qui sont présente et me corrigent malgré leur travail, leurs examens et leurs vies perso (happy News)._**

* * *

Quand Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers se posèrent directement sur la brune assise à ses côtés. Allongée sur le côté, le bras perfusé étendu, l'adolescente paraissait encore si mal. Regina se redressa en s'approchant un peu du lit. Elle observa celle qui disait être sa fille et tendrement elle se mit à câliner son beau visage. Elle sourit en passant son doigt sur la pointe de son nez alors que la plus jeune se laissait dorloter en fermant doucement ses yeux. Elle profita des douces caresses et quand elle la regarda à nouveau la Mairesse avait l'air hypnotisée par la jeune fille. Elles partagèrent un instant intense, rien qu'à elles, et l'adolescente vit l'amour de celle qui devait être sa mère.

La Reine fit descendre sa main sur le bras de la plus jeune évitant soigneusement l'aiguille dans le bras de celle-ci, avant de la poser sur la sienne. Immédiatement, la plus jeune la serra, sans la quitter du regard. Regina sentit un lien si fort mais invisible passer entre elles. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela, toujours silencieuses.

C'est l'arrivée de la Sauveuse dans le dos de la Mairesse qui les interrompit. Dans les yeux de la blonde la plus jeune remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Emma semblait intimidée et n'osait pas trop s'approcher. Elizabeth ferma les yeux un temps, essayant de se souvenir de ses derniers instants dans la rue plus tôt ce jour-là. Elle se revit debout au milieu de la foule, observant Robin sans pouvoir respirer, elle se sentit partir puis les bras de sa mère et puis…

Elle rouvrit instantanément les yeux, croisant à nouveau ceux de la blonde une boule dans la gorge. C'était ça, elle avait utilisé la magie, sans rien maitriser, elle lui avait montrée ses souvenirs sans aucune restriction.

A présent elle la regardait différemment et la plus jeune ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose.

De son côté, la Shérif, voulait dire ou faire quelque chose mais, elle se sentait tellement stressée.

**_XXXXX_**

_Emma regardait les bébés depuis de longues minutes déjà. Tous les berceaux étaient tournés de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les noms des nouveaux nés. Elle était simplement plantée là et sans oser faire le moindre geste, elle détaillait chacun d'eux. _

_-Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, dit gentiment l'infirmière présente lors de l'accouchement. _

_-Non, je, bafouilla Emma en montrant le bout du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de sa femme._

_-Elle va encore dormir durant plusieurs heures, alors qu'elle, l'autre femme ouvrit la porte de la nurserie, est surement très impatiente de faire votre connaissance._

_La sauveuse pénétra malgré elle dans la grande pièce sans pour autant s'approcher des bébés._

_-Le bébé Mills, murmura l'infirmière en cherchant sur son registre, ah oui la voilà._

_Elle se dirigea vers l'un des berceaux du fond sur lequel elle se pencha et en sortit une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux noirs déjà bien présents._

_-Sara Elizabeth Swan-Mills, sourit-elle en la déposant dans les bras mal à l'aise de la blonde._

_Aucun mot ne put franchir la barrière des lèvres d'Emma. Sara l'observait ses yeux bruns grands ouverts s'arrêtant même de gesticuler. La shérif ne bougeait plus non plus, elle avait pourtant porté d'autres enfants mais c'était tellement différent cette fois._

**_XXXXXX_**

Emma partit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche du docteur pendant que la brune restait au chevet de la plus jeune.

-Comment tu te sens, demanda la brune en remettant ses coussins correctement.

-Ca va, répondit simplement cette dernière ayant encore un peu la tête qui tournait.

La reine chercha à retrouver la proximité établie plutôt entre elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Mais le Dr Whale aida Elizabeth à se relever pour pouvoir l'ausculter. Regina n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil à côté du lit alors que la blonde était un peu plus en retrait, néanmoins elle ne loupait pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

-Il va falloir détacher ta blouse, osa le docteur craignant une réaction plutôt vive des deux autres adultes.

L'adolescente leva timidement les yeux en acquiesçant mais en demandant une seule chose.

-J'aimerais qu'elles sortent.

-Je suis désolée, mais on va rester, annonça la Reine.

La plus jeune la dévisagea, plaidant sa cause silencieusement mais pour rien.

-Tu es mineure et nous sommes les représentants légales de la ville alors on ne bougera pas d'ici, expliqua l'adulte.

Résignée elle laissa le médecin ouvrir l'arrière de sa blouse. Il écarta chaque bord et laissa le dos de celle-ci à la vue de tout le monde. Au regard de Victor, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Oh mon dieu !

C'était maintenant au tour de la Sauveuse de s'approcher, intriguée par la réaction de la Mairesse. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin apercevant les bleus et les nombreuses cicatrices de la plus jeune. Elle en eu presque la nausée mais serra les dents, des tas de souvenirs de familles d'accueil l'assaillirent. Jamais avant ça elle n'avait eut autant de compassion pour l'adolescente. Quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la rue, son possible lien de sang avec elle, la colère monta en elle.

Après plusieurs examens Whale revint dans la chambre où une ambiance étrange planait. Sara n'avait rien dit depuis que les deux femmes avaient vu une partie de son corps meurtri. En réalité personne n'avait rien dit surement trop gêné ou mal à l'aise.

-Nous avons trouvé une masse sur l'un de tes poumons, annonça le docteur un dossier à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, s'inquiéta la maman brune présumée.

-Et bien nous devons encore faire d'autres tests mais je crains qu'il s'agisse d'une tumeur.

-Un cancer, comprit la blonde toujours à l'écart.

Elle jeta un froid dans la salle heureusement Victor tenta d'être plus rassurant.

-Elle peut être bénigne et dans ce cas il nous suffira de la retirer.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant puisqu'elles restèrent silencieuses accusant le coup.

La shérif le suivit en dehors de la chambre souhaitant lui poser plusieurs questions. Il ne put lui dire rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà.

Pendant ce temps Regina s'était installée sur le bord du lit et avait repris la main de la plus jeune.

-Est-ce que tu savais pour tes problèmes de santé, demanda-t-elle.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour respirer avant d'arriver à Storybrooke.

Elle semblait amère et un peu sur les nerfs et évitait le regard de la brune.

-Maintenant je ne respire presque plus et si Emma et toi vous, vous obstinez, elle retira sa main de celle qu'elle prenait pour sa mère, vous aurez raison de mon dernier souffle.

**_XXXXXX_**

Whale avait fini par la laisser rentrer au manoir lui recommandant beaucoup de repos en attendant d'être sûr du diagnostic.

Emma entra dans la chambre de l'adolescente et la trouva assise par terre au pied du lit son livre sur ses genoux. Elle se leva rapidement en l'apercevant, la shérif referma la porte et s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait l'air un peu hésitante et Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée ne prenne la parole.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir, demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite alors c'est la blonde qui fit le dernier pas et lui prit la main. Elle observa son index et son cœur rata un battement. La cicatrice du pacte du sang était là, tout petite, presque plus visible mais pourtant bien là.

Avec son pouce, la Sauveuse, passa doucement dessus et la plus petite la regarda faire silencieuse. Quand Emma leva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de sa fille présumée et sans réfléchir elle l'attira dans ses bras. Elle la serra le plus fort possible et l'autre dût retenir ses larmes.

-Je ne suis pas elle.

Ses mots étaient doux mais aussi remplis de tristesse. Elle regrettait visiblement de ne pas être la mère que l'adolescente voyait en elle.

-Pas encore, répondit l'autre avec assurance, mais tu le deviendras.

La plus jeune ne put se résoudre à la lâcher et heureusement pour elle, Emma non plus.

La blonde lui demanda de s'assoir avec elle et de lui parler, de lui raconter tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir et qui pourrait les aider. Elles s'installèrent en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre et elle lui tendit ses mains.

-Montre-moi tout, dit-elle, n'oublie rien, même si ça ne te semble pas important.

-Ca peut être douloureux.

La réflexion de la plus jeune fit hausser les épaules de l'adulte signe qu'au point où elle en était, elle s'en moquait.

-Certains moment sont peut-être pas des répliques exactes, il y a des choses qu'on m'a raconté, pour d'autres j'étais petite et j'ai l'impression que c'était y a mille ans.

La sauveuse lui prit la main pour la calmer et la pousser à commencer.

Résignée, Elizabeth lui tendit son autre main et ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum.

_**XXXXX**_

_Cela faisait des heures que Regina avait emmené Emma dans sa chambre au château. Depuis ce moment-là, Sara n'avait revu sa maman brune ressortir qu'une fois accompagnée de son grand père. Tous les deux discutèrent avec Henry et Snow qui attendaient avec la plus jeune. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'il leur fallait agir vite, sans écouter une seule des propositions de l'adolescente. La reine retourna au chevet de son ex-épouse ignorant presque sa fille._

_David, William et son petit-fils réunirent rapidement une petite troupe pour prendre à revers les soldats ayant agressés Emma et Sara. La pierre détenue par leur chef pourrait causer beaucoup de problèmes à leur famille et à tous les royaumes et mondes où il s'en servirait. Charmant refusa fermement que sa petite-fille les accompagne et même son frère était sans appel._

_Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Snow qui essaya de la réconforter en lui caressant le dos._

_-Tu devrais aller te changer et te laver les mains, tenta-t-elle._

_Elle ne lui répondit rien, fixant seulement ses dernières encore couvertes du sang d'Emma. Il avait séché et recouvrait une grande partie de ses vêtements, de ses bras et de ses mains._

_Ne pouvant plus attendre, un peu plus tard, elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre sans aucune invitation. Etant dans un château elle fût discrète et de toute façon les pièces étaient tellement grandes que Regina ne se rendit compte de rien. Ce qu'elle y vit la stoppa net dans son élan._

_La Reine était assise dans le lit aux côtés de la blonde qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Elle essaya de se redresser un peu mais elle grogna de douleur en se tenant le ventre._

_-Ca va être encore douloureux quelques jours._

_-Tu m'as soignée, devina la Sauveuse la bouche un peu sèche._

_La mairesse acquiesça en la recoiffant doucement. _

_-Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre la voix teintée de grave, ne fait plus jamais ça._

_La shérif lui prit la main et lui sourit faiblement pour la rassurer. _

_-Je vais bien maintenant et c'est grâce à toi, elle embrassa le dos de sa main puis plongea son regard dans le sien, tu es le meilleur des remèdes._

_-C'est pas le moment de flirter, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'es pas invincible ?_

_Regina avait vraiment eu peur et son inquiétude se lisait encore sur son visage. _

_La plus grande tenta à nouveau de se relever, non sans mal, et fit approcher son ex-femme. _

_-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle de manière très sincère._

_Elle se leva un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'apaiser un peu plus. La Mairesse ne la repoussa pas, si courte était l'attention. Ce fut même elle qui initia un second baiser un peu plus long. Lentement leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent plus, la blonde la retint par les épaules et leurs langues se découvrirent lentement._

_-Emma, soupira la brune._

_Sara n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses mamans séparées depuis presqu'un an et divorcées depuis quelques mois étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ce fut comme dans ses souvenirs, cela semblait tendre et affectueux. Elle voulut quitter la chambre pour les laisser seules mais buta contre l'encadrement de la porte provocant un bruit assez fort pour séparer les deux adultes. Elle n'osa pas les regarder, essayant de s'enfuir mais Regina s'était déjà levée._

_-Attend, reste, dit-elle calmement et pour la première fois depuis l'accident la brune avait l'air de ne pas la détester._

_Elle posa une main de soutien sur l'épaule de l'adolescente l'encourageant à s'avancer. La plus jeune se retrouva devant la blonde l'air penaud._

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle sans oser lever les yeux vers sa mère._

_-Pourquoi, demanda cette dernière, je vais bien, tu as fait ce qui fallait, je suis fière de toi._

_-Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai juste fuis._

_-C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, conclut la blonde en lui attrapant la main. Leurs index se touchèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les souvenirs de leur pacte leur revinrent et Sara se jeta, en douceur, dans ses bras. _

_Les jours suivants, Emma se reposa le plus possible et dès qu'elle le put et que Regina l'y autorisa elle sortit autant que possible prendre l'air._

_Aujourd'hui elle se baladait avec son ex-femme dans le grand jardin du château et aucune d'elles ne virent leur fille les espionnant comme toujours._

_-Belle vue, se moqua son grand père en se joignant à elle, il manque juste le son._

_Il était rentré la veille et l'avait rassuré quant à cette histoire de pierre contre la magie. Henry et lui l'avait complètement détruite. _

_Elle sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le son et qu'elle imaginait sans mal ce qu'elles se disaient. Elle prit, du mieux qu'elle put la voix de ses mères et fit le show pour David._

_Les deux femmes marchaient doucement pour ne pas fatiguer la Sauveuse. D'ailleurs celle-ci tenait la brune par le bras encore un peu affaiblie._

_Regina : J'ai peur de ce que Sara pourrait s'imaginer._

_Emma : A propos de quoi ?_

_Regina : Elle nous a vu nous embrasser, ça pourrait la chambouler._

_Le prince rit devant l'imagination de la plus jeune, il est vrai que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était fort possible._

_Emma : Elle n'imaginerait rien si tu arrêtais de me rejoindre toutes les nuits._

_Regina : Je viens seulement vérifier si tu respires encore !_

_A présent son grand père était surpris d'entendre ça._

_-Oui je suis au courant, elles prennent tout le monde pour des idiots._

_-Tu veux mon avis, demanda le blond, elles finiront par se retrouver vraiment, peut-être pas maintenant mais ses deux-là sont faites pour être ensemble. _

_Elle n'était donc pas la seule à le penser. Il l'embrassa sur le front d'une façon très protectrice puis la laissa seule devant la grande fenêtre._

_La shérif et la Reine s'étaient arrêtées près d'un banc et la blonde s'était assise un instant. Elles avaient l'air d'être dans une grande conversation puis la plus grande fit signe à la brune de s'approcher un peu plus. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se trouva rapidement entre les jambes de son ex-compagne. Elle se pencha vers celle-ci, tout sourire, et s'arrêta juste avant de toucher ses lèvres. C'est Emma qui combla la distance pour l'embrasser._

_-Doucement Shérif, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues, lui rappela la plus petite en écartant quelques mèches rebelles du visage de la blonde._

_-Je vais bien, assura cette dernière puis elle resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa longuement._

_Sara sourit béate de les voir si proches sans même une seule dispute. Elle voulut quitter le point d'observation mais elle trouvait ses deux mamans si belles ensemble. _

**_XXXXX_**

_-Ooh oui, cria Henry en rentrant dans le manoir, yess !_

_Il ferma la porte avec une grande force et monta à l'étage à toute vitesse rejoignant ses mamans et sa sœur. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre brandissant une grande enveloppe._

_-Je suis pris, je suis pris ! _

_-Gamin moins fort, ou je dis à ta sœur de te faire disparaître, gémit la blonde la tête encore dans son oreiller._

_Sara s'était déjà chargée de les réveiller ce samedi matin-là et la Sauveuse semblait être de mauvaise humeur. La petite fille le regarda les mains prêtes attendant le signal pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri, demanda Regina en sortant dans la salle de bain une brosse à la main._

_-Boston, je suis pris à Boston, s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant le courrier._

_-Vraiment ?_

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma avant d'examiner le dépliant. Toutes les deux en avaient longuement discutés, et même si la brune avait un peu plus de mal à le laisser partir, elles avaient fini par accepter. Après tout peut-être qu'en dehors de Storybrooke le jeune homme serait plus en sécurité. _

_La sauveuse s'était enfin levée et regardait elle aussi les brochures et la liste des cours qu'il allait suivre. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu la petite fille sortir de la chambre la mine déterminée. Elle revint quelque minute plus tard en tirant une petite valise._

_-Bon voyage, s'exclama-t-elle en la tendant au plus grand. _

_Le jeune homme resta perplexe ne comprenant pas de suite la réaction de sa sœur. Il jeta un œil à ses mamans tout aussi intriguées que lui, elles attendaient une explication._

_-Bah quoi, râla-t-elle, il veut s'en aller ses affaires sont prêtes._

_Henry retint un soupir en s'accroupissant devant sa petite sœur. Malgré la mine intransigeante de celle-ci, il tenta de lui expliquer._

_-La rentrée n'est qu'en Septembre mini S, on va passer tout l'été ensemble et puis je rentrerais souvent._

_Il leva le poing vers elle souhaitant qu'elle frappe le sien tout contre montrant son accord avec ça. _

_-Maman ne peux pas faire venir l'université à Storybrooke, demanda-t-elle dans une moue adorable._

_Il répondit que non d'un signe de la tête._

_-D'accord, accepta-elle le regard plus triste avant de vouloir sortir de la chambre. _

_-Hey, il se laissant tomber sur ses genoux en la retenant, fais pas ta tête dure avec moi._

_Elle resta un temps les bras croisés refusant de lui répondre encore mais le regard de Regina lui donna envie d'être plus clémente._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé d'aller là-bas, ici tu peux être ce que tu veux, moi j'irai nulle part, je serai Reine._

_-Elles sont Reine, contra son frère en parlant de ses mamans._

_-Elles ne vont pas le rester toutes leurs vies, rétorqua-t-elle à son tour avec innocence._

_Juste derrière eux la mairesse manque de s'étouffer en entendant sa fille rêver de sa fin._

_-Sympa, murmura la blonde à ses côtés._

_-Je veux étudier comme les gens de ce monde, c'est important pour moi, est ce que tu veux bien essayer de le comprendre ? Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais que j'__arrêterais de t'aimer._

_Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la fillette et Henry releva son poing. Sara frappa le sien tout contre celui du jeune homme en imitant une explosion ensuite. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

_-Ce que tu peux être sensible S._

_Elle le repoussa en lui tirant la langue puis reprit sa valise qu'elle déversa entièrement au milieu de sa chambre en signe de vengeance._

**_XXXXX_**

_Sara sortit de sa chambre, sa peluche dans ses bras, elle jeta à une œil à gauche puis à droite. Un sourire diabolique digne de la Mairesse se dessina sur son visage pourtant si angélique. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses mamans, elle ferma la porte avant d'ouvrir l'immense garde-robe de celles-ci. Elle se frotta les mains et sur la pointe des pieds attrapa l'une des vestes de la brune. Pas la peine de choisir, ou d'en essayer plusieurs, c'est celle-là qu'elle voulait. Elle prit aussi une chemise, un peu plus claire, une jupe beaucoup trop grande mais qu'elle fixa tant bien que mal avec une des ceintures de Regina. Elle repassa dans sa chambre où elle prit un feutre et son bloc à dessin avant de descendre._

_La maison avait l'air calme et vide, mais elle entendit des voix provenant du bureau de la brune. Elle poussa doucement la porte, fière de sa tenue, elle voulait la montrer à la Mairesse. Elle vit ses deux mamans debout contre le bureau s'embrassant de façon passionnée._

_-Emma arrête, pas maintenant, gémit la Reine sans pour autant repousser sa femme._

_-Sara fait la sieste, c'est le moment où jamais._

_La Sauveuse l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que ses mains se baladaient de façon sensuelle sur le corps de la plus petite._

_-Mais j'ai du travail, soupira l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre du bas._

_Elle se retint de crier en sentant les dents de la blonde contre son épaule._

_-Aïe, râla-t-elle tout de même en s'accrochant vigoureusement à sa longue chevelure, ne me mord pas._

_-Ça te dérange pas d'habitude, grogna la plus grande alors qu'une de ses mains avait réussi à franchir la barrière de vêtement de son épouse, ta peau me rend dingue._

_Elle caressa celle de son dos avant de s'attarder sur son ventre et de monter un peu plus haut frôlant son soutien-gorge._

_-Emma, non, s'il te plait_

_-J'ai envie de _

_D'un coup la shérif sentit son corps entier se figer et être projeté un peu en arrière sans pouvoir bouger. Son regard et celui de la brune se retournèrent alors vers la petite qui se tenait toujours dans l'entrée du bureau ses deux mains en direction de sa maman blonde. Sa peluche et son bloc note se retrouvant par terre._

_-Tu ne dois pas faire de mal à maman, s'exclama-t-elle, elle t'a dit de la lâcher._

_Emma serra les dents tout son corps la faisait souffrir et ce moment lui parut durer une éternité._

_-Sara, essaya Regina, ma chérie calme toi, on ne faisait que jouer._

_-Tu l'as mordu et moi quand j'ai mordu Nyny la dernière fois j'ai été punie !_

_La fillette croisa les bras mécontente du comportement de sa maman blonde._

_-Elle sera punie, rassura son autre mère avec un léger sourire et Emma savait ce qui allait l'attendre._

_Heureusement pour elles la petite ne comprit pas la nuance._

_-En attendant jeune fille, tu le seras aussi, elle conclut sans laisser une chance à sa fille de s'expliquer, toute utilisation de magie en dehors des entrainements te vaut une punition et tu le sais._

_Sans répondre quoique ce soit, Sara retira la veste de la brune et sortit en colère en ajoutant. "-La prochaine fois je laisserai maman gagner"_

**_XXXXX_**

_Mary Poppins regarda les heures passées surveillant Sara du coin de l'œil. La petite était calme, malgré le coup de téléphone à Regina elle restait au salon coloriant vaguement. Elle repensait aux mots durs de sa mère, lui disant qu'elle devait être une grande fille et qu'elle ne viendrait pas à son secours._

_La nounou s'intéressa à tout ce qu'elle faisait lui parlant des lions qu'elle avait pu voir au zoo et d'un tas d'autre chose. L'adulte s'approchait d'elle au fur et à mesure jusqu'à pouvoir poser une main plus ou moins protectrice sur elle. Un nouveau sourire victorieux naquit au moment où elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir._

_-Sara, ma chérie, je suis désolée, s'exclama Régina dans l'entrée en retirant sa veste, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi._

_Elle entra dans le salon et remarqua immédiatement la main de la nourrice caressant tendrement les longs cheveux de sa fille. Peut-être qu'après tout, la fillette avait réussi à lui accorder sa confiance. Seulement le regard de l'autre femme lui glaça le sang._

_-Es-tu vraiment en colère contre ta maman, demanda cette dernière._

_-Elle refuse de m'écouter, alors qu'elle m'a juré d'être toujours là quand je suis triste._

_L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux et se tourna vers la femme à ses côtés._

_-Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de méchant mais toi tu ne me grondes jamais._

_Mary lui câlina les joues en souriant._

_-Ma puce, tenta la Mairesse souhaitant attirer son attention, je suis désolée._

_Elle contourna la petite table et s'assit à ses côtés._

_-Je suis rentrée plus tôt, on peut aller manger une glace et ensuite aller chercher maman._

_Au moment de la toucher sa main passa au travers de la plus jeune et ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer elle réessaya mais en vain. Elle se leva prise de panique et dévisagea celle en qui elle avait une extrême confiance. _

_-Que lui avez-vous fait ?_

_Cette femme pouvait la voir, elle le savait, mais à présent elle s'amusait à l'ignorer._

_-Tu sais je pense qu'elle voulait juste te protéger, suggéra Mary à la petite qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ses crayons de couleur._

_Cela devait l'aider à contrôler sa peur et sa tristesse de petite fille._

_-Elle veut que je sois une grande mais elle me traite comme une enfant._

_Elle tourna la tête vers sa nounou avant de baisser les yeux._

_-Je les entends parler le soir, se disputer à cause de moi._

_-C'est faux mon ange, rétorqua la brune en s'approchant à nouveau mais hélas sans pouvoir la toucher._

_Tournant comme un lion en cage la Reine avait envoyé un message à sa femme lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas quitté, une seule seconde sa fille des yeux, celle-ci semblait ne pas l'entendre ni la voir._

_Quand Emma entra dans la maison, Mary Poppins se leva et se promena nonchalamment dans la pièce, laissant à la Mairesse l'occasion de tout lui expliquer._

_-Et Emma, demanda la nourrice souhaitant rapidement provoquer une réaction chez l'enfant._

_Cette dernière baissa la tête à l'évocation de son autre maman._

_-Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de venir te chercher._

_-Elle est encore en colère à cause du feu, murmura la fillette._

_-Mais c'est ta maman._

_La petite brune garda la tête baissée._

_-Je l'ai déçue alors qu'elle faisait tout pour convaincre maman de m'écouter._

_La sauveuse dévisageait la nounou jusqu'aux mots de son enfant. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle mais tout comme sa compagne il lui fut impossible d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle._

_-Fais quelque chose, ordonna la blonde à Regina._

_-J'ai déjà essayé, répliqua celle-ci perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait_

_La shérif se heurta à la magie de la nourrice en voulant s'approcher de la jeune femme. Comme possédée la fillette ne remarqua rien elle se contentait de jouer avec sa peluche. La blonde faillit s'écrouler retenue par sa femme. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, râla Regina qui n'arrêtait pas de dévisager celle qu'elle avait engagé pour s'occuper de sa fille. _

_Son rictus pervers ne quittait par son visage au contraire son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Sara était tellement triste, elle avait emmagasiné tellement de rancœur ces derniers jours que ses deux mamans étaient devenues invisibles. Elle n'arrivait plus à les voir, ou refusait-elle de les voir et pendant ce temps Mary attisait sa colère. Elle lui posait des tas de questions souhaitant la faire réagir et elle n'avait pas besoin de trop jouer la gentille. Elle jubilait, elle adorait ça, voir la Reine impuissante face à son enfant qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. _

_Les deux mamans perdirent rapidement espoir après leur dernière tentative. La sauveuse avait pensé que le lien qu'elle avait avec la plus jeune pourrait les aider. Pensant que leur pacte du sang n'avait finalement pas été fait que pour rassurer l'enfant. Avec l'aide du peu de magie qu'elle savait avoir en elle, elle avait tenté de lui envoyer un signe de sa présence. Se concentrant sur la cicatrice de son index elle avait posé son pouce dessus fermant les yeux. Elle avait repensé à ce moment plein d'émotion où elle avait promis d'être toujours présente pour elle._

_Sara n'avait eu aucune réaction et pourtant la blonde avait vraiment ressentit la magie traverser son corps. Cela ne l'avait pas calmé au contraire et elle fut projetée plus d'une fois à terre en voulant se frotter un peu trop à la nourrice._

_-Bon maintenant ça suffit Maléfique, grogna Regina en aidant sa compagne à se lever pour la 3__ème__fois, libère là et bat toi avec des gens de ton âge._

_Elle aussi était buttée, sa magie avait été contrée plusieurs fois mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réessayer encore et encore. A chaque fois la sorcière prenait un malin plaisir à lui montrer que pour une fois c'était elle la plus forte et en entendant son prénom elle se sentit pousser des ailes._

_Puis un nouvel espoir naquit quand elles entendirent les clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Henry rentrait ce week-end pour faire une surprise à sa petite sœur._

_-Henry, s'exclama la blonde, lui elle va le voir._

_Il entra dans la salle à manger en désordre et en voyant cette femme, inconnue pour lui, aux côté de sa sœur, il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. _

_-Mamans, essaya-t-il._

_-On ne peut rien faire, se désola la Mairesse._

_Le jeune homme sentit une colère idiote monter en lui et fonça droit sur Maléfique mais tout comme Emma il se heurta à un mur de magie. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire. _

_-Sara, gémit-il._

_-Et ton frère, demanda la fausse nounou en caressant à nouveau ses long cheveux bruns._

_La fillette fit non de la tête, elle ne voulait pas l'appeler lui non plus._

_-Il est à Boston, il n'y a qu'August et ses nouveaux amis, moi, il m'oublie._

_-C'est faux, cria-t-il puis il s'approcha d'elle et reprit d'une voix plus douce, mini S, je suis rentré pour toi._

_Aucune réaction de la plus jeune, il regarda désespérément ses mères aussi perdues que lui._

**_XXXXX_**

_Un dimanche comme les autres, Emma et Regina étaient tendrement blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Henry, lui était allongé par terre concentré sur son jeu vidéo et Sara était confortablement assise sur l'un des fauteuils. La fillette s'était vite endormie enveloppée dans sa couverture de bébé, Nono dans ses bras. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était celui que faisait la télévision. On pourrait avoir l'impression de voir une famille normale, sans magie, sans méchant, ayant le droit à leur fin heureuse. La mairesse savourait ces moment-là, elle s'était habituée au calme qu'était devenue sa vie. Elle aussi commençait à s'endormir bercer par la respiration de son épouse concentrée sur le programme télé. De temps à autre la blonde caressait tendrement, du bout des doigts, le bras de la brune. Tout était si parfait. _

_Quand Sara ouvrit les yeux, un peu en sursaut, apparemment dérangée par un mauvais rêve, elle fut rassurée de voir que rien n'avait bougé. Le film n'était pas encore fini. Elle se laissa glisser du canapé pour rejoindre celui de ses mamans et de se fait marcha sur Henry. Le jeune homme râla et bougonna dans sa barbe mais cela ne l'a gêna pas. Sans qu'elle ne demande quoique ce soit Emma se baissa et l'a pris sur ses genoux ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux fatigués de sa maman brune. La plus jeune posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la Sauveuse, toujours accompagnée de son doudou. Elle suça son pouce et observa Regina qui avait l'air de se rendormir rapidement. Elle resta calme un petit moment et fut rapidement apaisée. Néanmoins, repensant à son rêve, elle releva la tête et embrassa la joue de la Shérif en souriant._

_-Je t'aime maman, murmura-t-elle._

_Emma lui caressa les cheveux en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui répondit qu'elle aussi. _

_-Et je te le répèterai autant de fois que tu en auras besoin, murmura-t-elle puis elle lui fit pleins de petits bisous sur le front._

_-Et moi alors, râla la brune les yeux toujours clos._

_Sara se pencha tout suite vers la brune et lui fit à elle aussi un bisou mais beaucoup plus baveux._

_-C'est pas la peine d'être jalouse, t'es aussi ma maman, se moqua la petite._

_-Vraiment, demanda la Reine un œil ouvert._

_Pour rigoler un peu plus Sara joua le suspense, Emma éclata de rire alors que Regina attrapa la plus petite pour la chatouiller. La fillette passa ses bras autour du coup de la Mairesse et lui souffla des mots d'amour que seule elle pouvait entendre.__La sauveuse se colla à elles et embrassa à son tour sa femme sous le regard attendrit de sa fille._

_Tous ce brouhaha agaça Henry qui pesta avant de monter le son de sa console de jeux. Toutes les trois stoppèrent leurs jeux pour regarder l'adolescent. Alors Sara organisa une séance de messes basses. _

_-Je crois que Nyny veut aussi des bisous et câlins, ria l'enfant._

_Les deux mamans jouèrent avec elle en acquiesçant._

_Le seul homme de la maison ne se rendit compte de rien mais tout d'un coup sa petite sœur lui sauta dessus._

_-Attaque de la brigade du câlin !_

_Après avoir sûrement percé son tympan elle lui embrassa goulument la joue._

_-Sara pas maintenant, grogna Henry en cherchant à se lever seulement il fut retenu par Emma._

_-Ta sœur a laissé sous-entendre qu'on n'était peut-être pas assez présente pour toi, explique-t-elle._

_-Rah si, râla-t-il à nouveau en tentant de se libérer mais en levant les yeux il croisa ceux de son autre mère._

_La brune était fièrement devant lui droite comme un piquet un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elles._

_-Non pas toi._

_-Si mon chéri, justement, moi, rigola-t-elle s'avançant._

_Une main de chaque côté de ses joues potelées elle lui embrassa le front._

_-Brigade du câlin 1 – Nyny 0, brailla la plus petite en se jetant à nouveau sur lui. _

**_XXXXX_**

_Pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, Sara se concentra, elle pensa fort à son vieux doudou et celui-ci apparut en plein milieu de sa cage._

_Maléfique l'avait cachée dans une grotte perdue au milieu de nulle part et toutes les tentatives de l'adolescente pour s'enfuir s'étaient soldées par un échec. Elle avait réfléchit durant des heures, envisagée toutes sortes de plan mais ils étaient plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Certains étaient simplement suicidaires alors que d'autres étaient irréalisables. Résignée, elle s'était assise au centre de la cage et s'était mise à faire apparaître certaines de ses affaires. Elle s'était rappelée d'une chose que Regina lui avait dit étant petite fille._

_-J'ai ensorcelé tous tes jouets, si tu n'en perds n'en serait-ce qu'un, je les ferais réapparaitre._

_Peut-être que quelqu'un allait se rendre compte de la disparition de ses choses, peut être que sa maman brune arriverait à remonter jusqu'à elle grâce à ça. Mieux, elle trouva le moyen de les guider jusqu'à la grotte en leur renvoyant son livre, qui lui aussi venait d'apparaître. Son plan allait fonctionner à condition de pouvoir faire apparaitre un stylo._

_-Je vois que tu commences à te sentir chez toi._

_La voix derrière elle la fit sursauter._

_-Je ne compte pas rester ici, grogna la plus jeune._

_-Oh, vraiment, ironisa la blonde faisant semblant d'être déçue, je te le répète une dernière fois, ce qui rentre ici n'en sort plus, du moins pas sans mon autorisation._

_La brunette perdit patiente et se redressa lui faisant face. Cette dernière ricana et grâce à la magie réussi à récupérer sa peluche._

_-Il n'est plus très frais celui-là, se moqua-t-elle. _

_-Rendez le moi, pesta la brune essayant de l'attraper à travers les barreaux._

_-Du calme._

_La sorcière fit quelque pas en l'examinant vaguement avant de lui rendre._

_-Après tout je peux bien te laisser ça._

_Elle prit la direction de la sortie mais fut coupée par l'insolence de la plus jeune._

_-Elle va me retrouver et ce jour-là je peux vous jurer que vous allez regretter tout ça._

_La blonde sourit en s'approchant à nouveau, elle se colla presque à la cage._

_-Bien que j'attende ce moment avec impatience, j'en doute, ta chère maman n'arrivera jamais à se remettre de la perte de son précieux Henry._

_Le corps tout entier de l'adolescente se crispa, prise au dépourvu par deux sentiments. La rage et une immense tristesse cohabitaient en elle et elle n'arrivait pas à le gérer._

_-Ne parlez pas de lui !_

_-Je comprends, c'est encore douloureux, ces voitures, ce sang, c'était si violent, s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant._

_Le visage de Sara se ferma plus encore. Elle réalisa une chose et s'accrocha vigoureusement aux barreaux._

_-C'était vous, elle secoua énergiquement les barreaux en se répétant, c'était vous !_

_La plus grande se frotta les mains, le désespoir de l'autre lui procurait une jouissance indénombrable._

_-Il y a des choses bien dangereuses dans votre monde, cela a été si facile de posséder le premier venu pour foncer sur ton frère chéri, elle refit un pas vers la jeune fille, c'était un régal, ce bruit de taule, et te voir courir vers lui alors que je n'entendais déjà plus son cœur battre. _

_La brune tenta de l'agripper mais en vain, en cet instant elle aurait pu l'étrangler à main nue._

_-Un jour je sortirais d'ici et je vous tuerais, cracha-t-elle._

_-Mais tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici, annonça Maléfique en repartant ravie de son petit effet, du moins pas en vie._

**_XXXXX_**

_Agnès perdit patience et poussa de toutes ses forces Sara, maintenant Elizabeth, contre la porte de sa chambre._

_-Tu n'es pas ma mère, je me rappelle maintenant j'ai des mamans quelque part, cria la plus jeune._

_-Ah oui, alors où sont-elles, questionna sa mère adoptive, il n'y a que moi ici et c'est ici que tu vis._

_Dans le petit couloir de la fumée apparut et fit sursauter la brune ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. _

_-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle à la forme qu'elle distingua._

_-Tu vas m'oublier très vite comme les fois précédentes, d'un geste de la main et avec une force sans nom elle la fit rentrer dans sa chambre où elle tomba sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit, ne m'oblige pas à revenir encore fois._

_Elle leva la main une force électrique parcourut le corps de la plus petite._

_-Tu vas sagement rester ici, quand tu seras prête je reviendrais te chercher et Regina souffrira une bonne fois._

_Affaiblie par la magie la brune perdit connaissance avec à ses côtés Nono. Quand elle se réveilla, elle le sera contre elle. Une migraine l'assommait complètement. Elle se sentait vidée, tout lui faisait mal._

_-Elizabeth, j'ai faim !_

_-J'arrive mère, répondit-elle avant de se lever._

_Elle observa sa peluche, elle lui parla, lui son seul ami, elle l'embrassa même. De ce qu'elle savait il était l'unique chose qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance. Chose que ses parents avaient du lui offrir avant de l'abandonner._

_Elle le posa sur son coussin dépourvu de taie, avant de tirer la fine couverture sur lui. Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre celle qui l'élevait depuis toujours, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle souffla un bon coup. Elle fit une courte prière aussi, elle demanda silencieusement à dieu de l'aider et qu'il fasse qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne la chercher._

**_XXXXX_**

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Henry réclamait une augmentation de son argent de poche. Regina avait voulu lui donner mais Emma avait quant à elle soulever l'idée qu'un petit travail l'aiderait à avoir une meilleur gestion de son argent. Il l'avait maudit durant un certain temps avant de revenir à la charge. _

_-S'il te plait Man, gémit-il et la présence de son meilleur ami ne le gêna en rien._

_-C'est pourquoi faire déjà, demanda la blonde._

_Elle était tranquillement en train de jouer à un jeu de société avec sa fille et ca commençait à l'ennuyer. Devant le manque de réponse elle se tourna vers lui. Il baissa la tête sachant pertinemment sa réaction s'il lui répondait._

_-Encore un jeu vidéo, râla-t-elle, tu en as des piles entières avec lesquels tu ne joues pas, revend les._

_Il semblait outré par cette demande, revendre ses jeux, c'était hors de question._

_-Ecoute, ne vois pas ça comme un don, vois ça comme un prêt, ou un investissement, tu me payes mon jeux et à ton anniversaire ou à Noel, je te ferais un cadeau plus grand._

_A ses mots la fillette muette jusque-là, s'éclipsa prétextant une envie pressante. Elle redescendit rapidement, coupant la discussion plus que sérieuse entre son frère et sa mère. Elle posa un peu trop fort sa tirelire sur la table._

_-Moi je te prête mes sous, dit-elle fièrement._

_Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire._

_-C'est l'énorme cadeau qui t'a décidé, demanda son ainé._

_Elle fit signe que non de la tête._

_-Maman dit toujours, qu'il faut savoir partager, le cadeau c'est que du plus._

_Elle attendit de longues minutes mais s'impatienta._

_-Bon alors, marché conclu ?_

_Il voulut refuser mais elle le coupa précisant que son anniversaire étant déjà passé et Noël étant trop loin, elle aimerait avoir son cadeau assez rapidement._

**_XXXXX_**

_August et William étaient tous les deux à la droite de la Sauveuse. Le plus jeune tenait fermement sa grande sœur par le bras, souhaitant la soutenir le plus possible. Toute la ville était réunie pour rendre hommage au défunt et aimé Henry Mills. Sara s'était retrouvée entre ses deux mamans et n'arrivait plus à bouger depuis l'arrivée du cercueil. Elle le fixa comme hypnotisée ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle._

_La caisse en bois avait été façonnée par Marco, l'homme y avait passé de longues heures jours et nuits voulant que celui-ci soit parfait. _

_Tout le monde était touché et affecté par cette perte si soudaine et injuste. Tous avaient envie d'être là une dernière fois pour le jeune homme ainsi que sa famille. _

_William s'avança à son tour pour le bénir et il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer quelques mots._

_-Il était quelqu'un pour chacun d'entre nous, je suis son oncle mais lui était mon frère, un modèle, un ami…_

_L'émotion fut trop forte pour en dire plus. Il retourna cette fois vers Regina lui offrant son bras pour la soutenir. David s'était approché de sa fille par derrière et avait encerclé, Sara et la blonde dans ses bras protecteurs. _

_La mairesse était quasiment dans le même état que sa fille, elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Henry. Elle se contentait de rester en retrait accusant le coup à sa façon. Heureusement Mary Margareth avait été là pour elle pour organiser au mieux l'enterrement. La reine serra le bras du jeune prince sans s'en rendre compte, complètement brisée._

_**XXXXX** _

_Emma et Sara retournèrent en ville après leur footing habituel. Direction le Granny's pour boire quelque chose de bien frais. Au coin de la rue, Emma distingua Regina accompagnée d'un homme qui lui était encore inconnu. La jeune femme brune lui souriait bêtement en l'écoutant l'air subjuguée._

_La blonde se stoppa net, laissant continuer sa fille qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite._

_-C'est qui cet idiot ?_

_La plus jeune se retourna avant de regarder dans la direction dans laquelle la sauveuse regardait._

_-Ah, c'est prince je sais plus quoi, répondit-elle vaguement, il a aidé grand père et Henry à chasser les abrutis et leur caillou sans magie._

_Cela faisait plus ou moins 3 mois qu'elles étaient rentrées de la forêt enchantée. Le flirt entre la Shérif et la Mairesse n'avait pas duré bien longtemps une fois à Storybrooke. Leur éternelle chamaillerie avait entrainé une dispute plus importante puis une autre et à nouveau la communication avait été coupée._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, personne ne lui a dit que ce n'est pas son monde ici._

_Intérieurement elle pensa aussi « ma femme ». Elle se remit à marcher, plus vite, pour rejoindre la brune et le fameux prince._

_-J'ai jamais de quoi filmer sur moi, râla la plus jeune avant de tenter de rattraper la blonde._

_La Reine toujours en pleine conversation ne les vit pas arriver, bien heureusement pour elle c'est sa fille qui prit la parole en premier. _

_-Hey maman, s'exclama-t-elle._

_-Bonjour ma chérie, sourit la plus âgée avant d'apercevoir Emma et de reprendre plus sombrement, bonjour._

_Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se tourna directement vers l'inconnu._

_-Emma Swan, la Shérif de la ville et sa femme._

_-Ex-femme, reprit la concernée._

_-Bonjour, répondit-il simplement avant de s'excuser et de rentrer dans le restaurant._

_Regina demanda gentiment à Sara d'aller elle aussi les attendre à l'intérieur expliquant qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire à sa mère. _

_-Pile quand ça deviens intéressant, pesta l'adolescente avant de s'exécuter._

_Néanmoins elle s'empressa de se coller à la fenêtre pour ne rien louper. Elle n'allait rien entendre mais comme toujours elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer._

_Elle vit la blonde tenter d'approcher la brune qui fit un pas en arrière l'air renfrogné. Elle lui demanda à quoi elle jouait et que d'être jalouse ne rimait à rien. Toutes les deux semblaient être braquée et prête à camper sur ses positions._

_-Regina, soupira la shérif en s'approchant encore_

_-Tu as signé les papiers, rappela la Mairesse. !_

_-Tu as demandé le divorce, contra la blonde._

_Il est vrai qu'Emma avait accepté le divorce un peu trop rapidement, en réalité c'était uniquement parce que Regina en avait fait la demande. Elle pensait que sa compagne le voulait vraiment alors que ce n'était pas réellement le cas._

**_XXXXXX_**

_Plus le temps passait moins la famille Mills avait d'idée pour libérer Sara de l'emprise de la sorcière. Henry était toujours près de sa sœur, espérant qu'elle sentirait sa présence, Emma faisait les cents pas quant à Regina elle serrait les dents. Elle ne pouvait rien contre la magie de son ancienne amie peu importe ce qu'elle tentait, ça ne l'atteignait pas. _

_-Tu as beaucoup de colère contre ta famille, dit la fausse Mary Poppins._

_-Je sais, murmura la petite, mais ils ne comprennent pas qui je suis. _

_La plus jeune avait à priori oublié sa peur de la nounou, ou du moins elle arrivait à le cacher. Peut-être que sa peine occupait entièrement l'esprit._

_-Que voudrais-tu faires alors?_

_-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle honnêtement, peut être que si je n'étais pas ici elles n'auraient pas autant de problème _

_-Tu voudrais quitter tout ça, ton frère et tes mamans, tu ne serais pas malheureuse?_

_Elle fit non de la tête sans réfléchir et posa sa peluche sur la petite table avant de se tourner vers la nounou._

_-Je saurais qu'ils sont heureux et en sécurité sans moi ! Mais elles ne me laisseront jamais m'en aller, assura la fillette._

_-Tu as la magie, je vais te confier un secret, annonça la nourrice en s'asseyant à nouveau près d'elle, avec la magie tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, si tu le souhaites assez fort._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Là d'où je viens tout le monde peut vivre libre et la magie est la plus pure et la plus blanche. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu désires, il n'y aucun danger._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, grogna la Sauveuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

_Elle avait recommencé à faire les cents pas ne tenant vraiment plus en place._

_-Elle essaye de la convaincre de la suivre._

_-Elle ne le fera pas, assura la Shérif, pas vrai ?_

_-Comment est-ce qu'on y va, demanda la petite._

_Sa question surprit toute la famille, Regina se leva prise au dépourvu, effrayée elle se précipita devant sa fille et poussa la table et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle positionna ses mains au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant et utilisa toute sa magie, toutes ses forces pour la délivrer. Seulement elle se heurta à une barrière magique et le plus surprenant, celle-ci ne provenait pas de Maléfique._

_-Tu dois fermer les yeux, et te concentrer très fort sur l'endroit où tu veux aller, expliqua lentement la sorcière._

_La fillette s'exécuta et immédiatement un rire diabolique seulement audible pour le reste de la famille se fit entendre. La nounou ressentit la magie de la plus jeune, jusqu'à la moindre cellule, elle la sentit l'envahir._

_Henry, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent entièrement démunis face au spectacle lumineux qui se déroulait devant eux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ou à tenter, c'était à Sara de comprendre l'erreur qu'elle allait commettre. Tous étaient tendus, craignant le pire, prêts à se battre et paniqués. Rien ne s'arrangea quand elle se mit à disparaitre légèrement. _

_-Regina, supplia son épouse._

_La nounou souriait fièrement devant leur désespoir avant d'enfoncer le clou sadiquement._

_-Parfait laisse toi aller ma chérie, tout le monde sera tellement plus heureux._

_Elle disparut entièrement dans une fumée épaisse et son ainé se laissa tomber sur le canapé complément désemparé. _

_Maléfique était à présent debout et croyant réellement à sa victoire elle allait s'attaquer au reste de la famille. Néanmoins quand la fumée se dissipa elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit perdre son sourire. La fillette était réapparut entre ses deux mamans._

_-Non, s'exclama-t-elle._

_-Tu devrais savoir que personne ne me fera haïr ma famille, clama la plus jeune, maintenant tout le monde sait qui tu es !_

_Elle voulut se jeter sur elle mais Regina se mit entre elles et avec ses pouvoirs contra son attaque. Elle la fit voler dans toute la salle à la manger, atterrissant à moitié sur la table et sur les chaises, le brisant sous son poids._

_Emma prit sa fille dans ses bras et son fils se posta devant elles pour les défendre._

_-Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille, hurla la Reine._

_La sorcière se releva les lèvres en sang mais le regard toujours aussi fier._

_-Ce n'est pas fini, je reviendrai, je n'abandonnerai pas !_

_-Oh oui, s'il te plait, pria la brune en levant les mains._

_L'ancienne nourrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit et disparut. La mairesse se précipita sur sa fille._

_-Ma chérie, articula-t-elle en la prenant des bras de son épouse._

_-Je savais que ça marcherait, s'exclama l'enfant, vous avez vu, elle était sûre que je voulais m'en aller._

_Emma posa son front contre celui de la petite, essayant de reprendre ses esprits._

_-Tu as laissé ta colère prendre le dessus, essaya la brune, c'était dangereux, tu aurais pu ne jamais nous revoir, elle aurait pu t'emmener._

_-Non, je sais que non, maman jamais son plan n'aurait fonctionné._

_-Sara, tu ne nous voyais plus du tout, c'était vraiment dangereux, insista la Shérif._

_-Mais je t'ai senti, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, ici, ta magie m'a rappelé pourquoi je devais rester._

_Elle aperçut son frère et se libéra des bras fermes de ses mamans._

_-Nyny, elle cria en lui sautant dessus, tu es rentré !_

_Emma et Regina ne furent pas surprises par sa facilité à oublier les évènements qui venaient d'arriver. _

_-Oui, rigola le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui, surprise S._

_Elle se moqua de lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu si peur._

_Elle reparla de cette journée bien sûr mais en précisant que maintenant cette sorcière n'oserait jamais revenir et que maintenant elle n'avait plus peur. _

_Evidemment, ses mamans ne la quittèrent plus d'une semelle. Un jour à la mairie, un jour au poste du Shérif. Un matin ici, un matin là-bas. Regina parla avec Rumple, elle le somma de trouver une solution, elle le supplia de faire quelque chose. Les leçons de magie de la fillette furent renforcées malgré son merveilleux contre de la nounou magique._

**_XXXXX_**

Elizabeth n'avait pas mentit se fut douloureux pour la Sauveuse. Après cette petite séance elle se sentit vidée. L'adolescente et elle discutèrent longuement. La blonde était un peu plus tactile et protectrice. Elle écouta la plus jeune parler de sa mère adoptive, des souvenirs qu'elle avait de son enfance là-bas.

Epuisée, la brune finit par s'endormir et Emma l'observa un long moment. Elle ne comprit pas la sensation dans son ventre et la lourdeur sur son cœur.

Elle soupira avant de quitter la chambre essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En relevant la tête elle sursauta légèrement en apercevant Regina debout dans le couloir.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, bien, elle dort.

La blonde se dirigea vers les escaliers l'air détaché mais elle ne trompa pas la brune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis venu border notre fille, blagua-t-elle en commençant à descendre.

-Emma, s'exclama la Mairesse, dit moi, s'il te plait.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire ce soir. Elle voulait faire le tri dans sa tête et puis l'adolescente lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, sa maladie, ses cicatrices, je voulais l'interroger.

Elle mit sa veste en cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte du manoir.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Je sais.

Elle regarda la brune puis quitta la maison sans un mot de plus.


End file.
